Newcomer
by FlashKenshin77
Summary: A strange pegasus awakens to find that he can't remember anything, even his own name. He adopts the name Cloud Flash as he tries to unravel his past, with the help of a certain yellow, shy, and quiet pegasus.
1. Chapter 1  The Pilot

**Well hello there..  
><strong>**I still can't believe I wrote this... haha. Anyway, I decided to try my hand at writing one of these MLP things... I was inspired to write this by thunderhawk6894 and taz2723, you should check out their stories... no seriously, they're really good. :P Anywho, I wanted to try and get the intro out of the way, so it's a long chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it. Please review, I will read them. And I will try to either post every other day or at least twice a week, I still haven't decided. Now enough of my ramblings, let's start this! :D**

* * *

><p>Ugh… was all he could think about as he returned to the land of the living. <em>My head feels as if someone smashed it between two cymbals<em>.

"_So you're finally awake_." A very calm feminine voice said in his head.

"Who are you?" He asked, suddenly frightened at the thought of someone invading his mind.

"_Do not worry young colt; I won't harm you_." It said again. He could almost feel the smile in her voice.

"…Colt? What are you talking about?" he asked, his fear stopping his heart.

"_I think it would be best if you opened your eyes_." She said with a sigh.

He struggled to open his eyes, his eyelids felt heavy. When he finally managed to open them, the room was too brightly lit to see. He put his arm in front of his eyes, trying to let them adjust. His vision was blurry so he blinked a few times. He swore he saw a hoof attached to his arm instead of a hand. He continued to blink, trying to clear his vision, thinking there must be something wrong with him. After several seconds of blinking and he still saw the forest green arm with the hoof attached, his heart leaped out of his chest as he started to panic.

"I have hooves again!" He screamed, tumbling out of the bed.

He landed on the light grey and tan linoleum floor with a thud. His back stung as he felt muscles he didn't know he had contract. He turned to look and he saw two small green wings sticking out of his back, near where his shoulder blades were.

"I have wings too!?" he screamed again, his wings flapping as he tried to unconsciously control them. His wings failed and he tumbled into a roll as his face smacked into the floor.

"What do you think you're doing; you should be in bed." Another female voice, kind but with a motherly tone said.

He looked up to see a white pony with a light pink mane and tail stare down at him. She had a nurse's cap on her head, with a red cross with pink hearts in the corners on her flank. Her sapphire blue eyes were filled with concern and she walked towards him.

His eyes grew as he couldn't believe what he saw. "A tal... talking... p... pony." He managed before the world grew dark and he fell to the floor again.

* * *

><p>He moaned again as he heard the steady beeping of a heart monitor. He heard several voices echoing in the room. He forced his eyes open once more to finally get a good look at the room he was in.<p>

The room was pretty large, able to accommodate three large beds and the medical equipment the pony lying in the bed needed. He could see the blue paneled walls, with their black swirls and the leaf green ceiling. He was already familiar with the floor, having met it earlier. He looked around and noticed that the off-white curtain was shut around the bed on his left. He saw what looked like three silhouettes outside the door, the glass window showing their shadows. His heart monitor steady beeps grew slightly faster as his heart raced with fear. The three shadows turned their heads and the door opened inwards revealing the three ponies. He recognized one of them; the one in the middle was the white pony with the nurse's cap.

The pony on the left was… just amazing to look at. She held herself in a way that she had to be royalty. She was also nearly the size of both of her companions if they stood on each other. Her horn was as long as my arm and her wings were the same size as she was long. Her white coat shone in the brightness of the room, her golden crown and necklace sparkling in the light. Her mane and tail were a swirl of color, almost like a light rainbow. On her flank was a yellow orange image of the sun. Her light magenta eyes were filled with concern as she looked down at him. He strangely recalled having met this pony before, but couldn't remember where.

The one on the right was not as impressive as her companion, but was still a sight to behold. Her lavender coat was gleaming in the light as she walked towards him. Her mane and tail were mostly sapphire blue but with a hint of violet and a streak of pink. On her flank was an image of two big stars, one slightly larger than the other on top of each other. The larger one was pink as the smaller star was white and they were both surrounded by several even smaller white stars. Her horn barely poked out among her hair. Her violet eyes were also filled with concern as she looked at him.

"So it seems your finally awake, you gave us quite a scare." The Nurse said.

"Who… who are you? Where am I? How did I get here?" He asked, completely lost. His muddled brain couldn't keep up with what his eyes saw and just gave up.

"I think it would be best if you left us alone Nurse Redheart." The regal white pony said, her voice sounding vaguely familiar.

Nurse Redheart looked like she was going to argue, but just sighed and muttered, "As you wish Princess Celestia", as she walked out of the room and shut the door.

Silence enveloped the room as the three ponies stared at each other. He stared at the lavender colored one, her eyes drawing him in. She noticed him staring at her and went to speak when the one called Celestia interrupted.  
>"It's all right my faithful student; he doesn't understand what's going on." She said, her voice still setting off bells in his head.<p>

The student looked at her teacher and nodded. He stared at them even more confused, not understanding. Celestia walked over and put her golden hoof on his shoulder and said.

"You must be very confused, but let me try and explain it to you." She said, taking her hoof off his shoulder. "You are in the land known as Equestria, where I and my sister rule. This is my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. Introduce yourself Twilight." She said, with Twilight cautiously walking closer to the bed.

"Hi nice to meet you; I know you are really scared right now but Princess Celestia will figure out what's going on." She said. She was silent for a moment before extending one of her hooves in a greeting. He looked at it then back at her eyes. He slowly lifted his and gently tapped it against hers. She gave him a sad smile and he tried to do the same. Princess Celestia gently put her hoof on Twilight's back and Twilight nodded. She headed towards the door and before she left, she gave him an encouraging smile before disappearing behind the door.

Celestia's horn was illuminated in a golden glow and one of the chairs against the far wall flew towards and landed right next to her and she sat down, not saying anything. She gave him a smile and cleared her throat. "Now, let's get down to business."

He stared at her. "I must be dreaming; there's no way this could be happening…"

She smiled at him again. "This is no dream, I'm afraid. This is all real." She paused for a moment. "What is it that you remember last?"

He put his head in his hooves and was silent. "The last thing I remember was a bright flash and then I woke up here. I… I can't even remember my own name." he said with a bitter laugh.

She patted his shoulder. "Well, I can help to try and fill in the few details I know."

He looked at her. "Anything you could tell me I would greatly appreciate."

She looked at him. "The only thing that I know for certain is another pony by the name of Fluttershy found you while walking in Everfree Forest looking for one of her lost pets. She found you in a crater; you were not in the best condition." She said, looking at his body.

He glanced down and just noticed the numerous bandages wrapped on him. His eyes grew as he frantically prodded his body, trying to feel if he was missing anything.

"I take it that you don't remember landing in that crater?" She asked.

"No…" He said as he shut his eyes, trying to remember. "I kinda remember seeing…a horse-like figure… but he didn't seem right."

Her eyes narrowed. "What do you mean didn't seem right? Could you describe him?"

He grimaced as he tried to remember. "His… his head looked like a horse, but his body and legs didn't. One leg looked like lion, while another looked like an eagle claw and another looked like a goats. His eyes didn't seem normal either…"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "It seems we haven't seen the last of him, I'm afraid."

"You know him I take it?" He said, giving a little laugh.

"Oh yes, but I thought Twilight and her friends locked him away forever. Looks like I was wrong again." She said. She looked at him. "His name is Discord of chaos, the god if you will."

He gave her a sad smile. "I wish I would've known; I'd give him a welcome back basket."

She laughed and it echoed around the room. "You don't understand what that means for him to return."

"I was always told I was a good listener and a fast learner." He said, glancing at his wings.

She smiled. "Usually when he shows up; it always brings disaster to Ponyville."

"Umm, not to interrupt but Ponyville, what's that?" He asked.

"That is the city we are currently in; you are in the Ponyville hospital." She answered.

He felt his face get pale and he leaned against the pillows.

"Is something the matter?" She said concern in her voice.

"I was never one for hospitals." He said, taking a deep breath.

Her horn glowed again and the window in the room opened, a slight breeze wafted through; the fresh air seemed to calm him slightly. "Thank you." He said a smile on his face. She gave him the smallest of smiles. He suddenly realized he still hasn't seen what his pony form looked like. He glanced around, trying to look for a mirror. She understood as if reading his mind and a mirror materialized in front of him. He gasped, not ready for what he saw.

He had a dark brown mane and it was short and spiky, his mane just above his eyes. His tail was the same color as his mane, but was shorter than any that he had seen, looking as if somepony had hacked his off with a knife. His eyes were a dark sea green in color. He had a white scar running vertical along his right eye, from his eyebrow to cheekbone. He had a forest green coat, his black hooves standing out. His green wings were flat against his sides. He noticed that he didn't have anything on either side, no picture like the others.

He was silent the entire time as his eyes grew larger. He finally put the mirror down and put his head in his hooves. He started to laugh, a small pained laugh that grew into full blown laughter. Celestia stared at him, concern filled her eyes.

He was silent as tears started to fall down his face. He wiped them away. "I'm sorry, I'm just so confused and lost... ha-ha I guess I'm crazy."

She gave him a sad smile. "It'll be alright, we'll figure out what happened. I promise."

He smiled at her. "Thank you again, Princess Celestia."

She got off the chair and stretched; walking over to him she lightly tapped him on the shoulder. "But in the meantime, I suggest you try to learn about Equestria. Unfortunately, duty calls and I must leave. But I will have Twilight show you around and help you, if you don't mind." She said.

He laughed, actually meaning it. "Of course I don't mind, I will gladly accept her help." He said with a smile.

She smiled back at him and looked at the door. "Twilight, could you come here for a minute?" she said, raising her voice so it could be heard outside. The door opened and Twilight briskly walked in the room.

"Yes Princess?" she asked, looking at her teacher.

"It seems that…" she started, but stopped and started laughing instead. Twilight and he looked at her, then each other; a question on both their faces. She stopped laughing and glanced at him. "It seems we forgot your name."

He smiled and chuckled softly. "I don't remember my name."

"Well, now would be a good time as any to make a name."

He was quiet. "How about…Cloud Flash?"

"That'll work." Celestia said; then looking at Twilight. "Cloud Flash doesn't know anything about Equestria and I was wondering if you could show him around and help him get settled in?"

Twilight looked at Flash for a moment. "Of course I will Princess." She said with a smile.

"That's good to hear. Maybe introduce him to the others." Celestia said as she started walking towards the door. She bent down to Twilight and whispered, "Especially Fluttershy; she seemed worried about him." Twilight looked up at Celestia and nodded. Celestia turned around and looked at Flash. "I suggest you try and take it easy for a few days."

He nodded as she left, leaving the two in the room alone.

Minutes ticked by as they stared at each other, not knowing what to say. Eventually, Twilight looked at the floor, scratching the back of her head. "So…are you feeling any better?"

Flash coughed. "I am actually; I think I can try walking again." He threw the blue covers off him and gingerly stepped on the floor. Twilight's eyes grew as she quickly came over and grabbed his arm.

"What are you doing? Princess Celestia said to take it easy."

He stared at her. "Walking isn't taking it easy?" He said, smiling at her.

She stared at him, mouth open a little, before she realized he was joking. She let go of him and shook her head. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to pester you."

He laughed. "It's alright, don't worry about." He stopped as his four legs started shaking. "Um, Twilight, I hate to bother, but could you help me get my legs back?"

She looked at his legs and as he started walking around the room, she thought he was going to fall. She walked behind him, ready to catch him as he slowly made his way across the room. After several minutes, he was covered in sweat and he made his way back towards the bed.  
>He grinned. "I guess I need to exercise more and lay off the doughnuts."<p>

She just stared at him. "You like doughnuts?"

Before he could say anything, he was interrupted as the door flung open and five more ponies came in. One was continuously bouncing up and down as if she had springs on her hooves. They all crowded around the bed and were talking all at once. His head began to hurt and everything started to get dark. He would have fallen to the floor if Twilight wasn't ready to catch him.

* * *

><p>It was quiet in the room when he came to, the lights off and the window still open. The bright moonlight lit the room as he briefly looked around. He pushed the blanket off himself and made his way towards the window. He sighed as he leaned against the windowsill, staring at the bright, big, beautiful moon surrounded by the twinkling stars. He stared at the green landscape dotted with houses that were themselves closed in by beautiful green trees.<p>

_I wish I could remember something, anything_! Everything that made him unique in the world was gone, replaced with black emptiness. He leaned his head against his hooves and cried quietly. He felt the gentle touch of a hoof on his back, making him turn around to see another pony staring at him, her eyes pools of blue.

Her light golden coat gleamed in the moonlight, her eyes a sparkling ocean. Her silky pink mane hid most of her face. Her flank had three purple butterflies on it.

"Um, if you want, I can leave you alone." she said, her voice barely a whisper.

He wiped his eyes, the tears gone. "I'm sorry; I didn't think anypony was here." He said with a faint smile.

"It's alright; it was my turn to stay here. I mean, if that doesn't bother you." She said, looking like she was trying to hide under her mane more.

He laughed a little. "It doesn't bother me one bit, I'm just not good at meeting new ponies." He corrected.

She smiled. "Neither am I but they kept saying that it'll be good for me." She said, slightly looking at him through her mane.

He looked at her quizzically. "Who's they, if you don't mind me asking."

She walked over the other side of the window and looked out. "My friends; they say it would help me come out of my shell."

He started laughing, holding his bandaged ribs. Her face suddenly had a pink hue to it. "I know that feeling. My parents use to say the same thing." His eyes grew as the memory popped back into his head. He grinned. "Thank you."

She was under her mane again. "For what; I mean, if you don't mind telling me."

He smiled even bigger. "For helping me get a memory back. You know you don't have to keep asking me if I mind."

She was completely hidden. "Oh, ok. I think I'm going to go now." She said as she started backing up towards the door.

"Wait!" He suddenly said as he lightly grabbed her shoulder. She eeped and dropped to the ground, shaking, burying her head underneath her mane and hooves. He immediately bent down and lightly touched her shoulder. "I'm sorry, here; let me get you a blanket." He said as he walked over to the bed and grabbed the blanket off of it and dragged it over to where she was still on the floor. He laid it gently on her and waited for her to say something.

As the seconds ticked by and she still was shaking, he frowned. He leaned down to her and very carefully lifted her mane. She had her eyes closed and hidden behind her hooves. He immediately let go and backed away slowly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." He said as he laid down and smacked his head on the floor.

He heard a murmur and looked up to see her looking at him with a tear in her eye. "I'm sorry, I'm just a little shy around new ponies and I don't like when people raise their voices." She said if it was possible in an even quieter voice than before.

He frowned and looked at her. "I didn't mean to; it's just that I… I enjoy your company and I was wondering if you would like to talk some more. You did help me recover a memory after all." He said the last few words with a ghost of a smile on his muzzle.

"Are you sure? I mean, I'm not bothering you or anything?" She asked. She had finally stopped shaking.

He smiled. "Not at all; your one of the few ponies I like talking to." _That I can remember._

She smiled a little. "Thank you." She said as she grabbed the blanket and slowly walked over to Flash. She laid the blanket down on him and she sat next to him, giving him plenty of space. They both looked at each other and quickly stared outside at the moon.

He glanced at her again. "My name is Cloud Flash, by the way." He stuck a hoof out towards her.

She stared at the hoof and very carefully touched his with one of her own. "My name is Fluttershy."

His eyes grew as he recognized her name. "You're the pony that found me?" He said, maybe a little too loud, she had started to scoot away. He quickly lowered his voice. "Sorry, I just remember Princess Celestia mentioning that you found me in a crater near a forest or something."

She was hiding again. "Yeah, I was looking for Angel and I saw something hit the ground near my house and I found you in the middle. I'm sorry that I couldn't get help in time."

"It's alright; I'm just glad I didn't break your house or hurt you." He stopped. "I didn't right? Angel?"

"No, no you didn't. You missed my house but you went through a couple trees. And Angel is one of my oldest friends; he's a white bunny that keeps me company."

A memory played in his head. He remembered seeing Fluttershy as he was plummeted towards her house and had changed course to fly through the trees instead. He faintly remembered seeing a white rabbit next to her.

"Um… Mr. Flash; are you ok? Am I bothering you?" She said, her voice snapping him out of his daze.

"No, it's fine Fluttershy and please, call me Flash, you don't have to be formal with me." He said with a smile. He coughed a little. "I just remembered something else. It seems that I remember almost crashing through your house but I turned into the trees."

Her smile that she had on was gone; replaced by a look of horror. "You mean you turned into the trees intentionally? Why?"

His face grew warm. He quickly looked out the window to avoid looking into her eyes. "…So I wouldn't hurt you… or Angel."

She was silent. "Oh." Was all she said, before an even quieter, "Thank you Flash."

He glanced at her when he saw her smiling, he smiled too.

They sat there in silence, watching the moon set and the sun rise with brilliance, the orange rays mixing with the dark grey of night. Fluttershy yawned and he did too. They looked at each other and laughed, her melodious laughter echoing with his.

His face quickly became flushed with color. Her eyes grew concerned. "What's wrong?" She asked.

He looked into her eyes. "Your smile it's… it's very pretty. You should smile more."

She was silent. "You should too. It makes me feel better." She said after a moment.

His eyes grew when she said that and before he could say anything, the door opened to reveal Nurse Redheart balancing a tray on her back.

"Ok Flash, it's time for breakfast…" she trailed off, noticing the scene.

Both Fluttershy and Flash were under the same blanket, her head leaning against his shoulder and his head on top of hers. They were staring out the window at the sun rise. They both jumped at her voice and turned a bright shade of red as Nurse Redheart apologized while trying to hide her giggle. She placed the tray on the little table next to his bed. "There's food for you to Fluttershy."

"Thank you." She mumbled, hidden under her mane and staring at her hooves.

Nurse Redheart walked over to Flash and looked at him. He wouldn't meet her eye and she sighed. "I can't help you if you won't look at me." She commanded.

He looked at her and she started checking to make sure he was all right. After several awkward minutes, Nurse Redheart clapped her front hooves together. "You still could use some rest for a few more days, but otherwise you seem to be fine. Now if you will follow me so we can sign you out of here." She said and looked at the food on the table. "After breakfast of course, I did just make it."

* * *

><p>He was out of the hospital in a clear summer morning, the sun brightly overhead. Fluttershy was right next to him. He glanced at her and couldn't help but smile. She smiled back and asked him. "So where do you want to go, I mean if you don't mind me coming along."<p>

He laughed. "I don't mind, I just don't want you to be late for anything because you were helping me."

"I didn't have any plans today, expect I need to go home to check on my pets. Angel won't be happy." She said with a sigh.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." He said with a smile, before realizing what he said. "I mean, if you don't mind." He added quickly.

She glanced up at him looking into his sea green eyes. "No, I couldn't ask. You just got out of the hospital, you should relax."

"Don't worry about it; call us even for helping me last night." He said, a blush rising to his cheeks as he thought about it.

Her face was red also. "Are you sure? I mean, I appreciate the offer, but you don't have to."

He shook his head. "I insist. If there's anything I can do to help, I'll gladly do it."

She smiled. "Ok, thank you." She said, looking into his eyes. They seem to mesmerize her and she kept staring at them. The same for him; he kept on staring into those two pools of blue. He was so lost in them that he didn't see the pink blur that tackled him to the ground.

He blinked and saw that it was one of the ponies he briefly met in the hospital, the one with springy feet. He couldn't breath as she was surprisingly more heavy then she looked.

"I'm glad you're out of the hospital. I don't like them. They give me the creeps. Hey, I don't recognize you and I know everypony and I mean _everypony_ in Ponyville." She said in one long, no-stopping-for-breath burst. "Does that mean you're new?" she asked, her smile reaching her eyes.

"Um, Pinkie, don't you remember what Twilight said yesterday?" Fluttershy said, her voice a little louder than when she had been talking to him.

Pinkie put a hoof to her chin and lightly tapped it. "Hmm..." she said in thought. "Oh right, you're the pony that Fluttershy found in the crater and lost his memory. Which means I can still plan my party; its tomorrow at noon so don't be late." She said as she zipped away and disappeared.

"Well, that was….interesting." Flash said as he got up. "Is she always like that?" He asked Fluttershy, who shrugged.

"Pinkie Pie is well, Pinkie Pie." She said with a giggle.

He smiled and they started walking again. He thought about yesterday. "Oh, um… does Twilight live near here?" he asked her.

"Yes, she lives in the library. It's the giant tree near the center in town. I could take you there if you want." She said.

"I would love to see what your library looks like. I've always loved to read." He said as he stopped in his tracks as another memory popped up. It showed him as a colt sitting in a library and reading and the stacks of books grew increasingly larger the longer the memory went on. He felt a hoof on his shoulder as he came back he saw Fluttershy's bright blue eyes staring at him, full of concern. He merely smiled. "I'm ok, just another memory. It seems like I grew up in a library." He said with a chuckle.

She still looked at him with worry but they continued to walk towards the tree. The tree wasn't that big on the outside. He knocked on the door and it was opened by a small purple dragon.

"It's a public library, you don't have to knock." He said. He seemed to just notice Fluttershy. "Hey Fluttershy, how are you?" He looked at Flash and narrowed his eyes. "Who's this?"

"Hello Spike. This is my friend Cloud Flash. Flash, this is Twilight's helper Spike." She said, looking at her hooves again.

Spike stared at Flash, standing in the doorway. He hesitantly stuck his hoof out to shake Spike's claw. Spike stared at the hoof and very reluctantly shook it. He seemed to keep his eyes on Flash as they entered the library which was surprisingly much larger on the inside than it looked on the outside. The walls were lined with books, traveling around the windows and up to the second floor. Flash saw Twilight surrounded in the middle of the room with piles of books all around her. Several were levitating in front of her, covered in a purple glow as her horn was covered in the same glow. She seemed to skim through them, as if she was desperately searching for something.

"Hey Twilight, how are you?" Flash asked carefully picking his way through the stacks.

She glanced up and smiled at him. "Hey Flash, I'm good. How are you? I take it your better or did you sneak out of the hospital?" She said with a sly grin.

He grinned back. "If I did sneak out, they would never notice. But no, they actually discharged me this morning. It seems as if I'm better."

"That's good to hear. When we left, I was worried." She said, still reading her books.

He smiled and almost didn't notice the change in Fluttershy. Something flashed in her eyes but was quickly gone. He ignored it for now and continued to talk to Twilight. "So whatcha looking for?"

"A memory spell; I thought I read one somewhere but I can't find it." She said as she laid one of the books in a pile and picked up another one.

"Oh, that would probably come in handy. But Fluttershy has helped me recover some memories too."

Twilight looked over and just noticed her friend and waved. Fluttershy smiled and waved back. Twilight tilted her a little and stared at Flash. He gulped and stared back.

"Is something wrong?"

Twilight was silent for a long time, staring into his eyes. Her horn emitted a faint yellow light and she narrowed her eyes at him. Suddenly, she smiled and the glow was back to the purple. "No, nothing is wrong." She got up and put the books in a new pile. "Hey Flash, will you come here for a second?" She said, walking into the other room.

Fluttershy and Flash looked at each other, confusion written on their faces. He shrugged and followed Twilight. He entered a room lit only by the window. As he walked in, the door shut and locked behind him. His eyes grew as suddenly there was a bright flash and a loud _pop_ and the ponies from the hospital appeared in the room.

A cyan colored pony with wings and a rainbow colored mane and tail lunged at Flash and pinned him helplessly against the wall. She glared at him, not saying anything. The other three were staring at him.

One of them, a white coated one with three diamonds on her left flank and purple hair with blue eyes said in an oddly royal accent; "I got them as fast as I could Twilight darling, you know I'm not good at the teleportation spell, so what is the big deal?"

Another, an orange colored pony with blonde hair and a cowboy hat, joined in. "Twi, you know first day o'summer is the busiest. Ah and Big Mac got a lot of work to do."

The cyan Pegasus that was holding Flash said, "Just say the word and he won't remember what color his mane is." She said, glaring at him.

Twilight looked at all of them and then stared at Flash. "It seems he got Fluttershy to open up to him." They all stared at him; even the Pegasus seemed lost for words.

He finally got the courage to answer. "Um… I take it that's a bad thing?"

"Not at all, it's just rare for her to do that. She's a very shy, quiet pony, well like her name suggests. It speaks volumes for you if she opens up to you." The white one said.

"Like Rarity said, it's a good thing sugar cube. That means she really likes ya." The orange one added.

The Pegasus, quiet till now said, "I still wanna hit him."

Twilight smiled a little and said, "You can put him down Dash, I don't think he's going to run." She gave him a quizzical look, he shook his head no.

She let go and he fell on floor. He was still worried about the angry Pegasus that wanted to punch his lights out. The other three stared at him in a new regard.

Before anypony could say anything else, Pinkie Pie crashed through the open window and collided with Dash. They tumbled together till their momentum stopped them with Pinkie on top of Dash.

"What are you doing Dashie, it isn't nap time." She said giggling.

"Ugh, get off me Pinkie." Dash groaned, pushing her friend off her.

Pinkie got off and looked around and noticed me and the other ponies. "What's going on? Is it a party? And you didn't invite me?" She said, the last few words seemly deflated her.

"No Pinkie, we were just introducing ourselves to Fluttershy and Twilight's new friend." Rarity said. That seemed to make Pinkie happy as she started bouncing again.

"Oh, I wanna meet their new friend. Where is he?" She said, glancing around till she noticed Flash on the ground. "Hey, I remember you; I still gotta throw you a party. Don't forget its tomorrow at noon." She went to take off till Dash grabbed her tail.

"What do you mean you recognized him? How did you talk to him when he was passed out?" She asked through clenched teeth.

"I met him earlier with Fluttershy. He was going to help her with her animals." Pinkie said, still trying to run.

Dash's mouth opened and the momentum flew Pinkie into the wall. She laid there on the ground, her head spinning. The group looked at him with agape mouths and raised eyebrows.

"What?" He asked, a cold chill going down his spine.

"She won't let anyone help take care of her animals." Twilight answered, seemingly dumbstruck.

The orange pony whistled and looked at Rarity and Twilight. "Looks like she fell head over hooves for this one."

Flash stared at the group. "What are you talking about?"

Rarity walked over to him. She stared into his eyes without blinking. He nervously shifted his eyes back and forth every few seconds and tried to avoid her gaze. Finally he sighed and felt color flow brightly into his cheeks. "Yes?" He asked as his voice shook.

"How do you feel about our friend and I can tell when you're lying." She said, still not blinking.

He gulped very visibly.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy and Spike were waiting in the main room as Spike put books away carefully to avoid looking at her. She gently picked at the floor with her hoof, waiting for Twilight and Flash to return. Just thinking about Flash gave her goose bumps. She could just imagine his sea green eyes staring at her and his smile, the memory making her smile. She heard a loud crash coming from the room they went into and she slowly made her way towards the door. Spike suddenly appeared out of nowhere.<p>

"Hey Fluttershy, how are you? You seem awfully quiet." He said, rubbing his two clawed hands together.

"Oh I'm fine Spike, thanks for asking. Maybe a little tired. How are you?"

"I'm great. I just wish Twilight wouldn't destroy the library every day." He said with a nervous laugh, glancing at the door.

"What's wrong Spike?" She asked, trying to find a way to get to the door.

He blocked the door completely with his little body. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just… uh… not supposed to let you in there."

"Why not; what are they doing in there? I mean if you wouldn't mind telling me." She asked, debating with herself to try the Stare on Spike.

A nervous sweat drop appeared on his face. "Um… cause they're trying to clean it. Yeah, that room is filthy and she wanted him to help her clean it."

Fluttershy had no choice and unleashed the Stare on Spike. He crouched low to the ground and covered his head. She gently pushed him out of the way and walked towards the door. She noticed the purple aura surrounding the door knob before she gently knocked.

* * *

><p>Flash was backed up against the door, afraid to answer Rarity. "Well, you see, I...uh… really like Fluttershy. She's helped me get a couple memories back and she understands me not being the most social of ponies. I enjoy spending time with her." He blurted the last part. As he did, Rarity finally blinked. She tilted her head towards Dash and Dash hovered closer to him.<p>

"Explain that last part." Dash said, daring him not to answer, her hooves crossed over her chest.

Before he could answer, there was a slight knock at the door and Fluttershy's voice came from the other side. "Is everything ok in there? I mean, do you need any help cleaning?"

Everypony looked at him and he cringed. He didn't want to lie to the pony he had just met. "Everything is fine Fluttershy; there was more dust in here then Twilight thought, we'll be out in a few minutes ok?" He closed his eyes, hoping she would pick up on the stress in his voice.

She was silent. "Ok, but if you need my help, please ask. I mean, if you want to. Flash do you still want to help me with my pets?" she asked.

"Of course I will, I just have to finish this then we can leave ok?" I asked.

"Ok, but please try and hurry. They'll be really hungry. I mean if you can." She said as they heard her faint hooves clack against the floor.

Everypony wiped imaginary sweat off their brow as they continued the interrogation. Dash still stared at Flash as his brain tried to figure out a way of the situation, but none came.

Twilight stepped in between them. "Ok guys; I think that's enough for one day. He did just get out of the hospital."

"Thanks Twilight." Flash muttered to her.

"Don't think this is over Mr. Cloud Flash. You are in dangerous water with us." She said an eerie look in her eyes. "I'm warning you now, even if Princess Celestia told me to help you, which she has, I would still make your life miserable if you hurt Fluttershy in any way, shape, or form. Are we understood?" She said, staring at him like Rarity did mere moments ago. He looked at every other pony in the room and they all had the same look in their eyes.

He nodded slowly. "I wouldn't do anything to hurt her. I swear."

"I hope your right, for your sake." Rarity said.

"You need to Pinkie Pie swear." Pinkie said who was right in his face.

"Huh?" He said, confused.

"Say cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." She said.

He repeated the odd phrase and she had him stick his right hoof on his left eye.

"Okey-dokey-lokey, he won't hurt her you guys." She said, completely convinced. The others just shook their heads as Twilight released the magic on the door knob and they walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was staring at her hooves, kicking at the floor. Spike was nowhere to be seen, having ran into the other room. She looked up as she heard the door open and saw all her friends come out of the room.<p>

They walked over to her and one by one greeted her with hugs. She smiled as they did it and when it was all done, she mumbled. "I didn't know all you were here."

Rarity and Twilight shared a glance and Rarity answered. "Well, we heard Twilight was cleaning the library and she needed help so we came over. We've been in the back and didn't hear you guys come in."

Fluttershy noticed that Flash was very quiet and he intently stared at the floor. She continued to talk to her friends but kept her eye on him. Soon however, she had to leave to take care of her pets. She hugged them all good bye and her and Flash headed out of the town towards her cottage.

* * *

><p>Rarity waited till she could no longer see either of them till she started talking. "So girls; opinions?"<p>

They were all quiet; expect Pinkie Pie, who was hopping up and down. "I like him, he's funny." She said, laughing.

"You like everypony Pinkie." Dash said.

"You have to admit that they are a lot like each other." Twilight said.

"Did you see her watch him the entire time? She couldn't take her eyes off him." Rarity finished.

"What about you Applejack?" Pinkie asked the orange cowboy hat wearing pony.

"Well, as long as he don't hurt her, Ah don't see a problem with it." Applejack finally said.

"My thoughts exactly, let's just keep an eye on those two though." Rarity said.

"I hope he was serious about not hurting her though." Twilight mumbled as the rest of the group left for their homes.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy knew something was bothering Flash. He hadn't said a word since they had left that room or taken his eyes off the ground. She was extremely worried that something happened in that room but did not want to risk hurting their friendship. She sighed a little and looked at him again to notice him looking at her, pain and worry in his eyes.<p>

She smiled a little and she saw a hint of one on him, but it quickly disappeared. She frowned and a blush came on her face. She slowly and hesitantly got closer to him, not really sure what she was doing. She put a hoof around his shoulders, feeling him tense briefly, but slowly relaxed as he leaned into her. He looked into her eyes and genuinely smiled.

She smiled back as she looked up and saw her house not that far away. She took her hoof off him as she opened the door and led him into the food storage room. She directed him in how to feed certain animals and how much to give them. As he nodded in understanding, a cloud of doubt drifted across his face but quickly dissipated. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek before quickly leaving her stunned as he went to go feed her pets.

* * *

><p><em>Stupid, stupid; what in the world are you thinking? You're going to get flayed alive by that Pegasus<em>! He wasn't sure what happened, it just felt right. He shook his head and tried to distract himself with feeding her animals.

After a few hours, he had run out of animals to care for. Most of the animals at first were hesitant, trusting only Fluttershy. He sat there and waited as eventually they began to trust him enough to quickly get their food. All but Angel; he hadn't liked Flash and threw the food in his face. Angel had then disappeared into the house, probably to bother his owner. He looked at the two story house and noticed her pink mane sitting in the kitchen, staring at something. He didn't want to face her just yet so he stayed outside, watching the last rays of light slowly fade behind the mountains and trees.

He heard Fluttershy's soft hooves clack on the ground and he saw her sit next to him. His face took on a healthy dose of red and he was afraid to look at her. He continued to stare at the waning sun, afraid that he had ruined their friendship.

_I'm such an idiot_. His vision was slightly blurred with tears. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. She leaned into him and he hesitantly put a hoof on her shoulder and pulled her closer. His heart was beating faster as he remembered, with the help of another vision, that he has never had good relationships with mares. He didn't know what to do, so he very slowly looked down.

She had her eyes closed, head resting against his shoulder. From what he gathered from earlier, this was very out of character for her. He worried why she acted so differently around him. "Hey, um…Fluttershy, I have a question. You don't have to answer it if you don't want to though."

She opened her eyes and those sea blue pools started pulling him again. "What is it?"

"Um… I don't know how to ask this, but… your friends said your acting different and I was wondering if it was because of me?" He asked, not able to look her in the eye as tears welled up in his eyes.

She was silent when he felt something wet hit his shoulder. He looked down to see her crying. _Way to go genius_. He tried to think of something to say to stop her tears.

"I have such caring friends, but they put you through so much." She said, nuzzling her cheek against his shoulder. "No, I'm not changing because of you. I feel more comfortable around you than any other pony. I feel like I can relax and not worry about anything around you." She said with a smile on her face. He smiled to, with a tear finally falling out of his eye.

She looked in concern at him with this put her hoof around him and tried to bring him closer to her. He started to shake and she looked really worried. All he could do is look down at her with a smile. The world started to get blurry and everything seemed to fly away from him. He saw her lips moving but didn't hear any words. As he drifted off he remembered two things. One; he remembers actually kissing her on her muzzle and two; a dark crackling laughter entered his mind.

**_"Very interesting ha-ha-ha... Quite possibly a 7th one; surprisingly maybe."_**

* * *

><p>He awoke up with a mask on his muzzle and the good old beeping of the heart monitor, expect this time, it was a beeping at a slow pace. He felt air coming from the mask and took a few breaths. He quickly recognized the hospital room, very familiar with it by now.<p>

He then felt his hoof being held by another. He turned his head to see the beautiful eyes of Fluttershy, red and puffy from crying. She bent down and kissed him on the cheek, causing his eyebrows to shoot up and the beeping to pick up the pace. He went to take the mask off but she stopped him, simply shaking her head. He didn't know what was going on so he just put another hoof on top of hers and gave her his strongest smile he could muster. She accepted this smile with one of hers.

The door opened to reveal an actual doctor. The doctor was tan, with a brown mane and an hourglass on his side. The doctor looked worried as he looked at Flash's charts.

"I've been in numerous close calls in my line of work and was nearly eaten by a galaxy, but I've never seen someone this bad."

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked her voice very low and tears close to her eyes.

"Well look at him, he looks so restless." The doctor said with a smile. "Seriously, he seems fine now." He looked at Flash. "How do you feel son?" he asked as he took the air mask off of Flash.

"Sore, but I think everything is fine." Flash said, faintly smiling at Fluttershy.

"That's what I thought." The doctor said as he looked at Fluttershy. "Why don't you go get Nurse Redheart and tell her to start the paperwork?"

She looked at Flash lying on the bed and he nodded, giving her a smile. "Ok." She said as she let go and walked out of the room.

He looked at Flash seriously. "Now what in the world were you doing before you blacked out?"

"Nothing, we were just watching the sun go down and my head started getting light and the next thing I knew, I'm here."

"Cause like I said earlier, I don't have a clue of what could cause this and I know everything." He said sarcastically.

Flash leaned against the pillows. "Could it be my brain trying to find my memories?"

The Doctor thought for a moment. "It could be. Let me check with a few friends, I got a couple that works with brain aliments." He looked at the returning Fluttershy and Nurse Redheart and bent down to whisper in Flash's ear. "Just take it easy for a few days to let your marefriend calm down."

Flash's face instantly turned red. "She's not… I mean… I'm not…"

The Doctor merely smiled. "Thought so, good luck my friend; love is a tricky business." He said as he patted Flash's shoulder.

Fluttershy saw his face beet red and quickly ran over, putting her hoof on his forehead and her forehead on the other side. He saw the worry and pain in her eyes as she tried to see if their foreheads were the same temperature. He put his hoof around her neck and pulled it closer; she wasn't expecting that so her mouth opened to scream. He took a chance and leaned forward and kissed her. Shock shone on her face before quickly turning into acceptance and the kiss was returned. She broke the kiss off and looked at him with love in her eyes. He smiled back and started to get up.

After filling out the paperwork, they were once again, outside. The sun was in the middle of the sky, warming them. As they walked down the street, ponies looked at them as they were pretty much inseparable. They were both beet red as the ponies continued to stare as they made their way back to Fluttershy's cottage. The trip was uneventful and she quickly pushed him inside.

"Now I can see why you live on the outskirts." He said with a laugh. He gently sat in the corner of the couch and closed his eyes. He felt sudden pressure and he looked down to see her leaning against him, face still red as she relaxed on his chest. He smiled and put a hoof around her.

"I'm not use to acting like this; it feels like there's no weight on my shoulders." She said, her eyes opening to meet his.

He smiled and not knowing what to say, leaned down and kissed her cheek. She smiled and nuzzled his chest. He laughed and bent down to where her ear was.

"I love you." He whispered.

Her eyes widened in surprise and then had a look of realization. She turned and stared at him. "I know." She said, before a quick peck on the cheek.

He smiled. "It feels like I've known you all my life. I mean, from what I faintly remember of it. Not just the three odd days."

"I know what you mean; it feels weird acting like this with a stranger." Her face got really red. "I mean… that's not what I meant."

He laughed as he leaned down and kissed her. "Don't worry about it; I'm a stranger in my own mind but I know what you meant."

A hint of sadness appeared in her sea blue eyes. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean for that to come out that why."

He hugged her tighter. "It's ok; there's nothing either of us can do about it. I just have to wait for my mind to catch up." He grinned. "And with you here by my side, I have a feeling it's going to be a lot faster."

They sat there in each other's hooves as time continued to move forward. After a while, they both got up and he helped her with the chores around the house and taking care of the animals. Angel still didn't like him, but that was ok, he didn't really like Angel either. He heard him slapping Fluttershy and nearly tackled the white fur ball. But somehow Fluttershy just smiled and forced him to eat his food. Flash clamped his mouth shut and stiffly walked away to go feed the chickens.

The sun was completely gone by the time they were done. Flash was again staring at the rising moon, amazed at its beauty every time. Soon Fluttershy was there, leaning against his shoulder. He smiled at her.

"The moon is always so beautiful, it amazes me every time." He leaned down and kissed her. "Just like you do."

Her eyes widened at the complement and her face took on its pink color again. "You're too kind. I'm just a mare trying to help her colt friend." She said, before realizing what she said. She quickly turned a deeper shade of red in embarrassment. "What I meant was you're too kind in your compliments to me." She said her face back to hiding underneath her pink mane.

He pushed her mane out of her face and her eyes avoided his. He kissed her forehead and she stared at him, her eyes filled with sorrow. "What's wrong?" he asked, worried.

"Do you think it's alright to have moved this fast? We don't know each other all that well. Are you sure you want to be around me and not some other, better mare; like Twilight. She's funny and smart. I'm not." She said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Hey now." He said wiping a tear out of her eye before it fell. "I was around Twilight a day before I met you and we really didn't click. I don't even think she likes me that much." He said with a laugh. "But Fluttershy your kind, gentle, and caring; you understand ponies far more than you realize. From the moment I met you in that hospital room a couple days ago, I felt like I finally met somepony who understood me, for well, being me. Sure I don't have my memories and we don't even know a whole lot about each other, but frankly I don't care. I love you and for good or ill, I will always be by your side." He said, before kissing her again. "You have to admit there's something between us or you would never have opened up as much as you have with a total stranger." He said with a smile.

She was silent for a moment before she started shaking. He looked at her in concern and she was crying, full on ragged breathing crying. The tears flowed and they landed on his chest as he quickly grabbed her as he started rocking back and forth, running a hoof along her mane, trying to calm her down. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He kept mumbling into her ear.

Then before he realized it, he was grabbed and pulled into the air, going higher than he liked. He looked up to see that Pegasus Dash had his hoof and she flew pretty high. They went through a cloud, causing them to get wet and she let him slip. He started to fall and remembering he also had wings, tried to figure out how to get them to work. He figured out pretty fast that he was a bad flyer as he plummeted even faster. As he saw the ground approach, he closed his eyes and thought of Fluttershy one more time.

When he realized that he wasn't a pancake on the ground, he slowly opened an eye to see himself surrounded in a purple glow. He looked over and noticed Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie all huddled around Fluttershy. Rarity had her in her hooves, mumbling something while shooting him death glares. He saw the same thing in Twilight's eyes. Her horn was glowing with the same purple aura.

_Well I'm dead_. He tried to break free but quickly learned that was impossible. So he decided to do the only thing he could, float there till they needed him. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he felt a slap across the face. He quickly opened his eyes to see Rarity in front of him, death glare and all.

"What did you do to Fluttershy?" She asked, fury clearly heard in her voice.

"Nothing, I swore to you that I wouldn't." He stammered out.

"Then why is she in hysterics?" She asked pointing to Fluttershy who was now sobbing on Rainbow Dash's shoulder.

"I…I don't know." He said, staring at the ground. Rarity grabbed his muzzle and pulled it in front of her face.

"What did you say to her before she started crying?"

"That… that I love her no matter how odd the circumstances are and I would always be there for her without hesitation." He said, staring into Rarity eyes. She just glared back.

"I think it would be best if you left." Twilight said, walking towards them.

"But darling; what about Princess Celestia asking you to help him?" Rarity asked.

"I'll tell her that I wanted to do it on my own." Flash said. The two ponies were looked at him.

"You would lie to her?" Rarity asked her voice very carefully neutral.

"If it helped the situation, I would." He nodded slowly. "I would reverse time if I could to stop from hurting Fluttershy." He said, looking away, his eyes filled with tears.

The two ponies nodded and Twilight released him as he landed with a grunt on the ground. He lay there for a moment, trying to gather himself. He staggered to his hooves, trying to avoid all the looks. He walked in front of Twilight and bowed his head slightly. "Thank you for everything you did to try and help me. I appreciate it." He looked at Fluttershy.

"Don't even think about it." Twilight said.

He nodded. "Tell her I'm sorry for everything I did and I won't forget all the time we spent together."

She nodded and he turned around, looking at the moon one last time before he lowered his head and made his solitary walk away from the group, tears falling freely from his eyes.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy finally noticed that it wasn't Flash that was holding her, rocking her back and forth. She looked up into Rarity's eyes, full of concern and warmth. She finally had stopped shaking. She started to panic and looked everywhere for him.<p>

"Where's Flash?" She asked the pain and fear evident in her voice.

"That no-good colt is long gone." Dash said, looking down the path that Fluttershy assumed he had taken.

"Oh no." she said as she struggled against Rarity's grip.

"What's wrong Fluttershy?" She asked letting go.

"I have to go after him." She said, already starting to flap her wings.

"Why? After what he did to you tonight; you're better off forgetting about that lameo and moving on." Dash said. She got a look from Rarity. "What? It's true, if he hadn't slipped out of my hoof, I would've pounded his face in."

Fluttershy didn't respond; instead she flapped her wings and raced off, hoping to find him to fix the situation she had gotten them in.

After several hours of searching, she started to cry, not able to find him. She had searched everywhere that she could have thought he would be, but no luck. She was hovering in the air, trying to think of what to do when she heard a slow melody being played on a guitar. She followed the guitar as it picked up the tempo, the chords ringing in the night air. She started to cry harder as she heard Flash, happy to have found him, but it wasn't his normal voice. He was singing and his voice sounded ragged, heavy. She followed his voice until she found him sitting on a secluded hill top, overlooking the beautiful ocean. One of his hooves was dangling of the side of the hill, if he leaned to far forward, he would fall into the rocky water below. She picked up speed as she grew worried that what he would do after he finished the song. As she got closer, she could finally understand what he was singing.

"_'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
><em>_And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
><em>_You're gone away._"

The words began to make her cry even harder as she flew towards him. He didn't seem to hear her land.

"'_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
><em>_And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
><em>'_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
><em>_And I don't feel right when you're gone away  
><em>_You're gone away  
><em>_You don't feel me anymore_"

As he finished, he leaned over the guitar and cried; the tears could be seen from where she was. The tears streaked down the oily surface of the guitar, leaving streaks on the finish. She rushed over and grabbed him in a hug. He jumped and would have fallen over the side if she hadn't pulled him away. She nuzzled his chest as he stared at her in shock.

"Fluttershy, what are you do-" he started to say before he was interrupted by a kiss. She leaned into it, giving her all, trying to make up the pain she had caused him. He momentarily didn't do anything, too shocked to figure what to do. But he closed his eyes and kissed back, letting any doubt dissipate from his mind.

She broke the kiss off first and stared into his eyes. "I'm so sorry for the pain I caused."

He faintly smiled. "So am I. I seem to cause you nothing but pain." He said as he looked away.

She pushed his muzzle back towards her. "That's not true, I have never been this happy around anypony; especially now that I found you again."

"But what about your friends, they hate me."

"No they don't, they just are worried that you hurt me."

He looked at her. She could see the pain and agony in his eyes. "But I did, they said they've never seen you like that and I caused it."

She looked back at him. "I'm sorry for that. I've never had anypony say that to me before. I didn't know what to do… and that usually means I cry. You never hurt me." She leaned against him, listening to his heartbeat. "What you said back there made me the happiest I've ever known and I wanted to say thank you for that. I feel the same way you do about me, finally able to find somepony that I don't have to worry about bothering. I never got to say this before, but I love you back." She said.

He still seemed very hesitant and worried that he was going to do something wrong. She frowned. "What's wrong?"

He started to cry, the tears slowly streaking down his muzzle. "I don't deserve the love you give me. I've done nothing to deserve it."

She didn't know what to say. _I've never have anypony say that to me before_. She let go of him and turned his muzzle towards hers. She was a few hairs away from him, his spiky mane touching her forehead. "No matter what anyone says or the doubts you have; know that you have made me the happiest pony in all of Equestria." She continued, her face becoming bright red and she started stammering, embarrassed. "I know the doubt that is in your mind, but you have to realize that I will always be there for you just like you will for me."

He was silent, just staring at her. Then he leaned forward for a kiss and got one in return. "I know this is sudden, but after everything we've been through and as long as you will have me, will you make me the happiest pony by being my marefriend?" He asked, his green skin flustered with red.

She smiled as tears welled up in her eyes. "Of course I will silly; I thought I said that earlier." She said, pushing herself into another kiss. This time he didn't resist, instead, pulling her into a hug without breaking the kiss. It was a bit awkward since her head was pressed against his chest at an odd angle, but she didn't mind, her heart happy that he could accept a bumbling fool like herself.

"That's so cute!" Somepony said and immediately they stopped kissing and looked up. All her friends were there, watching the scene in silence. He set her down and they stood next to each other, staring at her friends. Pinkie Pie was jumping up and down while eating popcorn. "This is almost as good as a movie!" She said with her mouth full of popcorn. Everypony started laughing, as Pinkie looked at one after the other, confused. "What?" She asked. "Was it something I said?" That made all of them laughs even harder, the tension between them gone.

Rarity and Twilight both walked towards Flash as fear shone in his eyes. He started to back up but Fluttershy put a reassuring hoof on his back.

He smiled at Fluttershy, still happy at having her around again, but very afraid of the two ponies walking towards him. His back leg started to shake in fear and he gulped. Fluttershy got closer to him and kissed him on cheek, giving him some reassurance. He thanked her by giving her one in return. He focused on Twilight and Rarity; it seemed something was different in their eyes, something almost calm about them.

As they came closer, they stared at him and awkward silence hung in the air. Suddenly they smiled and gave him a hug. He stood there, completely stiff in shock. Rarity looked at him and smiled again.

"We want to apologize for earlier. We didn't know what came over us; it was very rude of us. We were worried for Fluttershy and we jumped to conclusions. If you'll forgive us, we wanted to welcome you into the group." Rarity said with Twilight nodding her head in agreement.

He didn't know how to respond. He was still afraid of them, but they were willing to accept him as part of their group. He couldn't have been happier. He smiled and nodded his head. "Thank you Rarity, I would be honored."

Rainbow Dash flew towards them. She poked him with her hoof. "Don't think you're off the hook however, I'm still going to keep my eye on you."

He nodded at Dash, who then flew off somewhere. Everypony looked at each other and laughed. He stared at the sky wondering where the cyan colored Pegasus went when Fluttershy pulled one of his hooves around her shoulder. He smiled and nuzzled her. The group sat together and talked, trying to get to know Flash or what he could remember, as the night slowly went on. Any tension between them was gone, replaced with acceptance and happiness.

"Where did you get the guitar?" Rarity asked while Flash strummed a few chords.

"I'm not sure; I was walking and some blue pony with a horn selling it. I asked if I could try it and she said if I could play it she'd give it to me. She handed it to me and I just started playing."

"What song did you play? Could you play it again?" She asked.

Flash blushed. "I'm not really that good; I faintly remember playing only in my free time."

Rarity nudged Fluttershy, who nodded and asked. "Could you play it for me? I really like your guitar playing and singing; you're really good."

Flash smiled at her. "I…I guess. I'm not that good, though." He said with a bit of blush on his face. She gave him a quick hug as he held the guitar, strumming the chords as he tried to think of what to play. His hooves started to play even before he realized and a song popped in his head.

"_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
><em>_I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
><em>_I don't have much money but boy if I did  
><em>_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_"

He smiled at Fluttershy as he sang, whose face was bright red. The other ponies laughed at her reaction and continued to smile.

"_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
><em>_Or a colt who makes potions in a traveling show  
><em>_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
><em>_My gift is my song and this one's for you_"

He leaned over and kissed her to a chorus of aws. Neither didn't care, staring into each other's eyes.

"_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
><em>_It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
><em>_I hope you don't mind  
><em>_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
><em>_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_"

As he finished the song, he put the guitar down and held Fluttershy's hooves. Her face was completely red and her friends were smiling. She leaned up and kissed him on the muzzle as he kissed her back. She was crying a little and he wiped a tear from her eye as she fell into his arms giving him a hug. She slipped out of the hug and sat closer to him, hooves in hand.

The sun rose again and finally Twilight yawned. "It's been fun guys, but I think I'm going to go home and get some rest while I can." She said and the others agreed. After another round of hugs to Fluttershy and Flash, they bid them both farewell and left the two alone.

The two of them sat there leaning against each other, once again watching the sun rise. Fluttershy yawned and looked at him, staring into his eyes. Once more, he smiled and stared into her eyes; the beautiful blue pools drawing him in like they always did.

"You're the greatest thing to ever step hoof in my life, memories or none. I'm so happy I met you." He said, barely a whisper as she leaned against him.

She merely nodded, having shut her eyes. She yawned again and got up, stretching her legs. She stared at him. "So, I was wondering if you didn't mind, but you could sleep in my house if you want. I know you don't have anywhere else to sleep." She said she was playfully kicking the ground in nervousness.

He nodded. "I would love to, but I don't want to be a burden."

She smiled. "You're never a burden. You should get some rest after the last couple days."

He grinned. "The same could be said about you."

She smiled and led him back to her home as Ponyville still slept. They didn't need to speak, merely enjoying each other's company as she led him. Every animal was awake when they got there and when she opened the door, Angel was there, stamping on of his paws against the floor. She apologized to the rabbit and they quickly went about feeding the animals again, trying to get back to her old schedule.

After finishing that, he sat in the corner of the couch, grateful for its comfy-ness. Just then he felt weight on his chest. He looked down to see Fluttershy resting against him, grabbing a blanket to throw over both of them.

"You should go sleep in your bed. I'm fine here." He said, smiling at her.

She nodded her head no. "I want to lay here with you, if you don't mind."

"Not at all." He said putting a hoof around her as she closed her eyes.

She quickly fell asleep; he could feel the steady rise and fall of her chest. He smiled and kissed her. A song popped in his head and he started quietly singing it to her.

"_Always, I wanna be with you  
><em>_And make believe with you  
><em>_And live in harmony, harmony, oh love  
><em>_Always…._"

He fell asleep, the last repeat of the chorus not finished.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did ya guys think? Pretty cheesy, eh? Hopefully you guys enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Please review, considering I use those to improve the story.<strong>

**The 3 songs I used were - **  
><strong>Broken - Seether<strong>  
><strong>Your Song - Elton John<br>Always - Erasure**  
><strong>I don't own My Little Pony, they are owned by Hasbro; lucky sons of...<br>...Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2  He Lives

**Hello again. I'm surprised you stuck around after all that sappiness, but unfortunately, this chapter is about the same. haha. This chapter is about half the length of the last one, I don't know if could do that again. Any who, thanks again for reading! Lets start this. :D**

* * *

><p>Flash awoke to the aroma of baking in the kitchen. He stretched and yawned, the blanket sliding off to the floor. He bent down and picked it up then folded and laid it on the couch. He stiffly walked into the kitchen, his legs still asleep. Fluttershy took a pan out of the oven and set it on top to cool. He could see and smell the cooling muffins, the smell making his mouth water. He walked over to her and gave her a hug. She jumped at his touch and turned around, her eyes calming down as she realized who it was.<p>

"Good morning. Sorry if I woke you up." She said, her mane covering her face.

"You didn't, body was telling me its breakfast time." He said with a grin.

She faintly smiled and leaned against him. "Well then breakfast is almost ready, just got to let them cool."

His stomach growled and she giggled. They both burst into laughing as his stomach grumbled even louder. "Well, apparently I'm hungrier than I thought." He said.

She smiled and she led him to the table. They sat there and waited for the wonderful smelling muffins to cool. They stared into each other's eyes, never seeming to tire of it. They did this for several moments until the back door to the house flung open and a pink blur launched at Flash. He didn't even register who or what it was till it had tipped him over, the chair falling backwards.

"Hi Pinkie, how are you?" He groaned. His head had smacked against the floor and stars danced before his eyes.

"Good morning! I was just in the neighborhood and I was wondering what cake you wanted for your welcome party? I mean I like all the types, but some ponies are picky. Like when I threw Twilight's party, she wouldn't eat the cake because she said she didn't like the frosting. But the frosting the best part in my opinion." She said, not stopping for air. "I mean how you cannot-"

"Sorry to interrupt Pinkie, but could you get off me?" He wheezed, the stars finally gone.

She hopped off him and he staggered to his hooves. Fluttershy looked at him, worried; he reassured her with a quick smile and picked the chair up. "I really don't care; I'll let you pick the type of cake." He said, unknowing what he just did.

Pinkie's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and she jumped up and down. "No one ever lets me choose what type of cake they get, they always say they don't want any, but what type of party doesn't have a cake? I mean I have been to a-"

"When is the party?" He said, trying to interrupt her continuous talking.

She stopped and stared at him. She brought up a hoof and tapped it against her chin. "Hmm… tomorrow's no good and neither is the next day. How about the next day after tomorrow?" she asked.

He stared at her, confused. "Sounds… good." He said.

She smiled and vanished again out the door, the force of her departure slammed the door shut. They both winced at the noise and Fluttershy jumped.

"I don't think I'll ever get use to that." He said, laughing.

"She's one of a kind." Fluttershy said, giggling.

During the conversation, Fluttershy had grabbed the muffins and set them on the table. She picked one up and hoofed it to him; he smiled his thanks. He took a bite of it and froze; it was delicious.

He took another bite and savored it. "Fluttershy, these are amazing."

Her face turned bright pink. "It's nothing special. I just thought you might like muffins…" she trailed off

"Fluttershy, you're an amazing cook; these are the best things I have ever eaten."

Her face got brighter. "I'm not that good; Applejack and Pinkie are better than me."

"I doubt that, not after trying these muffins." He said with a smile.

She nuzzled him. "Thank you, but you're too kind."

He was about to reply when somepony knocked at the front door. They looked at each other. "Your house is pretty popular."

"I usually don't get this many visitors…" She mumbled.

"I'm sorry." He said, looking down.

"Don't worry about it." She said, walking towards the door.

She opened the door to reveal Twilight, the lavender unicorn smiling. "Good morning Fluttershy." She said, giving Fluttershy a hug.

Fluttershy smiled and hugged back. "Good morning Twilight. How are you?"

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"I'm ok, just finished breakfast."

"Those muffins were wonderful." Flash said, grabbing one and walking over to the two mares. Before Twilight could say hi, he shoved the muffin in her hoof. "Try it." He encouraged. Fluttershy's face went red as Twilight looked at it and slowly took a small bite.

Her face lit up and she quickly finished the muffin. "That was amazing! Flash did you make it?"

He shook his head and gave Fluttershy a quick hug. "Nope, she did."

Twilight looked at her friend in new regard. "Fluttershy that was amazing! I didn't know you knew how to cook."

Fluttershy was completely red. "I… um… I only cook when I have guests over." She said, staring at the ground.

Twilight and Flash looked at each other and grinned. He bent down and kissed her cheek. "She's an amazing cook, right Twilight?"

She shook her head yes. "You really are Fluttershy; I'm sure if the Cakes knew, they would hire you."

Fluttershy quickly hid her face in Flash's chest. She mumbled something that sounded like a thank you and Twilight and Flash laughed.

"So Twilight, what are you up to?" He asked while trying to calm Fluttershy down.

"Oh right. Well I was talking to the mayor this morning and Princess Celestia is stopping by on her way to Fillydelphia for an important trip so she's throwing a party but needs a guitarist and I volunteered you."

His jaw dropped and he instantly turned red. "That's nice of you and everything… but I can't play in front of other ponies… I don't do so well with all that attention."

"But you played amazingly last night! You gave us all goose bumps." She nudged Fluttershy, who was still hidden in Flash's chest. "Come on Fluttershy; tell him how good he is."

Fluttershy looked up and mumbled, "You were really good; I would like to hear you play again."

He smiled. "Playing for you is one thing, playing in front of a crowd is entirely different."

"Oh you would be singing too…" Twilight added.

He turned even redder. "I can't sing in front of other ponies. Maybe I could've played the guitar, but not both. I'm sorry Twilight, but I just can't."

"Will you at least think it over?"

"I…guess. I'll think about. When is the party?" He finally said.

"Two days from now."

"Oh, well Pinkie is sorta throwing me a party then… so I can't go."

"Oh don't worry; I already knew that, Pinkie planned it so that they are the same day."

He was speechless. They seemed to have backed him in a corner. He looked down at Fluttershy who was staring at him. She smiled and gave him a quick kiss. He sighed and gave her a reassuring hug. He looked at Twilight.

"Alright, tell the Mayor I would be honored to play."

Out of nowhere another pony rushed in and enthusiastically shook his hoof.

"I can't thank you enough. I'll make sure you're rewarded for this." The pony said. She was an older pony, her mane gray. She had an amber coat and blue eyes. Her golden glasses shone in the morning light.

"I'm glad I could help." He stammered embarrassingly.

"Flash; allow me to introduce you to the Mayor of Ponyville. Mayor Mare, this was the pony I was telling you about." Twilight said.

Mayor Mare pushed her glasses higher on her snout, having slid down during the enthusiastic hoofshake. She stared intently at him and was silent. "You seem familiar somehow; I can't put my hoof on it though." She finally said. "But it is nice to finally make your acquaintance. I've heard about your situation from Princess Celestia and I wish you the best of luck. I have several meetings so I must be heading back to town. It was nice to meet you."

"Thank you and it was a pleasure meeting you too ma'am." He said, nodding his head.

"I gotta go to; Spike wanted to show me how he was going to reorganize the library." Twilight said, shaking her head.

Twilight and the Mayor waved as they turned around and headed back into town. Flash and Fluttershy walked back into the house as she shut the door. Flash went to his spot on the couch and put his head into his hooves.

"I don't know how I'm going to do this…" He muttered to himself.

He felt a hoof slid over his shoulders and Fluttershy pulled him in a tight hug. "No matter what, I'll be here for you." She whispered into his ear.

He smiled. "I don't know what I would do without you." He said, leaning up and kissing her. She smiled and kissed back.

"I guess I better practice then and think of a song to play." He said, laughing.

"I wouldn't mind hearing you play." She said, falling into his hooves and chest. He smiled and gave her a loving hug. She nuzzled his chest with affection and they broke the hug with a kiss. She got up and sat on the couch as he walked over to where he had set his guitar earlier. He walked back to the couch, sitting in his spot.

He strummed a few chords, trying to find a rhythm. Suddenly, his hoof plucked a chord and instantly found a song to play. He laughed as words popped into his head and he started singing.

"_Oceans apart day after day  
>And I slowly go insane<br>I hear your voice on the line  
>But it doesn't stop the pain<br>If I see you next to never  
>How can we say forever<br>Wherever you go  
>Whatever you do<br>I will be right here waiting for you  
>Whatever it takes<br>Or how my heart breaks  
>I will be right here waiting for you<em>"

At this point, he was looking at Fluttershy. She was smiling at the song, recognizing what he was doing. He smiled as he stopped playing the song. He put the guitar down and scooted next to her, happy to be near her. She leaned against his shoulder, relaxing.

"So what did you think?" He asked.

"I loved it." She said with a small giggle.

He laughed. "So what are you doing today?"

She thought for a moment. "I have to go to the market and stock up on supplies. I forgot how low I was till this morning."

He frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't even think of that. I should find my own place to stay." He said.

"NO, I mean, no; it's alright. I just forgot about it." She said, her face taking on a pink hue.

"It's not alright; I should help you pay for the food. I am staying here free of charge, I should contribute somehow." He looked at her with a frown. "I'll try and find a job. It might not be as hard as I think it'll be."

She looked at him, concerned. "Maybe you should ask Twilight and see if she's found that memory spell."

He face hoofed. "Of course, why didn't I remember to ask this morning?" He thought out loud.

She giggled. "You really didn't have a chance to…"

He smiled. "Well, I guess I should go to the library and ask her then, shouldn't I?"

"You don't mind if I went to the market instead?" She asked, her eyes looking worried.

"Of course I don't mind. I'll either be here or there depending." He chuckled. She laughed as Angel hopped into the room and shook his head.

They both got up and stretched. She walked over to the hook near the door and grabbed her saddle bags as he grabbed his guitar and strapped it to his back. They headed out the door. They walked together till they were in town. Ponies curiously looked at them, staring at the guitar or his scar. He flashed pink, embarrassed at the attention. As they hit the fork in the town center, they kissed and waved goodbye; she going to get food, him going to visit Twilight.

As he approached the tree, a flaming book crashed through the window, smacking him in the face. The fire scorched the right side of his face as he screaming in pain. He fell to the ground, the book singeing the grass below. He lay in the grass unable to move, unable to scream. All he could do is feel pain blossoming on his face. He faintly saw Twilight run towards him and he could feel himself levitating. The pain became too much and he blacked out.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was humming to herself the song Flash had played for her earlier, still feeling the warmth on her face as he played. She sighed, wondering what he was doing. She walked over to the celery stand and laid the two bits on the table as she grabbed a bundle and put it in her bag. <em>I wonder if he would like the fancy salad I made Angel the other day<em>. She wandered the marketplace, checking her list on things to get. She picked up the tomatoes and lettuce and was double checking her list when she heard someone screaming her name.

She looked around and tried to hide herself. She saw Spike running up and down the street shouting her name. She silently tried to get close to him but he saw her and ran faster. She jumped as he launched himself at her. He cried as he tightly gripped her hoof.

"Um…Spike what's the matter?" She asked in a quiet voice, very aware of the looks that she was getting.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I didn't see him." He kept saying, making her even more confused.

"See who?" She asked, having no idea what he was talking about.

"Flash…I didn't see him…" He whispered to her.

She gasped and fear blossomed in her heart. She started flying as fast as she could towards the library with Spike hanging on to her hoof for dear life.

* * *

><p>Flash was walking along a deserted hallway, the lights dimmed to barely cast any glow. He looked around, trying to recognize where he was. <em>Even with my vague memories, I don't think I know this place<em>. He continued to navigate in near darkness. He saw Fluttershy at the end of the hall, giggling.

"Fluttershy; what are you doing here? Where are we?" He asked.

She merely giggled and ran down the hall.

"Fluttershy wait! Where are you going? Wait for me!" He yelled as he chased after the yellow pony.

Every time he caught up to her, she disappeared and appeared even farther down the never-ending hallway.

_This has to be a dream_, _this is ridiculous._

"_It could be a vision or a nightmare. Or it could be real_." A voice said in his head.

He stopped suddenly; Fluttershy did too, staring at him from the end of the hall. "Who's there?" He asked, trying to pierce the darkness.

"_Oh I'm merely a friend of your friends_."

"You got a name?" He asked.

"_I do, but what fun would it be in telling you? It's far more entertaining to watch you try and figure it out_." The voice said, laughing.

"Just tell me you stupid voice!" He screamed, scanning the room.

"_Tsk, tsk, tsk. Now that's no way to treat a guest. Looks like you got to be punished for that_." It said. Flash could almost feel its murderous glee.

"Why should I be afraid of you? You can't hurt me." He said, not really confident in his words.

The voice laughed, the cackling echoing in the darkness. "_You would be surprised what I can do. Most ponies are. But yet, you aren't like most ponies, are you; FLASH_?"

Agonizing pain, even worse than the fire, overwhelmed him. He fell to the floor, screaming. It felt as if someone was ripping him apart slowly, piece by piece. And I thought…the fire…hurt. He thought to himself, laughing.

"_What's so funny_?" The voice asked curiously.

"I'm not sure; I guess I'm one crazy pony." He said painfully laughing.

Two yellow red eyes, one bigger than the other, appeared on the floor next to him. "_I'm rather fond of the crazy ones_." It said, a smile appearing beneath them.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy hadn't eaten or slept in the two days that Flash had been in the hospital. He almost died when she got there, his heart rate nearly flat-lining. Twilight had sent Pinkie to watch over her animals as Fluttershy stared at the love of her life comatose. Twilight laid a hoof on Fluttershy's shoulder and tried to reassure her. Fluttershy turned and looked at Twilight; her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Twilight cringed inwardly at the haunted, lifeless look in Fluttershy's eyes.<p>

"It'll be ok Fluttershy; he'll wake up like last time and be fine." Twilight said, trying to get a response. Fluttershy merely nodded and went back to sadly watching Flash.

Twilight sighed and gave her shoulder a final pat of encouragement before walking towards the rest of the girls. "I'm worried guys; she hasn't eaten or slept since she got here." Twilight said.

Nurse Redheart stared at Flash. "I don't know what's going on. I healed his burns and everything checks out fine. It almost seems as if he's lost in himself."

Applejack and Rainbow Dash stared at the doctor. "Come again, in English?" Applejack said.

"Applejack, Nurse Redheart is saying that there's nothing wrong with him _physically_, but _mentally_. It's like he's not there anymore." Rarity whispered, hoping she said it quiet enough so that Fluttershy didn't hear.

Twilight looked at Nurse Redheart. "Is there anything more you can do for him?" She pleaded, for Fluttershy's sake.

Nurse Redheart looked worried. "I've done everything I can think of. I have no idea why he's in such a psychological state. That's not my field of expertise." She bowed her head. "I'm truly sorry, but I have other patients to look after, so if anything happens, call me." She said as she headed out the door.

Rarity walked over to where Fluttershy sat. "Darling, why don't you get something to eat or try and sleep?" Fluttershy shook her head no. "Would he want you to run yourself ragged?" Rarity continued.

Fluttershy looked up at Rarity. "I can't leave him; what if something happens? What if he wakes up?" She said tears started to appear under her eyes.

Rarity pulled her into a friendly hug. "Honey, you need to eat. What if he woke up and you collapsed? How would he feel? I know you want to be here, but you need to eat and sleep. Do it for both your sakes. Besides if anything happens, one of us will wake you up."

Fluttershy started crying. In her eyes, you could see the internal struggle she waged. Finally she sighed. "Do you promise?" She said, in a whisper even quieter than usual.

Rarity smiled. "Pinkie Promise." She said, putting her right hoof over her left eye. A small, sad smile appeared on Fluttershy's face as she got up from the chair. She leaned over the bed, kissed Flash and staggered towards the door. Rainbow Dash was there in a second, helping her out and they went to find something to eat.

Twilight faintly smiled at Rarity. "Good job, Rarity. I didn't think anypony could get her to leave his side."

"Well, I truly meant everything I said and besides, she was about to pass out herself." Rarity said with a sad smile.

"So what do we do now?" Applejack asked.

"Wait and pray to Celestia he wakes up soon, for both of their sakes." Twilight answered, staring at Flash.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was lost. The one pony always by her side was gone, lost in his own mind. Dash was trying to cheer her up as Fluttershy merely nodded, not contributing to the conversation. She worried about Flash, who hadn't waked up yet. She wondered if she could sneak back into the room and be with-<p>

"Equestria to Fluttershy; can you hear me?" Dash asked, breaking Fluttershy's line of thought. Dash sounded worried.

"Hmm, oh sorry Dash; I was just thinking." Fluttershy said.

Dash stared at her with a mix of worry and impatience. It looked like she really wanted to say something. "You know what I do when I'm worried? I just start flying, letting my wings carry me. You should try it. Not having to be weighed down, only going where the air takes you. It's very relaxing." She said, a faraway look appearing in her eyes.

"I'll have to try it sometime." Fluttershy nodded. She opened the bag of chips and forced herself to eat, knowing that Dash would've shoved them down her throat if she didn't.

She finished the bag and yawned, but had to keep herself awake. Dash led her to back to Flash's room. She stared at him and hoped for a sign that he was better; there was none. She started to cry as the group huddled around her and forced her to lie in the extra bed.

Fluttershy was full on crying, her body heaving with the sobs. The group looked confused and worried, not sure what to do. They were about get Nurse Redheart in there to put her asleep when somepony started to sing.

"_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
><em>_It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
><em>_I hope you don't mind  
><em>_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
><em>_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_."

Everypony quickly turned around and saw Flash as he struggled to sit up. His eyes squinted against the bright florescent light. Fluttershy flew right out of their hooves and landed in Flash's lap, hugging him and crying harder than ever. He smiled and pulled her close, rocking her back and forth and running a hoof through her mane, murmuring how much he loved her. She couldn't stop crying, her face buried in his chest. He kept kissing the top of her head, hoping that she would calm down.

The others were a little teary eyed at the scene. They didn't know what to do. Rainbow Dash even grew misty eyed. Nurse Redheart ran into the room, only to stop dumbfounded. She put a hoof to her mouth and grew misty eyed herself.

Flash looked around the room, seeing everypony crying. "What did I miss?" he asked, causing everypony to laugh, the building tension gone.

* * *

><p>"I'm gone for two days and everypony gets delusions of funerals." He said, trying to get another laugh.<p>

Fluttershy hadn't let go of him yet, her face still buried in his chest. _At least she stopped crying_. He continued to gently rock her back and forth.

"So what in Nightmare's Moon happened to you?" Twilight asked, forgoing any tact.

He shrugged. "I'm not sure. I remember being burnt…" He stopped, his eyes growing wide. "How bad is it?" He asked her, not wanting to look.

"The burns are all gone, Nurse Redheart fix those in a day." She said with a smile.

"Oh thank Celestia." He said with a laugh.

Rainbow Dash tapped her hoof on the floor. "Get on with already!" She said impatiently.

"I really can't tell you what happened. One minute I remember the burning book and felt like I was floating. Then the next thing I knew…" he stopped again, looking down at Fluttershy, who had fallen asleep in his hooves. "What did I miss?" He asked them.

"Well… she wouldn't leave your side for the whole two days. I barely got her to eat before you woke up." Rarity answered, avoiding his eyes.

He got teary eyed. He bent down and whispered in her ear. "I'm so sorry for the pain I caused you. I'm back now and I won't ever leave you again." He kissed her on the cheek as she murmured his name in her sleep. He pulled her closer to him.

"Any way…please continue." Twilight said trying to get to the bottom of it.

"You all must swear Pinkie Promises that you won't tell her", he said motioning to Fluttershy, "unless you have to."

They all swore and put their right hooves on their left eye. "Ok so what's with all the secrecy?" Applejack asked.

He sighed. "I think… I think Discord might be back."

They all stared at him, unable to believe what he said.

"That's impossible! We froze him with the Elements of Harmony!" Rainbow Dash shouted, to a chorus of shooshes.

"Look, I've never seen him or heard him speak; but while I was unconscious, I wandered around what looked like a ruined castle. And she", he motioned at Fluttershy again, "was there, but she wouldn't answer me. And I met this voice that said he was a friend of yours. And from what I've heard, it sounds like I met him."

They all just stood there, dumbstruck.

"What does that mean Twi?" Applejack asked, concern heard in her voice.

"I…I don't know. I've never heard of the Elements failing to keep him imprisoned." Twilight said, sounding like she was at lost for words.

"Well, it did after Princess Celestia and Luna used them." Dash muttered.

Twilight quickly turned to look at her. "That was only because they couldn't wield the Elements anymore and the power disappeared. Last time I checked, we were still the holders of the Elements."

"Girls, this is no time to argue. This is the time we stand together and try and figure out what's going on." Rarity said, putting herself between the two.

Flash was silent as he tried to remember something his brain was screaming at him was important. "How many Elements are there?" He asked.

"There are 6; Twilight's Element of Magic, Applejack's Element of Honesty, Pinkie's Element of Laughter, Dash's Element of Loyalty, Fluttershy's Element of Kindness, and my Element of Generosity." Rarity explained.

"Oh… that's odd." He said after his brain finally dragged up what it thought was important. "There aren't 7?"

"No. There's only 6, right Twilight?" Rarity asked, looking at the lavender unicorn.

"Yes, there have only ever been 6. In all the books I've read, they've never mentioned a 7th." She said, trying to remember. "Who told you there were 7?" She asked.

He looked at Fluttershy's sleeping face; it looked peaceful. He knew it wouldn't last. And he had a sinking feeling that it might be one of the last times he saw it. "Discord told me the very first time I blacked out." He finally said. "Or he said there could possibly be a 7th… he didn't make any sense."

They stared at him, completely at loss for words. Not even Rainbow Dash had a witty comeback.

"Well, let's hope he was wrong or we might have a problem." Princess Celestia said from the door. All ponies turned at the sound of her voice and they all bowed, even Flash, who dipped his head in an awkward attempt at a bow. All expect Fluttershy, who was sound asleep in his arms. Princess Celestia saw her and smiled. "I'm glad she finally calmed down. When Twilight wrote me, I rushed over as fast as I could to try and help."

Flash felt his face grow warm. "I'm sorry to cause all of you this much trouble." Celestia waved a hoof at him. He smiled. "And besides, we gotta stop meeting like this, Princess Celestia."

They all stared at him, including Celestia, and started to laugh.

Celestia smiled. "Be that as it may, if what you say is true, then we really are in trouble."

Twilight looked at her teacher. "Have you ever heard of a 7th Element?"

Celestia shook her head no. "Neither Luna nor I have heard of such a thing."

Rainbow Dash kicked the floor. "Then what in the name of the Soarin's pie are we going to do?" She asked.

Celestia was silent. "We are going to do the only thing we can, prepare. Twilight and I will search both the library here and Canterlot's to see if we can gather any information on this '7th Element'. Applejack and Rainbow Dash, I want you two to keep an eye out for any weird changes in the weather. Last time he showed up, that was the first thing that changed." She looked at Rarity. "Rarity, I want you to help Twilight and I in the library. With your magic, it might help us search faster. And wherever Pinkie Pie is, she needs to make sure the townsponies don't know about this. That could prove disastrous."

Rainbow Dash looked at the princess. "Do you think she can keep the secret?"

"Of course I can!" Pinkie shouted, appearing from out of nowhere.

Everypony jumped as Fluttershy slept through it. _I must have put her through a lot_. He rearranged Fluttershy to lie more comfortably in his arms.

"Pinkie, how in the name of Star Swirl's magic did you get in here?" Twilight asked.

Pinkie giggled. "Through the door silly; it's not as if it was locked." Everypony just stared at the pink pony. "What; did I say something?" She asked.

Celestia laughed. "Not at all Pinkie, just sometime you amaze me." Pinkie smiled. "Pinkie, I have a very important mission for you." Pinkie's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates and she grabbed an army helmet out of nowhere and put it on her head.

"I'm ready, what my mission?" she asked.

"You can't tell anypony about Discord. And I still want you to throw that party tomorrow, ok?" Pinkie vigorously shook her head in agreement. "You have to understand Pinkie; it would be very bad if anypony found out."

"Aye aye, captain!" She said with a salute.

"What about us Princess?" Flash asked, noticing that she hasn't said what she wanted them to do.

"Well for now, rest and recover, both of you." She said, nodding at the sleeping pony in his hooves. "After that, I want you to help Fluttershy look for any weird problems among the animals and to keep an eye out for weather problems."

Flash looked down. "I can't help with the weather."

"Why not?" She asked.

"I don't know how to fly." He answered, embarrassed.

She laughed. "That can be easily fixed either by Rainbow Dash or your marefriend." She said the last part with a smile. She looked at the group. "Can you excuse me and Flash for a moment, I need to ask him a couple questions alone."

"What about Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"She's fine where she is. I think it would do more harm to try and move her."

Everypony nodded and headed out the door. Before it shut, Pinkie poked her head in. "Don't forget Flashie, you promised to go to the party and you have to play." And she disappeared.

"She scares me." Flash told Celestia, being completely honest.

Celestia merely nodded. "She's definitely an interesting pony. Now about your dream, please tell me it in detail."

He grimaced but recited the dream to the best of his abilities, not leaving anything out. Celestia was silent the entire time, barely even blinking. As he finished, she told him to repeat certain parts. He did as instructed and she was silent once again.

"And you said you had an earlier vision?"

"No more like I heard him say something about a 7th Element."

"What did he exactly say?" She asked.

He thought for several moments. "Very interesting...Quite possibly a 7th one; surprisingly maybe."

She stared at him, confusion in her eyes. "So there might be a 7th Element of Harmony… but I have never heard of it." She sat, thinking to herself.

He felt Fluttershy moving and he looked down as she yawned, her eyes back to normal. He smiled and kissed her on the muzzle. "Good morning sleepy head. How was your nap?"

Tears immediately welled in her eyes. "So it wasn't a dream, you really are awake." She said, choking on the tears.

"I'm back and I'm never leaving you again." He said. She dove into his chest again, not realizing who was behind her. Celestia cleared her throat and Fluttershy eeped and turned around.

"Princess C-c-celestia, I'm sorry I didn't see–" She started, but was interrupted when Celestia raised a hoof.

"It's quite alright Fluttershy, I'm glad you're both doing better." She answered with a smile. "It seems like we have some problems Fluttershy." Celestia began. "Discord may be back and there might be a 7th Element…" She said only to realize the look of horror on Flash's face.  
>Fluttershy looked up and saw it. "What's wrong?"<p>

"I…I didn't want to make you worry more so I didn't tell you. I'm sorry Fluttershy." He said, looking away.  
>"What are you talking about?" She asked, confused.<p>

"It seems Discord spoke to Flash while he was in that coma."

Fluttershy's eyes grew even bigger and she gave him a hug. "Are you alright?" She asked, looking directly into his sea green eyes.

He smiled. "Yes I am, now that I'm back with you." He said.

Fluttershy smiled and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning to Celestia. "So what are we going to do?" She asked.

"You two are going to relax and go to the party tomorrow. And after that, you will teach Flash to fly; I have a feeling he's going to need to know how soon." Celestia answered.

"But what about Discord; if he's back…" she muttered.

Celestia eyes filled with concern. "I need you two at 100% if we're going to stand a chance against him. So just relax and recover. Ok?" They both nodded. "Good. Now I must go back to Canterlot and begin searching for this '7th Element'. I will see you two for the party tomorrow however." She said with a smile. "Flash, I'm looking forward to hearing you play. I've heard good things about it from Twilight." She said as she walked out of the room.

Flash's eyes grew as he remembered the party. He leaned against the pillows, Fluttershy pressing against his chest. "Oh no, I forgot about that damn party."

Fluttershy looked up at him, worried. "It'll be alright, we can get through this."

He smiled and looked at her. "Thanks, I think I'm going to need all the help I can get."

Nurse Redheart walked in. "So Flash, how are you feeling?" She asked as she walked closer.

"I'm sorry to keep on bothering you; but I think I'm ok now."

"Nonsense, it's my job to help anypony out." She looked at Fluttershy. "Dear, you're going to have to get up so I can make sure everything's ok."

Fluttershy nodded and got out of the bed, allowing Flash to stand. He almost fell to the floor if Fluttershy and Nurse Redheart wouldn't have caught him. "Easy now, you haven't moved your hooves in two days. You're going to be a little numb for a while as blood gets back there. Now, I want you to walk around the bed. Fluttershy go with him, but only catch him if he's about to fall."

They did as instructed, Flash's strides getting stronger as he walked to the end of the bed. As they headed back, he was tired, the walking taking its toll. They made it back to her without an incident. She nodded her head.

"That's good. Now I want you to take it easy for a couple days, no running any marathons now." She said with a smile.

"You don't have to worry about me, I'm no athlete." He answered with a grin.

"Alright, let's go get that paperwork started." Nurse Redheart said with a sigh as they walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>Flash and Fluttershy walked out of the hospital together and headed to her house. The animals all announced their happiness when they saw her and she blushed.<p>

"So it looks like your pets are happy your back." he said with a smile. "Who took care of them while you were gone?"

"Pinkie did, I hope everything is ok."

He shuddered. "No offense to Pinkie, but she utterly terrifies me."

As she opened the door, Angel flew from out of nowhere and latched on to her hoof. "Oh my, I've never seen Angel this happy." She said, surprise written on her face.

"Looked like he missed you; a lot." He said, laughing. She blushed and they walked inside.

The house was an utter disaster, food everywhere, furniture overturned; there were streamers and balloons everywhere. There also seemed to be dried cake splattered on the wall and floor. It looked like a party tornado had hit. They looked at each other and just shook their heads. They started to clean and most of the animals pitching in. After an hour or so, the house was relatively backed to normal.

Flash sat in his usual place on the couch and strummed his guitar while Fluttershy was in the kitchen, making something for them to eat. He couldn't think of anything to play tomorrow and as he thought about it more, the more nervous he got. Celestia was expecting him to play a great song and come what may; he wasn't going to let her down. Just then a song echoed in his head and his hoof magically knew what chords to hit.

"_Never knew I could feel like this  
>Like I've never seen the sky before<br>Want to vanish inside your kiss  
>Everyday I love you more and more<br>Listen to my heart, can you hear it sing  
>Telling me to give you everything<br>Seasons may change winter to spring  
>But I love you until the end of time<br>Come what may, come what may  
>I will love you until my dying day<em>"

Fluttershy stared from the kitchen door, amazed. She ran over and hugged him as he dropped the guitar.

"That was beautiful." She said with a tear in her eye.

"What can I say? I have the greatest inspiration." He said with a smile.

They sat there in each other's hooves till she had to finish dinner. Once that was over, they sat back down on the couch in a repeat from the previous night.

"You know, you could go sleep on your bed. It's probably a lot more comfy then I am."

She looked at him, her eyes filled with worry. "I'm sorry, am I bothering you? I could let you sleep." She said starting to get up.

"No, it's fine; I'm alright. I just want you to get a good night's rest."

"I will, now that you're here next to me." She said, lying down on his chest.

"And I'm not going anywhere. I promise." He said, leaning down to kiss her.

They soon both fell asleep, the moon high in the sky, casting its rays through the window.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did ya think? It's starting to pick up, but sorry for the slow start. I think it's better if you get familiar with the character before starting the action :D Hopefully either the next chapter or one after that I'll have an idea of how the "action" will be used, haha. Thanks again for reading and please review! I wanna know what you guys think.<strong>

**Songs that I used -**  
><strong>Right Here Waiting for You - Richard Marx<strong>  
><strong>Your Song - Elton John<strong>  
><strong>Come What May - Ewan McGregor and Nicole Kidman (If you knew this song, I give a round of applause. :P)<strong>  
><strong>Once again, I still don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3  The Party

**Hello again. This chapter may be a bit "darker" than the other two, but I wanted to see what would happen. Now I wanted to address somethings -  
>Xtremesmw; thanks for the idea and it helped a lot! Since I did that, I noticed a lot more errors than usual. Thank you :D. (I'm sure I missed a lot more though)<br>QuickSilverPaul; thank you for your kind words. I still don't think I did a very good job at a few points, but I'm glad people enjoy it :D  
>With that out of the way, I wanted to say thank you to anyone that has read thisreads this. This originally started as a one shot and I'm surprised what happened. Not that I'm upset or anything :D Any way, let's get this thing started! :P**

* * *

><p>Flash walked down the deserted hallway again, the lights glowing brighter than before. He was right; he was in an abandoned castle, the mold on the stones giving off an eerie luminescent glow. He looked around, hoping for Fluttershy to appear. She didn't, instead another pony did.<br>This one had a tan coat, his flank emblazoned with a red phoenix-shaped symbol inside a circle. He had brown eyes, his mane and tail matching colors. His mane was slightly longer then Flashs', the tail about even. He wore a dark black coat. He pushed his black rimmed glasses up higher on his nose.

"This is a depressing place." The pony said his voice deep.

"Who the hay are you?" Flash asked. He wondered how another pony could be in his mind.

He smiled. "Sorry, I know this is a private place and everything, but I had to see if it worked."

"What in the world are you talking about?" Flash asked, completely confused. He noticed that the pony kept staring at his ears, never actually looking him in the eye. Just then, the same yellow red eyes appeared on the ground between them. Flash looked down and sighed. "Hello Discord."

A frown appeared. "_Aw, the game is over and it was just about to get interesting_."

"Interesting how?" Flash asked, starting to get frustrated.

The frown changed to a smile. "_Now where's the fun in that_?"

Flash jumped and started kicking at the eyes. "I'm tired of these riddles, why can't anypony just answer me!" He screamed.

The other pony walked over and gently laid a hoof on Flash's shoulder. "Now isn't the time to give in to his taunts. He just wants to cause more chaos."

Flash glared at the other pony till he removed his hoof. "Who are you and how did you get into my mind?" He asked unusual anger in his voice.

The pony tried to smile. "I'm Alli Ance and I'm testing an experiment for a friend."

Flash took a deep breath and tried to calm down, knowing his anger wouldn't help. He stuck out a hoof. "Hello Alli it's nice to meet you, abet a little awkward. I'm Cloud Flash."

Alli took the hoof and shook it. "I know who you are, you're the pony that Princess Celes-"

Discord interrupted. "_Silence you stupid pony__!__ You're going to spoil all the fun__. __Now get out of here, its cramped enough_." With that Alli seemly vanished.

"What did you do to him?" Flash asked, the anger bubbled to the surface.

"_He was going to spoil my fun so I got rid of him_." Discord said with a smile.

Flash seethed at Discord as he wished he could hit him. Flash glanced around, seeing Fluttershy at the end of the hall. "This is all in my head isn't it? I've gone crazy haven't I?" Flash asked, laughing.

"_Everypony is a little crazy; you just gotta know where to push_." Discord said as his grin got bigger.

Flash stared at Discord. "How did you even get inside my head?"

Discord's grin disappeared into a frown again. "_Such a logical question; I hate it__. __You should accept that weird things happen in Equestria__._"

"Yes, but this seems too weird even for Equestria. Why can't you stop answering me with riddles?"

"_Life is a game and what fun if you get the answers without the work_?" He winked. "_But Flash, learn the rules of the game before you play_."

The hallway started closing in as if sucked together by a black hole. Flash felt pain blossoming in his chest as he was being compressed. _This is it_.

* * *

><p>He awoke with a start, his eyes snapped open. He glanced around the room and noticed he was lying on his back; only then did he notice Fluttershy. She had his head in her lap and was slowly running her hoof through his short mane. Her eyes were closed and she was crying, a tear hitting him in the face.<p>

"Did I miss something?" He asked. Her eyes flung open, her blue eyes filled with fear. She quickly pulled him into a crushing hug. He gasped for air and managed to pull his face free. "I love you too." He said.

She bent down and kissed him. He put all his love and affection and pushed back. They broke off the kiss and he laid there, staring into her blue eyes. She had started to cry again.

"What's wrong?" He asked concerned.

"When I woke up, you weren't b-b-breathing and when I-I listened to your heart, it wasn't beating. I didn't know what to do." She said her voice thick with emotion.

He frowned and pulled her into a hug. "It's going to be alright." He leaned up and gave her a peck on the cheek as he got up. He stretched his hooves.

"What was the dream about, if you don't mind me asking?" She asked, looking at him with worried eyes.

He sighed. "Discord is back or at least in my head. And I met another pony in there too. It seems I'm going crazy." He said with a slight laugh.

She stared at him, concern clearly written in her eyes. "What does that mean?" she asked her voice quiet.

"I wish I knew Fluttershy. All we can do now is trust in Princess Celes-" He stopped, the rest of the dream or vision coming back to him.

"What?" She asked, her voice betrayed her panic.

"I remember the other pony; I think his name was Alli or something, saying that Celestia knows who I am before he was interrupted by Discord." Flash said his mind racing.

"If she knew anything, she would have said something by now." Fluttershy said.

"How can you be so sure? It looks as if she wants to say something every time we meet. I can feel it." He said, whirling on Fluttershy, but immediately apologized. "I'm sorry, that came out wrong. I didn't mean to say that." He said, putting his head in a hoof. She got off the couch and walked over to him, giving him a hug.

"I know what you meant. It's alright, I'm here for you."

He smiled at her. "I don't know what I would do without you. I'm sorry I snapped, I didn't mean to."

"It's alright, I know you're under a lot of stress and you didn't mean it." She said, holding him in the hug.

"You're an amazing pony, you know that?" He said with a grin.

She blushed. "No I'm not. I'm just trying to help my coltfriend." She mumbled.

He laughed, kissing her. "You are and I'll always tell myself how lucky I am for you to say yes."

They broke off the hug and headed towards the kitchen. His eyes widen at the sight of muffins.

"I never asked Twilight if she found that memory spell." He said smacking his head into the table.

She laid a reassuring hoof on his shoulder. "Why not ask her before the party?"

He moaned. "The party…" he put both of his front hooves on the back of his head. "It just gets better and better." He mumbled.

She kissed him on the cheek and went to grab a muffin. He lifted his head as the smell grew stronger. She put it in front of him and grabbed one for herself. "We'll go ask her after breakfast; if you don't mind me coming along." She said, taking a bit of the muffin.

"Not at all, I would be happy for your company." He said as he inhaled the muffin.

They both got up and went around feeding her pets. Fluttershy was low on food, having never finished shopping. Flash grimaced as he noticed how much of a strain he was putting on her. _I gotta fix this_. He gave the chickens the last of the bird seed and threw the bag away.

They left for the library to see if Twilight could help get back his memory. As they walked through the town, all the townponies were out and about, trying to prepare for the party later that day. Banners, balloons, and streamers where everywhere, the colorful objects making the town look like a circus. Several ponies where building a stage with a couple more hooking up speakers. One pony was setting up what looked like a turntable off to the right of the stage. She flipped several switches and a brief burst of static ran through the half dozen speakers.

Flash and Fluttershy cringed as the static ran through the town with most ponies covering their ears in pain. The pony smiled apologetically and flipped the switch again, the machine turning off. All the ponies mumbled something as they continued to work.

They skirted the workers and managed to get to the library without further incident. As they knocked, the door flung open.  
>"How many times do I have to tell you Pinkie, I don't know where that balloon went!" Twilight screamed. When no response followed, she looked up into the scared faces of Flash and Fluttershy. "Oh, I'm sorry; Pinkie has been knocking on the door all morning looking for a stupid balloon." She said apologetically.<p>

"It's…it's alright." Flash stammered. He noticed that Fluttershy was hiding behind him.

"So what can I help you two with?" Twilight asked, motioning them to follow her inside.

"Well, I was wondering if you found that memory spell." Flash asked, dragging Fluttershy with him.

"Oh yes, I had it confused with a memorization spell in a different book for awhile; oh the irony." She said laughing.

He smiled. "I was wondering if you wanted to try it out."

Twilight looked at him. "You would let me try it out on you?"

"Of course; what could go wrong?"

"I could accidentally liquefy your brain or turn you into a bumbling idiot…" she said, stopping at the looks on both their faces. "I guess we could try."

Fluttershy looked at him, her eyes pleading him not to do it. He swallowed and nodded. "Let's try it."

Twilight looked shocked. "I've never done a memory spell before, I might screw it up."

He smiled. "I believe in you, I think you can do it." He gulped. "But let's try and do this before I lose my nerve."

She blinked. "I just want to make sure you know the repercussions; are you sure." He nodded. She took a deep breath. "Ok, let's try this."

Fluttershy clung on to him as Twilight's horn started to pulse with a golden aura. She closed her eyes and started to concentrate, trying to remember what the book said to do. _The book made it sound so easy; touch your conscious with theirs and give energy at certain key points to bolster memory_. It was a lot harder then she thought, especially trying to make contact with Flash's mind.

As she sent her mind towards his, she heard a cackling laugh and then a voice in her head spoke. "_Oh Twilight, when will you learn_."

Suddenly she was on the floor, struggling to stay awake. Spike was there in an instant, helping her up. She shook her head, trying to clear it. "Well, that was a new one." She said as she looked over at Fluttershy and Flash. Flash had collapsed as she did, but hadn't got up yet. Fluttershy was shaking him frantically, calling his name. "Spike, get some water!" Twilight yelled as she rushed over and looked at Flash, still not awake.

* * *

><p>"Ugh… this is getting old really fast." Flash said as he sat on the bed Twilight had rushed him to in the library. Fluttershy was curled up next to him, happy that he was awake. "How long was I out for?" He asked.<p>

"Only a few hours, I was about to take you to the hospital." Twilight said as she sighed, relived.

"No offense to Nurse Redheart, but I hate the hospital." He said.

They all laughed.

"So what happened?" Flash asked Twilight.

"I'm not sure; I don't think the memory spell worked. I finally found your mind when somepony or something told me when I would never learn. Then I was on the floor and you were out."

He sighed. "Sounds like you met Discord… or whatever part of him that's in my mind."

They were silent as they all thought. "How is the search for the 7th element?" Fluttershy asked.

Twilight laughed bitterly. "It's impossible. I've gone through every book in here 15 times and I still can't find anything about it."

"Do you think Discord was lying? I mean, it wouldn't be the first time he's done something like this." Flash said.

Suddenly the window in front of them shattered as a pony bounced off the bed and landed face first on the floor. Everypony stared at him as he got up and shook his head.

This pony had about the same color coat as the one that Flash met in his mind, but was tinged darker. His eyes held an odd gleam to them, their chocolate brown shimmering in the light. His blonde mane was a bit erratic, clearly seen better days. He had an odd symbol on his flank, looking like an upside down Y.

"Are you alright?" Twilight asked, running over and checking on the pony. She noticed his mark. "Is that a Lambda symbol?"

"Oh I'm fine. I'm sorry about your window and yes it is. I'm surprised anypony knows it these days." He said, brushing off the debris.

"How could anypony not?" She said, listing off numerous reasons such as measuring wavelengths.

Flash and Fluttershy stared at each other before laughing. They both got up and Flash extended a hoof. "Cloud Flash and Fluttershy, we're glad you're ok." He said with a smile.

The pony shook his hoof enthusiastically. "I've had worse. And I'm Lambda, just like my cutie mark."

Flash stared. "Cutie mark; is that what those things are called?" He asked, before laughing.

Everypony stared at him as he tried to stop. "I'm sorry; I've seen to have forgotten about them." He said as he stifled a laugh.

Lambda stared at him intently, not blinking. "You're the one that Alli met when he tested that spell for me aren't you?"

"Yes… that's me. He met me in my mind." Flash said looking at the pony warily.

Lambda smiled. "I knew it! I knew my spell would work! Now, can you tell me what it's like to be inside one's own mind or how you see yourself-"

"Look, you seem nice, but I'd rather not talk about it if you don't mind." Flash interrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so nosey." He sighed. "I need to listen to her more and this wouldn't happen."

"Who?" Twilight asked.

Lambda's face seemed to get a red hue. "My marefriend."

"Oh." Flash and Twilight said together, before laughing.

His face got a darker shade of red. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, just I know what you mean." Flash said, nuzzling Fluttershy. She was still hiding next to him.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well… having a marefriend is a lot more complicated than it looks." He said laughing. Fluttershy poked him in the ribs, getting a surprised yelp. Everypony laughed at Flash, whose face was red but he smiled. He poked Fluttershy back, whose eep made everypony laugh harder. She hid her face in Flash's chest, embarrassed.

Lambda looked at the clock in the room. "Oh wow, I need to start heading back. She's going to kill me." He said.

"Late for a date?" Flash asked with a grin.

"Actually yes; this is the third time this week." Lambda answered.

"Wait; before you leave, what were you doing before you crashed through my window?" Twilight asked.

"Well, I was working on a spell to try and give us earth and unicorn ponies flight without wings or any mechanical device like a weather balloon. And it sorta propelled me through the window." He said sounding embarrassed.

"What spells were you using?"

"Oh well I was combining the Levitation with Speed boost. Then there was Hover that I wasn't sure would work." He said and it soon delved into a back and forth conversation about magic.

"Well this conversation is fascinating, but Fluttershy and I got to go." Flash said knowing that he wouldn't be heard. He shook his head and they left Twilight with her new friend.

They walked out of the library, waving goodbye to a startled Spike, as they made their way out of town. Fluttershy led Flash to a clearing near the Everfree Forest and sat down.

"So what are we doing out here?" He asked, looking around at the beautiful landscape. "Not that I mind it." He said with a grin.

Out of nowhere, a blue blur landed in front of them. Rainbow Dash stared at them as motioned for Flash to get up. "Princess Celestia wanted me to teach you how to fly so now isn't the time to be lounging with Fluttershy." She demanded.

Flash sighed and got up. He stretched, trying to loosen up. "Alright captain, what do I gotta do first?"

Dash shook her head. "Do you know how to hover?" She asked, her wings flapping steadily till she was several inches off the ground.

"No, I don't." He said, staring at the ground.

Dash was speechless. "What kind of Pegasus are you? You can't even flap your wings can you?"

"Um Dash, maybe you're being a little too hard on him." Fluttershy muttered.

"No I'm not; Princess Celestia wanted him to learn to fly as soon as possible, which means we gotta give him the crash course." She said with a smile. Her wings stopped and she landed on the ground. "Turn around and open your wings completely." She commanded.

He did as he was told and opened them, the muscles wincing at the lack of use. He suddenly felt pressure on his back near those muscles.  
>"You feel that? Those are your wing muscles. Now flap your wings 5 times."<p>

He nodded and tried to get those muscles to contract. It was harder then he thought, wondering how the other pegasi did this so easily. He licked his lips and commanded those muscles to move closer together. His wings spasmed in what looked like a flap.

"You call that a flap? I want you to do it again and make it look like your trying."

He clenched his jaw muscle and concentrated harder, sweat breaking out on his forehead. He struggled with all his might and finally, agonizingly slow, both of his wings beat in unison, up and down.

One.

He repeated the process with each time was easier; soon he had done 5 flaps. He glanced at Dash and smiled, out of breath. "What's next?"

Dash shook her head. "Don't get cocky rookie; we still got a long way to go." Her wings flapped and she hovered again. "Now try and have your wings pick you off the ground. Remember to keep your wings steady and even."

He took a deep breath and started pushing those muscles again. This time they listened and his wings flapped. He smiled as they worked slowly to lift him off the ground.

"You did it." Fluttershy said a smile on her face.

He blushed and suddenly his wings stopped and he fell flat on his face. Dash started laughing, holding her stomach as Fluttershy rushed over to check and see if he was ok. He hesitantly got up and shook his head, trying to clear the cob webs. He nodded that he was ok to Fluttershy and tried again. His muscles once again responded and he was airborne. He smiled and looked to see Fluttershy smiling too.

"Ok now let's see how long you last." Dash said as she slowly hovered towards him.

He nodded, afraid to speak. They waited for what seemed like hours; the steady beat of his wings making it seem longer. He started to sweat and breath harder. He knew he couldn't hold it for much longer, wondering how long he had hovered for. Inevitably, his strength gave out and he gracefully landed, for once. He started to pant as his wing muscles screamed.

"15 minutes, not bad rookie; with some more practice you could match your marefriend." Dash said, laughing.

"Dash, maybe you're being a little too hard on him." Fluttershy said a hoof on Flash's shoulder.

Dash sighed. "Ok. We'll take 5 then continue. Is that alright with you?" He nodded. "Good." She said before taking off in a blur of blue.

"I don't think she likes me." He said with a smile.

"I'm sorry; I don't know what's gotten into her." Fluttershy said, staring in the direction that Rainbow Dash disappeared to.

"If you wanna go follow her, go ahead. You don't have to stay. I'm just going to sit here and take a little nap." He said as his hooves gave out and he fell to the ground.

Fluttershy was silent for a moment, before sitting next to him and leaned against his shoulder. "I don't want to intrude on her; she knows she can tell me anything." She looked over at Flash and found him sound asleep, the steady rise and fall of his chest signifying that he was already deep. She smiled and sat next to him, watching over him.

* * *

><p>Rainbow Dash was flying faster than she ever had before, expect when she did the Sonic Rainboom. She had to get away from those two or else they would drive her crazy, the way he looks at her and vice versa. Rainbow Dash shook her head. She couldn't stop thinking of Flash, that look of determination on his face, the way he attacks challenges head on. "I swore I would never fall for any colt." She told to herself, but she wasn't listening. She knew that they would never work out, they were complete opposites. He was too kind and gentle, while she was headstrong and rash. <em>And besides, he's madly in love with Fluttershy<em>. Sadness slowly crept in.

She continued to fly in silence till she landed on her home cloud. She paced back in forth, waiting for time to go by. She didn't mean to be so hard on him, but she didn't know how else to act. He threw her emotions into overdrive; not even she knew what she would do around him. She sighed and kicked the floor at her helplessness. She felt a tear well up in her eye and she stood there surprised at its presence.

She gritted her teeth and took off before the tear could travel down her face.

* * *

><p>"Alright, up and at them; time for more practice." Dash said as she landed next to the couple. She shut her mouth as Fluttershy woke Flash up, his eyes still glazed over as he staggered to his hooves. <em>At this rate, he'll never learn to fly<em>.  
>"How long was I asleep for?" He asked, noticing the sun about halfway through the sky.<p>

"Only for an hour or so." Fluttershy answered.

He looked at Dash confused. "What happened to 5 minutes?"

Dash blushed. "I got sidetracked and had some work to do." She said, stammering.

He shrugged. "Hey I'm not complaining." He said, laughing. He nuzzled Fluttershy and she giggled. Dash had to clench her jaw really hard from not saying something.

"Alright now what?" He said, his wings stretching out.

"Flap your wings and follow me." She said as her own wings jettisoned her into the sky.

Flash gulped and got his wings to propel himself after her.

"Don't look down just yet." Dash joked as she saw him catching up. _He's actually a decent flier_. _Given time and practice, he might become as good as me; almost._

They were several stories high in the air, the ground an odd mixture of pastel colors, mostly made of greens and browns. Flash had to look down and wished he didn't. _Whoa, we're really high_.

As he caught up to the waiting Pegasus, he saw that she was smirking. "What?" He asked, careful to keep his wings synchronized.

"You're actually not bad, for a rookie." She said. "It looks like you were just a bit rusty. Now do you feel that breeze?" He nodded. "We use those to help us travel, but it's mostly the flapping of our wings that propel us forward. Those air currents make it easy to travel faster than usual. Just be careful though, try and go against them and they tire you out."

He smiled as sweat built up on his forehead again from the continuous exertion. "I can see why."

She tried to hide the smile. "Ok let's see how you fly." She flew towards him and pushed, causing him to tumble backwards.

His eyes grew as he actually managed to stabilize himself and he turned around and flew towards her, faster than either of them thought he was capable of. He hit her in the chest, the blow unexpected. Her jaw dropped at the sudden pain that blossomed from her chest, and her wings locked as she started to plummet.

His eyes grew wide as she started to fall. He flapped his wings and caught up to her as fast as he could. He saw the ground rushing closer than he thought, too fast to try and stop her. He did the only thing he could think of. He flew ahead of her and caught her and put his body first, right before they hit the ground.

Hitting the ground was more painful then he thought it would be. Blackness crept on his vision and everything had a blur to it. He took a deep breath, trying to see if he broke anything. All that he was getting back was pain. I don't think I broke anything. He thought. He remembered catching Dash and he looked at her to make sure she was alright. He looked down to see her eyes staring back at him, full of pain, fury, and embarrassment? He couldn't tell about the last one, but she pushed herself out of his arms and took off, not even when Fluttershy was yelling her name, well, yelling wasn't what she was doing.

Fluttershy rushed over and helped him up, concern in her eyes. "Are you alright?" She asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm fine; but I'm more worried about her." He said motioning his head in the direction Dash had flown off in. He stood up and loosened his muscles again. He looked at Fluttershy, who nodded.

"She would probably have gone home." Was all she said a smile on her face. She pointed in the direction that Dash had left at.

He nodded and took off, unstable at first but soon gained speed and altitude.

* * *

><p>Her house was easier to find then he thought, the floating cloud house hanging over a meadow. He still wasn't sure how he was going to land, considering he's never landed on a cloud before or even if he could. He closed his eyes and gently touched it, it was strangely solid, as if he was standing on concrete, abet he could feel liquid in the ground and it felt like he was walking on water. He gingerly, still afraid of falling through the cloud walked up to the door.<p>

He knocked and no one answered, so he knocked again louder. When no one replied, he sighed and gently pushed the door open. "Hello? Dash, are you here?" He asked, looking around the room.

The room was a sight to behold. Everything seemed to be made out of clouds, the couch looking like a great place to sleep. He slowly walked inside, shutting the door behind him. He glanced around, trying to spot the blue Pegasus. He found her lying in a bed of clouds, curled in a ball.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice mixed with pain and sarcasm.

"I wanted to make sure you're alright and apologize." He said staring at the cloudy floor.

"Why do you care?"

"Cause your my friend and I didn't mean to hit you."

She laughed, it sounded painful. "Friend; I don't need a friend. I need you to leave me alone."

"What did I ever do to you?" He asked, very careful to keep his voice neutral.

She turned around, her face red in anger. "You… you never seem to get mad, or upset, or throw a fit. Even after everything that's happened, you smile and laugh. How can you be so accepting? Even after everything I've done to you…" she paused, her face red and a tear came out of her eye. "How can you still treat me like a friend?"

He didn't know what to do. "Dash, the only reason I am how I am is because I don't know what else to do. Sure, I get mad and depressed, who wouldn't if they wounded in a land where they have no memories? But that doesn't stop me from smiling and laughing. It can't. Fluttershy, You, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, and Pinkie Pie make sure I don't go insane with depression. You guys are the reason I'm even still able to get up in the morning and continue living."

She laughed again, a short laugh. "It's not me or any of the others, its Fluttershy that keeps you going."

His face turned red. "Yes, she's a big reason I'm able to do what I do; but your apart of it to. Your take-no-nonsense attitude makes me jealous; I wish I could be like you sometimes. Your loyalty to your friends, jumping into trouble the moment they need help. I could never do that; I'm too much of a coward."

She stared at him. "You really think so?"

"Well, they did give you the Element of Loyalty for a reason." He said with a smile.

She laughed a little. "Thanks Flash, you know you're not bad for a colt."

He stared at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

She laughed even harder. "Nothing; I hope Fluttershy knows how lucky she is."

His eyes grew wide as the double meaning hit him. She seemed to realize what she said to, her face going bright red.

"Um… well, I'm glad I could help Dash. Now I gotta go back to and get ready for that party." He said, walking towards the door.

"Flash wait." She said, trying to build up the courage. "I know how you feel about Fluttershy and I shouldn't say-" She was interrupted by Flash.

"I know it took a lot of courage to say that and I'm flattered that you see me that way, but my heart belongs to Fluttershy. I'm sorry that this is so blunt but I hope we could still be friends though."

She nods. "I would like that." She says as she holds out a hoof, holding back tears.

He shook his head no and pulled her into a hug. She was motionless, before her face turned red. "You will always be my friend Dash." He whispered into her ear. She couldn't hold the tears back and several hit Flash, who frowned and gently picked her up and laid her on the bed.

"I'm sorry; I'm not usually like this." Dash said trying to cover up the tears.

Flash merely smiled and tapped her shoulder reassuringly. "One day Dash, you'll make some colt happy beyond belief."

"How do you know? And what happens if I don't want to?" She asked with some of the fire back from earlier.

He laughed. "Something's you just don't have control over Dash. But I do have to leave and start getting ready. Are you going to be ok?" he asked.

"I'll be fine; you worry too much." She said, waving a hoof dismissingly.

He shrugged. "It's what I do. So will I see you at the party?"

"Of course, wouldn't miss it."

He smiled. "Then see you in a little bit." He said as he left her house.

She stared after him as he left, she saw that he finally mastered flying and laughed. _I wonder what's going to happen now_.

* * *

><p>"I don't think I can do this." Flash said as Fluttershy helped him put on a tux.<p>

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." She reassured him kissing him.

When he got home, he told Fluttershy what happened between them and at first he was worried that she was upset with him, but that fear quickly dissipated as she jumped into his hooves and kissed. She was worried but knew that he had to follow his heart and was happy that he came back.

Rarity had stopped by and gave him the outfit she had made for him, a dark green tux that went with his coat and glimmered with a few dark forest green gems that she had sprinkled on. He had tried to come up with some form of agreement as payment, but she said it was free for friends.

Fluttershy was wearing her Gala dress, the grass green and sky blue stash reflecting her natural beauty. The blue flowers in her mane helped.

He smiled as he looked at her. "I didn't think it was possible, but you look more beautiful than usual."

She blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "We gotta go or we'll be late."

They left the house and quickly made it to the town. The entire town was there; the pony from earlier mixing it up on the turntable and dancing ponies all over the place. Flash had his guitar strapped to his back, looking nervous as he and Fluttershy went to rendezvous with their friends.

They weren't there and Flash saw Mayor Mare looking frantically for him. He gulped and kissed Fluttershy. "Looks like I gotta go, wish me luck?"

She pushed his muzzle towards her and kissed him deeply. "Good luck but you don't need it." She said with a smile.

He smiled and waved goodbye before making his way over to the Mayor. "Alright where do you want me?" He asked her.

She held a hoof over her heart. "Oh thank Celestia; I thought you weren't going to show up."

"I stick by my word, through hell or high water." He said.

She smiled and nodded. "Good to hear. You'll be up in a few minutes; Vinyl Scratch needs a break to eat." He nodded. "Is there anything you need?" She asked.

"Not that I can think of. You got the backup band?" He asked.

"Yes, we found a drummer and a bass player like you asked." She said

A voice crackled over the speakers. "Alright gentlecolts and mares, we got a treat for you. As per requested by Princess Celestia herself, I present a new colt that's making waves in the music world. I give you Cloud Flash!"

Mayor Mare nodded her head as he took a gulp of fresh air before he walked out onto the stage. He felt his face get bright red as the crowd got deathly quiet, not sure what to make of him. Suddenly the quiet was broken as Rarity, Twilight, Pinkie, and Applejack stomped their hooves. Fluttershy smiled at him as he wet his lips and got the courage to speak in the mic.

"Thank you. Um, I'm not too good at this public speaking thing, so I'm just going to start playing." He said, very bluntly. That got a few laughs out of the crowd.

He started strumming the guitar, the crowd silent as he started picking up the tempo. The bass player joined with the drums. Flash continued to play as he started singing.

"_Now if your feelin' kinda low 'bout the dues  
><em>_you've been payin'  
><em>_Future's comin' much too slow  
><em>_And you wanna run but somehow you keep on stayin'  
><em>_Can't decide on which way to go  
><em>_I understand about indecision  
><em>_But I don't care if I get behind  
><em>_People living in competition  
><em>_All I want is have my peace of mind_"

The crowd was getting into the song, the hooves stamping with the beat. The other band players seemed to be smiling as they played the song.

"_Now you're climbing to the top of the company ladder  
><em>_Hope it doesn't take too long  
><em>_Can't you see there'll come a day when it won't matter  
><em>_Come a day when you'll be gone  
><em>_Take a look ahead  
><em>_Take a look ahead  
><em>_Yea,yea,yea, yea  
><em>_Well everybody's got advice they just  
><em>_Keep on givin'  
><em>_Doesn't mean to much to me  
><em>_Lots of people have to make believe  
><em>_They're livin'  
><em>_Can't decide who they should be  
><em>_Take a look ahead  
><em>_Take a look ahead  
><em>_Yea,yea,yea, yea  
><em>_Look ahead!_"

As he finished the song, he took a deep breath. He smiled as the entire crowd gave them an enthusiastic applause, the ground shaking as they stomped there hooves. Some ponies were whistling their appreciation as he scanned the crowd, looking for his group. He saw Dash hovering in the back, smiling. He waved to her as she waved back and made her way towards Fluttershy and the others.

Fluttershy was smiling and he knew she enjoyed it. He cleared his throat. "So what did you guys think? Did we pass the audition?"

Everypony laughed and made it clear they enjoyed it. He saw the dj pony, Vinyl Scratch, nodding in approval.

"_One more song_!" A chant that quickly grew as everypony seemed to be saying it.

He laughed and looked at his band mates. "What do ya say guys, want to go another round?" They nodded and he smiled.

They nodded as the Flash started playing the guitar with the bass player quickly joined.

"_Those crazy nights, I do remember in my youth  
>I do recall, those were the best times, most of all<br>In the heat with a blue jean girl  
>Burnin' love comes once in a lifetime<br>She found me singing by the rail road track  
>Took me home, we danced by moonlight<em>

By the end of the first sentence the drummer had joined. They crowd was going crazy at this point.

_Those summer nights are callin',  
>Stone in love<br>Can't help myself I'm fallin'  
>Stone in love<br>Old dusty roads, led to the river  
>Runnin' slow<br>She pulled me down, and in clover  
>We'd go 'round<br>In the heat with a blue jean girl  
>Burnin' love comes once in a lifetime<br>Oo the memories never fade away  
>Golden girl, I'll keep you forever.<em>"

The song ended with Flash playing the guitar as everypony watched in awe. You could barely hear Flash towards the end of the song as the crowd applauded like crazy. Everypony smiled and were happy as they did a little bow on stage. The 'one more song' chant started going again, but by this time Vinyl Scratch was finished with her quick snack and was back at her turntable.

"From what I'm hearing, I say that you enjoyed the newcomer {see what I did there?}?" She asked before quickly being silenced by the chorus of cheers. She laughed. "So if they wanted to, would you listen to one more song?" The answer was deafening and Flash looked at his band mates with a shrug.

"What do you guys say, another song?" He asked and they laughed.

"At this rate, we'll be up here all night." The bass player said with a smile.

"I don't think that's necessarily a bad thing Bass." The drum player chipped in. "At least we know we're liked."

"No offense Cymbal, but it's not us getting liked, its wonder colt here." Bass said with a smile, pointing to Flash.  
>Flash blushed even harder. "I think all of us are getting recognized." He said.<p>

"Whatever you say wonder colt, it's your call." Bass said with a smile.

Flash smiled and turned back to the mic. "Ok one more song, but this is the last one." He had to stop as the crowd applauded. As he waited for them to calm down, he asked Bass to tell Mayor Mare to get a piano. Bass raised an eyebrow but asked anyways and several moments later a piano was pushed onstage. The crowd instantly grew quiet as Flash took the guitar off and opened the piano, staring at the keys. _I really hope I know what I'm doing_. One of the stageponies brought a mic and sat it on the piano. Flash nodded his thanks and sat down, hoping he wasn't about to make a fool of himself.

"This song goes out to a certain pony." He said, seeing Fluttershy and winked as he began to pressed the keys.

"_Highway run into the midnight sun__  
><em>_Wheels go round and round__  
><em>_You're on my mind__  
><em>_Restless hearts sleep alone tonight__  
><em>_Sending all my love along the wire__  
><em>_They say that the road__  
><em>_ain't no place to start a family__  
><em>_Right down the line it's been you and me__  
><em>_And loving a music man__  
><em>_ain't always what it's supposed to be__  
><em>_Girl__  
><em>_you stand by me__  
><em>_I'm forever yours__  
><em>_faithfully_"

As he finished singing, the bass and drums started. They acted as if they've been playing this song forever, instead of making it up on the fly. He looked over at Fluttershy, whose face was bright red as her friends were smiling. Fluttershy was hiding behind Rarity, who had a hoof over her.

"_Circus life under the big top world__  
><em>_We all need the clowns to make us laugh__  
><em>_Through space and time__  
><em>_Always another show__  
><em>_Wondering where I am lost without you__  
><em>_And being a part ain't easy on this love affair__  
><em>_Two strangers learn to fall in love again__  
><em>_I get the joy of rediscovering you__  
><em>_Oh girl__  
><em>_you stand by me__  
><em>_I'm forever yours__  
><em>_faithfully__  
><em>_Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
><em>_oh oh oh oh oh oh__  
><em>_faithfully__  
><em>_I'm still yours__  
><em>_I'm forever yours__  
><em>_Ever yours__  
><em>_faithfully_"

The crowd was in pure pandemonium as he finished. He got up off the piano and patted it his thanks. He got up in front of the mic, waiting for the crowd to calm down. He noticed Fluttershy crying and looking at him, smiling. He smiled and wished he could know what was going on. Just then, the crowd grew quiet as Princess Celestia walked on stage. Everypony bowed and Flash quickly walked away from the mic.

"Thank you Flash that was one of the best performances I've heard in a long time." She said with a smile. Flash smiled and bowed, not trusting his voice. "I am very impressed with you, Cymbal, and Bass. You guys performed magnificently, considering this were the first time you've worked together; how about another round of applause?" She asked and was quickly deafened.

Celestia bent down and whispered into his ear. "After this, we need to talk." He raised an eyebrow at her and she nodded. She spoke back into the mic. "This has to be one of the best parties I've attended in years and I am very proud of you guys."

Before she could continue, clouds appeared in the sky. Everypony looked up at the clouds, but noticed they were not normal clouds, they were pink.

Fluttershy, Rarity, Twilight, Celestia, Dash, and Applejack's eyes grew as they realized what this meant. The only pony that seemed to be enjoying this was Pinkie, who was jumping up and down. "Hopefully it's like last time and it starts raining chocolate milk." At that, everypony remembered and they all started screaming. Princess Celestia tried to regain control.

"Ponies, try to stay calm; it's merely the Pegasi trying something new with the clouds."

"Oh my dear Celestia, when will you ever learn that that won't help?" A familiar voice to her said. She turned around and saw Flash standing there but she instantly knew it couldn't be him. Flash's eyes were gone, replaced by yellow and red.

"Discord; what have you done to Flash?" She said.

"Oh he's here; I just wanted to say hi." Discord said with a smile.

"Stop this now Discord." Twilight said as the group ran on to the stage. They all gasped as they saw Flash, knowing instantly it wasn't him.

"Where's Flash?" Fluttershy asked, voice barely under control, tears appearing in her eyes.

The Discord controlled Flash turned to look at her and smiled. "Ah, yes Fluttershy; the Element of Kindness. Flash is very fond of you."

"Where is he Discord?" Celestia answered with steel in her voice.

"Oh he's around; somewhere." Discord said with a smile.

Fluttershy couldn't handle it anymore and started crying with Rarity rushing over and giving her an encouraging hug.

"Poor Fluttershy, this must be real hard for you." Discord said, mocking her.

Celestia stared at Discord. "Don't make me hurt you."

Discord laughed at this. "We both know if you tried, you would hurt or kill Flash." Fluttershy started sobbing and Discord laughed even harder. "Oh it's good to be back."

* * *

><p><strong>Well I hope you guys liked it. For some reason, it was a lot harder to write than I thought it would be. And the party scene is one of the first things I thought of when I started to come up with this story. Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review :P<strong>

**Songs I used -  
><strong>**Peace of Mind - Boston  
>Stone In Love &amp; Faithfully - Journey<strong>

**Like usual, My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro.**


	4. Chapter 4  The Battle

**'Ello there. Sorry it took me so long for this chapter; it went through a lot and I mean A LOT of rewrites haha... And I got to say thanks again to xtremesmw. I've noticed so many more mistakes because of your advice. I can't thank you enough :D Any way, the "battle" is finally at hand. It was fun to write, even though I wish I could think of more ways to add to it. It's the shortest one I've written (5,383 words excluding these). So thanks again for everyone that has read this and stuck with it for these 3 chapters. Any ways, let's get the show on le road :D**

* * *

><p>Flash awoke on the ceiling of the castle. He wondered how he got on the ceiling as he tried to jump to the floor, only to crash into the ceiling. <em>What in the name of Celestia is going on here?<em> "Hello; Discord?" He asked, wondering if he was responsible for this.

He continued to walk, disoriented. He came across the hall that he usually met Discord in and cautiously walked in. He didn't like the silence only broken by his hooves as they clacked against the stone ceiling.

"Flash what happened to you?" a voice said that he instantly recognized as Fluttershy's.

"Fluttershy; where are you?" He yelled out, his voice echoed in the empty hall.

"She's out there." Discord said as he materialized out of the side of the wall.

"Discord what did you do?" He asked as he sunk low to attack.

"Now now, none of that; I'm merely having some fun." Discord said with a smile.

"What did you do?" Flash asked again.

Discord sighed and shook his horse-like head. "You're about as much fun as a broken record. When you're trapped somewhere for 1000 years and have a second chance to escape, come talk to me."

"What do you mean escape? What happened?" Flash asked. _The last thing I remember is Celestia complementing us on the stage…_

"Well you see I decided to take your body for a spin." Discord answered.

Flash stared at him. "You took my body?"

"Obviously or you would be in control of it wouldn't you?"

"How did you do that?"

"It's quite easy when you share one; it's quite hard any other way. Unless you kill them, but that usually doesn't end well."

"Give me back my body." Flash commanded.

"_Our body_ and I think I'll have a little more fun with it." Discord said with a mischievous smile. "Besides, you don't need it for a while."

"What are you talking about?" He asked at a loss for words.

Three doors appeared out the air behind Discord; each door was a different color. The far right one a deep sapphire blue with a golden knob. The middle door was a light yellow with the same golden knob. The one on the far left was pitch black and had no knob, kept closed with a padlock.

"Each door leads to either one of your memories, control of your body, or my memories. It's quite simple; you choose a door and it disappears behind you. You follow it to the end and see what happens."

"It's that easy?" Flash asked cautiously.

"Well now, I never said that. There are some slight problems." He said, running his lion paw through his goatee.

"Like?" Flash asked.

"Well, I don't know how you'll react to the memories. They could be slightly traumatic."

"Who said I'm going for the memories?" Flash answered.

"So you would give up you're only shot at learning who you are for some mare?" Discord smiled. "I'm beginning to like you more and more."

"I don't need nor do I want you to like me. Just tell me which one gets me out of here."

"Where would the fun be if I told you? You have to decide and go. I think it's pretty obvious which one it is though." Discord said with a laugh.

Flash started at all three doors. "Would I give up my only shot for Fluttershy?" He asked himself. "In a heartbeat." He answered. He walked towards the yellow one and stared at it. "Well, ready or not, here I go." He muttered and pushed the door open.

The last thing he heard before the door disappeared was Discord's laughter.

* * *

><p>Ponyville was a disaster. Most of the town laid in ruins, smoke pouring out of the wreckage. Twilight stared at the scene, unbelieving this was the home she have come to know and love. Somehow Discord had taken control of Flash's body and unleashed chaos. Fires and earthquakes had hit, causing most of the ponies to run away. Twilight and Celestia had stayed while the rest of the group went to help the other ponies escape. Expect Fluttershy; she hadn't moved from earlier.<p>

"Fluttershy, you have to leave, now." Twilight demanded.

"I can't; I can't leave him like this." Fluttershy said tears in her eyes.

Twilight looked at her in concern. "I know it's hard, but that's not Flash anymore."

"He's still in there Twilight, I can feel it." She started crying. "He promised me he'd never leave me again."

Twilight shook her head in defeat, gently tapping Fluttershy's shoulder with her hoof. There was nothing she could say to make Fluttershy leave and they just watched as Discord and Celestia battled.

Celestia was trying to stun him, afraid to use anything stronger that would hurt Flash. Discord was laughing manically, setting places on fire and causing earthquakes.

"I haven't had this much fun in years!" He said laughing.

Twilight watched in horror as Discord launched a fireball at her home but it missed. She looked up and stared in fear as she saw two ponies fly through the sky and landed on their faces, the second one flipped before landing on his face, his glasses flying off.

"I need to learn to control this better." Lambda muttered, his mouth full of dirt.

"Yes you do, considering last time you flew through a window." Alli said laughing. He blindly searched for his glasses and put them back on.

"It's better than being stranded in the middle of the ocean for two days till I saved you." Lambda muttered. Alli was about to speak when Twilight rushed over.

"Lambda; what in Equestria are you doing here? And who's that?" She asked, pointing at Alli.

"Twilight, Alli; Alli, this is Twilight. I was telling you and Tremble about her. She's the pony I was talking about." Alli and Twilight stared at each other before Alli put a hoof out and Twilight shook it.

"Not to cut the reunion short, but we're having a bit of a problem!" Rainbow Dash yelled as she flew towards them, the rest of the group following.

"What's wrong Dash?" Twilight asked wondering what else could go wrong.

"In case you haven't noticed, Discord is back and we don't have the Elements!" Dash yelled back.

Twilight sighed. "We can't use them Dash."

"Why in all of Equestria can't we?" Dash asked confused.

"We don't know what would happen to Flash."

Lambda jumped in. "It's my understanding that Discord shares Flash's body but has a separate mind?"

Twilight nodded. "That's what we think."

Lambda smiled. "That's good; then I think I know a way to get rid of Discord."

Everypony smiled but Rarity. "Why do I hear a but coming?" She asked.

Lambda's smile faded. "I know a way to get rid of Discord, but there's a good possibility that Flash could die."

Everypony looked at him, dumbstruck.

Rainbow Dash slowly walked towards him. "You have 10 seconds to explain before I hit-" before she was stopped when Twilight shoved a hoof in Dash's mouth.

Lambda took a deep breath. "We send a group of ponies into Flash's mind and make sure his conscious is separated from Discords. Then you could theoretically use the Elements to get rid of Discord from his mind. But the magic to pull this off is extreme and Flash's mind might not be able to handle Discord getting removed."

They stared at him. "So you're saying it's either we use your method or the Elements either of which there's a good chance that he'll die anyway?" Twilight asked.

Alli and Lambda nodded. "We've thought it over and debated between ourselves; this is the only thing we can think of." Lambda answered.

They stared at Fluttershy who had been silent the entire time.

"How many ponies can we send?" Rarity asked, drawing their attention.

Alli and Lambda glanced at each other. "The fewer the better, I wouldn't send any more than three. One of them have to be Alli, he knows how to navigate his mind. I would recommend another unicorn for magic back up." Lambda explained.

"I'll go unless you want to Rarity?" Twilight asked Rarity, who shook her head no.

"Then I think that should be good-" Alli started before Fluttershy interrupted.

She stared at Lambda. "Um…could I go to?" She asked.

Lambda's face turned red. "I think it would be better if you don't. Since you have an intimate relationship with Flash, I don't know how his mind will react when Discord is removed."

"What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked.

Alli quickly answered. "What he's trying to say is since you both are close and are familiar, when Discord goes, Flash's mind might try and replace his with yours."

"It could do that?"

"We just don't know and I'd rather not risk it."

Fluttershy ran up to Lambda and grabbed his hooves. "Please, you got to let me go. If there's any way I could help, I'd do it."

"Even knowing the dangers and what could happen?" He asked, stunned.

"Yes; he would…he would do the same for me." She said, starting to cry.

Lambda looked at Alli for help, who shrugged. Lambda sighed in defeat. "If you're sure about it, I guess I can't stop you. He is your coltfriend and all; I would do the same if I was in your position."

Fluttershy gave him a little smile and hugged him. He looked embarrassed and coughed. He looked at the three that were going. "Don't hesitate to leave; if it starts going south, get out of there." He said, all joking aside.

So how are we getting there? Twilight asked.

"Alli is going to teach you the spell Twilight, and then you two are going to combine it so Fluttershy can come along." He paused. "If you have any last words, I suggest you get them out of the way. Who knows what's going to happen."

Twilight and Fluttershy nodded and went over to the rest of the girls. They gave everypony hugs and talked amongst themselves. Twilight's horn started to glow purple and suddenly the six had the Elements around their necks; expect Twilight, who had her tiara. They hugged on last time and Twilight and Fluttershy walked back to Lambda and Alli. Alli taught Twilight the spell, who quickly mastered it.

Lambda looked at her. "When you got him separated, you three get out of there so you guys can use the Elements."

She nodded. "Wish us luck?" She said with a forced smile.

He smiled and put his hoof out. "Good luck."

She tapped hers against his and Fluttershy nodded.

Alli, Twilight, and Fluttershy walked into a triangle, with Alli's and Twilight's horns glowing.

"You guys ready?" Alli asked them.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Twilight answered.

"Yes." Fluttershy said her voice barely a whisper.

"Let's go then." Alli said.

There was a blinding light and the three ponies fell to the ground.

* * *

><p>Flash lay on the ground holding his head in his hooves, pain and agony crippled him. He could barely open his eyes as he heard hooves running on the ground. Another vision hit him as he screamed in pain.<p>

He saw a bright room looking like the hospital room. He saw Celestia in the room, pain and worry etched on her face. He saw another pony there; she looked like a smaller version of Celestia, with dark blue mane and coat instead. She wore what looked like a black necklace that was the exact opposite of Celestia's.

A pony that looked like Nurse Redheart walked in. "It looks like he broke his wing in several places. He's going to have to stay here for a week." She said, pointing at Flash.

"What were you thinking?" The smaller copy of Celestia asked Flash.

The younger version of Flash sighed. "I thought I could fly through the tornado like Daring Dash."

Celestia looked at him. "Daring Dash isn't real, she can do things we can't. You nearly gave your mom a heart attack."

Flash frowned. "I'm sorry, I thought I could."

Luna smiled. "It's ok; I'm glad you're safe."

The memory ended which left Flash dazed and confused. He opened his eyes and swore he saw three ponies running towards him, but knew that was crazy.

_Wait, Alli could come into my mind; what if he brought more_? Suddenly, pain ignited in his head, causing him to scream even louder. He felt his head being picked up and squinted through the pain to see Fluttershy holding him.

He struggled against her, knowing it was trick. "Get…get away from me you monster!" He struggled to say.

He heard the not-Fluttershy gasp and saw her start to cry. The now not-Twilight slapped him with her hoof. "Watch what you say! She's worried sick about you and is risking her life to save yours and this is how you repay her?" Twilight asked, furious.

Flash looked at Fluttershy again, watching the tears fall. His eyes grew as he realized she was no illusion. His eyes grew watery.

"Fluttershy, I'm so sorry. I…I didn't know. Discord has used you to confuse me before… I…I don't know what to say. There's nothing I can say to show you how sorry I am." He stammered.

Alli was glancing around. "Where the heck are we?" He asked.

"My…my memories." Flash said still staring at Fluttershy. He saw the pain in her eyes.

Alli glanced at the scene and raised an eyebrow and coughed. "Come on Twilight, let's go try and find a way out of here." She quickly nodded and they walked away from the two.

Flash and Fluttershy stared at each other, crying.

"I…I don't know what happened." Flash said. He was about to continue when she bent down and kissed him. His eyes grew wide in shock, but quickly relaxed and he kissed back. She broke it off and sadly smiled.

"_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<br>I don't have much money but boy if I did  
>I'd buy a big house where we both could live<em>"

Flash smiled as he recognized her singing their song. He leaned up and kissed her. "And you said you can't sing; that was beautiful."

She blushed. "I can't sing; your better."

He smiled. "When we get home, let's try a duet."

She smiled back. "We'll see."

His smile disappeared. "Listen Fluttershy, if you don't want to ever speak to me for what I-" he stopped when she kissed him again.

Fluttershy broke it off again and looked into his eyes. "I know you're under so much stress and all, you didn't mean what you said. That and I love you, no matter what."

"You…I..." He stuttered, speechless.

She frowned. "What's wrong?"

He couldn't say anything, tears falling. He just grabbed her and pulled her into a hug, unable to speak. She patted his back and gently rocked back and forth. He finally found his voice.

"You're too nice to me." He whispered his voice raw.

She nodded. "You've been through enough, just relax; I'm here."

She held him in her arms, wishing that the moment wouldn't end; finally allowing him to relax. Twilight and Alli finally returned, talking about magic. They stopped and saw the pair and had to cough before the two saw them.

"Everything ok?" Twilight asked, looking at Fluttershy then Flash. They both nodded. "Good, I thought I was going to have to kill somepony." She said jokingly.

They all gave a sad smile and got to their hooves. "How did you guys even get in here? Isn't the mind supposed to be sacred and all that stuff?" Flash asked.

"We don't have time to explain the entire story Flash, but we came in here to separate you and Discord. He's destroying Ponyville…" Twilight started before Alli quickly, but gently, put a hoof over her mouth.

Flash eyes grew wide in disbelief and he would have fallen to the floor if Fluttershy didn't catch him. "He couldn't… he's destroying… he said he just wanted to have fun…" He stopped, tears starting to fall. New determination appeared in his eyes. Alli eyes grew as he recognized it.

"Oh no, we didn't come in here to let you kill yourself." He said, having removed his hoof from Twilight's mouth.

Flash didn't answer as he continued to walk, letting the rest of the ponies run to catch up. They were all silent as they tried to think of something to say to him. Fluttershy poked Flash in the side and got a small smile out of him. He looked at her and lightly touched his forehead against hers. She nodded but knew he was thinking about it still.

The group traveled farther along the hallway. A vision hit the four of them and Fluttershy, Flash, and Twilight fell to the ground clutching their head. Alli stood still, pain in his eyes but he staggered over to Flash.

"How are you still able to move?" Flash asked through clenched teeth.

"I can block pain; ironically it's one of the first spells I learned." He said with a faint smile. He then lightly tapped his horn against Flash's head.  
>The pain subsided in Flash's head and he slowly got to his hooves. "You should teach that to Twilight." Flash said as he shook his head slowly.<p>

"Can't; if she screwed up, she would die." Alli said, surprisingly calm. He made his way over to where Twilight was laying. He somehow managed to get her on his back and he looked at Flash. "Pick up Fluttershy, we got to keep moving."

Flash walked over to Fluttershy; she was crying, pain in her eyes. He bent down and kissed her on the cheek. He gently lifted her on his back. He staggered over to Alli and the two of them ran as fast as they could towards the exit.

* * *

><p>Celestia grew tired as she tried to simultaneously dodge Discord's attacks, save what she could of Ponyville, and tried to knock Discord out. Finally she misjudged a fireball and was hit in the side. She grunted in pain as the force of the blow sent her through a nearby roof. She laid among the wreckage, trying to recover as Discord hovered over her. Discord laughed as he flew down to attack but Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Rarity, and Lambda jumped in front. He laughed even harder as he sent them flying away.<p>

"Oh please, you couldn't hurt me with the Elements; what can you do by yourselves?" He taunted. He saw Celestia stagger to her hooves and smiled. Suddenly pain flared in his head and Discord screamed. He landed on the ground as he held a hoof to his head. "What in Equestria?" He asked. Something seemed to click in his mind as he realized that Flash had somehow must have passed the trial. "No… he couldn't have." He muttered.

"Looks like it finally worked." Celestia said as she stared at him.

"You knew about this?" He growled.

"I had a feeling they'd come up with a plan, I just had to play decoy." She said with a tight smile.

Discord's usual smugness was gone, masked by pure rage. Fire erupted from the ground. "I will be back." He promised as he disappeared into the smoke.

* * *

><p>The rate of memories had increased, causing every pony to cry out in pain; it almost crippled both Flash and Alli. Most were from when Flash was little. He at one point had a phoenix, which had been "killed" by Discord. He had memories of parties that he had attended, surrounded by wealthy ponies. Most of the memories had Celestia in them and a few with Luna.<p>

They were all tired and exhausted; Alli was sweating from having to redo the pain binding spell. Twilight had sent her energy to him and he used it to include her and Fluttershy to the spell. They could see the door that led them to the outside world, but the hallway kept getting longer.

"It looks like only another mile, and then we'll be outta here." Alli said panting. He was still carrying Twilight who was barely conscious.

"About time we got outta here." Flash said, just as tired. His head throbbed with pain and he could feel his heart beat erratically; the memories were leaving their mark.

They finally reached the door. Flash walked forward and pushed as the door glided on well-oiled hinges and opened into pitch blackness. They had to continue forward, knowing going back was useless. As they entered the darkness, the door disappeared behind them. A small, faint green light came to life over Flash's head. The ponies stared at it warily but shrugged and continued deeper.

After what felt like several hours of aimless walking, Alli stopped them and they all sat down, exhausted.

"Where are we?" Alli asked as Flash and Fluttershy leaned against each other. Twilight rested her head on his shoulder and his face took on a red hue.

"Not a clue." Flash said. He had a theory where they were but he hoped he was wrong.

"You are absolutely correct Flash." Discord's voice broke the silence. "You are in my mind." He said as he appeared out of the darkness. "I'm actually surprised you made it this far…" He trailed off as he noticed the others. "Of course, his friends would come to save the day."

Alli and Flash jumped to their hooves and stood in front of Twilight and Fluttershy. Alli's hooves were shaking from exhaustion and Flash could barely stand. Flash saw Discord split into three ponies and he shook his head, trying to clear it.

Discord smiled. "What's wrong Flash? Not feeling well?"

"Oh shut it, you windbag. I got through the test now let me have my body back." Flash demanded.

"I can't; you haven't finished the test yet." Discord said with an evil smile.

"You said pick a door and it would lead you to an exit and I could have my body!" Flash yelled.

"No, I said go to the exit and see what happens; I have no control over it." Discord said, the smile growing.

"You gotta keep yourselves separate, don't do anything rash." Alli stage whispered to Flash.

Flash nodded and stared at Discord. "I'll give you one last-" he was interrupted as he coughed. He stared at his hoof and saw that he was coughing up blood.

Alli saw it and his eyes grew as Flash continued to cough up blood as he fell to the floor, convulsing. Fluttershy and Twilight rushed over and Alli stood in front of the three, his horn glowing as he used what little power he had led to defend.

"Oh please, you couldn't hurt me if you tried." Discord said laughing.

Fluttershy held Flash's head in her lap as he continued to convulse. "What's wrong with him Twilight?" She asked, worry in her voice.

"I don't know; I've never seen anything like this." Twilight answered her voice thick with exhaustion.

"His body is dying." Alli answered as he continued to stare at Discord.

"What?" They both asked at the same time.

"How do you know?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

"I've seen it before; when two brains inhabit one body and one tries to overpower the other, the body dies. It doesn't know who to listen to; it rips itself apart." Alli answered. "I thought you would know this Discord?"

Discord laughed. "Of course I know."

Alli stared at him in disbelief. "Then you know you'll die when he does?"

Discord held up a claw. "Not necessarily. If his conscious dies before the body, then I'm fine." He said, laughing.

Something clicked in Alli's head. "Oh no, I should have thought about this!" He yelled turning around. Blinding pain hit him as he felt numbness creep into his back legs.

Twilight stared as Alli was on the floor in a pool of his own blood. "Alli, what happened?" She asked worried.

Alli opened his eyes and stared at Twilight. "Use the spell and take Fluttershy and get out; now." He commanded.

"Why? I can't leave you like this." She said.

"Don't worry about me; we've overstayed our welcome." He said with a smile. He looked at Flash. "Sorry buddy, I didn't even think about it."

"What are you talking about?" She asked as she held Alli's head.

"We are in his mind and it's not use to three ponies inhabiting it. We've added extra stress to an already dying body." He laughed. "We sped up the process."

Flash and Alli shared a glance and they both nodded. Flash suddenly sprung up and launched himself at Discord who was staring at the group laughing, while blood fell off his claw.

"Go NOW!" Flash yelled at them as he distracted Discord.

"Flash; you two got to stay separated!" Twilight said as Alli shook his head.

"We got no choice, you got to use the Elements; he won't be able to stall for long. I'm sorry Twilight, Lambda and I didn't even think about this." Alli said. They looked at each other and nodded.

Fluttershy started screaming for Flash to come back as Twilight grabbed her and her, Fluttershy, and Alli disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

* * *

><p>They came back in a flash of light and quickly Twilight and Fluttershy jumped up and ran over the other girls. Nurse Redheart stayed and treated Alli's gash on his back. The town of Ponyville was mostly destroyed, either decimated by the fight or the fire.<p>

Celestia was recovering when the group ran over to her. Celestia sent a questioning glance at Twilight, who shook her head in resignation. Celestia sighed and a tear started to fall out of her eye. "I'm sorry Fluttershy; we don't have a choice anymore." She said as she saw the mare crying.

"I can't… I can't hurt him." She said her words barely audible.

"How admirable Fluttershy, stupid, but admirable." Discord said as he appeared through the smoke. He still had control of Flash's body. "You care so much that you're willing to sacrifice all of Equestria for one colt?" He said laughing.

Suddenly one eye slowly changed back into the sea green of Flash. "Fluttershy; do it!" Flash suddenly screamed. The one eye of Discord grew in alarm as the rest of the ponies stood in shock.

"How did you get control of your body?" Discord asked Flash.

"You'd be surprised how far I'm willing to go." Flash said as he started coughing again, blood trickling out of his mouth.

Discord smiled. "Won't be much longer now, will it?"

"Still be able to beat you before I go." He said. His eye stared at Fluttershy, tears pouring out. "Please, Fluttershy you have to. I don't want to be responsible for any more harm."

She was crying too. "What about me?" She asked her voice really quiet.

"I'm sorry for everything I've done. Know that I will always love you and don't forget that." Flash said. "You know you have to do it, for the sake of Equestria. My life isn't worth every other pony."

She cried, but nodded. The six Elements of Harmony glowed as they lifted the six into the air. Twilight's eyes took on a bright glow as the beam of light hit the Discord-controlled Flash. The beam jettisoned Flash into the sky. Discord's eye grew in disbelief.

"They wouldn't have used it for what it would do to you?!" Discord yelled.

"My friends used it to save Equestria. I'm just one pony to die instead of millions." Flash said with a smile.

The blinding light erupted and an ear piercing scream echoed through the area. Flash felt Discord pulled from his mind and he finally felt himself regain control of his body.

_Finally, I'm back_. He looked down and saw himself falling to the ground and chuckled. He closed his eyes and waited for the bone crushing impact; instead he felt himself get caught and opened his eyes to see Rainbow Dash rushing over to the group.

"Hey; how are you?" He asked with a smile.

She smiled and he saw her crying. "Better than your sorry tail rookie; what would you do if I wasn't here to catch you?"

"Probably get a lot thinner." He said, laughing as blood came out of his mouth. Dash picked up the pace and he was soon hoofed to Nurse Redheart.

He saw her horn light up and saw fear and recognition in her eyes. She shook her head and saw Fluttershy quickly grab him.

"Hey honey; did we win?" He asked, coughing more.

"Shh… it's going to be alright. You'll get better." She said, her eyes watered with tears.

He laughed, grunting in pain. "It's ok Fluttershy; I know I'm going to die. I'm ok with that." He looked at her. "I'm sorry for everything I've put you through; can you ever forgive me?"

She was heaving, the tears hitting Flash. "It's ok, Flash; I'll always forgive you."

He smiled and closed his eyes. His breathing became erratic and he started coughing harder. She looked at Nurse Redheart.

"Please, you got to help him." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Fluttershy, there's nothing I can do." She said apologetically.

Fluttershy bent down and kissed Flash on the muzzle. "You can't leave me, not again. Please… you can't…" She couldn't finish as she started crying harder.

He opened his eyes and saw her crying. He lifted a hoof and ran it through her mane.

"_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
><em>_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done  
><em>_I hope you don't mind  
><em>_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
><em>_How wonderful life is while you're in the world_" he struggled to sing, the blood pooling in his lungs.

She stared at him and bent down to kiss him again. This time he kissed back, putting all his love for her in that one kiss.

Celestia limped over and bent down and her horn started to glow. He looked at her and smiled.

"Hi Mom." He said.

Everypony gasped and Celestia's eyes grew wide. "What?" She asked.

"You're my mom aren't you? I got my memories back and you were in all of them."

She sadly smiled. "No I'm not; I'm your aunt."

Everypony couldn't get more shocked. "Then that means…" Flash began till he saw Luna running towards them.

"Hello, son." Luna said, crying. Her horn glowed and a golden glow surrounded Flash.

Flash smiled and his eyes closed as he stopped breathing. Nurse Redheart bent down and tried to get a heartbeat; she shook her head no.

Luna cried harder. "I'm too late; again."

Celestia limped over to her sister and put a reassuring hoof over her shoulder. Twilight was holding Fluttershy who was shaking as she cried. Nurse Redheart had grabbed a white cloth and tried to lay it over his body. Fluttershy pushed herself out of Twilights grasp and flung herself on him, crying. Twilight and Rarity came over and grabbed her, letting Redheart drape the body. Fluttershy started going into hysterics as she saw Redheart cover up his face. Alli, Lambda, Applejack who removed her hat, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie walked over and were silent for several moments.

"I still expect him to jump up and say surprise." Pinkie said, her usual humor gone.

"Even after everything I said to him, he still treated me as a friend. I wish I could have thanked him." Dash mumbled.

Spike somehow removed himself from the library wreckage. He made his way to Twilight and held a claw up to her back. "Even though this was kinda his fault, he still was a nice pony." He said. Twilight smacked him. "Ouch! What was that for?" She merely shook her head and motioned at Fluttershy. They were all silent as Fluttershy cried.

Nurse Redheart walked over to Celestia and Luna. "I'm sorry for your loss Princesses, but we need to move the body."

They merely nodded as Redheart asked Alli and Lambda, who went to pick up the body.

Suddenly Flash took a very loud deep breath. His eyes fluttered underneath their lids and he slowly opened them. He leaned forward and the sheet fell off his head as he turned his it back and forth as the ponies stared at him in awe. "What? Never seen a pony come back to life before?" He said with a smile.

Fluttershy and Luna beat every other pony as he was trapped in hugs.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think? Betcha you didn't see that coming? :P I've had her planned as the mom for awhile now. Now, I'm not sure where to take it. All I know is the next chapter will deal with the fallout of the battle and how Flash takes to being related to royalty. Sorry about the song, I think it fits their relationship and I just like writing it in haha. :P Thanks for reading and please review! It really helps.<strong>

**Song I've used**  
><strong>Your Song - Elton John<strong>  
><strong>You guys know the drill; I don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 Recovery

**Hey, its been awhile hasn't it? Sorry about the long absence; it's been pretty hectic lately. Then there was the whole writer's block... I almost just wrote an epilogue and ended it but a friend kept telling me I couldn't and well... here's another chapter haha :) Any ways.. I have a very unoriginal idea... if anyone has an original character they wouldn't mind letting me use, just send me a msg with all of his/her info and I'll add it in as soon as I can. I'm thinking about also either to cut back on the lengths of the chapters or wait till I've written a few and have a massive upload; what do you guys think? Alright enough of me blabbering on, let's start this :)**

* * *

><p>Flash woke up in a nice comfy bed, a light breeze flowing through the room. He looked over and saw Fluttershy sleeping in the bed next to him. He went to get up but his body refused to move as pain racked it. He leaned against the pillow and tried again.<br>"I would be careful if I was you; your body still hasn't recovered." The familiar voice of Nurse Redheart said.

"Hello Nurse Redheart." Flash said with a smile. He looked around. "Where are we; this doesn't look like the Ponyville Hospital."

She smiled. "That's because we're in Canterlot. The Princesses thought it would be better if you didn't see…the town." She said, looking away.

Flash's smile was gone. "Yeah, I kinda destroyed it didn't I?" he said with a fake laugh.

Redheart shook her head. "No you didn't; Discord did when he took over your body."

"Yes but will the townsponies see that? They saw me destroying the town not him." He said staring out the window.

"The Princesses will explain it to them; don't worry, they'll understand." She said, trying to calm him down.

"I hope you're right." He said as he looked over at the sleeping Fluttershy. "Is she ok?" He asked, worried.

She faintly smiled. "She's fine; she wanted to be near you so Princess Celestia let her sleep here."

"Oh; wait how long have I been out?"

"Only 3 days."

He nodded. The door opened and Princesses Celestia and Luna walked into the room; Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Rainbow Dash followed.

"So how are you…son?" Luna asked.

Flash stared at her. "That's going to take some getting used to." He said with a small smile. "But I'm ok, just sore."

She smiled and bent down and hugged him. Celestia and Flash's face showed their surprise but Flash hugged her back. He glanced out the window and saw the sun barely passing over the trees of Everfree Forest.

"So what are you all doing here?" He asked with a smile.

"Checking on you of course; you did die and all." Pinkie said, jumping.

"What Pinkie means is, we're making sure you're ok." Rarity said.

"So how does it feel to die? Was it painful? Were you tired?" Pinkie asked again, questions slipping out faster than he could keep up with. Finally Rarity shoved a hoof in Pinkie's mouth.

"I know you want to make sure that Flash is ok, but could you please leave us alone? There are a few things we need to talk about." Celestia finally said. Everypony looked like they wanted to argue but Luna put a hoof up and asked if they could leave. They left grudgingly leaving Luna, Celestia, Flash, and Fluttershy alone.

Minutes ticked by as the three stared at each other. Fluttershy muttered something in her sleep and a frown appeared on her muzzle.

"So what is so important that you had to have the others leave?" Flash finally asked, glancing at Fluttershy.

Luna looked at her sister. "I don't know where to begin." She said.

"Relax Luna; start from the beginning." Celestia said with a smile. She looked at Flash. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier; I wasn't sure it was you till I heard you sing at the party."

"So that's what you wanted to tell me." He said, remembering her asking to talk to him.

She nodded. "Luna was supposed to meet us behind the stage, but she was caught up when Discord took over. She had to go back and get reinforcements from Canterlot to help try and stop him."

"What I still don't understand is how Discord got trapped in my mind." Flash said.

Luna and Celestia looked at each other. "Vash, you have to understand; not even we understand what the Elements do completely." Luna said.

Flash stared at Luna. "Vash; is that my name?"

Luna's eyes grew confused. "Yes..." She looked at Celestia. "He forgot his name?"

Celestia nodded. "It seems he's suffering from amnesia."

Flash took a deep breath. "…Mom, can I go by Flash? Vash may have been my name, but he's gone."

Luna faintly smiled. "I'm sorry but I will always call you Vash."

Flash or Vash, laughed. "Well it was worth a shot. So how did Discord get locked in my mind?" He asked.

The sisters shared a glance. "We're not entirely sure." Luna finally answered.

"What do you mean?"

"We aren't sure what happened when you sacrificed yourself." Luna began.

"I did what?" Flash asked.

"It'll be easier to show you." Luna answered as her horn was illuminated in blue light. "Now close your eyes." She commanded.

He did as he was told and saw Discord, Luna, Celestia, and a younger version of himself in some sort of garden. There were statues along a destroyed path with guard pony bodies littered throughout. Flash was lying in a pool of his own blood as it seeped out of a gash over his right eye. Luna and Celestia both looked exhausted and were covered in bruises, burns, and claw marks. Discord himself was missing an arm and his left eye was swollen shut.

"To think that two snotty princesses and a runt did what their father and his army couldn't." Discord said laughing. "I got to say I'm impressed."

"Shove it Discord." Flash said from the ground. Luna looked at him with concern. He could feel the look. "I'm ok Mom; it's just a little scratch."

"_Luna we need to come up with a plan_." Celestia's voice said in Luna's mind. Luna looked at her sister and knew what she had in mind.

"The Elements?" Luna mouthed. Celestia nodded. _But we're going to need a distraction…_ She noticed Flash struggle to his hooves and realized too late that Celestia must have included him into the conversation. "NO!" She screamed as he launched himself at Discord.

Celestia was next to her in an instant, her horn and necklace glowing. "Luna please; don't let his sacrifice be for naught." She pleaded. Tears were flowing down both of their faces.

"I…can't; you ask the impossible." Luna whispered.

"Mom you gotta do it!" Flash cried as Discord smacked him hard on the head. "Mom, do it for Equestria!"

"What are you talking about you naïve alicorn?" Discord asked as he hit Flash again.

Luna's necklace and horn started to glow of their own power. Luna cried out in surprise as her and Celestia's necklaces and horns shot powerful beams of energy towards Flash and Discord. Neither screamed as the beams simultaneously hit them and sent them flying into the sky. A blinding flash of light blocked the two from view but Discord plummeted into the ground already turning to stone. Flash was nowhere to be found.

"Vash; where are you!?" Luna yelled almost in hysterics. Celestia pulled her sister into a hug as Luna cried over her missing son.

The memory faded away as Flash was transported back. He looked at his mom and aunt seeing both of them crying. He felt something wet fall down his cheek and realized he was crying too.

"I replayed it over and over, hoping I missed something. I thought it would be the last time I saw you." Luna said over her tears.

Flash struggled to get out of the bed and finally fell on his hooves. He mustered what he could and jumped at Luna, whose eyes grew with surprise. As he collided with her, she pulled him into a hug to stop them both from falling. Luna kissed him on the forehead as they stood there silently crying into each other until Celestia coughed and Flash was covered in a golden aura. He hovered back into the bed.

"I'm sorry to do this but we need to know if Discord is still trapped in your head." She said, horn still glowing. Flash felt her mind brush up against his, her mind vast, ancient, and powerful. He could hear a simple melody repeat over in her mind. Her touch soon receded and he heard the music once more before it disappeared.

As they looked at her, she nodded and smiled. "I can't find a trace of him."

"Thank goodness." Fluttershy's melodious voice said. The three ponies stared at her.

"Fluttershy what are you doing over there still? If you were awake you should've joined us." Flash said.

"I didn't want to bother; it looked like family time." She said looking away.

"Fluttershy you are family, my family, my world." Flash said, embarrassed; his face turned red.

Her face turned red as she looked at the princesses for permission to join them. They looked at each other and nodded and she slowly made her way towards Flash. Before she could walk the last few feet, she was suddenly encased in a blue aura and hovered over to Flash. Her eyes grew in fear as she was gently put into Flash's awaiting hooves. She quickly curled up and latched onto him. He bent down and gently kissed her. He saw Luna's horn slowly dissipate its blue aura and he glared at her.

"Sorry, I didn't think it would scare her." Luna said apologetically.

He merely nodded as Fluttershy clung to him. Suddenly something clicked in his mind. "Wait; Discord called me an alicorn, what is that?"

Luna looked at her sister than her son. "An alicorn is a pony that has wings, can use magic, and has the strength of the earth ponies. You were the last one born."

"Does that mean I can use magic?" Flash asked eagerly.

"I don't think so. When we used the Elements, we think Discord stole your ability to use magic. Besides, you don't have a horn." She said with a faint smile.

"But Zecora could grow it back couldn't she?" Fluttershy asked.

"Maybe, but we're not sure; we don't know what she uses to do so. And if his magic is gone, he wouldn't need a horn. I've always heard how those that try to regrow it, it never grows back." Celestia answered.

They nodded. "We could always just ask and see what happens." Flash said.

"Yes…you could do that. Just wait till your better." Luna said. She had a feeling that she'll be seeing him in a hospital room again soon. Silence enveloped the room.

Flash stared at Fluttershy. He had a question in his mind, but too afraid to ask it, worried what Luna would say. After Fluttershy kissed him, he worked up the courage to ask. "Why don't I have a lot of memories with you…Mom?" Flash asked, looking at Luna.

Luna looked very uncomfortable. "I spent most of your childhood chasing down your father." She finally said, crying.

Fluttershy and Flash looked at each other as their eyes grew. Before either of them could say anything, their mouths were kept shut with magic. They glared at Celestia who shook her head. Celestia put a hoof over Luna's shoulder and patted her back.

"I'm sorry, but we have to leave; duty calls." Celestia said. She looked at them. "You two can stay here as long as you would like. If you need either of us, we'll be in the throne room." She said as she led her sister out the door.

"Wait… Aunt Celestia?" Flash said.

They stopped and she looked at him. "Yes?"

"What song was playing in your mind? I'm sorry, but it kept looping and I couldn't help but hear it." He said looking away.

Celestia smiled. "That was the first song you ever played and you made it for your mom." She said as she left.

The two ponies left in the room stared into each other's eyes for a long time till Fluttershy smacked Flash on the head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing his forehead.

"No more dying… no more…" she choked out before starting to cry and buried her face in his chest.

He held her and lightly ran a hoof through her mane, murmuring I love you. They laid there until Fluttershy stopped crying. She looked at him and he smiled.

"After everything that we've gone through; after everything I've done to you, I understand if you don't want to be together or talk to me." Flash said as his eyes started to well up with tears. He tried to keep the smile but couldn't.

She stared at him in shock, her eyes filling with tears. She leaned in and kissed him on the mouth, putting her being into it. He pushed back; amazed that she still accepted him after everything they've been through. She broke off the kiss as they both tried to breath, their faces bright red.

"Like I said before, no matter what happens, I'll be here. Just like I know you'll be there for me." She said laying a hoof on his.

"You know I will." He said, leaning forward to kiss her again.

"You two make such a cute couple." Rarity said.

Both ponies jumped in the bed as they looked to see their friends looking them. They were all smiling as Pinkie was bouncing on her hooves like usual. Flash and Fluttershy's faces couldn't have been redder which caused the five ponies to start laughing. As Nurse Redheart walked in, she shook her head.

"You ponies, I'll never understand." She muttered as Fluttershy climbed out of the bed and Flash followed. She did a quick checkup, had Flash walk around the bed a few times, hover in the air to make sure his wings still worked. She checked his temperature, if he was dizzy or lightheaded. She clapped her hooves. "It seems like your 100% again; let's try and keep it that way for at least a few days." She said jokingly with a smile.

Flash laughed. "I'll try, but I guarantee nothing." He said with a smirk.

She smiled back. "It's a nice day today, why don't you all get out and about?"

The group looked at each other. "I think that's a good idea. What are you planning on doing Flash?" Twilight asked, looking at him.

"Not sure yet; I was thinking about seeing Ponyville and seeing if I could help with anything."

Their eyes grew. "I take it you haven't heard?" Rarity asked pain in her voice.

"About Ponyville being destroyed? Yeah, I know. I did cause it." He said.

"No not that. There was a town meeting and you were almost voted to be banished from the town." Pinkie said before anypony could stop her.

Flash fell to the floor, he was silent. "Well, I can't really blame them. Wait almost? What stopped them?"

"Princess Luna spoke on your behalf. She spent most of yesterday arguing with Mayor Mare about it." Twilight said.

He sighed. "So I take it everypony knows I'm a prince now?"

"Eeyup." Applejack said.

He was silent. "And I didn't have a clue. And I was so mean to her." He muttered as he held his head in his hooves. He jumped up and ran out of the room. He heard them yell his name but ignored it, trying to figure out how to get to the throne room.

He felt like he was being followed and looked up to see Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy flying after him. He laughed as he remembered he had wings. He flapped them a few times and put all the strength he could muster behind them and sped away. He didn't see the door until he crashed right through it, bouncing across the floor on his face and coming to a skidding stop in front of the thrones.

Celestia and Luna both stared at him as he got up, shaking his head.

"Vash what in the world are you-" Luna started before she was interrupted by Flash's hug. She stared at her sister in shock as the pony was silently crying on her. "It's ok son, everything's alright." She said soothingly, lightly running her hoof down his back.

"Mom I'm sorry for everything, having to deal with me disappearing then reappearing and dying…I'm sorry." Flash whispered.

"It's ok, I'm glad your back. I can't imagine you gone again." She said.

Flash looked at his mom through the tears. "I heard about how the ponies were going to banish me. You should have let them, I destroyed their homes." He said.

She pushed his face towards hers. "Son, let me be clear about this. It was not your fault; Discord was the one that destroyed their homes."

"But the ponies-" he started.

"But nothing; did you have control of your body? Would you have destroyed their livelihood?" He shook his head no. "Then you got to show them it was Discord that did it."

"How?"

"Help with the repairs or any way you can. That's what I would do." She said.

"I'll try that." He said. He finally let go of her as the rest of the group caught up.

"Now, why don't you 7 go out and see if you can help rebuild?" Celestia asked.

They nodded and headed towards the door.

"Vash?" Luna asked, stopping the group.

He turned and looked at her. "Yeah?"

"Please be careful."

He smiled. "You know me and besides; I got Fluttershy to make sure I don't do anything crazy." He said as Fluttershy came over to him. The doors opened and the seven walked out into the sunny day.

There wasn't a cloud in the sky as they could see the smoke from Ponyville. Flash grew very stiff as they continued on to the town. The seven broke up and went to help out with their respective talents, leaving Dash, Fluttershy, and Flash alone.

"It's going to be okay Flash." Fluttershy said as she leaned against him.

"Ha-ha; I hope your right." He said his voice hollow.

"I'm going to go check on Cloudsdale; if you need me, give a yell." Dash said as she heading towards the floating city.

Fluttershy and Flash decided to go check on her house. They slowly made their way through the debris, stopping to help anypony they could. Most ignored Flash's help or flat out refused to talk to him.

As they came closer to the fork in the road that led to Fluttershy's house, they saw a young pony struggling to help his father hold up a support beam for the roof.

"Here, let me help you." Flash said as he leaned against the two story post.

The son looked at him with murderous intent. "Get away from here, don't you think you caused enough trouble."

The dad ran over as Flash and Fluttershy's face grew in shock. "I'm terribly sorry Prince Vash; it's been a stressful couple of days. Please forgive him."

"Its…it's no trouble at all." Flash stuttered, speechless. Fluttershy nudged him and they left the father and son duo as they made their way towards her house.

"Flash, its ok; they didn't need our help." Fluttershy tried to say.

Flash leaned against her as she gave him a hug and they saw her house; it was unharmed. All the animals were still in their respective pins, abet scared. Fluttershy went around and reassured her pets as Flash went inside. He quickly sat in his spot on the couch and stared into space, not noticing the tears.

"Flash is everything alright?" He heard Fluttershy ask, her eyes filled with concern.

He nodded and as she sat on the couch, he fell into her hooves, crying silently. Her eyes grew with concern and she sat there, holding his head against her chest as she hummed something to try and relax him.

* * *

><p>"What?!" All six of them asked, surprised; the group had met in Fluttershy's house like Flash had asked but weren't ready for what he had to say.<p>

"I think it would be for the best. Think about it, I've already caused enough trouble for all of you." Flash said, looking down.

They stared at him speechless. "But it's not your fault darling; Discord-" Rarity began.

"It is my fault. It doesn't matter if Discord destroyed it or I did. He was using my body and I couldn't stop him." He said, interrupting her.

Fluttershy was silent, afraid to speak. "Where would you go?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know; maybe travel into some deserted place so I don't hurt any other pony else." He said with a laugh.

"But…but what about Fluttershy and your mom?" Dash asked, looking at her best friend nearly in tears.

Flash looked at Fluttershy and pulled her into a hug. She didn't resist, instead gave him one of her own. "I couldn't ask her to leave her friends or animals and Mom, well I couldn't ask her to leave since she raises the moon and all." He said. "But I think I caused enough trouble for both of them-" He was interrupted by Fluttershy's kiss.

"Please don't leave me; I don't know what I would do without you." She said looking into his eyes.

"But Fluttershy-"

"Please; you promised you'd never leave me."

"But I cause you so much pain."

"You don't. Remember I knew somewhat what I was getting into when I said yes." She said with a little smile.

He stared into her eyes, remembering the first time he saw those blue pools. He looked around, looking at the others. "You guys think I should stay too?" he asked.

"Of course we do!" They all said at once.

"After everything I've done-ouch!" He said as Dash flew over and smacked him.

"No matter what happens we're your friends. We stick by you to the end." She said, rubbing her hoof.

"Will you stay? Please…" Fluttershy pleaded, staring into his eyes.

He knew he should leave, but he just couldn't say no to her. He sighed in defeat. "Ok, ok you guys win. I'll stay." He said, leaning to kiss her.

They all smiled and Pinkie Pie started hopping up and down. "I think this deserves to be celebrated. Who else thinks we need a party?"

The other ponies shook their head. "First let's fix Ponyville before anypony thinks about parties." Twilight said.

"Aw okie dokie." Pinkie answered as she stopped bouncing.

"But afterwards we'll throw the best Pinkie Pie party ever." Flash said with a sad smile. "And if you want me to, I'll play again."

Pinkie's eyes grew to dinner plate size and jumped over the table and gave Flash a bone crushing hug. As the air left his lungs, he wheezed and she let go of him. As he fell to the ground she pulled a yellow construction hat and a tool belt out of the air and put them on.

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's get started." She said as she disappeared in a blur out the door.

"Did I say something?" Flash said as Fluttershy helped him up.

"Who knows with Pinkie." Twilight said shaking her head.

The remaining group went to open the door when it was flung open by a cross-eyed gray pony with a yellow mane crashed through it. Her flank had six bubbles on it. She had a blue bag strapped to her and it held a bunch of envelopes. The group stared at her as she picked herself up, her golden eyes drifting off to look in different directions.

"Derpy are you ok?" Twilight asked.

"I'm fine Twilight, I didn't see the door." She reached into her bag. "I got a couple letters for Fluttershy and Vash? And I was told Vash was staying here…" she said as she looked at Flash. "Hey, I know you; you're the one that destroyed Ponyville." She said.

"Derpy he didn't destroy it; Discord-" Twilight started before she was interrupted by Flash.

"Yes Derpy, I did. I didn't mean to, but I hope you can forgive me." He said, lowering his head in an awkward bow.

Derpy stared at him in amazement. "No one has ever bowed to me before or asked for my forgiveness." She said with a smile. "Ok you couldn't have done it on purpose, you're too nice."

He laughed. "Well, I don't know about that one."

Derpy smiled. "So here you go Fluttershy." She said as she handed two letters to the yellow pony. Something changed in Fluttershy's eye as soon as she saw the writing on the envelope and Flash put a hoof around her. "And you're Vash aren't you?" Derpy asked. Flash nodded. "Then here you go." She said giving him a letter. She turned around and waved goodbye as she flew off somewhere in town.

"That pony, I swear." Dash said as the other four laughed.

As the ponies walked out the door, Flash still held Fluttershy as she started crying. Rarity noticed that neither of them was following. "So are you guys coming?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"We'll catch up. We got to feed Angel and the others." Flash quickly said.

Rarity's eyes narrowed suspiciously but nodded and they took off, leaving Flash and Fluttershy alone again.

"What's wrong 'Shy?" He asked, leaning down and kissing her cheek.

She was silent. "One of the letters is from my parents." She whispered.

His eyes grew. "How do you know? You haven't opened it yet."

"I recognize my mom's writing." She said even quieter.

"It's alright 'Shy, everything will be fine." He said, hugging her tighter. He led her to the couch and picked her up as he sat down, letting her lay on him. He ran a hoof through her mane as he waited for her to answer. When she didn't say anything, he looked at her as she had her face buried in his chest. "Fluttershy, if you don't mind me asking, what's going on between you and your parents?"

She was silent, thinking about how to answer. "My dad and I …aren't on the best of terms." She finally said.

"Oh. Well, it can't be that bad that they're sending you a message is it?"

"The only time they send me one is when they're coming down for a visit."

"Oh." He said, not understanding.

"And the only time they do that is when he tries to convince me to move back up to Cloudsdale and take over the business."

"What business?"

"My dad…my dad was one of the first Wonder Bolts." She said leaning against him.

"I'm sorry 'Shy, I don't know what that is. They never had anything like that in my time." He said, trying to get her to at least smile.

She looked up at him, pain in her eyes. "Oh I'm sorry; I forgot that you didn't know what they are. They're the fastest flyers in Equestria and every pegasi growing up wants to join them. My dad and a few of his friends started in when I was a filly and ever since then, he's tried to get me to take his place. But I'm not a good flier and I'd rather help animals." She paused. "And they don't know about you." She said even quieter.

"Well… that might…make things…interesting." He said with a smile.

She giggled a little. "Yes it will."

"When will they get here?"

"Day after tomorrow if they can get away."

"What does your dad exactly do?" He asked. "Sorry…but I don't get it."

She smiled again, looking at him. "He founded it, flew as the captain of the group for a long time and then retired. Now he manages the current group."

"Oh…well, that must keep him busy." He said with a smile. "Wait; doesn't Dash like the Wonder Bolts?" He asked, just remembering.

"Yes, but I'm too afraid to tell her."

"Why?"

"Because since my dad and I aren't really talking…" she trailed off.

"Oh, right. Sorry I asked." He said.

She leaned up and kissed him. "Don't worry about. But please don't tell her."

"I won't; Pinkie Pie promise." He said, putting a hoof over his right eye. She giggled.

"I don't know what I'd do without you." She said as she lay against his chest again.

"I have no idea, probably be better off." He said with a laugh.

She frowned. "You know that's not true." She said as she poked him.

"Sometimes I don't think so." He said.

She kissed him again. "We both know that's not true."

He smiled. "Whatever you say." He paused for a moment. "So I have a question."

"What?" She said.

"So do you want me to move out before your parents get here?"

"No, of course not; I like you sleeping here." She said.

"So how are we going to explain that to them? I don't think they'll let us sleep on the couch. I mean I'll sleep on the couch but you'll have to sleep in your bed." He said, stifling a laugh.

Her face turned a bright red. "I was thinking…um… maybe if you wanted to, you could sleep in my bed…with me. I mean if you don't mind." He was speechless and his face turned a bright red. She saw it. "I didn't mean to say it, forget I said anything."

"No, no it's alright. I…I wasn't expecting that." He said laughing. He kissed her on the forehead. "If it's alright with you and your parents, I have no problem with it."

She frowned. "You know how I feel about it and I don't care what my parents say."

He stared at her. "Well if it's alright with you, I don't see a problem with it. I don't want to put anymore distance between you and your parents." He said.

"You won't I promise." She said.

They were silent as she laid in his hooves, listening to his heartbeat. It was time she was glad they could spend together.

"So should we pick up around here and then go help the others with Ponyville? Then probably go shopping, since we haven't had time yet right?" he said with a smile.

"Yes, that sounds like a plan."

They got up and looked around the place. "Ponyville?" She asked which he nodded.

"I hope they let me help this time." He said as they headed back into town.

The sun was high in the sky as they spent the rest of the day helping rebuild their town. Most of the ponies this time accepted his help somewhat grudgingly. He wondered what had changed when he saw Luna, Celestia, Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie, and Rainbow Dash all helping. They saw him and smiled as Fluttershy and him came over and helped them finish rebuild what he was told was Sugarcube Corner. Two ponies, one orange and the other blue gave us lemonade and told us to take a break. After the break, the sun was almost setting and Luna had to leave to raise the moon.

As the rest decided to call it a day, Flash looked around the town. He saw that most of it was already rebuilt. He was surprised at the how fast it was brought back together, but then remembered that he had saw unicorns and pegasi helping in the recovery. He sighed as he sat away from the others, watching the moon slowly rise.

He felt Fluttershy as she sat next to him. She laid her head on his shoulder and he rested his head on top of hers.

"What are you doing sitting all by yourself?" She asked.

"Since I caused it, I shouldn't partake in the group; besides, I'm not a very social pony." He said with a faint smile.

"Flash, you know the others are worried…and so am I." she said.

"I know, but I thought you guys didn't want me over there so I came over here."

"What would ever make you think that?" She asked.

He took his head off hers and closed his eyes. "It just seems like you guys have been too nice to me. I destroyed a town, probably killed a lot of ponies and nothing. All of you just assumed Discord did it. I mean he did, but he still used my body." He looked at his hooves, which had been around Fluttershy. "Those ponies he killed are on my hooves. Discord may have been in control, but I have to deal with the repercussions."

"You're an idiot, you know that right?" Dash said. He opened his eyes and the group was sitting near him.

"No matter what you say, darling, we know you would never harm another pony." Rarity added.

"She's right; you're too much of a goody goody." Pinkie continued. She was hopping up and down.

"They're right sugarcube; there ain't nothin' you can say that'll change our opinion of ya." Applejack said.

"Flash, no matter how you try and say it, we won't believe that you could destroy the town. You need to stop blaming yourself." Twilight said.

"Vash; no matter what happened, you can't blame yourself. When I checked your mind earlier, I don't remember ever seeing Discord kill anypony." Celestia said.

"What about the other ponies? Do they see me as you do? I doubt it. I don't want to make your lives worse. I've done enough damage already." He sighed. "I should've left." He muttered.

"You were going to leave?" Celestia asked. Twilight quickly brought her up to speed. "Vash, leaving now would be a disaster. After all of Luna's arguing and you were willing to leave Fluttershy after everything she's done for you?"

Flash looked away, embarrassed. "Yes. I was ready to leave, to save you guys from any more trouble."

She stared at him. "You aren't the Vash I remember. You're merely using his name and body. He would have stood his ground and accepted what happened, not turn and ran!" She spat. Everypony was afraid, no one ever seeing Celestia this upset.

"'Tia, please calm down." Luna said as she joined the group.

"You heard?" Celestia asked her which she nodded.

"If Vash wants to leave, I won't stop him. He has to make his own decisions; I can't tell him what to do anymore."

"But after everything…" Celestia started.

Luna sighed. "I know 'Tia, but Vash is old enough now to make his own choices." She said, a tears welling up in her eyes.

"Mom, I decided not to leave. Like Aunt Celestia said, not after everything you and Fluttershy have done. I can't leave her anyway." He said with a little smile, nuzzling Fluttershy.

"But like you said, what about all the ponies that blame you for what happened to Ponyville? What are you going to tell them?" She asked.

"Exactly what happened; I have nothing to hide. They can make their own decisions."

"So you really have grown up." Luna said.

Flash looked at each one individually. "I'm sorry for all the stress and worry I've caused. I promise you I won't leave. I can't leave and I don't want to anyway." He said, pulling Fluttershy back into a hug.

Fluttershy grabbed him back and squeezed, glad that he wasn't leaving.

"So you've made peace with what happened?" Celestia asked.

"I've accepted what happened; I'm not sure if I've made peace with it." He said.

"I'm just glad you're staying." Fluttershy said.

"You know I can't leave you; ever." He said.

All the ponies smiled as Fluttershy kissed him on the mouth and he kissed back.

Celestia looked at the sky, seeing the moon almost half way through the sky. "I think it's time for some sleep. I have a feeling tomorrow is going to be a busy day."

As the group got up and said goodnight, Luna pulled Flash aside. "Where are you sleeping tonight?"

"Well… I was planning on sleeping at Fluttershys' like I've done every night I wasn't in the hospital. Why?"

"I wanted to offer you a guest room at the castle."

"Thanks anyway, but I already accepted Fluttershy's offer."

She stared at him intensely. "Ok, just be careful."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll explain it to you another day." She said as a faint red hue appeared on her cheeks. She kissed him on the forehead. "Get some sleep son."

He stared at his mother, concerned. "You too?"

She nodded and followed Celestia as they teleported back to Canterlot.

The six stared at him. "What was that about?" Dash asked.

"I have no idea. All I know is that she offered me a guest room at the castle, but I declined because I'm staying with Fluttershy."

"Oh." They said in unison, all expect Fluttershy.

"What?"

"Nothing." They said red hues on their cheeks as well. Fluttershy had her face hidden by her mane but he could tell she was blushing too.

"Ok could somepony explain what is going on?" He asked, slightly embarrassed that he was out of the loop.

"Can't Ah gotta help Big Mac at the farm tomorrow, bright an' early; night y'all." Applejack said as she ran towards her house.

"I have a ton of orders to catch up on so I think it is best if I bid you goodnight. I also need to make sure Opal is alright. Ta-ta!" Rarity said as she quickly walked away towards her house.

Pinkie just smiled. "I gotta go plan our super special awesome party; nighty night." She said as she hopped away.

Twilight and Rainbow shared a glance. "I gotta go, have to wake up early to get the pegasi pumped for tomorrow and such." Dash said before she disappeared in a blur. Twilight shot her an evil glare.

Flash sighed. "It's ok Twilight, I won't ask you to explain it."

Her face got bright red. "No, it's alright. It's just a…private matter."

He raised an eyebrow. "Huh?"

She gulped. "Well you see-" she stared before being interrupted by Fluttershy.

"It's alright Twilight, I'll explain it to him on the way home." She said, barely a whisper.

Twilight gave her a quick hug before waving goodbye as she ran towards her library house.

"'Shy what's going on?" He asked. "I mean you don't have to tell me."

"No it's…alright. It's just I've never talked about it before."

"Talked about what?" He asked again.

Fluttershy quickly told him what happened and why everyone had left in a hurry. After she told him, his face was bright red and hers could pass for a tomato.

"Oh…I see; that explains it." He said.

"Are you alright?" She asked.

He kissed her. "I'm fine, just a little embarrassed I guess. But I'm glad you told me, I didn't have a clue."

"Did Princess Luna never have that…_talk_?"

"I never really saw her and when I did, it was only briefly."

"Oh." She said as they started walking home.

They walked in silence, not needing to talk as they merely enjoyed each other company. As they made it back to her house, the animals were asking for their attention. They quickly fed them, too tired to divvy up the work. Angel glared at Flash fed him his salad.

"Look, either you eat it or you don't get dinner. It's very simple." Flash finally said, fed up with the bunny. Angel kicked him in the face and started to eat the salad. Flash's eye twitched as he left the room walking towards the couch and ready for a good night's sleep.

"Flash?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah?" He said, half asleep already.

"Um… I was wondering if you wanted to sleep in my room with me tonight." She asked.

That woke him up. "Are you sure? You don't have a problem sharing the bed with me?" He asked embarrassed.

"No, of course not, but I understand if you don't want to." She said, her face as red as his.

"No it's alright. I just didn't want to put you in an awkward spot."

She led the way up to her room and pushed the door open. _This is the first time I've seen her room_.

Her room was neat and organized. Everything seemed to be dusted and cleaned. A huge bed took up most of a corner. She saw him stare at the bed.

"I like to have a big comfy bed…it's a Fluttershy thing." She said with a smile.

He smiled nervously as they both climbed into the bed. He felt her hoof tap him on the back and he turned and faced her. Both their faces were red.

"You were right, this bed is amazing." He said still smiling.

She nodded and snuggled up next to him. He put a hoof around her and pulled her close, her head a few inches from his. She flipped the opposite direction, her back facing him and scooted closer. He protectively draped a hoof over her and she smiled.  
>"Goodnight Flash." She said.<p>

"Goodnight 'Shy." He said, resting his head next to hers.

Flash quickly fell asleep, exhausted from the day. Fluttershy remained awake, listening to the steady rise and fall of his breathing. She smiled as she closed her eyes and slumber took over.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, well I know it was a lot of exposition, but I felt like I needed to take a break from the "action"...yeah.. any who, I did have an idea about what I wanted to do with Flash's dad.. and I hope to have that arc started in the next couple of chapters, depending. And if anyone get's the ref about his real name, I give you a intermanet points. :P And I know it can kinda become a little confusing with switching between two names for one character, but only a few people call him by Vash any ways.. Alright, I think i blabbered enough. Thank you again for your patience and I'll try to update again real soon... and thank you for whoever has stuck by me. :) Don't forget to please review it.. it helps a lot :)<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 New Love

**Well 'ello all; how's it going? haha, I did the entire chapter waiting at college.. fun stuff right? Oh, before I forget; I wanted to mention something - ****bearie; this story is by far not over. I've actually gotten a few msgs about that and I just wanted to say it is not. And I'm glad you enjoyed my story. And I'm truly flattered at the reviews for this, I can't thank you guys enough. :) Alright, enough of my blabbering, onward HO! :P**

* * *

><p>Flash awoke the next morning, the sun just beginning to poke over the Everfree Forest. He yawned, noticing he had been asleep for only a few hours. Fluttershy was still asleep, her chest slowly rising and falling. He kissed her cheek and she muttered something and a small smile appeared on her face.<p>

He silently got out of bed, carefully untangling himself from her and made sure she was still asleep before he crept out of the room. He went into animal's food room seeing how low she was as he promised himself he'll find some way to help. He nonetheless fed the all of the animals, almost taking a few hours to do so. He hadn't dealt with Angel yet as he found the ironically named rabbit in the kitchen. They stared at each other as Flash made the bunny a salad.

"You don't like me do you?" Flash asked the rabbit, who shook its head no. "Thought so." He said with a sigh as he finished the breakfast. He put it in front of Angel, who stared at it. "Look, I know you don't like me but can't we at least try to act like it for Fluttershy?" He asked while putting a hoof out. It stared at the hoof, then the salad, then back at the hoof. Finally it smacked the hoof with a paw and started to eat the salad. "Thank you." Flash said, as he left Angel alone, glad to finally make an attempt at civility.

_Time to start cleaning_. He looked at the clock; it was almost 9:30 in the morning. He decided to start outside, picking weeds and trying to rake her yard. Her house being surrounded by trees made this harder then he imagined as he spent another hour or so on it before finally giving up. He staggered into the kitchen again; glad to be away from the summer sun. He started to make himself a hay jelly sandwich when he heard Fluttershy's hooves quietly clack down the stairs.

"Good morning." He said, pushing the finished sandwich towards her as she sat at the table. He turned around to make another one.

"Good morning." She said as she looked at the sandwich. "Oh you didn't have to; I could've made my own breakfast."

"It's ok, I'm glad I could finally make you breakfast for once." He said with a smile as he finished making another one. He sat down at the table across from her as they both started to eat.

"It's really good." She said after taking a few bites.

"Thanks, but not as good as your muffins that you make." He said laughing.

She smiled and glanced at the clock. "Oh I've slept in too late again and I haven't fed my pets." She said, panic clear in her voice.

"Don't worry 'Shy I took care of it." He said.

She stared at him. "You did?"

"Yeah and I got all of them. I was up early and you were still asleep and I didn't want to wake you up."

She smiled at him again. "Thank you, but you didn't have to feed all of them. I would've gladly helped."

"No, don't worry about it. I'm glad I could do something for you."

Before she could answer, there was a loud knock on the door. They looked at each other and walked out to the living room. Fluttershy slowly opened the door to reveal Derpy, Ponyville's gray mailpony.

"Hi Fluttershy and Vash; how are you this morning?" She asked, her head reaching inside her bag.

"Um... we're fine, how about you?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm great, thanks for asking." She said with a smile. "Ah, there it is." She said, grabbing an envelope that said in big bold red letters PRIORITY. "This is for you." She said, handing it to Fluttershy.

Fluttershy gasped as she recognized her mom's writing underneath the red letters. Flash nuzzled her to try and calm her down. Fluttershy quickly walked away from the two, tearing the letter open.

"Hey Derpy?" Flash asked.

"Yeah?"

"You know who I am right?"

"Yeah, you're Prince Vash, the pony that was taken over by Discord and destroyed the town."

"…Yes, well; I really don't like my real name so I was wondering if you could call me by Cloud Flash…"

"Oh, sure no problem; it might get a little confusing with the mail though." She said with a slight laugh. "Wait, I almost forgot!" she said excitedly and looked around her bag again.

"What?" He asked.

"I got another letter for you." She said, holding an envelope in her mouth.

He took it from her and stared at the writing, not recognizing it. "Thanks…" he muttered to her.

"Just doing my job; have a great day!" Derpy said as she took off, leaving Flash staring at the letter.

"Who's that from?" Fluttershy asked.

"Not a clue." He said. "Wait, what did yours say?"

"Oh… it was from my mom; they'll be here tomorrow morning." She said, avoiding his eyes and talking in a whisper.

"Oh…well… this should be interesting." He said with a laugh. She merely looked at him with worry. "What's wrong?" He asked as they walked to the couch. He threw his letter next to the one he got yesterday. He sat in his usual spot with Fluttershy joining him and leaning on his chest.

"I'm just nervous… what if Dad doesn't like you or if you two hate each other or he makes me join the Wonder Bolts?" She said her eyes closed.

He ran a hoof through her mane. "'Shy, it doesn't matter to me if your father doesn't like me; I just want you to be happy."

"Thank you." She said. She started to cough.

"Are you ok?" He asked, suddenly worried.

"I'm fine; it's just a little cough." She said as she coughed a few more times.

He tried to help as she kept coughing. He looked into her eyes and saw pain. "Please, tell me what's wrong?" He asked very worried.

She looked away. "I don't know; I suddenly feel very nauseous." She said.

He put a hoof to her forehead and put his on the other side. He immediately pulled back as he wasn't ready for the heat. "'Shy your forehead is burning." He stared at her in fear.

"I'm alright; I just need some water." She said, trying to get up. Her hooves gave out and she fell off the couch. Flash caught her and held her as her eyes grew glazed. "Thank…you…" she managed to say before her eyes rolled into her head and she went limp.

"Oh Celestia; Fluttershy, Fluttershy are you ok?! Speak to me! Please say something!" He yelled lightly shaking her. Tears were falling out of his eyes as she lay in his hooves, not responding.

"Hello?" Alli asked as he slowly opened the front door. "Sorry, but I kept hearing yelling and I-what in the world happened?" He asked, quickly running over next to the two.

"I…I don't know; one minute she was fine, the next minute she started coughing and blacked out." Flash stuttered, still trying to get a response from the unconscious Pegasus.

Alli put his hoof up to her forehead and yelped in pain, pulling it back. "She's burning up." He muttered. Flash nodded. "Ok, hold on; I can teleport us to the hospital." Alli said as his horn powered up. Suddenly there was a flash and the three were standing in the middle of the Ponyville Hospital lobby; a stunned Nurse Redheart staring at them from behind the counter.

"Prince Vash, what are you doing-" She started before he interrupted her.

"There's something wrong with Fluttershy, can you help her?" He asked, pleading with her.

"I can." She said, her horn glowing and a stretcher appeared out of nowhere. "Easy now." She instructed as Alli and Flash gently laid Fluttershy on the stretcher. Redheart immediately took off down the main hall and went into the fourth room on the left. As she pushed Fluttershy in the room, Flash went to follow but was stopped. "Now you wait out in the lobby; I'll call you when you can come in." she said as she shut the door in his face, leaving no room to argue.

He stared at the door, tears falling out of his eyes. He felt a hoof go around his shoulders as Alli led him back into the lobby. Alli sat him in a chair right next to the hall so Redheart would see him as soon as she left the room.

"I'll be right back ok?" He told Flash, who barely nodded. Alli frowned and quickly teleported out of there, leaving Flash alone to stare at the ground, crying silently.

* * *

><p>"Alright Spike; I think we finally did it." Twilight said, wiping sweat off her forehead.<p>

"About time; I thought it would take forever!" Spike said starting to crawl up the ladder to take a nap.

They had finally reorganized the library and had made a very thorough catalog of all their books. They had stayed up all night to finish it and both were exhausted. Twilight yawned as she made her way up the stairs to her bed. Spike was already in his bed, pulling the covers over himself. Twilight was just about to get into the bed when there was a flash of light and somepony yelled her name.

"Twilight; where are you?" It said.

She moaned and looked down over the side. Her face lit up when she saw Alli. "Alli, what are you doing here?" She asked excitedly. She jumped down and saw that he had a look of panic in his eyes. "What's wrong?" She asked, instantly worried.

He rubbed a hoof over his face. "Something is wrong with Fluttershy. I was walking trying to get those herbs that you told me about near the Everfree Forest and I heard yelling coming from Fluttershy's cottage. I ran over and found Fluttershy passed out in Flash's hooves. He was screaming at her and trying to get her to wake up."

"Oh no…" She muttered, worried for both of her friends.

"I teleported them to the hospital; I left Flash there so I could get you. You know what to do in these situations." He said, kicking the floor.

"Oh well…" She said, embarrassed.

"Oh for Celestia's sake, can't you two do this later?" Spike asked from his bed, putting his pillow over his head.

They both blushed in embarrassment. "So how was Flash?" She asked.

"Terrible; he was just gone. I don't know how else to describe it." Alli said, looking away.

"What do you mean gone?"

"You know; crying, not listening, in his own little world; pretty much how you described Fluttershy when Flash didn't wake up for those two days." He said.

"Then we need to go and help him." She said as her horn started to glow.

"Wait." He said, stopping her.

"What; we don't have time to stop."

"Shouldn't we tell the others?"

She stopped. "Oh, right. That would probably be a good idea, maybe even a letter to Princess Celestia." She looked around for her parchment and quill. "Spike, where did we put the new quills?' She yelled.

The baby dragon sighed. "Hold on, I'm coming." He said, throwing the covers off in anger. He climbed down the stairs, muttering the entire time. He sulked over to the cabinet and grabbed a quill and parchment. "I'm ready." He muttered.

"Dear Princess Celestia." She started, clearing her throat. "I don't have much time to explain; it seems Fluttershy has had a coughing fit and passed out. Alli told me it also felt like she had a high fever too. He took both Fluttershy and Flash to the hospital. I wanted to give you a quick report before heading over there. We are about to get the rest of my friends and head back to the hospital. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike put the quill back and rolled up the letter up before blowing green fire from his mouth on it and it disappeared.

"Amazing…" Alli said, dumbfounded.

"Come on, let's go get the others." Twilight said, smiling.

"Oh…err…right." Alli stuttered.

They both suddenly disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>The Elements and Alli burst into the hospital lobby, Flash still sitting were Alli had left him. No pony knew what to do or say. Pinkie hopped over to where he was sitting as he continued to stare at the floor, tears still running down his face. She lightly poked him and he swayed. He looked as if he didn't know they were even there. She giggled slightly and pushed harder this time; he almost fell out of the chair.<p>

"This is fun." Pinkie said as she kept poking him. She waved a hoof in front of his face and he finally looked up.

They all gasped at his eyes; they looked lifeless.

"Hey there buddy, I brought your friends…" Alli said to Flash, who vacantly stared at him. Alli quickly looked away and started to back up until Twilight put a reassuring hoof on his back. He smiled.

"Flash, how Fluttershy is doing?" Rarity asked.

He glanced over at her and merely shrugged his shoulders and went back to staring at the floor.

His face was surrounded in a purple glow and was forced to look at Twilight. "Flash, how is Fluttershy?" She asked in a comforting voice.

His eyes filled up with tears and in a hollow, raspy voice he answered. "I don't know… Nurse Redheart hasn't come out yet."

"Prince Vash, could I see you a minute?" Nurse Redheart's voice asked.

His eyes grew as the purple glow disappeared and he rushed down the hall followed by his friends. He silently opened the door and Nurse Redheart raised an eyebrow at Twilight and the others. They were suddenly pushed out of the room and the door shut.

"What in tarnation was that fir?" Applejack asked, her brows knitted in anger.

"I don't know." Twilight asked as she stared at the magical barrier protecting the door. "This isn't like Redheart…"

"Maybe it's something personal between them?" Alli asked.

"It's possible, but we're still her best friends…"

Alli led them back into the lobby. "I guess we wait?" He asked and they all nodded as they sat in the chairs.

* * *

><p>"So are you sure nothing else happened?" Redheart asked.<p>

"I swear." Flash said after explaining what happened. "So what's wrong with her?"

She just stared at him. "Vash, I hate to be rude to royalty, but if you two did anything last night, I need to know. It could explain a lot."

"What are you…oh." He said, his brain finally catching on and his face turned bright red. "No we didn't do that." He said, not looking into her eyes.

"Then did she eat anything new today or anything new happen?"

"Well… I did make some hay jam sandwiches…" he said, trailing off.

"And?"

"I can't tell you." He said, looking away. He stared at Fluttershy, now resting peacefully with an air mask over her mouth.

"Prince Vash, you have to tell me if it is in anyway related to her current condition." She commanded.

He looked at Redheart; her eyes were full of concern and pain, wishing she could be of more help. He sighed. "You have to promise not to tell any other pony."

"I swear on my nurse's honor." She said.

"Her parents are coming to visit."

"Well I don't see what's the big-"

"They don't get along."

"Oh."

"Apparently the only time they talk is when they try and force Fluttershy back to Cloudsdale."

Suddenly, a slight beep emitted from a machine that was hooked up to Fluttershy. Both of them stopped talking and watched as she slowly opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>Bright light was the first thing that she saw as she closed her eyes to try and hide. She felt something strapped over her mouth and started to panic, hyperventilating. She went to take it off when gentle hoof touched her arm. She looked up and saw him looking at her, crying.<p>

"Are you ok?" She asked, her voice muffled by the air mask.

He merely nodded and gently gave her a hug and a quick peck on the cheek.

"Fluttershy, how are you?" Nurse Redheart asked as she removed the air mask. "I'm ok."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. Well, maybe a little tired."

She nodded as she looked at Flash. "I'd like her to spend the night so I can keep an eye on her."

"Oh, that's alright. I'm fine." Fluttershy said, leaning up. The world spun and she had to lean against the pillows again.

"Please… I'll stay with you." Flash said.

They stared at each other and she smiled. "Ok, but what about my parents?"

"Don't worry Fluttershy, I'll send you home early if your better." Nurse Redheart said. "Now I suggest you two say whatever you wanted to say now cause I'm about to call the others." She said as she left the room, shutting the door.

Fluttershy quickly pulled Flash towards her in a big hug as she started to cry. Flash gently sat on the bed as he ran a hoof through her mane as he also cried.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, pushing her chin up so he could look directly into her eyes.

"I think so." She said. She leaned against his chest, still feeling a little light headed. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, I'm just glad you're ok." He said as he held her.

Suddenly the door busted open and Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Twilight, and Alli rushed into the room.

"Are you ok Fluttershy?" They all asked simultaneously as they hugged her. Alli and Flash backed away and leaned against the wall, letting them catch up.

As they talked, Flash held out a hoof for Alli. "Thanks buddy."

"For what?"

"For helping me with Fluttershy; I didn't know what to do." He said.

Alli gladly accepted the hoof. "No problem; I'm glad I could help and she's doing better."

They were silent as they watched the girls continue to talk as if they haven't seen each other in days. Flash leaned into whisper something in Alli's ear.

"So what's going on between you and Twilight?" He asked grinning.

Alli's face grew instantly red. "I…I don't know what you're talking about."

"Hey take it easy; I was only kidding. I didn't know it was that serious."

Alli stared at Twilight. "It's not… I know I have no chance so what's the point in trying?" He said, giving a quiet laugh.

"Hey don't doubt yourself like that; did I ever tell you how me and 'Shy got together?" He whispered.

"No…"

"Well Twilight, Rarity, and Dash all wanted to knock my lights out after I confessed my feelings for 'Shy and she started crying. So I left and 'Shy hunted me down… and well, we kinda been together since." He said, laughing.

Alli glanced at Flash. "Not to be rude but I'm supposed to get what from that?"

Flash shrugged. "Never count anything out; you'd be surprise what happens."

"Psst…what are you two whispering about?" Pinkie whispered, appearing next to Flash. Both ponies jumped as they looked up and saw everypony staring at them.

"Uh…we were talking about…" Alli stuttered staring at the ground.

"We were wondering why I don't have a cutie mark yet." Flash said quickly. Alli glanced at him a got a small blink.

"Yeah…that is odd." Twilight agreed.

Before any other pony could say anything else, a quiet voice came from the hallway. "Ok….um…everypony, could you…. please leave; Ms. Fluttershy should get some rest." A blue unicorn said. Her coat was cyan blue and she had a long brown mane with a long tail. Her cutie mark was a brown paw mark. She had three freckles on her cheeks beneath her blue eyes. She was staring at the floor, blushing.

Alli grinned. "Tremble, what are you doing here?" He asked as he walked over and gave her a hug.

Flash saw Twilight's face flush with red and she frowned as she kicked the ground. He looked around and saw no one else noticed it but Fluttershy. He looked at her and raised an eyebrow and Fluttershy shrugged.

Tremble smiled. "Alli it's good to see you; I wanted to finish getting my PhD."

"But I thought you were going to be a vet?"

"Well I am, but I thought it would be a good idea to learn about ponies too… you know…" She said blushing.

Alli laughed. "Yeah, I know." He looked around. "Oh right, Tremble these are my friends." He said as he pointed a hoof at Rarity. "This is Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Cloud Flash or Prince Vash." He said, pointing a hoof at each of them in turn.

Tremble smiled and slightly waved at each of them.

He then pointed at Twilight. "And this is Twilight Sparkle, student of Princess Celestia herself. She's also the kindest and nicest ponies I've ever met. And strongest to; I bet she could give Celestia a run for her bits." He said his face completely red. He looked at them. "Guys, this is Tremble. I've known her forever; she's like a sister to me." He said laughing.

Everypony walked towards and said hello expect Flash, Fluttershy and Twilight. Flash looked at Twilight, who was trying to hide her shock and embarrassment; her face still bright red. Flash and Fluttershy looked at each other and smiled before Flash stealthily made his way over to Twilight.

"Everything alright?" He asked with a faint smile.

Twilight shook her head. "Everything's fine." She said with a very obvious fake smile.

He sighed. "You're a terrible liar Twi."

She frowned. "Well…I gotta go…Spike wanted me to help him…" She said as she took off.

Everypony watched as she squeezed past them and ran out of the room before disappearing in a bright light.

"What's her problem?" Dash asked looking at Flash.

"I'm not sure."

Alli's got worried. "I should go make sure she's ok…" he said as he noticed everypony was staring at him. "What?"

"Good luck lover colt." Dash said with a smile, slapping him on the back.

"Thanks…" He said as his face grew brighter still. He gave a quick hug to Tremble. "It was good to see you again. We'll have to catch up soon." He said as he ran after Twilight.

"About time those two admitted it." Rarity said.

"What do you mean?" Flash asked.

"Those two have been inseparable since the Discord incident." Dash said, shaking her head.

"Oh." Flash said, catching on.

Tremble shuffled her hooves. "I hate to say this, but I have to ask if all of you to leave; expect Vash."

"Please call me Flash."

"Ok…Flash; you can stay if you want. Or at least that's what Doctor Whooves said."

"Who?"

"My boss; he said you've met before…"

Flash thought back; the only doctors he's met are Nurse Redheart and she's not a doctor and oh… he thought as he remembered the pony with the hourglass. He smiled. "Oh yeah I remember now."

The remaining Elements gave Fluttershy a hug and promised to visit later. They gave Flash a hug to and said it was nice meeting Tremble as they all left the room.

"So do you think Alli realized it yet?" Flash asked Fluttershy.

"I doubt it but I hope they'll be ok." She answered.

She scooted on the bed making room for Flash. He smiled as he lay on her bed, wrapping his hooves around her as she rested her head on his chest. He kissed her.

"I'm so glad you're ok."

"I'm sorry for making you worry." She said as she lightly nuzzled his chest, her mane hiding her face.

He gave her a reassuring hug. "It's ok; I'm just happy your better."

They laid there silently for a minute. "What about my parents?" She asked, worry seeping into her voice. She looked up at him.

He smiled. "It's going to be ok, I promise."

She smiled back and nuzzled him again as they relaxed to the setting sun.

* * *

><p>Alli finally got to Twilights library house, out of breath. He gasped as he saw a giant purplish pink bubble surround it. He saw Spike pounding on the bubble, trying to get back in. He trotted over to Spike.<p>

"Hey Spike, what the hay happened?"

"I don't know. One minute I was sleeping, when she ran in and slammed the door. The next thing I knew I was outside."

Alli stared at the bubble, impressed that she mastered it so fast.

"Let me try something." He said. He gathered magic in his horn and lightly tapped it against the bubble, envisioning a massive drill. The bubble shuddered and a small door opened. He smiled as he felt even more winded. "Stay here Spike, I'm going in." he said as he saw the baby dragon walk towards the hole.

He slowly walked in as the bubble healed itself behind him. He cautiously opened the library's main door, gasping at the total destruction of the main floor. He saw Twilight in the middle of the destroyed room, horn glowing brightly and at least six books hovering in front of her.

"What do you want?" She asked, her voice raw and thick with anger.

"What's wrong?" He asked as he tried to find a way to her.

"Nothing's wrong Mr. Ance."

He stopped dead in his tracks. "Twi, you've never called me that. Please tell me what's wrong." He pleaded.

She turned around and looked at him, her eyes red and puffy from crying. "I thought you liked me, but I see you like some other pony." she said sniffling.

"Who are you talking about?" He asked confused. _This was completely unlike her_…

"Tremble…" She muttered.

"Oh…" he said with a small smile. He finally had made his way over to her. "Twi, she's like my sister. I love her, but not that way."

"Really?"

He chuckled. "She's saved my life more times than I can count and I know I could count on her for anything, but she's not nor will she ever be, my special pony."

The purple hue in the room disappeared as he saw the bubble disappear. He gently put a hoof around Twilight's shoulder but she pulled him into a hug as she was crying. He was surprised at first but he gave her one back, blushing. They stayed like that for a few seconds till Spike opened the door.

"Jeez Twi, a little dramatic don't you think?" Spike said as he looked around at the destruction.

Twilight blushed, exhaustion evident in her eyes. "I'm sorry Spike; I'll help you clean up."

"No, it's fine; you two need to talk. Go on, I'll clean."

They smiled and left the tree house with Spike shaking his head. They walked out of the town and sat on a hill overlooking Ponyville. The moon was out and gave off a bright glow, illuminating the town. They sat next to each other in an awkward silence. She leaned against his shoulder, resting her head.

"Twi listen, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." He stuttered, color in his cheeks.

"What?" She asked, looking up at him.

He stared into her beautiful violet eyes, a vibrant shine added from the moon. "Twi, the last week has been the happiest one in my life and it's all because of you." He said, stuttering and speaking fast, afraid his nerve would fail him. "I've been trying to figure out a way to tell you…" he trailed off, his nerve gone. He pushed his glasses up higher on his nose.

"Tell me what?" She asked, staring into his brown eyes.

He was too nervous to say anything, so he did what he thought was right; he kissed her on the cheek. Both their faces instantly turned red.

"Oh." She managed to say. She then surprised him when she kissed him back.

"So you're not mad?" He finally said in a whisper.

"Of course not." She said with a smile.

He was silent. "So will you be my marefriend?" He asked the last word barely auditable.

He knew she heard what he said when her face grew redder and she shook her head. "Yes I will." She answered, kissing him on the mouth.

He didn't resist, kissing her back.

The moon continued to shine brightly as they sat on the hill, kissing.

* * *

><p>Flash and Fluttershy finally made it back to her home with Flash carrying Fluttershy on his back.<p>

"You didn't have to do that you know." She said her voice barely a whisper. Her mane was covering her face.

"I know, but Redheart said to take it easy." Flash said.

He opened the door as the moon illuminated the house. He carried her upstairs and gently laid her on the bed. He pulled the covers up to her and he kissed her on the cheek before turning towards the door.

"Where are you going?" She asked as she slightly coughed.

He turned and looked at her concerned. "I was going to go feed the animals and then clean." He said.

She went to push the covers off. "Oh I'll help you."

He was back to her in an instant. "Please 'Shy, I can do it; just take it easy."

She frowned and crawled back into bed. "If you're sure you don't need my help."

He smiled and kissed her. "I will always need you but you should rest. Tomorrow is going to be interesting."

She nodded. "Please don't stay up too late."

He smiled. "I won't." He said as he went to leave.

"Goodnight Flash."

"Goodnight 'Shy." He said as he shut the door.

He silently walked down the stairs. _Time to get to work_. He went into the pantry and sighed as he went about trying to figure out how to feed her pets with little food.

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was fun to write.. Please don't be mad at me pairing Twi and Alli together, esp since most of it was "offscreen"! I was planning on adding more, but I kinda forgot... I might make a one shot to go into detail if you guys want though... Anyway like usual, thank you guys for everything! :P Please review, they really help. Now, I'm going to end it differently then usual.<strong>

**May the Horse be with you. (Let's see if anyone gets that ref)**

**And I almost forgot, I own nothing of My Little Pony, Hasbro does...but one day...**


	7. Chapter 7 Plans of Engagement

**Hello again. Another chapter out, and it's quite a nice chapter, I'm happy with it even if it took my weekend to write. Any ways, I was checking to see how many hits this story has and I was blown away. As I type this, it has over 1,000! I gotta say, I'm truly surprised and happy that people enjoy reading this. :) Any who, enough of me blabbing, let's start this! :P**

* * *

><p><em>Finally<em>. He wiped the sweat off his brow. He was dirty, sweaty, and tired, having stayed up all night cleaning the cottage. He stumbled around as he put the cleaning supplies away and managed to make his way back to the couch. He plopped down and finally got to close his eyes, about to fall asleep when somepony knocked on the door. He sighed and pulled himself together as he yawned and opened the door.

Three blurs ran past him as he turned and watched three fillies destroy all his hard work in a matter of seconds, the house being taken apart. He started laughing and turned to see Rarity and Applejack staring at him with concern.

"Are ya all right there Flash?" Applejack asked.

"I'm fine guys." He said smiling. "They're just being fillies." He said, shaking his head. _Well…that was pointless_.

"How is Fluttershy doing?" Rarity asked.

"She's fine, just sleeping." He said.

"That's wonderful to hear. I'm sorry to bother you darling but we have a…small favor to ask." She said.

"Yeah?"

"You wouldn't mind watching them would you?" She asked, pointing a hoof towards the fillies.

"Well…" He said, never been around fillies.

"Please?" The three fillies asked, appearing out of nowhere and gave him puppy dog eyes.

He sighed, unable to say no. "Well I guess-" he started only to get interrupted by a bone crushing hug.

"THANK YOU!" The fillies yelled, still crushing him.

"It would have been so boring over at Rarity's'." One of them said as they disappeared again.

"Humph." Rarity said. She and Applejack both thanked him and quickly left.

The three fillies appeared in front of Flash and they stared at each other.

"…so who are you?" Flash asked.

"We are the CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS!" All three yelled at the same time.

"Shh…Fluttershy is still asleep." He said.

The one that looked like a younger Rarity expect with a different mane color spoke, purple and light pink. "Oh sorry." She said sheepishly.

"No problem…" He trailed off, waiting for them to introduce themselves.

The younger Rarity answered. "Sweetie Bell."

Another one, a small yellow with a red mane and tail with a pink bow in her mane answered next. "Ah'm Applebloom." She said in a similar accent to Applejacks'.

The last one, an orange Pegasus with a purple mane styled after Rainbow Dash's answered last. "Scootaloo."

"Hi I'm Cloud Flash-"

"Mah sister said ya was a prince." Applebloom said.

"Well I am…kinda." He said, scratching the back of his head.

"How can you kinda be a prince?" Scootaloo asked. She looked and saw that he didn't have a cutie mark either. She grabbed the other two and they started to whisper back and forth rapidly.

"Uh…" He stammered confused as to what had made them start whisper.

"Ya don't have a cutie mark?" Applebloom asked, surprised and saddened.

"No." He said, even more confused.

"Why not?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"Um…I'm not sure, I guess I never found my talent."

"Aw." Scootaloo said. She turned towards the other two. "If he's a grown up and he still doesn't have his cutie mark, what's the point of us looking for ours?" She asked them as they all sighed.

"Hey, you'll get your cutie marks." He said reassuringly.

"Ya just sayin' that." Applebloom said, pouting.

He laid a hoof reassuringly on her shoulder. "No I'm not. I have every confidence that you three will find your cutie marks soon." He said with a smile.

"Really?" All three asked, hopeful.

"Of course." He said.

"Will ya help us?" Applebloom asked, giving him her puppy dog eyes.

He mockingly sighed. "I guess." He said with a smile. He turned to walk towards the kitchen. "But before that, why don't I make us some breakfast…" he said, glancing over his shoulder and noticing that they were gone.

He shook his head and looked around the house. "Fillies?" He called, having lost them. He heard a bunch of chickens clucking and he poked his head out the window. He saw them chasing the chickens and letting them out of there pin.

"Cutie Mark Chicken Wranglers!" Applebloom shouted, chasing after several chickens.

Flash sighed. _This is going to be a looong day_.

After five hours of recapturing the chickens, Flash led them back inside. They were all dirty and he had them take a quick bath. As he grabbed a glass of water, he heard a loud thud. He rushed upstairs and went to knock on the bathroom door when it exploded towards him.

"Cutie Mark Bubble Makers!" Scootaloo said as she held a bubble wand.

"Ugh…" Flash said, underneath the door. "They'll be the death of me." He muttered.

"Flashie, what are you doing underneath a door?" Pinkie asked from out of nowhere.

Flash's wings launched him straight up, the door a buffer as he bounced off the ceiling and came crashing down. His eyes spun around. "Pinkie, what are you doing?"

She giggled. "I was going to see if Fluttershy was any better cause I need to talk to her about a super-secret party that I'm planning." She gasped. "Wait, forget what I said." She said as she disappeared as only she could.

He sighed as he pushed the door off himself. "I stand corrected; she will be the death of me." He muttered. "Alright girls, time to clean up." He said as he saw the girls run by him.

"Aw I hate cleaning." They said in unison.

"If you help me clean up, I'll buy you ice cream." He said.

Their eyes grew and they instantly starting making the house even more of a mess. "CUTIE MARK HOUSE CLEANERS!" They screamed.

"That's…not what I meant." He said, finally giving up. He staggered to the couch and sat down; head in his hooves.

Suddenly a pair of hooves wrapped around his neck and he felt somepony kiss him. He looked up into Fluttershy's bright blue eyes.

"Did you stay awake all night?" She asked worried.

"Yeah… but it didn't matter." He said with a laugh.

"Why?"

He didn't say anything, just pointed at the Cutie Mark Crusaders and she giggled.

"Oh girls." She said. All three stopped where they were and rushed over in front of Fluttershy, standing at attention.

He stared at them then at her. "How did you do that?"

She smiled. "I'm just good with fillies." She said, kissing him again. "Ok girls, let's clean the house."

"Yes ma'am!" They shouted, actually cleaning the house instead of the 'cleaning' they were doing moments ago.

He shook his head laughing. He surprised her as he pulled her over the couch until she was in his lap. She giggled and leaned up to kiss him. He kissed her back.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling a lot better thanks to you." She said, burying her face into his chest.

"I'm glad." He said, leaning down to kiss her again.

"Aw." Two voices said.

They looked up to see Applebloom and Sweetie Bell awing while Scootaloo was miming throwing up. They laughed and saw that the Cutie Mark Crusaders {_Author's Note – from now on referring to them as the CMC_} had put the house in order.

"Thank you fillies so much." Flash said with a smile.

"Well it kinda was our fault it was destroyed in the first place." Sweetie Bell said, embarrassed.

"It's alright, its better now." He said.

Fluttershy got up and headed over to the door. She went to put on her saddlebags when Flash stopped her. "Where are you going?"

"I gotta go to the store to get the pet's food and for us too." She said, blushing.

"Why don't I go and you stay home and relax?"

"I have to go; you don't know what to get my pets."

"Oh." He said.

She smiled and kissed him. "I'll be careful. I'll be back in a while."

"At least let me help pay for it." He said, only to remember he had no bits.

"No its ok; I know you don't have any money." She said, only to be interrupted by somepony knocking on the door.

Fluttershy answered it and like the pervious morning, it was Derpy.

"Hi guys." Derpy said as she reached into her bag.

"Good morning Derpy. How are you?"

"Doing great; thanks for asking. Ah-ha! There it is." She said, pulling out a box from her bag. She handed it to Flash.

"What is it?' He asked, staring at it.

"Not a clue but its kinda heavy; you guys have a great day!" Derpy said before taking off again.

"Boy did I just get some déjà vu." Flash said, laughing. He walked towards the table with Fluttershy and the CMC trailing.

"I wonder what it is." Scootaloo asked, poking the box.

"Only one way to find out." Flash said and opened the box.

They saw a giant sack tied tight and a rolled up piece of parchment. Flash grabbed that and opened it, reading it out loud for everypony to hear.

_Dear Son,  
><em>_I decided to try and give you your allowance for the last 1,000 years, but I didn't keep a good record. This is also for all the missed holidays. Put it to good use.  
><em>_Love,  
><em>_Mom_

"What does that mean?" Sweetie Bell asked.

"She couldn't have…" Fluttershy stuttered as she stared at him.

He nodded and grabbed the bag. As he lifted it out of the box, it made a lot of jingling. He quickly opened it and gasped; inside the bag were thousands of bits.

"She…she really did." He said amazed. He saw a note in there to and quickly grabbed it.

_ There's exactly five million bits in this bag; use them wisely. And don't worry, it didn't hurt us financially.  
><em>_Love,  
><em>_Aunt Celestia_

Everypony stared at the bag in awe.

"I…I can't accept this; this is too much." He said, staring at the bag.

"Well if you're not then why not give it to us?" Scootaloo asked.

"No." Fluttershy said. "Flash, this is a tremendous gift, you have to accept it."

He sighed. "I guess you're right. But what am I going to do with it?"

"Hide it." She said with a giggle.

He smiled as he looked at the CMC. "Ok girls, we got to keep this a secret ok?"

Applebloom and Sweetie Bell quickly promised but Scootaloo shook her head. "I don't think so."

They all looked at her. "Why the hay not?" Applebloom asked.

"Think about what we could buy with that many bits?" Scootaloo said as she tried to tempt her CMC companions.

"Scootaloo…" Applebloom and Sweetie Bell said together, glaring at her.

"Ok, ok. I was just saying." Scootaloo started, but sighed and they all Pinkie Promised not to say anything.

"Ok then, I'll be right back." He said as he disappeared upstairs. Several minutes later, he came down with a stack bits in his hoof. He handed some to Fluttershy. "100 bits, to make up for all the food and stuff I've eaten."

She blushed. "No its ok-"

"I insist. Please." He said, kissing her.

She sighed. "Ok…"

He smiled and divided the rest evenly into three piles. "20 bits to each of you." He said with a smile as he handed the CMC each a stack.

They all stared at the pile of money and broke out into huge grins. They looked at each other before tackling Flash in a hug. "THANK YOU!" They said.

"Its…no…problem." He choked out as they squeezed him.

They got off him and he staggered to his hooves when the somepony knocked on the door again.

"I got it." Fluttershy said as she opened the door and gasped.

"Hello Fluttershy." A deep voice said.

"Hi…Dad." Fluttershy said, hiding under her mane.

"Well aren't you going to invite us in?" He asked.

Fluttershy didn't say anything as she opened the door completely and her parents walked in.

* * *

><p>Flash and the CMC headed towards the walkway. "Hey 'Shy who's at the door…" he trailed off, seeing two pegasi walking in.<p>

The stallion had a dark midnight blue coat with a dark orange and red mane and tail. He had a blue suit on with yellow lighting bands along his legs. _So that's what the Wonder Bolts outfit looks like_. The stallion's dark grey eyes stared at Flash and he raised an eyebrow. He couldn't see what the cutie mark was though.

The mare had a yellow coat and light blue mane and tail. Her cerulean blue eyes stared at Flash but briefly glanced at the three fillies. She smiled and whispered something into the stallion's ear. On her flank, she had a picture of pen and a music note intertwined.

"So who might you be?" The stallion asked Flash.

"I'm Cloud Flash. It's nice to meet you. And you are?" He asked, offering a hoof.

The stallion's eyebrow rose even higher and shook the offered hoof. "Static Lighting; are those your fillies?"

"What?" Flash said, completely forgetting about the CMC. "Oh no, we're just fillysitting for some friends."

"We?"

"Yeah me and Fluttershy."

Before he could say anything else, the mare interrupted him. "That's nice of you to watch your friend's fillies."

'Oh excuse me, they're not their fillies, it's their sisters." Flash said with a laugh.

"Oh my apologies." She said with a smile.

"It's quite alright Mrs.?"

'Mellow, Mellow Lyrca." She said, extending a hoof.

He politely shook it. "It's nice to meet you ma'am."

"The pleasure is all mine." She said.

Fluttershy walked over to where Flash stood, not taking her eyes off the ground. Flash worriedly put a wing over her and pulled her close, nuzzling her.

"And what are you doing?" Static asked.

"Well…he is my coltfriend…Dad." She whispered.

Static and Mellow both stared in shock at the two.

"He's your what?" Static asked.

"Coltfriend." Flash said again.

Mellow smiled. "Congratulations honey."

"Thanks Mom."

Mellow elbowed Static. "Don't you have something to say dear?"

"Oh right, congrats… I guess."

"So how did you two meet?" Mellow asked.

"Why don't I take us out to eat and we can talk about it over lunch?" Flash offered.

"That sounds wonderful."

"FREE FOOD!" The three fillies screamed as they bounced out the door. Mellow giggled as she dragged Static out the door.

Flash kissed Fluttershy as he ran up and grabbed 200 bits out of the bag and came down. He offered his hoof to Fluttershy as she blushed and took it.

She leaned in close to him. "Thank you." She whispered as she nuzzled him.

"It's what I'm here for." He said.

"You two do make a cute couple." Mellow said as she smiled. They blushed as they saw the group waiting for them.

"So where to?" Flash asked.

"Oh I know the perfect place." Mellow said as she led the group around Ponyville till they came to an expensive looking restaurant. They went inside and walked up to the stallion in a tuxedo sitting at the front desk. He looked up and smiled.

"Well good afternoon to you Mrs. Lyrca; it's been quite some time."

She smiled. "It's been to long Fancy."

He continued to smile. "Usual table?"

"Of course."

"Follow me please**.**" He said as he got up.

He led the group to a table in the very back right next to the kitchen. They sat around an elegant table as Flash pulled a seat out for Fluttershy; who smiled and sat down as he pushed the chair in. Flash sat to her right as the CMC sat next to him. Flash and the CMC stared around and looked in awe at the setting.

Flash noticed that Mellow and Static were staring at him intently and he gulped, feeling his cheeks burn. He felt a hoof go over his and saw that Fluttershy held his hoof and he smiled.

"So Flash tell me, how did you two meet?"

Flash looked at Fluttershy. "Um, I think it would be better if Fluttershy did."

'Why?"

"Well, she remembers more about what happened then I do." He said with a laugh.

Static raised an eyebrow but looked at Fluttershy as she told the story of how they met and what had happened to them telling them everything; expect that he was a prince.

"Aw, love at first sight…how romantic." Mellow said with a smile after the story.

Both Flash and Fluttershy were blushing heavily at this point. Flash felt somepony poke him so he looked and saw Applebloom staring at him.

"Yeah Applebloom?"

"Ah was wonderin' if ya could take us someplace different."

"Why?"

She looked down. "Ah'm not too good at the fancy pancy places." She said, avoiding looking at anypony.

He smiled and gave her a quick hug. "Don't worry, neither am I." he whispered.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I hate fancy pancy places too." He said. "Just relax; you don't have to worry about anything."

She smiled and gave him a hug back as they all looked at the menu. Fancy walked over and quickly took our orders before disappearing into the kitchen. Moments later, he was back with our food and laid it in front of them. Scootaloo and Applebloom attacked the food with no reserve while Sweetie Bell ate in silence, embarrassed at her friend's behaviors.

As they ate our lunch, they talked and tried to get to know each other a little better. As they sat relaxed, finishing the meal and while Mellow was talking to Fluttershy about the desserts, Static looked at Flash. "Could you follow me for a moment?" He asked, getting up.

Flash glanced at Fluttershy and shrugged. "Sure." He handed the bits to Fluttershy and kissed her as he followed her father.

* * *

><p>Static led Flash outside the restaurant and away from the door. He stared coldly at him. "So how much?"<p>

Flash blinked. "What?"

"Don't play dumb; how much?"

"How much what?"

Static started to get angry. "How much will it take for you to leave my daughter alone?"

Flash stared at him in shock. "WHAT?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"1,000 good?"

"NO!" Flash yelled upset.

"2,000?"

Flash stared coldly. "There's not enough bits on this planet that would ever make me even consider leaving Fluttershy."

Static was furious and got closer to Flash. "Leave my daughter alone."

Flash sighed and shook his head. "I can't do that. Now why don't we go back inside and I'll buy you a dri-" he started, but couldn't finish as Static bucked him right through the wall.

Flash heard screams as he crashed through the wall, lying in the debris. He saw Static staring at him.

"How about now?" Static whispered to him, bending down to pick him up.

"N…never." Flash spat.

Static got even angrier and picked him up, only to toss him through some more tables. Flash grunted in pain as he landed on a table, crushing it along with all the glass and food on top of it. The patrons screamed in terror as Flash laid there, the table cloth turning red.

"Dad!" Fluttershy screamed as she flew over to where Flash lay. She cradled his head in her lap, crying.

"Honey, what the buck are you doing?" Mellow screamed furious at her husband.

The CMC rushed in front of Flash. "What's the big idea mister?" Applebloom asked, shocked.

Static ignored them and walked over towards Flash. Fancy ran in front of him.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Static just glared at him and pushed him away, causing him to crash through another table. Mellow ran up to him and slapped him in the face with her hoof.

"What are you doing?"

"Protecting our daughter." He said before gently pushing her away too. He glared at the fillies. "Get out of my way."

"NO!" They said in unison.

He glared and went to kick them out of the way when Flash staggered to his hooves.

"Don't you dare hit them." Flash said, struggling to stay up. He staggered past them. "Thank fillies, but I got this."

"No you don't. Stay behind us." Scootaloo said, trying to grab his hoof.

"It's alright, I'll be fine." Flash said with a smile. He turned and looked back at Static. "I don't know what I did but if you want to hit them, you gotta go through me."

"All I want you to do is leave my daughter alone."

"Like I said, I can't do that. I love her too much."

"Then I'm just going to have to force you to."

"Go ahead and try." Flash said, walking right up to Static and staring him in the eye.

"You won't fight back?"

"Not at all. I won't even move."

"Flash, please." Fluttershy said, tears running down her face.

"It'll be alright 'Shy." He said with a smile.

"Stupid." Static said as he punched Flash right in the face.

Flash grunted in pain but didn't move. Static continued to hit him as the CMC tried to rush in.

"Don't." Flash said through clenched teeth. "Take Fluttershy and go." He begged them.

They wanted to argue but knew it wouldn't due them any good so they pushed Fluttershy outside, still frozen in shock. Mellow tried to get involved but Flash shook his head no, only to be punched in the gut.

Flash finally couldn't take anymore and fell to the ground. He gasped and tried to stay awake. Before Static could hit him again, a unicorn rushed in and tackled him away from Flash. It was Alli, who tried to stop Static from hitting Flash anymore. Static threw Alli off him and Alli crashed through a table, a metal platter smacking him right in the face.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and Princess Celestia stood in between Flash and Static, furious. "What is going on here?" She demanded.

All the ponies bowed as she glared at Static, who bowed.

"What have you done to my nephew?" She asked.

Both Mellow and Static's eyes rose as Static realized he attacked a member of the royal family. "Forgive me, but I was trying to protect my daughter from him."

Celestia raised an eyebrow. "Have you heard what they went through together?" He nodded. "Then I don't understand why you think she needs to be protected from him." She looked at Alli who was finally coming too. "Not only did you attack my nephew, you destroyed private property, attacked two citizens and threatened to attack fillies if I was told right." She glared back at Static. "Tell me why I shouldn't throw you in the dungeon?"

"Aunt Celestia…don't. Please." Flash coughed.

"Vash." She said, walking over to him and putting a hoof on his shoulder. Mellow ran over and went to pick his head up. "Are you alright?" Celestia asked.

"I've been better." He said with a smile.

Celestia smiled. "And why don't you want me to do anything to him?" She said, glaring at Static, who was looking at the floor. Several guards were standing by the door.

The Elements rushed through the door; Twilight running towards Alli and embraced him in a hug that sent them both falling to the floor, the rest towards Flash. Fluttershy eeped and Mellow gave him to her, who cradled him in her lap.

"Are you alright?" Fluttershy whispered, crying. "I'm so sorry about my dad; I don't know what's got into him."

Flash smiled. "It's alright, don't worry about it." He raised a very shaky arm and patted her cheek with it before he coughed and passed out, going limp.

"FLASH!" Fluttershy yelled, shaking him.

"Ssh, it's going to be ok Fluttershy. He passed out." Mellow said, giving her daughter a reassuring hug.

Dash and Applejack both prepared to attack Static until Celestia stopped them. "Dash, could you go get Nurse Redheart for me?"

"Of course Princess; I'll be back in 10 seconds flat." She said before a final glare at Static and she disappeared in a blur.

Celestia looked at Mellow. "Is he your husband?" She asked, looking at Static.

"Yes he is Princess and I just want to-"

"It's quite alright; you have nothing to apologize for. I suggest you take Static and get out of here while you can."

"Of course Princess." She said before grabbing and pushing him out of the restaurant. She stopped by Fluttershy. "We'll be waiting at home." She said, kissing her on the forehead before disappearing out the door.

"Rainbow Dash, you can't just ponynap me saying the Princess told you to." Redheart's voice was heard as her and Rainbow flew into the destroyed restaurant.

Redheart stared at the scene and bowed to Celestia, who told her to rise. Redheart saw Flash and quickly powered her horn up and ran a quick check to see; she grimaced. "What happened to him Princess?"

"I'm not entirely sure Redheart; I was hoping to find out myself."

Fancy staggered over. "I can tell you what happened Princess." He said. She nodded and he proceeded to explain what had happened. They all gasped as he went into detail about the assault. When he was finished he looked at his restaurant and sighed, his ears pinned to his head.

"Don't worry Fancy; I'll cover your repairs." Celestia said.

"No it's quite alright Princess."

"I insist."

He sighed and nodded.

"Princess, could I speak to you privately?" Redheart asked.

They walked over to a corner. "What's wrong Redheart?"

"Well… it's Vash; I'm pretty sure he has several broken ribs, a rather severe concussion, who knows if he has internal bleeding, I think I saw some wood in his back. And I'm pretty sure one of his hooves and a wing is broken."

Celestia grimaced. "Poor Vash."

"Yeah; how he took that beating without passing out is astounding."

"Can you do anything for him?"

"Of course I can, but I'd have to take him the hospital and it's dangerous to move him around a lot."

"Then why didn't you say so?" Celestia said. She looked at Twilight. "Twilight, could you teleport us to the hospital so Nurse Redheart could start working on Vash?"

"Of course Princess." Twilight said as her horn started glowing.

"Let me help." Alli said, his horn glowing as he gently tapped her horn with his.

There was a bright flash of light as they were teleported to the hospital lobby.

Redheart gently lifted Flash out of Fluttershy's grasp and laid him on a gurney she summoned. She whisked him away into the emergency surgery section, only to stop to tell everypony to wait out here and to call in Doctor Whooves and Tremble. Celestia had to leave to inform Luna what happened and she disappeared in a flash of light. They all gave Fluttershy a heartwarming hug as she broke down again, crying.

* * *

><p>Flash slowly came back to the world, stricken with pain. He groaned as he heard the beep of the very familiar heart-rate monitor. <em>In the hospital again, eh<em>? He chuckled at his joke, only for more pain to flare through him.

"I'd be careful if I were you." Nurse Redheart said.

He opened his eyes into the brightly lit room and saw her standing over him.

"Hello again."

"Well hi yourself."

"So how long this time?" He asked.

"About a week."

"A week?!" He said, trying to lean up. The world became fuzzy and flipped as he leaned back down against the pillows.

"I'm kidding; it's only been a day. That's why you're in so much pain."

He gave her an evil glare. "You and your humor, you should be a comedian."

"Well isn't everypony a critic?"

"I'm joking but thank you for always taking care of me." He said with a smile.

"It is my job."

He slowly eased himself off the pillows, looking around the room. "Where is everypony?"

"Well; I think Alli and Twilight took Fluttershy to go get something to eat, but I'm not entirely sure. I could look for them if you want."

"If you don't mind."

"Not at all; I'll be right back." She said as she walked out of the room, shutting the door.

Flash sighed as he went to move his hooves when he cried in pain. _What the hay happened_? He stared at the IV drip in his arm trying to remember what happened. He looked and saw that he was covered in bandages and casts. _Static must have done a number on me_. He chuckled through the pain.

Suddenly the door flew open and before he was smothered by a yellow blur, he saw that the door was guarded by two golden armored pegasi. Pain flared as Fluttershy hugged him and she started crying, her body shaking.

"'Shy…it's alright…your kinda crushing me…" He gasped through clenched teeth. He slowly rubbed her back as she continued to cry. He put a hoof underneath her chin and gently pushed her face up and kissed her.

She opened her eyes, full of pain and worry. "I'm so sorry; I don't know what got into my dad…"

"'Shy it's alright, you know me, I'll be fine." He said with a smile.

"Well at least you're doing better." Alli said as he and Twilight walked in the room. They smiled as they saw Fluttershy and Flash hugging.

"At least she'll be ok now." Twilight said.

"You know you seem to spend a lot of time in here." Alli said jokingly.

"I know, I should rent a room or something." Flash said laughing. He held Fluttershy as she cried into his chest. "Thanks for coming to the rescue Alli." He said. "Brohoof?" He asked, holding his hoof out. Alli smiled and lightly tapped it with his.

"Hey it's the least I could to help." Alli said, blushing.

Twilight kissed him on the cheek which made him blush harder. "My hero." She said, giggling. Alli's face got even redder, causing everypony to laugh.

One of the guard Pegasus walked in. "Prince, there's a Static Lighting and Mellow Lyric here to see you, would you like me to send him in?"

Everypony stared at Flash as his face turned red. "Of course and please, you don't have to stand guard."

"Sorry sir, we're under strict orders from both Princesses." He said as he left.

"Well…that's certainly a new one." Alli said with a chuckle.

The door opened as Static and Mellow walked into the room. The air suddenly chilled as Alli and Twilight glared at Static and a faint glow emitted from their horns. Even Fluttershy squeezed tighter in her hug as she used her body as a shield.

"Flutter…shy…please…can't breathe." Flash said.

"Oh sorry." She whispered as she loosened her grip.

Static walked up to Alli and Twilight. He bowed to Alli who stared in shock. "I wanted to apologize Mr. Ance for attacking you." He then looked at Flash. "And I want to offer a formal apology for harming you, Prince Vash."

"Hey, there's no need to be formal; call me Flash."

"But I attacked you-"

Flash sighed. "Look, I understand why you did it and I would've have done the same thing if I was in your hooves. It's alright, I'm fine." He said with a smile.

Static started laughing. "I attack you and put you in the hospital and you're defending me against myself."

"Well, I've always been an odd one." Flash said.

Static smiled. "Thank you, but I'm going to go to the Princess and see what she's going to do about my punishment."

"I can't. Vash asked me not to harm you and he was the one attacked. I won't override his decision." Princess Celestia said as she walked into the room. Everypony bowed as she bid them to rise.

"But Princess-"

"It's alright Static; I understand you've been under a lot of pressure from work and I've decided to allow you this one chance to redeem yourself." She said, glaring at him.

"That's the other thing I came here to do." He said looking at everypony. "I've decided to retire officially starting today. I already sent a letter to Spitfire and she said it was alright."

"Wait, you don't mean Spitfire as in the _Spitfire,_ captain of the Wonder Bolts?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I was their manager." He said.

"Oh my gosh! I have a friend that would love to meet you!" She said as she disappeared in a flash of light.

"Um?" He said, confused.

"Dad, I suggest you run." Fluttershy said. Static then walked over to his daughter, who let go of Flash and stared at him.

"Fluttershy, I wanted to apologize to you the most, for all those years that we didn't talk because of my thick headiness. I should've listened to you and I wanted to say how sorry I am for everything." He said, tearing up.

Fluttershy started to cry and gave him a hug. "It's ok Dad; I forgive you." She muttered.

He smiled and looked at Flash. "You're a good stallion, I'm glad you're the one that my daughter likes."

Flash laughed. "Me too sir, me too." He started to get a little winded and the world spun.

"Please call me Static."

"Alright, I think I have to have everypony leave. He needs to get some rest." Nurse Redheart said as she opened the door. Everypony went to leave; Fluttershy looked at Flash and went to ask Redheart. "Expect you Fluttershy, you can stay." She said with a smile.

Fluttershy smiled and walked over to Flash. "I'm so glad you're ok."

He smiled. "I'm sorry that I keep doing this to you 'Shy."

"It's ok."

Flash pulled her into a hug and kissed her. "So what do you wanna do now?"

"Can we just lay here for a while?" She asked, nuzzling his chest and yawning.

"Of course we can." He said.

Both of them fell asleep in each other's hooves as the sun descended from the sky.

* * *

><p>As the moon shone brightly in the sky, a lone unicorn stared at it as he sat alone on a secluded hill. He smiled.<p>

"Oh Luna, how I've missed you." He said, laughing.

"What was that sir?" Another pony appeared.

"Nothing, just reliving the past. So how are our plans?"

"Your son is definitely making a name for himself." He said, handing a newspaper to the unicorn.

The unicorn stared at the picture of a broken Flash being held by Fluttershy as Princess Celestia interrogated Static. The unicorn read the section and laughed.

"He definitely is making some strong allies." The unicorn said as he threw the paper on the grass.

"How much longer do we have to wait?" The second pony asked anticipation in his voice.

"Soon…very soon." The unicorn said. "Come on; let's head back to HQ before they think we were killed." He said as they headed back towards home.

* * *

><p><strong>3 DAYS LATER…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Oh come on 'Shy, don't I get at least a hint were we're going?" Flash asked as Fluttershy led him around Ponyville.<p>

"No; that'll ruin the surprise." She said laughing.

"Fine…" He muttered as he was pulled along. "Can I at least take the blindfold off?"

"No; we're almost there." She said, as she walked towards Sugarcube Corner. She stopped right in front of the door and turned around. She pulled the blindfold off of him as he blinked at the sudden light.

He looked to see himself standing in front of Sugarcube Corner. "Why are we here?" He asked.

"I thought you'd like something sweet to eat after all that hospital food." She said with a smile.

He grimaced. "Don't remind me. Alright, then what are we waiting for?" He said as he nuzzled her and opened the door.

"SURPRISE!" Everypony yelled as Flash opened the door; he eeped in fear and dived behind Fluttershy. Everypony laughed as he poked his head out.

"We got you good! You should have seen the look on your face!" Dash tried to say through laughing as she hovered, holding her stomach.

"Ha-ha you sure did." He said, blushing. "So what's this for?"

"This is a thank you for saving Ponyville, a get better, and a Welcome to Ponyville party all wrapped up into one super-duper party bonanza." Pinkie said as she came hopping over.

"But I-" He started before being bombarded with welcomes and thanks you. For the next six hours, Flash and Fluttershy partied and talked to ponies from throughout the city.

Pinkie had Vinyl setup with her turn tables and ponies everywhere were dancing. Fluttershy stared longingly at the dance floor. Flash gulped.

He got up and walked in front of her and bowed. "Would you like to dance?" He asked, holding a hoof out.

She smiled as she blushed. "Sure." She said as accepted his hoof.

They walked to the dance floor as Flash started to sweat.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"I don't know how to dance." He admitted.

She smiled. "I'll teach you; hoof at my waist and the other holding mine."

He smiled and blushed as he put a hoof around her waist and held one of hers with his. He pulled her close as Vinyl switched to a slow waltz. Flash and Fluttershy stared into each other eyes as she gave him a crash course in dancing. As the song ended, they still held each other. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"This is one of the happiest nights of my life." She whispered.

He bent down and kissed her neck. "Same here; I love you."

"I love you too." She said as she kissed him on the mouth and he kissed back.

He broke off the kiss and led her back to the chair. He saw Static staring at him by the punch bowl. "I'll be right back." He said, kissing her again.

"Ok, I'll be waiting." She said.

He smiled and made his way to the punch bowl. He saw Static take a big swig from a red cup. As Static started to pour another glass full, Flash interrupted him.

"Um… Static, I have a question to ask."

Static sighed and put the cup down. "The answer is yes Flash."

"What?"

He turned around. "You were going to ask if you could marry Fluttershy right?"

Flash's face went red. "How did you know?"

Static laughed. "I've been expecting it for quite some time now."

"Oh…is it that obvious?"

Static put a reassuring hoof on Flash's shoulder. "Don't worry about it kid, I just know what to look for." His face grew serious. "I'm giving you a fair warning though; if you plan on marriage, I better not hear that you're fooling around with another mare. I don't want to send you to the hospital again, got me?"

Flash quickly nodded. "I understand and I couldn't even imagine doing that to Fluttershy. She is the only one for me."

"For your sake, I hope you're telling the truth." Static said as he went to grab the glass again. He filled it up and grabbed another one and quickly filled that up to. He handed {hoofed?} it to Flash. "How about a toast?"

"Uh…sure." Flash said.

"To marriage." Static said, holding out his cup.

"To marriage." Flash agreed, smacking the cup. They both took big swigs and Flash started coughing.

Static laughed. "Not one for liquor are ya kid?"

Flash coughed. "Not really."

Static smacked him on the back. "Good stallion. Now go back and have fun tonight."

"I will and thank you."

He glared at Flash. "Just remember what I said."

"I will." He said, putting the cup down.

Flash walked back to Fluttershy, who was watching Twilight and Alli dancing. Flash snuck up and slowly wrapped his hooves around her neck. She eeped and started to panic till he kissed her.

"It's ok 'Shy, it's just me."

"Oh… I'm sorry."

"Don't worry." He said, resting his head on her shoulder.

"So what is it that you wanted to talk to Dad about?"

Flash's face went instantly red. "Uh…it was nothing." He said, trying to laugh.

Fluttershy stared at him, knowing he was lying. "Ok." She said, knowing that he'd tell her when he was ready.

"So do you want to dance again?" He asked.

"Only if you want to." She said.

"Of course I do." He said with a smile, walking around her chair and pulling her up. Out of nowhere, Pinkie jumped in between them. "Pinkie, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Well, you said that you'd play a song when we threw the party."

"I was just-"

"But you promised." Pinkie said and give him sad puppy dog eyes as her bottom lip quivered.

He sighed. "Alright, but I need my guitar." Out of nowhere she shoved his guitar into his hooves. "I don't even want to know." He said, shaking his head. Pinkie moved towards Vinyl when Flash walked forward and kissed Fluttershy. "Looks like I owe you a dance."

"I'll remind you later. Now go." She said with a smile.

Flash nodded and headed towards Vinyl. As he stopped in front of her, she held out a hoof. He smiled and smacked it. She pulled the mic towards her. "Alright, gentlecolts and mares, looks like I got a treat for you. He's taking time to sing a song for us; let's give it up for the Rookie Artist of the Year, Flash!" She said, pushing the mic towards him.

"Well…I don't know how well I'll do without my band."

"You can't get rid of us that easy mate." Bass said as he walked through the crowd. Flash smiled and they hugged. Bass took a few steps back. "I wondered what happened to you after that party." He looked around. "Now where'd Cymbal run off to?"

"Right over here guys." He said as he pushed his drums towards them. As he set them back up, Pinkie came around and put mics in front of us.

Flash cleared his throat. "Alright, I'm only going to play one song; I have a special date with a certain pony." He said, smiling. Everypony stared at Fluttershy as she tried to hide. He leaned away from the mic. "Are you guys ready?"

"Always." They said together.

"Then let's get this show on the road."

Cymbal started the drums as Flash and Bass started strumming. Flash pushed the mic closer to himself as he started singing.

"_I get up in the evening  
>and I ain't got nothing to say<br>I come home in the morning  
>I go to bed feeling the same way<br>I ain't nothing but tired  
>Man I'm just tired and bored with myself<br>Hey there baby, I could use just a little help  
>You can't start a fire<br>You can't start a fire without a spark  
>This gun's for hire<br>even if we're just dancing in the dark  
>Message just keeps getting clearer<br>radio's on and I'm moving 'round my place  
>I check my look in the mirror<br>I wanna change my clothes, my hair, my face  
>Man I ain't getting nowhere<br>I'm just living in a dump like this  
>There's something happening somewhere<br>baby I just know that there is  
>You can't start a fire<br>you can't start a fire without a spark  
>This gun's for hire<br>even if we're just dancing in the dark  
>You sit around getting older<br>there's a joke here somewhere and it's on me  
>I'll shake this world off my shoulders<br>come on baby the laugh's on me  
>Stay on the streets of this town<br>and they'll be carving you up alright  
>They say you gotta stay hungry<br>hey baby I'm just about starving tonight  
>I'm dying for some action<br>I'm sick of sitting 'round here trying to write this book  
>I need a love reaction<br>come on now baby gimme just one look  
>You can't start a fire sitting 'round crying over a broken heart<br>This gun's for hire  
>Even if we're just dancing in the dark<br>You can't start a fire worrying about your little world falling apart  
>This gun's for hire<br>Even if we're just dancing in the dark  
>Even if we're just dancing in the dark<br>Even if we're just dancing in the dark  
>Even if we're just dancing in the dark<br>Hey baby_"

As the song finished, everypony applauded as Flash and the band bowed. Suddenly everypony gasped and even Cymbal and Bass stared at Flash.

"What?" He asked, panicking.

"Dude; you…you got your cutie mark." Bass said.

"I did?" Flash said, amazed. He quickly glanced and saw that he did. It was a picture of an acoustic guitar with a pair of wings attached at the neck. "Wonder what that means." He thought out loud.

Suddenly the crowd erupted in applause at Flash. He blushed and quickly put the guitar down and ran towards Fluttershy who embraced him in a hug. He kissed her as the entire room erupted in aws.

"I call this a successful party." Pinkie said as everypony started to head home.

As Flash walked by, he grabbed Pinkie and gave her a hug. "Thanks Pinkie, it was a great party."

"You're welcome." She said, even more excited.

As Fluttershy and Flash waved goodbye, they walked home in silence, Fluttershy leaning into Flash.

"That was definitely an interesting party." Flash said as he opened the door.

"Surprise!" Static and Mellow said.

Flash and Fluttershy both eeped and held each other while Static and Mellow laughed.

"What is this for?" Flash asked.

"Well… it's an apology party that we planned to make up for something somepony did." Mellow said as she glared at Static who held his hooves up in surrender.

"Thank you." Flash said as they both blushed.

Static raised an eyebrow and Flash mouthed the words not yet, Static nodded. Static walked over and grabbed him by the shoulder. "We'll be right back." He said as he led Flash into the kitchen. When he shut the door he asked; "so when are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know…I don't even have an engagement ring…"

"Well, we're going to be leaving tomorrow afternoon, so if you want us to distract her..."

"If you can, that'll be wonderful." He thought. "What does Mellow think?"

"She loves you, she's happy about it." Static said with a smile. He picked up a few drinks. "Come one, before they get worried." He said as he headed back to the living room.

Several hours later, Static and Mellow headed to bed but not before hugging both Fluttershy and Flash. As they lay on the couch, she nuzzled him.

"Come on, let's go to bed." She said, stretching.

"Ok." He said as he followed her. "Where is Angel?"

"Oh I saw him earlier; he always hides when my parents are down."

"Oh…"

"Flash are you alright, you seem distracted." She asked, staring at his eyes.

"No, I'm alright; just I got to go do something tomorrow."

"Can I come?"

"Umm…"

"I understand. I'll stay and visit with my parents." She said.

"You're the best." He said, nuzzling her neck.

She lifted the covers and he laid down, with her snuggling up to him. She rested her head on his chest.

"Goodnight 'Shy."

"Goodnight Flash." She said as she kissed him.

She fell asleep pretty fast, her chest rising and falling. He stayed awake, staring at the ceiling.

_Tomorrow is going to be interesting_.


	8. Chapter 8 Birthday

**Well hello again, I'm so, so, so, etc. sorry for my long absence. I've been pretty busy with school and stuff like that :P Thank god it's almost over! Finals are this week, yay me haha; well any who I have a question for whoever reads this; me and my friend (yes the one friend that helps me edit) were talking and she mentioned that I should write a HiE story. I'm not sure if I should or not, so let me know in a review or PM :P... Well enough of my rambling, Let's start this!**Flash was running through an abandoned cave, the eerie drip of water from a stalagmite echoing throughout.

* * *

><p>"Fluttershy!" He yelled, looking around.<p>

"You're too late boy." A voice replied. He saw a unicorn walk from the shadows, his horn still glowing.

"Where is she?" Flash demanded.

The unicorn laughed. "If you had only listened to me, I wouldn't have had to take such drastic steps."

"What are you talking about? Where is she!?"

He merely pointed near a wall. Flash gasped as he saw Fluttershy laying completely still, her eyes closed and she wasn't breathing. Around her laid the other Elements of Harmony, all completely still.

"What did you do?" Flash yelled, running over to Fluttershy and cradling her head in his lap. He was crying but he didn't care.

"I did what I had to do to unleash your full potential." The unicorn said. Suddenly they were outside and all of Equestria was on fire. "I had to make sure you grew up to be able to fulfill your destiny."

"What…what are you talking about?" Flash gasped, unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

The unicorn laughed. "You were the ultimate revenge against your mother; the alicorn killer."

"No…I can't be…" he said.

"Embrace your destiny Vash; you truly are one of a kind." He said, laughing.

Flash felt pain blossoming throughout his body as he felt something rip through the skin on his forehead. He quickly ran over to the nearby lake and saw that he had his horn again.

"So it looks like you're finally ready for the fight." The unicorn said, laughing hysterically.

* * *

><p>Flash woke up, plastered in cold sweat. He blinked a few times, leaning forward. He gently lifted his hoof off Fluttershy, who mumbled something and pulled the covers higher on herself. Flash smiled faintly, rubbing his eyes. He silently got out of the bed, making sure she was still asleep. He made his way towards the door and left. He made his way through the house, the random assortment of animals staring at him as he headed towards the front door.<p>

He walked outside, the cold breeze blowing hard. He glanced up and saw that the moon was being covered slowly by rain clouds. He couldn't hold it anymore and started to cry, the nightmare still vivid in his memory.

"Flash what's wrong?" Fluttershy asked as she made her way to him.

He wiped his eyes. "It's nothing 'Shy."

Fluttershy stared at him. "Please tell me." She walked up to him and hugged him as he buried his head into her chest. He started to cry again as he relived the dream. She didn't say anything, merely rocked him back and forth.

After a few moments of silence, Flash finally spoke. "What do you think it means?"

"I don't know but maybe Princess Celestia does."

"I'd rather not tell her."

"Flash, this sounds important and I think, I mean if you don't mind me saying, but I think you should tell her."

He smiled and kissed her. "You know I always want your opinion." He sighed. "I'll tell her next time I see her."

"Promise?"

"Pinkie Promise." He said as they both laughed. She let go of him and he pulled her into a hug. "I don't know how I'd survive without you."

She smiled. "I'm sure you'd find a way."

They stared silently at the moon, which was still high in the sky.

"Come on, let's try and go back to bed." She said, grabbing his hoof. He nodded and let her drag him back into the house. They made their way back into her room as she shut the door.

They laid in bed, snuggling.

"See you in a few hours." She said, turning and kissing him.

"You too." He said as she leaned against him.

She fell asleep before he did. He laid there, slightly running his hoof along her back as he tried to figure out what his dream meant before he too fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy yawned quietly, stretching. She turned over to see Flash sleeping peacefully, his cheeks still wet with tears. She frowned and gently pushed his hoof off her. She leaned over him and carefully wiped them off. She stopped when his eyes fluttered and he said her name. She smiled when he flipped over and went back to sleep. She got out of the bed and did her usual morning routine. She made it to the kitchen and saw Mom making breakfast while Dad was sitting at the table, reading the newspaper.<p>

"Morning." Static said as he glanced towards her from behind the newspaper.

"Good morning." She said as she sat at the table.

"Where's Flash?"

"Still sleeping."

"Oh. I heard him screaming last night; is he ok?" Mellow asked.

Fluttershy paused. "I think he's ok."

Mellow and Static shared a look. "Is everything alright?"

Yes Mom."

"Ok…well if anything's wrong, you know you can tell us."

"I will."

"Breakfast smells amazing." Flash said as he entered the kitchen. He sat next to Fluttershy who leaned over and kissed him. "Well good morning to you too." He said, kissing her back.

"So Flash, what are you doing today?" Static asked.

"Well…I have a few errands to run and I'm going to go try and find a job."

Fluttershy looked at him. "A job?"

"Well I would like to stop mooching off you." He said laughing.

"But you're not mooching off me." She muttered.

"I've lived in your house for about a month now and I haven't paid for a single thing." He grabbed her hoof. "I would actually like to help you."

Static coughed. "Well, if you need a job, I can see if my friend needs a hoof."

"Really?"

"Sure; I'm sure he could use it."

"Thank you." Flash paused. "What does he do?"

"He makes sure that the weather is taken care of all over Equestria."

"Really?"

"Yeah; sometimes he tells me he has to get on Ponyville's weather captain's case to get it done in time." Static said, laughing.

Flash looked at Fluttershy. "Who's in charge of Ponyville's weather?"

Static answered. "Some mare named Rainbow…something…"

"Dash?!"

"Yeah, that was it! Rainbow Dash; you couldn't believe how lazy she is."

Flash and Fluttershy shared a look. "If you could ask him, I would love to help with whatever I can."

"Alright, when we get back, I'll ask him and send you a message when I find out."

"Thank you so much!"

Static held up a hoof. "All I ask is you don't screw up; my reps on the line too kid."

"Yes sir! I won't let you down." Flash promised. He looked at the clock; it was almost 10:30. "Well I think it's about time I head out." He said as he got up. He kissed Fluttershy, shook hooves with Static and Mellow gave him a hug.

"Don't worry; I'll save you some breakfast." She promised.

"Thank you." He said, before walking back into Fluttershy's room and grabbing 500 bits out of his bag. He left the house, promising to be back in a few hours. _I need to find Rarity; she'll know what to get 'Shy_. He wondered around, trying to remember how to find the Carousel Boutique.

* * *

><p>After wandering around for a while, he finally found it, the Boutique close to Twilight's house. <em>Gotta be careful<em>. He looked around to make sure he wasn't snuck up on. He knocked gently on the door and somepony opened it. He expected to see Rarity, but not her little sister Sweetie Bell.

"Oh hey Sweetie Bell, how are you?" Flash asked, smiling at the little filly.

She smiled and went to say something when Scootaloo crashed into her. Scootaloo smiled and helped her up, getting a glare in return.

"Sorry Sweetie Bell, still don't have much control over these things." She said, pointing to her fluttering wings.

"Sweetie Bell, is somepony at the door?" Rarity yelled, her voice sounding like it came from the second story.

"Yes Rarity, its Flash!" Sweetie Bell yelled back.

There were sounds of running hooves as Rarity appeared in the doorway and bowed. "Why hello Prince Vash, what do we owe the honor of a visit from somepony of your stature?"

Flash blinked a few times. "Please Rarity, its Flash and no more of this royal business." He looked around. "I actually was wondering if I could ask you…a personal question."

"Please come in." Rarity said, leading him inside. She walked into the kitchen and shut the door behind her with her magic as she started making tea. Flash sat at her table waiting for her as she sat down. "So what is this personal question?"

Flash's face grew red. "You got to promise me you won't tell anypony."

Her eyes grew as she realized the enormity of the secret. "Ok Flash, I promise not to tell anypony. Now why are you being so secretive?" She asked as the tea pot whistled for attention. She picked it up with her magic and levitated it over along with two cups as she poured the tea.

Flash took a deep breath. "I...I want to get Fluttershy an engagement present but I don't know what to get her." He said rather quickly.

Rarity was silent as she processed what he said, taking a few sips of her tea. "So you want to marry Fluttershy?" She asked.

"Yes."

She squealed in delight. "How cute; I was wondering when you were going to ask her!"

"Wait you knew?"

"Of course I did darling, it's my business to know these things." She put a hoof to her in chin in thought. "Now only if we could get Alli to propose to Twilight…"

"Umm…"

"Oh right, where are my manners." She started walking towards the door. "Well aren't we going to get her engagement bracelet?"

"Oh... ok." Flash said, getting up to follow.

As they walked around, she started questioning him. "So what's her favorite color? Does she like necklaces or bracelets? What about earrings? Does she like gold or silver?"

"Uh…her favorite color is purple, more of a necklace fan I believe, and I don't have a clue."

She smiled and looked at him. "I'm surprised you actually know this stuff about her, most stallions don't care."

He laughed. "I'm a really good listener."

She giggled. "Well Fluttershy is lucky to have a stallion like you that cares what she says."

He blushed. "Thanks Rarity, but I'm sure she'd find the one if I wasn't here."

"Nonsense darling, you got to have more faith in yourself." She stopped in front of a rather large jewelry store. "Here's the best jewelry store in all of Equestria." She said as she pushed him inside.

"Miss Rarity, it's wonderful to see you again. Now what do I owe the honor of your visit…" Said a brown stallion wearing a dark blue studded black tux; he had greying black mane and black eyes. He stared at Flash. "Who is this…charming gentlecolt?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"This is my good friend Prince Vash." Rarity said.

He bowed. "Pleasure to meet you Prince Vash; I am Shiny Sapphire, owner of this jewelry store."

"Please, call me Flash; I'm not a big fan of formalities."

"But formalities help make who we are and give structure to our society. Would you bow to any simple pony like a farmer?"

"Yes I would, especially since that simple farmer makes the food that you eat and they do all the hard work you won't." Flash said, already not liking Shiny.

"Pardon my friend Mr. Sapphire; he's not accustom to his title yet." Rarity said quickly, intervening.

Shiny glared at Flash but looked back at Rarity and smiled. "So what do I owe the special occasion Miss Rarity? Is this the lucky colt that I've heard so much about?"

"Heaven's no!" She said blushing. "No he would like to buy his marefriend an engagement necklace." She quickly added.

He smiled and bowed at Flash. "Then I offer my congratulations", his smile got bigger, "or condolences, whichever you prefer."

Flash smiled and didn't say anything. He was afraid he might punch Shiny in his smug snout.

"So Flash, what can I do for you?"

"Well, like Rarity said, I was looking for an engagement necklace for my marefriend…"

"Who is the lucky mare if you don't mind me asking? You can tell me, I know everypony in Ponyville."

"Well I'd like to keep it a sec-"

"It's my good friend Fluttershy Mr. Sapphire."

He whistled and laughed, slapping Flash on the back. "Good job, my boy."

"Thank you." Flash said through gritted teeth while also looking for a way to escape.

"So do you know her favorite color or her favorite animal?"

"Purple and butterflies."

"Hmm…" Shiny said, walking around his store. "How about this?" He asked; holding a small golden butterfly necklace with purple highlights.

"No that certainly won't do." Rarity interjected. She and Shiny then began picking up necklaces all over the store, showing them to Flash as they tried to find the 'right one', arguing the entire time.

Flash looked out the window in the front of the store, hoping to find something to save him. He smiled as he saw Alli wandering around. "I'll be right back." He said as he quickly left the store, leaving Rarity and Shiny arguing over another necklace.

Alli saw him coming and waved. "Hi Flash, how are yo-" he started, only to be grabbed by Flash and pulled into the store. "What the hay?"

"Sorry buddy, I need somepony to talk to before I go insane." Flash said, embarrassed. "So what are you doing wandering around Ponyville?"

"Well I was looking for a birthday gift for Twilight."

"When is her birthday?"

"Today."

"What?! I didn't know!"

"Didn't Pinkie come by and invite you?"

"No…I've been here all morning."

"Oh…why what's going on?" Alli asked, just noticing the store. "Are you buying Fluttershy a birthday gift?"

"Umm…no…"

"Did you already get her something?"

"No…"

"You do know her birthday is in two days right?"

"NO!" Flash yelled, finally getting Rarity and Shiny's attention.

"What's wrong?" Rarity asked, walking over to Flash.

"Is Fluttershy's birthday in two days?"

Rarity was silent, thinking. "Yes…"

"Oh horse feathers." Flash said, falling on his flank. "I didn't even know."

"If you didn't know then why are you here?"

"If I tell you, you got to promise me you won't tell anyone, including Twilight."

"I'll try, but she's really good at figuring out when I'm hiding things." Alli said with a laugh.

"Well… I'm planning on asking Fluttershy to marry me."

Alli smiled and smacked his friend on the back. "Congrats buddy."

Flash smiled weakly. "Thanks, but I don't know if I should now."

"Why not?"

"I didn't even know when her bloody birthday was." Flash said, burying his head in his hooves. "How could she marry me when I know so little about her?"

Alli laid a reassuring hoof on Flash's shoulder. "I say still ask her at her birthday. You'll never know unless you try."

"But…"

"No but; we all know how much you two love each other. Don't make me start kicking your flank back to Fluttershy." Alli said with a faint smile.

Flash laughed and smacked Alli jokingly. "Thanks."

Alli shrugged. "What I'm here for."

"I think I found the perfect thing." Shiny said, finally returning from the back of the store, covered in dust. He held up a light purple sapphire shaped in the pattern of a butterfly. "The inside is hollow; I could fill it with any color you want." He said, handing it to Flash.

Flash stared at it. The butterfly wasn't that big, maybe only the size of the Element of Harmony necklaces and surprisingly thin, only a bit bigger than a width of a bit. He held it to the light and saw the purple bounce around the room. "I would like you to fill it with emerald green." He said, handing it back to Shiny.

Shiny disappeared momentarily as he filled it with liquid emerald. He came back and showed the results; the body was green, with thin vein-like green branching out into the wings. "Is this what you were looking for?"

Flash smiled. "That's perfect; thank you Mr. Sapphire."

He smiled and bowed." It was my pleasure. Now, about the cost…"

"How much?"

"400 bits."

Flash smiled and went to reach into the saddlebag he brought when Rarity interjected. "That price is outrageous!"

"Miss Rarity, I assure you no other pony can match my expertise with jewels."

"If you lower the price, think how grateful Vash would be and he could bring in new customers. Who wouldn't want to shop where a prince had?"

Shiny thought for a moment. "300?"

"150."

Shiny sighed. "Although it goes against my better judgment, I will lower the price to 150 bits if you promise me you'd advertise for me."

Flash nodded, not really happy about it. "Of course." He said, gathering the amount of bits. They walked over and to the register and Shiny brought out a small black box with red velvet inside. He gently placed the necklace inside and closed the box. Flash handed over the bits and when Rarity wasn't looking, slipped an extra 100. "Thank you." Flash whispered as Shiny nodded.

"You're welcome any time." Shiny said as the three ponies left.

Flash and Alli said goodbye to Rarity as she had to get back home to finish Twilight's birthday dress.

"That mare, I swear." Alli said, laughing.

"She's definitely one of a kind." Flash said, smiling. Neither of them noticed the pink blur until it crashed into Flash. As Flash tried to stop the world from spinning, he looked up to see Pinkie in his face.

"Hiya!" She said with a smile. "So I was looking for you, but you weren't home; but I was trying to find you to invite you to Twilight's birthday party tonight. You're going to come right? You have to; there's going to be cake and ice cream; oh don't forget the party games. I love party games." She said as she continued to rant for a few minutes.

"Pinkie could you get off me?" Flash groaned. _How does she do this_?

"Oh sorry." She said, giggling and hopping off him.

"Of course I'll go to Twi's party, wouldn't miss it for the world." Flash said with a smile.

"Yay!" She said, jumping up and down in joy.

He pushed himself off the ground, standing on his four legs. "Oh Pinkie, what are we going to do about Fluttershy's birthday party?"

"Well…" she started. "I thought you'd like to help plan it."

"Uh…sure."

She smiled. "I think you should propose to her there too."

Flash's eyes grew. "How do you know? You know what, never mind." He said laughing. "I was thinking of a small party since she doesn't really like a lot of ponies, maybe just her parents and her friends."

"That actually sounds like a good plan." Pinkie said.

_Ok I'm scared; this isn't like Pinkie_. "So what are you up to Pinkie?"

"Oh, just getting things ready for Twi's party." She smiled. "Gotta run, see you guys later." She said, hopping away.

As she left, Alli and Flash looked at each other. "She scares me." Alli admitted.

"You have no idea how much." Flash said, laughing. "Shouldn't we be getting Twi a birthday present?"

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot." Alli said, smacking himself in the face.

Flash laughed. "Come on, let's go to the bookstore."

As they walked, Flash filled Alli in on what happened since Fluttershy's parents stayed with them. "So as Static was making breakfast the other day, Angel jumped on his face and started attacking him. Apparently Angel doesn't like him, especially after he heard what he did to me." Flash said smiling.

Alli laughed. "Dang, I wish I was there to see that. I've heard so many stories about that rabbit." He said, smiling.

As they arrived at the bookstore it looked like a tornado hit. They spent the next hour helping the owner clean up.

"I can't thank you young-uns enough." The elderly pony said.

"It's nothing Mrs. Scribbles, we're glad we could help." Alli said.

She smiled. "Now what can I do for you?"

"Well… it's Twilight's birthday today and I was wondering if you had that book that she's been wanting…" Alli said.

"Of course I do, just a second." She said, disappearing into the storage room. Several minutes later, she came out carrying a book wrapped in paper. "Just got it this morning." She said, laying the book on the counter.

"Oh thank Celestia! She's going to be so happy." Alli said with a smile. "How much?"

"25 bits."

Alli's face fell. "Oh… well, can you put it on hold while I come up with the money?"

"Hold on Alli." Flash said, reaching into his saddlebag. "I got this covered."

"Wait Flash, I don't want to take your money." Alli protested.

"Don't worry, you can pay it back." Flash said with a smile.

Alli sighed. "Alright, but I'm paying you back next week when I get paid."

"Don't worry, I know you will." Flash said as he laid the bits on the counter. The book levitated over to Alli as he put it in his saddlebag. "Alright, maybe you can help me with a present for Twilight too." Flash said as he started going through the aisles.

As Flash and Alli walked up and down the aisles, they soon found that Twilight had most of the books here. As they were about to give up, Flash saw an older book, looking worse of wear. He picked up the small black covered book and read the title; _History of the Alicorn Wars_. "Hey Alli, does she have this book?"

Alli walked over and looked at the title. "I don't think so…"

"Well I'm just going to buy it and if she does, I'll give her money so she can buy her own book." Flash said laughing. They walked back to Mrs. Scribbles. "How much for this book?"

She stared at it for a few seconds. "I've never seen that book before in my life; where did you find it?"

Alli and Flash looked at each other. "It was towards the back in the history indexes." Alli said.

"Hmm…well… how about 10 bits?"

"Ok sounds fair." Flash said as he reached into his saddlebag again. He handed her the money as she gave him back the book.

"You two have a great day." Mrs. Scribbles said as they waved and walked out.

"So what are you going to do now?" Alli asked Flash as they wandered around Ponyville.

"Maybe try and find a birthday gift for 'Shy."

"So you really are going to ask her?"

Flash sighed. "Yeah…"

"What's wrong?"

"What if she says no? I mean, for Celestia's sake, I didn't even know her birthday was in two days!"

"Flash, marriage is a learning experience. You get to know one another and it takes years to learn everything. So what about her birthday? You know now and you probably won't forget it."

Flash laughed. "Thanks; it sounds like you're going to ask Twi to marry you soon."

Alli's face got red. "Not any time soon." He laughed. "Well I wish you the best of luck, I better be getting back to Twilight; probably wondering where I am."

"You two got a date?' Flash teased.

"Yep, taking her to Fancy's restaurant."

"Oh nice, so he's finally reopened?"

"It helps when he's being backed by the Princesses."

Flash laughed. "This is true. Then I'll see you later tonight." He held out a hoof which Alli smacked. "Good luck on the date." He said as they went their separate ways. He sighed and wandered around town, hoping to find somepony that might help him find Fluttershy a birthday present. He wasn't really paying attention on where his hooves were took him until he realized that he had wandered out of the town and stood in the field where he learned to fly. He spotted a cloud that had a rainbow striped tail and smiled as he stealthily floated up to the cloud.

He chuckled as he saw Rainbow Dash sleeping peacefully on the cloud. He hovered above her and gently put the edge of his wing over her snout, flicking his wing feathers faintly. She tried to scratch her nose but he quickly pulled his wing away. She mumbled something and turned away from him. He bent down to where his mouth was only a few inches away from her ear. "Rainbow, Spitfire is here to ask you if you want to practice together."

Rainbow sat up so fast she smashed her head into his nose. As he stumbled back Rainbow shook her head back and forth looking for Spitfire. She noticed Flash holding his nose. "Where is she?"

"It was a joke Rainbow." He said.

Her eyes narrowed. "Well it wasn't very funny."

"I guess not."

She scooted over to make room for him on the cloud. He sat down, still holding his bruised nose. "So what's up?" she asked.

He sighed. "Well… I can't think of what I should get 'Shy for her birthday."

She grimaced. "Oh…is it that time already?"

"What?"

She looked away, twirling her hoof in the cloud. "Let's just say Fluttershy…doesn't really like ponies knowing it's her birthday."

"Why? What happened?"

She sighed. "I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"It's not my story to tell."

"Oh." They were silent. "So… how many ponies know it's her birthday?"

"Well… there's me, Twi, Pinkie, Rarity, AJ, and now you."

"But Alli was the one that told me…"

She smacked her hoof into her face. "Of course that egghead would tell her coltfriend."

"Why; is it something that bad?"

She got a pained look in her eyes. "Let's just say it's the reason why she's so shy to begin with."

His eyes grew. "Oh." They sat in silence. When Flash moved, the bits in his bag jingled and Rainbow rose in eyebrow as she heard it smack against a few things.

"So what's in the bag?"

"Birthday present for Twi."

"Oh crud; that's right." She said, getting up and stretching.

"Mind if I tag along?" He asked, getting up too.

She smiled. "Only if you can keep up." She said, twirling off the cloud, leaving a rainbow trail.

He chuckled and sped up to her as he saw her nonchalantly stare at her hooves, waiting for him. "What took you so long?" She asked.

"Oh you know, got caught in a bit of traffic." He said, laughing as she was still upside down.

She laughed. "Well, let's hunt down Ms. Egghead a birthday present." She said as she led them to Quills and Sofa. They landed and walked in, the clerk smiled politely at them.

"Hello you two, how can I help you?"

"It's my friend Twilight Sparkle's birthday and I was wondering-"

"Oh Ms. Sparkle my most prized customer." He said laughing. He bent down behind the counter and pulled out a big box. He lifted the lid and showed a box of half a dozen quills. "It's the newest type; supposedly leak proof and the tips take double the time to break; used only by the greatest librarians."

Rainbow's eyes lit up. "How much?"

"Well…" he said. "Usually these run about 20 a box, but since its Ms. Sparkle's birthday, I'll lower the price to 10. Is that alright?"

Rainbow smiled and placed the amount of bits on the counter and took the box.

He smiled as he took the pile of bits and they headed outside. "Have a nice day you two." He said as the door shut behind them.

Rainbow opened one of the saddlebags on Flash and went to put the box inside.

"Whatcha doing?" He asked, forgetting that the one she opened held Fluttershy's wedding necklace.

"Well, being the "gentlecolt" that you are, you would carry the box for me, right?" She said, batting her eyelashes like she's seen Rarity do, trying to hide her laughter.

He laughed. "Of course madam; anything to help." He said in a higher class accent, dipping his head in a bow.

She laughed but stopped suddenly when she found a small black box. "What's that?"

"What's what?"

"What's in this black box?" She said, reaching in to grab it.

Realization dawned on Flash. "Rainbow wait-" he started, only to see her holding the box and opening it.

Her eyes sparkled as she saw the butterfly. "Whoa…this is awesome." She saw his face turn bright red. She smiled as she realized what it was. "So… is somepony asking another pony to marry?" She said, poking his side. He didn't say anything as he started walking away. She flew after him, closing the box and put it back in the saddlebag. "So that's what got you in such a mood." She said, hovering above him.

"I…I don't know what you're talking about." Flash stuttered, avoiding her eyes.

"You're a terrible liar by the way." She said. "Your face says it all."

He sighed. "Ok you win Rainbow; but you can't tell anypony."

She laughed. "Ok, ok I won't, but I'm pretty sure everypony will know about it by the end of the day."

"How?"

She shook her head. "You forgot about Pinkie."

He facehooved. "Of course."

She giggled. "Come on; let's tell the others before Pinkie does."

He sighed. "I guess." He said as they took off to Twilight's tree house.

* * *

><p>Flash and Rainbow decided to drop off Twi's presents at Rainbow's house, just in case, and headed back towards the tree house. When they landed on Twi's doorstep, before either of them could open the door, it magically opened and Flash was pulled inside. As he fell to the floor he saw an oddly happy Twilight; Alli avoided his eyes, Pinkie was acting quieter than normal, scaring Flash, and Rarity was smiling as Spike stared at her with heart shaped eyes.<p>

"Happy Birthday?" Flash asked Twilight and she blushed.

"Thank you, but no. I heard what you're planning to do with Fluttershy and I wanted to see if I could help." She said.

Flash glared at Alli. "I told you I couldn't keep it from her." Alli mumbled.

Flash sighed. "Well to be honest, I don't know a thing about how to ask or how to set up one of these-"

"Don't worry darling, I'll teach you on how to properly ask her before her birthday." Rarity promised.

"And I'll help Fluttershy plan it." Twilight beamed, squealing in excitement.

Pinkie finally spoke up. "Alli, isn't it time for you and Twiliy to leave?"

Alli glanced at the clock. "Come on Twi, let's go." Alli held a hoof out and Twi accepted it, bidding them all a goodbye. Pinkie then came back to her usual self as she started handing out assignments to us as we decorated the library for the party.

A few hours later, it was set up to Pinkie's very specific best friend's birthday party standards. Flash left to go get Fluttershy as he flew to her house. He landed and walked in, seeing Static, Mellow, and Fluttershy hugging in the living room. He smiled at the scene as Static saw him standing in the doorway.

"Well look who's here to see us off." Static said, slightly smiling.

Fluttershy and Mellow noticed him as they stopped hugging. Flash walked over to Fluttershy and nuzzled her as she smiled and nuzzled him back.

"It was nice to meet you Flash." Mellow said, smiling at her daughter.

"Likewise Mrs. Lyrca." Flash said bowing and holding a hoof out.

She smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Remember, it's Mellow."

He laughed. "Of course."

She let go of him as Static walked forward and held out a hoof, which Flash gratefully accepted. "Remember what I said Flash." He said sternly, looking into Flash's eyes.

"I will and I promise I won't." Flash said as he shook the hoof.

All four of them walked outside and Flash and Fluttershy waved goodbye as Static and Mellow took off, slowly disappearing into the sky.

"What did you promise my dad that you won't do?" Fluttershy asked as they walked back inside.

Flash's face turned red. "Nothing… I'll tell you later."

She was silent for a moment. "Ok." She said as she hugged him. "Thank you."

Flash hugged back. "For what?"

"For everything; my dad, what he did, sticking up for him to Princess Celestia, helping me get through everything lately." She said, kissing him.

He kissed her back. "It's not a problem. I'd do it every time." He said. He glanced at the clock. "Come on, were going to be late to Twi's party." He said, giving her one more hug.

She hugged him back. "Hold on, let me go get her gift." She said as she disappeared up the stairs. Several moments later, she came down holding her wrapped gift.

"If you don't mind, we're going to have to make a pit stop at Dash's house; I have to pick up both mine and Dash's gifts."

"What were you and Dash doing?"

"I was asking her for advice."

"What type of advice?"

"What to get Twi; what are you getting her?"

"I wasn't sure what to get her so I got her some more parchment and a new book on organizing." She said with a smile. "What about you?"

"A book on the Alicorn War."

She stared at him. "The what?"

"I'm not sure; it kinda jumped out at me." He said.

She nodded and they flew to Rainbow's house. He offered to carry her gift in his saddlebag and thankfully Dash had hid the necklace underneath the bag of bits so Fluttershy didn't see it. They picked up the two gifts and headed to Twi's house. As they got there, they saw the entire town partying. Fluttershy started to freeze up but Flash gently put a wing over her and pulled her closer. She smiled and they continued to the party.

They were surprised to see both Princesses there.

"Mom, Aunt Celestia, what are you doing here?"

"It's my faithful student's birthday, of course I'd be here." Celestia said, with a faint smile.

"Any excuse to visit my son." Luna said bluntly.

"Mom, you don't need an excuse to visit me. If you want to stop by, just do so."

She smiled, embarrassed. "I'll remember that."

Pinkie appeared out of nowhere. "Enough with the chit-chat, time to PARTY!" She yelled, with everypony staring at her as Vinyl turned up the music. Flash and Fluttershy headed towards Twi, noticing her surrounded by a group of ponies. When she saw them, she smiled and waved, causing the group to open up and let them through.

"Um… happy birthday." Fluttershy said her words barely audible over the music.

"Thanks Fluttershy." Twilight said as she hugged her.

Flash reached into his saddlebag and pulled out all three gifts. He held them for Twi. "Happy Birthday Twi." He said through the presents. "From me, 'Shy, and Dash."

She used her magic to levitate them to her and she opened Dash's first. Her eyes lit up. "Are these the new quills that I've been hearing about?"

"Nothing but the best for our egghead." Dash said as she hovered above us. She was incased in a purple glow and was pulled down as Twilight gave her a hug. "Easy there Twi." Dash said, slightly embarrassed as everypony laughed.

Twilight opened Fluttershy's next and smiled as she saw the new organizing book and the parchment. "Oh my gosh, oh my gosh; this is the new edition. I've been waiting for this book." She said, squealing. She pulled Fluttershy into a hug and Fluttershy looked like she was about to pass out.

"Um Twi, I think she accepts your thank you." Alli said as Twi noticed Fluttershy. Twi blushed and let her go and she almost fell but Flash caught her. Fluttershy smiled and nuzzled Flash in appreciation as Twi opened Flash's gift.

Several ponies gasped as Twi got a confused look on her face. "Oh…umm…thank you Flash for the book." She said, sounding nervous.

"What's wrong?" Princess Celestia said as she came walking over, a wrapped present in the shape of a book floating next to her. As Celestia saw the book Twilight was holding, her eyes widened. "Who got you this?"

"I did…why, what's wrong with it?" Flash asked, nervous. Everypony was staring at him.

"Vash, where did you get this book?" Celestia asked, her usual warmth gone.

"I…I got it at the bookstore here in Ponyville."

Celestia closed her eyes for a moment. "And you can read it?"

"Well yeah, that's the only reason why I bought it in the first place; it sounded like something Twi would be interesting in."

"Vash; the book is written in Ancient Magi…there's only been five ponies to read this, let alone write it."

"What?" Flash asked, dumbfounded. He looked at Alli. "And you didn't say anything why?"

Alli shrugged. "I thought she could translate it or something, it is Twi."

Flash looked at Twilight. "I'm so sorry, I didn't know. I can go get you something else."

"No, it's ok; I'll consider it a challenge." She said with determination.

Flash laughed hesitantly. "Well, if you need any help, just let me know."

Celestia stared at the book, but her usual composure soon came back. "Well, happy birthday Twilight." She said as she handed the present to Twilight.

Twilight greedily opened the book and gasped, staring at the title. "_The Complete Adventures of Star Swirl the Bearded_; Princess, there's only one of these in existence. I can't accept this."

"Yes you can; I know how much you look up Star Swirl, so I decided to give you his autobiography. I think it's better for you to have it then to let it sit in the library collecting dust." She said with a smile.

Twilight hugged her mentor. "Thank you so much Princess."

"You're welcome." Celestia said, putting a hoof over Twi's shoulder.

Twi looked around at everypony. "Well, let's party?" She asked as everypony started applauding and went back to partying.

Vinyl started playing music again as everypony started to dance and Alli took Twi to the dance floor. Everypony made room for them and for Pinkie, who was dancing crazily. Flash saw Celestia and Luna whispering about something and he saw Fluttershy upset at something else. He walked over to her and leaned against her. She froze up till she saw it was him and she leaned into him, her head resting against his.

"You ok?" He asked her.

"Oh I'm fine." She said.

"Fluttershy, I know your lying, please tell me."

Her eyes started to water up. "Well…it's my birthday in a few days…"

"I heard."

"Pinkie?"

"No, Alli; apparently Twi accidently told him."

"Oh."

"So what happened, if I can ask?"

She was silent as she started to cry, her tears silently hitting the floor. He wrapped his front hooves around her and pulled her into a hug, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Shh; you don't have to say anything if you don't want to." He said, running a hoof down her back.

"Thank you." She said as she kissed him. "I'll tell you tomorrow, I promise."

He smiled. "Ok, whenever you want." He said as he let go of her. She smiled back and nuzzled him, leaning against him as they watched the rest of the party.

A few hours later, Luna had to leave to raise the moon. Before she left, Flash pulled her aside. "Mom, I have to ask you a question."

"What son?"

He asked her to follow him away from everypony and they went outside. He started to get nervous. "I wanted your opinion on something."

"What?"

"I'm going to ask Fluttershy to marry me." He blurted out.

She smiled. "So that's what has been on your mind. And why did you need to ask my opinion?"

He lightly kicked at the ground. "I wanted to know what you think."

"Why shouldn't you?"

"Well… I didn't know her birthday, or about her parents till I met them. I really don't know all that much about her."

Luna laid a hoof on his shoulder. "Vash, you've known her for about a month now; you know what she likes, what she dislikes. I don't know if you noticed, but you're her pillar, the one pony that she can turn to if there's a problem." She smiled sheepishly. "Even though sometimes it's your thick headiness that gets you into trouble and cause her so much pain."

"Thanks Mom; just what I need to hear." He said sarcastically.

"Hold on, I'm not finished. You need to realize that you mean so much to that mare. So what if you don't know every little detail of her life; that's what you do after marriage; you learn about each other. I didn't marry your father and we really never talked about the past before we fell in love."

"Wow Mom…thanks." He said.

She laughed. "When you're stuck on the moon for a thousand years, you tend to do a lot of thinking."

"I can imagine." He was silent. "Do you really think it'll work out between us?"

"I don't know son, you're the one that has to figure it out. Now I got to go raise the moon, but I'll be at the castle if you need to talk."

He gave her a hug. "Thanks Mom."

"Anytime." She said as she hugged back. She then took off towards the castle to raise the moon.

He walked back inside and saw Fluttershy falling asleep as she sat next to the dance floor, watching Alli and Twilight continuously dance. He walked up to her and held out a hoof. "Would my lady care to dance?" He asked.

She giggled. "Sure." She said as she accepted the hoof and he led her to the dance floor.

They heard Pinkie get on the mic. "Alright, last song of the night and it goes to all you love birds. Get on the dance floor and shake your flanks." She said as a nice slow song came on.

Alli and Twilight kissed and continued to dance as Flash led Fluttershy around the dance floor. Fluttershy rested her head against Flash's shoulder like last time. Awhile later, the song ended and Flash noticed everypony was staring at him in Fluttershy as they were oblivious to anypony, just enjoying being together with each other and spending time. Flash noticed that Fluttershy was blushing as he picked her up and flew her over to her set and gently set her down.

"Thank you for the dance, madam." Flash said as he held her hoof and kissed it.

She laughed. "You're welcome."

Twilight stood in front of everypony. "Thank you all for coming. This was probably my best birthday party ever and I have to thank Pinkie." She said as she clapped her hooves at Pinkie. Everypony soon followed and the room was roaring with applause at the pink party pony as she bowed. "Now it's getting late and I think everypony should try and get some sleep." Twilight said as she magically opened the door.

Everypony left, after they all said one final happy birthday. Celestia also bid a farewell, giving Twilight and Flash one final hug before she disappeared. AJ, Dash, Pinkie, Twilight, Alli, Fluttershy, and Flash stayed and put the library back in order as Spike was sleeping on the sofa. Twilight picked up Spike and put him in his basket in her room as the remaining ponies bid each other goodnight. Flash and Fluttershy waved goodbye as Dash, Pinkie, and AJ left to their respective homes. Flash and Fluttershy silently walked back towards her house as the nearby grasshoppers played their music. The moon was high overhead already, the mist encasing the grass and trees.

Fluttershy stopped and leaned against Flash.

"Are you ok?" He asked worriedly.

She smiled up at him. "I'm fine; I'm just enjoying the beautiful scenery."

He looked around, noticing. "It is pretty romantic." He said, kissing her. "You know I love you right?"

She smiled. "Yes and you know I do to?"

"Of course."

They silently watched the moon for a few min until Fluttershy shivered a little. "Can we go home; it's getting a bit chilly."

"Sure." He yawned.

As they walked home, they failed to notice the three silent ponies following them. They entered her house, careful to not wake the sleeping animals. They made their way up to her room and silently slid in bed with each other. He kissed her.

"Good night, Fluttershy."

She kissed back. "Good night Flash; thanks for tonight, it was wonderful."

"Anytime." He said as she snuggled her head against his chest. They both fell asleep soon after, exhausted from the day.

* * *

><p>The unicorn stared at the moon once more, a chilling breeze sweeping the valley he sat in. "Oh Luna, how I miss your embrace."<p>

"Sir!" Another pony said as he ran up to the sitting unicorn.

The unicorn sighed. "What is it Stakes?"

"They didn't listen to you, sir; they still sent the Shadow Bolts."

The unicorn's red eyes grew. "What?"

"Yes sir, I just overheard them; they said the Shadow Bolts should be in Ponyville by now."

The unicorn ran towards the cave they lived in. "I'll kill them!" He yelled.

* * *

><p>Flash slept, dreaming of finally meeting his dad when he forced awake by somepony screaming. He gasped as he leaned forward and looked around. He quickly noticed Fluttershy crying and screaming in her sleep. He frowned and lightly patted her shoulder.<p>

"'Shy, wake up; it's going to be ok."

She woke up, her body shaking in spasms as she cried harder. She stared vacantly at Flash as her mind tried to overcome her nightmare.

"What's wrong?" He asked, worried. She quickly dove and buried her head in his chest as he wrapped her into a hug; all he heard was her crying as her body shook against his. He didn't know what to do so he just held her, rocking back and forth. After a few minutes she calmed down, her body not shaking as she still cried into his chest. She looked up at him, tears still falling.

"You're not going to leave me too right?"

"I'll never leave." He said, bending down and lightly kissing her forehead. This sent her crying again, her face hidden. "Shh, it's going to be alright." He whispered into her ear. He heard her whimper as he felt her chest steadily rise and fall. He figured she fell asleep again. He worriedly held her, wondering what that was about as he saw the moon slowly lower itself. He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, it read 4:34. He kissed her forehead as she slept troubled, laying on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh cliffhangers, how I love you. Sorry again that it took me so long to update, I should be able to do them more frequently, considering school is ending this week :D Please review, it helps so much.<strong>

**Like usual, I don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does..which is good cause I'd probably destroy it.**


	9. Chapter 9 Past Hurts

**Well howdy y'all. How are you guys? Well, the semester is over and I now have so much free time. Just a heads up, I will be uploading at least 3 new stories by the end of the week, that's why this is so late. I decided to write that HiE story anyway and I'm on the 3rd chapter. If you would be so kind to check the new stuff out, I'd greatly appreciate it! :D Anyway, sorry that the update is so slow... like I've said, I've been working on several other stories at the moment. Any way, let's get this going! :D**

* * *

><p>Flash awoke again in cold sweat. He looked around in the dark, making sure everything was alright. Fluttershy was still asleep, the steady rise and fall of her chest as she slept quietly. He quietly untangled himself from her, making sure she was still asleep. He kissed her on the forehead before he left the room, shutting the door.<p>

He walked around the house with an eerie feeling that he couldn't shake. Every animal was asleep and in their cages, even Angel. _What the hay is going on_? He sat on the couch and stared out the windows. He glanced at the clock, seeing that it was 5 o' clock. He heard three faint knocks on the door and got up to answer, wondering who in the world would be here this early.

He opened the door to reveal three pegasi standing at the door. He couldn't get a good look at them; they all wore long black coats. The only thing he could tell was the color of their eyes, all three were red.

They stared at each other silently until one of the pegasi started talking. "Good morning, we were wondering if we could talk to the Element of Kindness." His asked his voice deep.

Red flags went up in Flash's head. "I'm sorry but she isn't here right now."

The three looked at each other. "Where did she go?"

"To Canterlot I believe; something about helping with a wedding?" Flash said as he tried to wrap the conversation up.

"…We were sure that she would be here, after all yesterday was her friend's birthday party."

"Yeah…she left the party early to leave."

"Then how come we haven't heard about this wedding?"

"It's a small wedding for one of her friends that live there." Flash started to close the door. "Now if you don't mind, I would like to try and go back to sleep."

"Wait!" They all screamed.

"What?"

Before any could answer, Flash heard Fluttershy walk down the stairs. "Who's at the door, Flash?" She asked.

Flash's eyes grew as he tried to slam the door shut but they kicked the door down, flattening Flash. They rushed inside as Fluttershy eeped in fear. Flash pushed the door off him and flew towards them, tackling all three of them in a ball.

Hooves flew everywhere as Flash tried to get them back to the door, but was barely holding his own against the three. One threw his hoof at Flash's face and Flash dodged, smashing him in the nose with an elbow. Flash grabbed his assailant and used their body as a shield as another tried to hit him in the back. Fluttershy was standing on the stairs, too afraid to move. Flash ducked underneath a flying charge and bucked him as he flew by, sending him into the ceiling. The two on the ground picked themselves up and both launched themselves at Flash. It seemed as if they moved in slow motion as Flash easily dodged their attacks and spun around, punching one in the face and the other in the gut.

The one that crashed into the ceiling finally got up and growled, charging Flash. Flash went to move out of the way, but one of the Pegasus on the ground grabbed his hoof. He looked down and tried to kick the attacker off but couldn't. The charging Pegasus tackled Flash and slammed him through an armoire full of plates, which landed on top of them.

"Fluttershy, go NOW!" He screamed, glancing in her direction. She nodded and ran back up stairs. Flash looked back only to feel agonizing pain bloom in his stomach. He looked down to see the small hilt of a throwing dagger. He looked around and saw one of the coated ponies put one away.

Flash tried to move, but his body was locked as he fell back onto the pile of debris, struggling to breathe as his body started to go numb. _The dagger must have been poisoned_. He struggled to get air.

"Take that as a compliment; we only use the daggers on royal guards." One of them said before kicking Flash in the face as they headed upstairs.

Flash tried to get up, but his body wouldn't listen to him and he drifted out of consciousness.

As he came back, he heard struggling and saw the three carrying a bound and gagged Fluttershy towards the door. She was terrified and crying, her body shaking.

Power suddenly welled up inside him. Flash jumped up, the poisonous dagger ignored. "LET HER GO!" He yelled his body encased in a green aura. The green aura encased Fluttershy and she was ripped from the pegasi's hooves and floated over to Flash. He smiled at her, his sea green eyes sparkling. He looked back at the three as everypony stared at him in awe. "NOW GET OUT!" He yelled, sending the green aura shooting at them. They screamed as it hit them in the chest, launching them out the door. They laid on the lawn, twitching once before going still.

He untied and ungagged Fluttershy. He gave her a hug and held her as she cried into his chest. "Shh, it's going to be ok." He said quietly, running a hoof through her mane.

"N-no its not… your h-h-hurt." She said, staring at the dagger still in his stomach.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." He said with a faint smile. "Fluttershy do you think you could pull it out?"

She grimaced. "I-I don't know; let me go get the f-f-first aid." She quickly ran to her bathroom and grabbed some cleaning alcohol and some pressure gauze. She stopped by her room and grabbed a blanket. She came back down and saw him still encased in the green glow. She laid the blanket on the ground and told him to lie down. He nodded and laid down, the dagger hilt in the air. She frowned.

"Um…this is going to h-hurt…I'm s-s-sorry." She said as he nodded and she bit the hilt. She tried to pull it out but it caught and she stumbled forward, pushing it deeper. He cried out in pain. "Oh I'm so sorry. I'm so useless." She said as she started to cry.

"No it's ok Fluttershy, you're doing fine." He said as he briefly ran a hoof along her back. He took a deep breath. "Just try it again."

She frowned. "O-o-ok." She said as she grabbed the hilt again. She pulled with all her might and with a scream of pain, the dagger came out. Blood started to pool out and Fluttershy quickly spat the dagger out and grabbed the alcohol. "Now this going to burn." She said as she poured it on the wound. She felt Flash lock up, pain etched on his face. She grabbed the gauze and held it against his side to try and stop the blood flow.

After several minutes, the house seemed to dim as the green aura dissipated around Flash, leaving him drenched in sweat, his body shaking and racked with spasms. She saw him struggling to breathe.

"Flash are you alright?" She asked, worried.

He tried to smile. "Never…better…" he said, slurring his words. He closed his eyes and his breathing became even more erratic.

She was deathly afraid. She looked down and saw that the gauze was completely red and still dripping through. She started to panic, looking around for somepony's help when she saw Angel staring at her. She told him to come here and for once he listened. "Angel…could you please go get Twilight?" She begged. "I'll give you whatever you want." He seemed to not hear that part, already hopping out the door. She leaned against Flash. "Please hold on." She whispered as she cried.

* * *

><p>Angel didn't notice the three burnt bodies of the Shadow Bolts, their bodies lying by the entrance of the Everfree Forest. A bright flash of light and two unicorns appeared, both saw the three bodies and ran over, investigating them.<p>

"Wow…he's stronger than even I thought." He mumbled to himself.

"Are…are those the Shadow Bolts?" Stakes whispered.

"Yes they are or should I say were."

Stakes stared in amazement. "But that's impossible. The Shadow Bolts are the most elite assassin group in all of Equestrian history."

"Looks like they underestimated him and paid for their arrogance." The unicorn whispered back. "Now come on, let's head back before we're spotted." He said, teleporting himself, Stakes, and the three corpses back to their camp.

* * *

><p>"Hmm… I wonder…" Twilight mumbled to herself, deep in thought. She turned the next page of the book Flash had gotten her. She hadn't put it down since the party, using everything at her disposal to try and translate it.<p>

"Isn't it time to get some sleep Twi?" Alli asked as he walked into her room, carrying two mugs of hot chocolate. He passed one to her and she caught it with her magic.

"Not until I translate this page." She said as she took a sip. She placed it down and picked up several other translators with her magic.

Alli shook his head. "Why don't you just ask for some help?"

"No, I can translate this! I know I can!" She said, holding a hoof to the ceiling. She noticed him smiling and playfully smacked him.

"I know you can." He said, leaning forward and lightly kissing her. They both blushed.

There was a knock at the door. "Now who the hay would be up this early?" She asked, looking at the clock.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." He said as he got up and headed downstairs.

He opened the door to see a small white rabbit run underneath him and headed upstairs. "Twi, do you own a rabbit?"

"What?" She said. "I don't own a rabbit…" she started until she saw the rabbit. "Angel, what are you doing here?" She asked, wondering why Fluttershy's pet would be here.

"So this is the legendary Angel I've heard so much about?" Alli asked as he came into the room. He stared at the bunny with a small smile on his face as Angel tried to get them to leave.

A light bulb went off in Twi's head. "Oh no, something bad must have happened." She said and Angel shook his head yes. Alli's smile disappeared, replaced with a frown.

"What do you think happened?" He asked.

"No idea, but let's go to Fluttershy's house and make sure everything is alright." She said as she wrote a quick note to Spike and ran out of her room to leave it on the table. Angel and Alli followed her. "I know you don't like teleporting Angel, but it's the fastest way to get there." She told the rabbit, which hesitantly shook his head. Twilight's horn started to glow as Alli tapped his against hers and all three were gone in a flash of light.

* * *

><p>There was a flash of light as Alli, Twilight, and Angel shook their heads. They stood in shock as Fluttershy cried on Flash.<p>

"Flash!" Twi and Alli yelled as they ran over.

Alli powered his horn and touched Flash as Twilight comforted Fluttershy. "Twi, this isn't good. I'm sensing poison in him and he's lost a lot of blood…" Alli said, looking at Twi.

"Fluttershy what happened?" Twi asked.

Through her tears, Fluttershy gave a brief recap. Both Twi and Alli were stunned.

"Well…that's…unexpected." Alli said.

Flash gasped and groaned in pain. They all looked at him. "How are you feeling?" Alli asked.

"You know, just like usual…" Flash said, trying to laugh.

"I think he needs to go to the hospital." Twilight said.

"No…more…hospitals…" Flash said trailing off as he passed out.

Alli and Twilight looked at each other. "Hospital?" Alli asked and she nodded.

Their horns glowed back into life and teleported everypony to the hospital.

* * *

><p>*BEEP* <em>…They didn't listen to me did they<em>? Flash slowly opened his eyes, groaning as he was overcome by bright light.

"Hey, I think he's awake." He heard Twilight say.

He leaned forward in the bed, seeing all of his friends there. Fluttershy was the closest, grabbing his hoof and nuzzling his cheek.

"I'm glad you're ok." She whispered before kissing him.

He pulled Fluttershy into a hug. "It'll take a lot more to kill me."

"But this was the closest I've seen." Redheart said as she came walking back into the room.

"Really?"

"That poison was strong enough to kill a fully grown dragon… and it pierced your stomach. That and that magic that you used starting to burn through your cells faster than they could regenerate."

"And that means what to the non-magic ponies?" Flash asked, confused.

"It means that you were killing yourself with that magic. What did you do?"

"I don't know, I felt a rush of energy and suddenly I could move. Everything had a green tint to it…I don't really remember much." He stopped. "Wait…did I use magic?"

"…It seems as if you did…" Twilight said, confused.

"Well… I am in alicorn, it shouldn't be that surprising." Flash said, leaving Twilight and Alli to stare in awe.

"You are?" They both said at the same time.

"But didn't Princess Luna say that Discord stole your magic?" Fluttershy asked, remembering the earlier conversation.

"It's impossible to steal a unicorn or should I say alicorn's magic completely. Seal it away, yes, but not get rid of it." Redheart said.

"Wait just a second… you're an alicorn?" Alli said, dumbfounded.

"Well… yeah; my mom is Princess Luna. What did you think I was?"

"Just a Pegasus; not that there's anything wrong with that." Alli said quickly.

Flash chuckled. "Well…yeah, I did lose my horn and since I thought I couldn't do magic it wasn't that big of a deal."

"Learn something new every day." Alli mumbled.

"So how are you feeling?" Redheart asked, looking at some readout.

"I'm feeling a lot better; sore and tired, but fine." Flash said.

"That's good. The readouts say your fine so whenever you want to sign out just let me know. Just…take it easy; I see you way too often." She said with a smile.

"Oh you know I'm a great guy, can't get enough of me." He said as everypony started to laugh. He got out of bed; Fluttershy right next to him. He opened a wing and lovingly placed it over her, pushing her closer and nuzzled her neck. "Come on, let's get out of here." Flash said, leading the rest of the group out of the room.

As they walked out, Fluttershy and Flash gave hugs to a stunned Alli and Twilight.

"I don't know what I'd do without you two." Flash said as he leaned into Fluttershy.

"Well...I'm…sure you'd be fine." They both stuttered.

Flash and Fluttershy smiled.

"I think we're going to go home and get some rest, we really didn't get any last night." Alli said as him and Twi both yawned.

"Alright then, see ya later." Flash said as they left, heading towards Twi's home.

"So...what do you want to do?" Flash asked Fluttershy, who was under his wing.

"Well…I have to go home and clean…they kinda broke a few things." She said frowning.

He kissed her. "Don't worry I'll help clean up."

"Oh you don't have to, you should rest."

"Fluttershy…"

"Please; just relax, I can pick up myself." She said, her face growing determined.

He smiled and kissed her again. "Ok, ok you win." _Wait; wasn't I supposed to meet with somepony_? He thought about it till he remembered who he was supposed to meet up with. "Umm… Fluttershy, I was supposed to meet Rarity so I could ask her for a favor."

"Oh… would you mind me asking what for?"

"Well…I was going to ask her….were to take you for your birthday dinner."

Fluttershy frowned. "Oh…right."

"It'll be ok Fluttershy; I'm here if you need me."

She nuzzled and kissed him. "Thank you."

He smiled. "So I'll meet you at home?"

"Of course."

"Ok; please be careful."

"You too."

They kissed one more time before splitting their own ways.

* * *

><p>"Rarity no offense, but are you sure this is how I should propose?" Flash asked, weighed down by a very heavy tuxedo and his mane slicked back by at least three pounds of hair gel.<p>

"Of course darling, don't you want to look dashing for Fluttershy?" She asked.

"I do…but this just doesn't feel right."

"Then what did you have in mind?"

"I don't know, maybe take her and her friends out to a nice dinner and then during dessert ask her."

She was silent for a moment. "I guess that could work…"

He smiled sheepishly. "Sorry Rarity; this just isn't me."

She smiled. "I know darling. I just wanted to offer my help."

"And I thank you for that; I just don't think I should look like I was bathed in hair gel."

She giggled a little. "I may have gone a bit far."

"A bit?"

"Ok, ok… I went overboard."

"Thank you… now could you help me out from this tuxedo; I'm afraid I'll be eaten by it." She smiled and used her magic to gently take it off him. "Thank you." He said, stretching his legs.

"So Flash, do you remember the first conversation we ever had?"

He stopped dead in his tracks and shivered. "Of course I do, I thought you were gonna kill me."

She stared at him as those daggers reappeared in her eyes. "I will if I find out that you cheat on Fluttershy and don't think I won't find out."

He gulped. "I meant every word I said then; I won't leave her nor will I cheat on her."

The daggers disappeared and she smiled. "I hope you mean it." She looked at the clock. "Oh heavens, it's that late already? Now I must ask you to leave so I can get started on Fluttershy's dress."

"That's alright. I'll see you tomorrow." He said as he waved goodbye and walked out the door.

"Now…should it be yellow or purple?" Rarity asked, holding up the two fabrics with her magic.

* * *

><p>"Fluttershy, I'm home." Flash said as he walked into Fluttershy's cottage. He saw that she had cleaned the house up and the armoire was put back together, the broken plates swept up. All the animals were gone, the house eerily quiet. "Fluttershy?" He asked, walking around the house.<p>

He thought he heard something coming from her room and walked up to it, quietly opening the door to find Fluttershy quietly crying on her bed. He quickly ran up to her. "Fluttershy, what's wrong?" He asked worried.

She looked at him and fell into his hooves, crying harder.

"Shh…it'll be alright. I'm here for you." He said, giving her a tight hug and encasing both of them with his wings. He sat down on the bed and gently stroked her mane, letting her cry.

"F-flash…I need to t-tell you s-something." She tried to say through the tears.

"It's ok, you can tell me later."

"N-no; I need to tell you n-now." She insisted.

"Ok, I'm here, what do you need to say?"

"W-well remember how I cried when you asked me what happened on my b-birthday?"

"…Yes?"

"I-I will tell you if you want to know."

"I do, but only if you want to tell me; I don't want you to feel you have to."

"I want to tell you."

"Ok, then I'm all ears." He said with a small smile.

"Well when I was a filly, I was made fun of because I was never a good flyer. One day I was practicing and my dad came home and asked what I was doing. I t-told him and he started laughing and said I should drop out of flight school and go live on the ground. When I told him I didn't want to, he got angry and s-smacked me. He called me the worse thing to happen to him and he was ashamed of to call me his daughter. He said because of me, he was a laughing stock at work. He wished me to disappear." She struggled to say. "When I s-started to cry, he hit me again and told me to grow up." She buried her face in Flash's chest. "He wouldn't let me have any friends or tell them that I was his daughter…" She couldn't finish anymore, sobbing incoherently.

"Shh, it's ok." He said, rocking back and forth.

"F-flash, am I a terrible pony? I should never have been born…" she whispered.

"No, don't you even think that! You're a wonderful, kind, caring pony. I don't know what I would do without you; or any of your friends. What about all your animals? What would happen to them?" She tried to smile. "Don't worry Fluttershy, your dad was wrong. So what if you aren't a great flyer? You have other amazing qualities that make up for that. After everything that's happen, you've grown through it and learned to make yourself better."

She kissed him passionately. "Thank you; you're a wonderful pony too."

He laughed. "Not really; I'm just telling the truth."

She leaned against him. "You are and you know it."

He bent down and kissed the top of her head. "Whatever you say." Flash went to get up, but she grabbed him.

"Please, could you stay here?" She asked on the verge of tears.

"Of course, whatever you need." He said, holding her again.

After several minutes of them holding each other, Fluttershy leaned up and kissed him. "Thank you, for everything."

He smiled. "It's not a problem. Whenever you need me, I'll be there."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"So what do you want to do now?" She asked, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Well… how about I cook us some dinner, we relax by the fireplace and see what happens?"

"That's a great plan." She said as she got up.

They walked downstairs and she started to get the fireplace going as Flash went into the kitchen and went to make something editable. He decided on daisy sandwiches and hay fries. He put the fries in the oven and started to get out the daisies and bread. After several minutes, the fries were ready and he pulled them out of the stove and set them to cool off. He split them halfway and put one half on Fluttershy's plate along with her sandwich; the other half on his plate. He grabbed a tray and placed the two plates on it, putting the tray on his back. He walked out into the living room to see Fluttershy sitting on the couch with a blanket and pillows.

"Sorry that it isn't the fanciest dinner." He said, walking by and letting her grab her plate.

"It looks wonderful." She said, grabbing her plate.

He smiled and hopped on the couch, grabbing his plate from the tray. They ate in silence, staring into the flames of the fireplace.

"That was delicious." She said as she finished, grabbing his plate and set them on the tray. She grabbed the blanket and threw it over both of them, snuggling against him; using his chest as her pillow. "I'm sorry that I'm always using you as a pillow." She said, her face turning red.

"Don't worry, it doesn't bother me." He said, gently rubbing her back. "Fluttershy, I know you don't like your birthday, but tomorrow I'm going to do what I can to make sure you have the best birthday you can."

"Thank you." She said. "Flash… can I ask you a question?"

"You know you can ask me anything."

"Why do you put up with me?"

He was silent. "I don't put up with you; I love you. I do whatever I can to make you happy because whenever you're happy, I'm happy. And before you say anything, you're not a burden, if anything; you've saved my life now what 3 or 4 times?"

She stopped; he had stolen her next statement. "You would be fine without me."

"That's a lie and we both know it. You are my world Fluttershy, you know that. I will do everything I can to make you happy."

She was silent for a moment. "Your good at being sappy aren't you?"

"Hey, I gotta be good at something right?" He said with a grin.

She nuzzled against him. "You're good at many things."

"Whatever you say." He said, leaning against the couch and yawning. "Sorry."

"It's ok, why don't we try and go to bed?" She asked.

"Let's feed the animals, I don't think we've given them dinner."

"Oh you're right." She said, quickly getting up and leading him to her pantry.

They once again went about the house and fed the animals, which somehow returned when they weren't paying attention. After a good half an hour, they quickly went up to her room and lay down on the bed, snuggled together.

"I think this is the earliest we've gone to bed." Flash said, looking over at the clock; it was almost 1 in the morning.

"I think your right. Sorry if I woke you up last night." She whispered.

"It's alright, I didn't really sleep anyway." He said as he kissed her. "Just get some sleep; we're going to have a busy day tomorrow and thank you for telling me."

She smiled and kissed him back. "Thank you for everything Flash, I love you so much."

"I love you too. Goodnight Fluttershy."

"Goodnight Flash." She said as she nuzzled against his chest.

They both fell asleep fast, exhausted from the day's events.

* * *

><p>"So why did you send them even when I specifically told you not to!?" The unicorn yelled.<p>

"Forgive us Lord, but we thought it didn't mat-"

"YOU THOUGHT IT DIDN'T MATTER? Do you even listen when I speak?"

"Of course we do sire, but he was a nuisance that needed to be fixed."

"HELLO?! He is the key to our success! If he dies then the last 500 years have been a waste of TIME!"

"We're sorry, we didn't know."

"Of course you didn't, you don't listen." The unicorn said as he turned away from the three unicorns cowering in fear.

"Um...sir?" Stakes asked.

"What is it Stakes?"

"I heard that Vash has made a full recovery and there's rumors that PC is planning on having her pupil train him."

"That… would cause problems. Stakes see to it that it doesn't happen." He said as he walked away.

"Of course sir." Stakes said, bowing as the leader of the Revolution walked by.

The unicorn walked out of the caves and stared at the moon. "Soon Luna, I'll have my revenge." He said.

* * *

><p><strong>Woot for exposition! Any ways, sorry for such a short chapter... this was pretty much just a build up to the next one; Fluttershy's birthday party! Do you think Flash will propose? You'll just have to wait and see; hopefully I'll have another chapter for this by next week! Thank you all again for sticking by my absences and reading this story, I can't thank you all enough. Please read and review! It helps!<strong>

**Like usual, I don't own My Little Pony; Hasbro does.**

**Till next time!**


	10. Chapter 10 The Proposal

**Hey guys, I want to apologize for taking SO long to update; writer's block and depression suck... Any ways, I finally finished this chapter; I'm not sure how it is. Oh and I made an account of FIMFiction and I'm uploading this story there too, but you guys will get it first :P. Any way, if you want to find it on there, look for 'Newcomer' or 'MasterLuke07'. Thank you if you do :). If I can figure out the blog thing on there, I'll post something on here to let you guys know. Ok...so don't be mad at me, but it might take longer to upload the next chapter because I'm going to go back and edit the first 9; so if you get any notices that I updated, it's most likely me re-uploading. Look for Chapter 11 - The Date. That's the title of the next chapter. Oh by the way, this story now has over 2, 000 views; I'm amazed that this originally was going to be a one shot.. how funny. Thank you all :). Alright, I think that's it... I should let you start reading now.**

* * *

><p>Flash traveled down a very familiar hallway; the light so dim he couldn't see his own hooves. "Not again." He groaned. "Discord, where are you?"<p>

There was a bright light and Discord came walking from the walls.

Flash sunk low to the ground. "What are you doing back? I thought we got rid of you."

Discord raised his hands in surrender. "Look, this isn't a social call. I'll be gone in a few minutes anyway."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just have to get rid of something." He said, waving his hand and there was suddenly a big gate that was held together by a small piece of red string. He looked at him and smiled. "Auntie Celestia says hi and this is going to hurt." He said before cutting the string. "Good luck." He said before disappearing as a tidal wave of pure green energy hit Flash.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy was sleeping peacefully, unaware of the dream that had hit Flash. She turned away from him, slipping out of his hooves and snoring quietly till there was a blood curling scream. She instantly woke up, looking around for the source of the scream. She saw Flash holding his forehead, screaming in pain. Tears were pouring out of his closed eyes.<p>

She didn't know what to do so she grabbed his head and held it, slowly running a hoof through his mane. "Shh…it's ok." She whispered.

She gasped as something started to form on his forehead. She couldn't make it out until it grew bigger. _His horn_. She watched in awe as it grew another inch out of his forehead. Flash continued to scream in pain as it continued to grow. After several minutes, Flash calmed down, his newly grown horn on his forehead.

"Flash…Flash, wake up." Fluttershy said, lightly shaking Flash.

"Huh… ow…why does my head hurt?" He asked groggily. He put a hoof to his head and felt his horn. "What the hay?" He asked, feeling it.

"Um…Flash, you have your horn back." She said.

"I what?" He asked his brain still asleep. "Oh right." He said, laughing. "Looks like I really am an alicorn." He said with a smile.

Fluttershy giggled and gave him a hug. "I'm glad you're ok; you scared me."

"Sorry." He said, kissing her. "Happy Birthday Fluttershy."

She blushed. "Thank you."

"So what do you want to do?" He asked.

She yawned. "Can we go back to sleep?"

"Sure." He said, getting comfy. She snuggled against him again as he put a wing over her. She smiled and kissed him.

"See you in a few hours." She said as she drifted off to sleep.

He smiled. "Night 'Shy." He said as he stayed awake, thinking about what she had told him. _Maybe I judged him wrong_.

* * *

><p>Flash woke up a few hours later, the sun just rising over the Everfree Forest. He looked down to see a peacefully sleeping Fluttershy resting against him. He smiled as he kissed her cheek and untangled himself from her, careful to avoid everything with his horn.<p>

_Going to have to get use to that_. He did his usual morning routine. He got out of the shower and went down to the kitchen. He started to make blueberry pancakes and a small salad when there was a knock at the door. He walked to the front door and opened it, revealing Derpy.

"Good morning Derpy, it's been awhile. How are you?"

She looked at him weird. "Do I know you?"

He laughed. "Oh right; Derpy it's me, Flash. I just got my horn."

She smiled. "Oh I see. Well congratulations." She reached into her bag and pulled out 2 envelopes. "Is Fluttershy still sleeping?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm making her some breakfast; do you want to come in? I can make you a plate."

"No that's alright, I already ate this morning." She said as she handed him the envelopes. "Then here, you can give them to her. One's for you too." She said with a smile.

He smiled. "Thanks; hold on." He said as he ran into the kitchen and grabbed a few blueberry pancakes; he also ran and got some bits. He quickly made his way back towards the door and handed her the pancakes and money. "Here; this is for everything."

"Oh I can't accept this." She said, looking upset.

"Please; this is a thank you for being the best mailpony on Equestria… that and for not judging me." He said with a faint smile.

She looked hesitant. "Well… if you insist..."

"Are you worried that it looks like I'm bribing you?" He asked and she nodded her head. "Then think of this as a tip; for always delivering our mail through everything."

She smiled faintly. "Thank you Flash; you're too kind." She said as she ate the pancakes and tucked the bits in a pocket on her bag. "I better be going, I have mail to deliver to Canterlot." She said as she took off, waving goodbye.

He waved goodbye as he walked back inside and put the mail on the table, going back to make more pancakes.

After he had made several more pancakes, he got a tray and put the pancakes, the salad and a glass of water on it. He picked up the tray and headed upstairs to their room. He opened the door and saw that she was still sleeping. Smiling, he set the tray down on his side of the bed and quietly left the room. He ran around the house, cleaning up and taking care of her pets.

After all that was done, he grabbed his saddlebag and headed outside, behind the house. He decided he was going to practice some magic, see if he could actually do it.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy woke up yawning. She felt around for Flash but smacked into something wooden. She opened her eyes to see a tray sitting on the bed with pancakes and a salad. She smiled as she saw the small note left with it.<p>

_Happy Birthday  
><em>_Love,  
><em>_Flash_

She picked up the tray and started to eat the pancakes wondering where Flash was. After she finished the food and got up to do her morning routine. After that, she headed downstairs, seeing that all her pets have been fed already and smiled. She went into the kitchen, but there was no Flash. She went back into the living room and grabbed the book that she had been trying to read for the last few months and decided to finish it. She hoped that Flash didn't get into any trouble, hoping to thank him later.

* * *

><p>"Alright, now how the hay did I do that last night?" He mumbled to himself, staring at several large rocks. He tried to remember the feeling that he got when he touched his magic, hoping to be able to master it quickly. He closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths, letting the green energy cover him like a blanket. He felt warmth build up in his horn and he lowered it towards the rocks.<p>

"Ok, just got to visualize them floating." He said, picturing the rocks floating over his head. He felt a kick back as his magic launched from his horn. He looked and saw the rocks were completely black, almost as if they were thrown into a fire pit; but they were levitating.

He smiled. "Ha! I did it!" He yelled as a wave of dizziness hit him. He fell to the ground. "Well, that was stupid; fired one spell and I'm exhausted." He said to himself, laughing. The rocks landed back on the ground with a thud.

There was a bright flash of light and Princess Luna was there, crouched into an attack position, her horn glowing with some attack. She blinked, surprised to see him lying there. "Son?"

He smiled. "Hey Mom."

She ran over to him. "What the hay happened? Your aunt and I sensed an amazing buildup of magic and here you are." She saw his horn, she was speechless. "You got your horn back." She said, sitting down in shock.

He smiled. "Yeah; apparently Aunt Celestia talked to Discord because he came back and cut something that was blocking this green energy. Next thing I knew, I had a horn." He struggled to stand. She looked shocked and tried to hide the fear in her eyes.

She looked up at him. "And you grew taller." She said with a small laugh. Her eyes got a faraway look and she grew serious, the brief humor gone.

He now had to look down to look at his mother in the face. "Yeah..." He was silent for a moment. "Mom?"

She brightened up a little bit; the faraway look in her eyes gone. "Yes?"

"Can I tell you something?"

She smiled and hugged Flash. "You can tell me anything."

He hesitated but told her the two dreams he had, telling her everything that he remembered. Afterwards, all her humor was gone and replaced with anger and sadness. He regretted telling her. "I'm sorry for telling you… I just didn't know who else to tell…" he said, staring at his hooves.

"It's ok son; I'm glad you're ok." She started to walk away.

"Mom… are you alright?"

She smiled. "I'm fine. Unfortunately, I have to go tell your aunt about these…developments."

Flash ran over and hugged her, surprising her. "I'm sorry Mom."

She gently patted his back. "It's ok but I really do need to leave."

He nodded and let go, walking away. "Hey Mom, are you coming for Fluttershy's birthday party?"

She looked at him. "Are you going to ask her?" He nodded. "Then a course I'll be there."

* * *

><p>He smiled and waved at her as she disappeared in a flash of light. He sighed and got up, stretching. "Wow, magic really packs a punch." He mumbled. He looked at the sky. "Oh horseapples, Fluttershy is going to kill me." He said as he stretched his wings and flew towards her house.<p>

Flash landed and opened the door. "Fluttershy?" He asked, looking around. He saw her sleeping on the couch. He smiled and quietly ran up to the room to grab his guitar and came back downstairs. He sat next to her and she mumbled and scooted closer to him, wrapping her hooves around him. He thought of a song to play and started to strum the guitar.

"_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
>I'm not one of those who can easily hide<br>I don't have much money but boy if I did  
><em>_I'd buy a big house where we both could live_"

Fluttershy had woken up, surprised by the guitar. She stopped and smiled, listening to the song.

_"If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
><em>_Or a colt who makes potions in a travelling show  
><em>_I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
><em>_My gift is my song and this one's for you  
><em>_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
><em>_It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
><em>_I hope you don't mind  
><em>_I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
><em>_How wonderful life is while you're in the world  
><em>_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
><em>_Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
><em>_But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
><em>_It's for people like you that keep it turned on  
><em>_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
><em>_You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
><em>_Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
><em>_Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen"_

He stopped playing as they stared into each other's eyes. He put the guitar down and she fell into his hooves, giving him a hug and kissing him. They closed their eyes, suspended in the moment. He broke off the kiss, both of them needing air.

"Happy Birthday." He said with a smile.

She nuzzled him. "Thank you."

He held her in an embrace. "So what do you want to do?"

"I wouldn't mind sitting here." She said, leaning against him.

He smiled. "Ok; the dinner isn't till 6 anyways."

"Where are we going?"

"To Fancy's restaurant; I get a discount there now." He laughed.

She stared at him." No party?"

"Not really; it's just going to be me, you, Alli, Twilight, Pinkie, Rarity, AJ, and Rainbow."

She sighed. "Thank goodness, I don't know how I'd do if Pinkie threw a party."

He chuckled. "Well, I talked her out of it."

She giggled. "I hope so."

He remembered earlier. "I hope you don't mind, but I invited my mom to the party."

She smiled. "Of course I don't mind; you two should spend more time together."

"I know…"

They were quiet, relaxing in each other's hooves.

"Did you feed the animals today?" She asked. He nodded. "Ok."

After a little while Flash smiled. "So…I was wondering if you wanted to go on a picnic."

"Sure; that sounds like fun." She said smiling. They let go of each other and headed towards the kitchen.

Fluttershy grabbed a basket as Flash starting making dandelion sandwiches, some salad, and hay fries. Fluttershy disappeared into her room and grabbed a blanket while he finished packing the food into the basket. She gently placed the blanket on top and went to grab the basket but Flash grabbed it first.

"It's your birthday after all." He said as he opened the door and held it for her.

She smiled and walked out, kissing him as she passed. She led him into the Everfree Forest. As they went deeper, she grew scared, leaning against him as he assuredly put a wing over her.

They finally made it to a good spot, surrounded by trees. The spot was deep in the forest, but was beautiful; a stream passing through. They set up the blanket right next to the stream and Fluttershy handed the sandwiches out as she leaned against him. They sat in silence, happy that they were next to each other.

"Where were you this morning?" Fluttershy asked.

"Oh, I was out practicing magic."

"How did that go?"

"I learned that I can levitate things…and burn them."

"Oh… maybe you should ask Twilight to help you."

"Yeah; next time I see her, I'll ask if I can borrow a few books."

Just then a unicorn appeared, running for his life. He looked badly wounded, bleeding from several cuts. He had a long blond mane and one blue, one green eye. Neither of them could make out his cutie mark. He was turning around and shooting magic beams at something. They finally saw what was chasing him; a hydra. Both Flash and Fluttershy's eyes grew as she clung to Flash.

"A…a…a hydra." She whispered.

"Shh... it'll be ok; but we need to help that unicorn." He said, worried. He saw the unicorn starting to slow down, the magic getting weaker and weaker. "Fluttershy, you think you could go rescue the unicorn while I distract the hydra?"

"Are you sure? I don't want you hurt."

"Don't worry; I'll be fine, just be careful."

She kissed him. "Good luck." She said before flying towards the unicorn.

Flash ran as fast as he could and jumped, hoping to catch the hydra off guard. That failed when one of its three heads spotted him and smacked him with its tail. Flash crashed into the ground and jumped up, shaking his head. He charged the hydra and stabbed it with his horn. The hydra screamed in pain, its head coming down to bite. Flash jumped backwards to avoid it, only to be smacked by its tail. He crashed into a nearby tree and sat there, the world spinning.

He saw Fluttershy grab the unicorn now that the hydra was distracted. Flash smiled and flew up into the sky, making sure the hydra saw him. He led it back to the Froggy Bottom Bog, nearly being eaten several times. He finally got it distracted with something else; the hydra ignoring Flash as Flash quickly flew away.

He tiredly flew to the hospital, crashing at the doors. "At least it's not me this time." He muttered as went inside. He walked up to the receptionist and asked her which room Fluttershy was in.

"Down the hall, third door on your left." She said.

He thanked her and walked down the hall, opening the door and suddenly hugged by a yellow blur. He kissed her. "You ok?"

"I'm fine; are you?"

"Little tired nothing new."

"Let me check after I finish with this unicorn." Nurse Redheart said as she was healing the unicorn's cuts. After a few minutes of silence, Redheart was done as she walked over to Flash. Fluttershy let go and took a few steps back as Redheart's horn glowed and she tapped it against his horn. "Hmm…minor concussion, nothing else seems wrong." Redheart muttered. Her horn glowed again and he felt better. "That'll get rid of the pounding headache."

"Thank you again Nurse Redheart."

She smiled. "It's what I do."

The unicorn was slowly coming to. He opened his eyes and started to panic.

"Whoa there buddy, you're going to be just fine." Flash said, trying to calm the still-recovering unicorn.

"Where am I?" The unicorn asked, his voice slurred.

"You're in the Ponyville Hospital."

"How long have I been here?"

"Only a few hours."

He smiled and looked at Fluttershy. "Thank you miss; without you, I'd be hydra food."

She smiled. "You're w-welcome, but it was F-flash that saved you." She said, her voice barely audible.

He looked at Flash. "Hey, I recognize you; you're Prince Vash aren't you?"

"Yes…but I prefer Flash. What's your name?"

"High Stakes, but everypony calls me Stakes."

"Alright Stakes, how in Luna's moon did you get stuck playing tag with a hydra?"

"I was making my way to Ponyville from Manehattan and I got lost in the Everfree Forest."

"Why didn't you take the train?"

"Couldn't afford it."

"Oh…" Flash said, embarrassed that he asked. "So do you have a place to stay?"

"I do… I'm actually trying to find my uncle; he's supposed to live in Ponyville."

"Well unfortunately you're going to have to put looking for him on hold, you'll have to stay here a few days; you were hurt pretty bad." Redheart finally said.

"That's ok; it's not like my uncle's going anywhere." Stakes said with a small smile.

Fluttershy looked at the clock and saw that it was getting pretty late and nudged Flash. He smiled and nodded. "Well, sorry to leave, but we have some prior plans."

"Hey, no problem; I owe you guys my life."

"I'm glad I could help."

"Thank you again."

"No problem. Words of advice; listen to Nurse Redheart, she knows what she's doing. If it wasn't for her, I'd be dead a long time ago." Flash said as he and Fluttershy took off.

_So that's his secret_. Stakes watched the couple walk away.

"Alright Mr. Stakes, I'm going to go check on my other patients; if you need anything push this button and I'll be on my way." Nurse Redheart said, showing him which button to push.

"No problem and thank you nurse."

"It's my job." She said, leaving him alone.

He sighed and leaned against the pillows. "This might be harder than I thought." He muttered.

* * *

><p>"So what do you think of him?" Flash asked Fluttershy, who had been quiet as they walked around Ponyville.<p>

"I…I don't know…there's something that I don't like about him." She finally said her voice unusually quieter.

He protectively draped a wing over her. "You ok?"

She nodded. "Yeah…he just scares me."

He bent down and nuzzled her. "It's going to be alright."

She smiled. "I know."

He smiled back. "Come on; let's head to Twilight's to see if I can borrow a book."

She nodded and they made the brief journey in silence; Flash's wing still protectively over her. He knocked on the door and Alli opened it.

"It's a public- oh hey guys; how are you?" Alli asked.

"We're ok." Flash and Fluttershy said together.

Alli smiled. "Good to hear."

"How about you lover colt?" Flash asked, teasing him.

"We're just fine." Alli said, his face red from embarrassment.

"So is Twi around?" Flash asked.

"No, she had to go out and get….something; she'll be back later. I can probably help you though." Alli said, avoiding looking at Fluttershy.

Flash took the hint. "Well I got my horn back as you can see and I was wondering if I could borrow a few books on the basics."

He just noticed the horn and stared in shock. "How in Star Swirl's beard did you get your horn?"

Flash blushed. "It's a long story."

Alli looked dumbfounded. "Ok, let…let me got to find them." Alli said, walking inside. He was gone for a few minutes and when he came back, he was carrying two books. "Here's a good place to start." He said, passing them to Flash.

Flash caught them and somehow balanced them on his back. "Thanks; you're a life saver."

Alli nodded." Anytime." He turned to Fluttershy. "Happy birthday by the way."

She smiled. "Thanks." She whispered.

"Well I guess we'll be off; see you later?" Flash asked.

"Of course, the party's at 6 right?" Alli asked.

"Yep."

"Then we'll see you then." Alli said, waving goodbye before shutting the door.

"Can we go home?" Fluttershy asked, shivering.

Flash looked at her, concerned. "Of course; are you sure you're ok?"

She nuzzled him. "I'm fine…I just want to spend my birthday with you." She said, staring into his eyes. He smiled and stared back.

"Aw well ain't that just adorable?" Applejack asked.

They both turned around and saw Applejack.

"Hey AJ; how are you?" He asked, slightly embarrassed.

"Fantastic, sold all my apples this mornin'; how 'bout you guys? Happy birthday Fluttershy." She added.

"Thank you and we've had a good morning." Fluttershy said quietly, her face still red.

"Well we better get home; we'll see later?" Flash asked, glancing at Fluttershy.

"Eeyup Ah'll be there." AJ said, giving Fluttershy a brief hug before they left.

They went their separate ways; AJ towards her farm, Flash and Fluttershy headed towards her house. When they finally got home, they took care of the animals for lunch; cleaning the house up and after all that, finally relaxed.

Flash sat at his usual spot on the couch, reading one of the books Alli let him borrow; _Magic and me, the beginning guide for unicorns_. Fluttershy was outside playing with her animals. After reading it for an hour, he finally understood how to levitate things without burning them. _I'm so stupid_. He put the book down and went outside to see Fluttershy still playing. She was silhouetted against the sun giving her body an angelic glow. He stared for a second before shaking his head and finding a rock.

He found a rock and closed his eyes as he took a deep breath. He felt the energy build up in his horn and tried to concentrate. "Remember to control the temperature and picture them off the ground." He told himself as he fired the green beam. He cracked open his eye and saw that the rock was floating…and not cooked.

"I did it!" He yelled startling Fluttershy and her animals. They looked at him as his face turned red. "Sorry." He said, blushing.

Fluttershy flew over and kissed him on the cheek. "Good job."

He blushed. "Thanks." He said as a wave of exhaustion hit him. "Wow; that takes a lot out of you." He said as the rock hit the ground.

Fluttershy grabbed Flash to make sure he didn't fall. "Maybe we should go inside." She said.

He smiled. "That would be a good idea." He said as he staggered towards the door. With Fluttershy's help, he made inside and collapsed on the couch.

She went into the kitchen and grabbed something to drink. She went out and saw that he had fallen asleep. She smiled and grabbed a blanket and threw it over him, kissing him on the cheek as she went to shower.

* * *

><p>"Flash, Flash; time to wake up, we're going to be late." Fluttershy whispered, trying to wake a sleeping Flash off the couch.<p>

"Five more minutes." He muttered. She smiled and kissed him on the lips as his eyes flew open. "I'm up." He said as she broke the kiss.

She giggled and gently grabbed the blanket. "Good evening sleepy head."

He smiled. "Sorry; it seems that magic takes more out of ya then I thought." He glanced at the clock; he still had a half hour before the dinner. "Time for a quick shower." He said as kissed her on the cheek before disappearing upstairs for a quick shower.

After he came down, he was dressed in a simple dark forest shirt that Rarity had designed after the party incident and his growth spurt. He patted the front pocket and made sure that Fluttershy's gift was in there. He noticed Fluttershy was wearing a beautiful flowing blue dress, the same color as her eyes. "You look gorgeous." Flash stammered out.

She blushed as she walked towards him and kissed him. "Thank you; you look handsome."

He laughed. "Thanks… you ready to leave?" She hesitantly shook her head yes. "It's going to be ok 'Shy." He said, draping a wing over her.

"Thank you." She said as she led him outside.

The sun was slowly disappearing behind the tree cover as the final rays of orange and blue mixed for the last time of the day. They quickly made it to Fancy's and he personally led them to their table. Alli, Twilight, Rainbow, Applejack, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie were already there.

"Happy Birthday!" They all said, making Fluttershy blush.

"Thank you." She whispered.

Flash grabbed the chair and waited for Fluttershy to sit down before gently pushing her towards the table. He sat next to her and grabbed her hoof. She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"Bout time you guys got here; I'm starving." Rainbow complained.

Flash blushed. "Sorry about that… I may have taken a nap."

Everypony laughed.

Fancy came back and took everypony's order and gave a special birthday cake to Fluttershy, complements on the house. Her face was bright red as she smiled and ate the cake. Fancy laughed and went to grab their food. Everypony asked how their day was and Flash and Fluttershy told them about their meeting with Stakes and the hydra.

"You're crazy you know?" Alli said, staring at Flash.

Flash shrugged. "There was nothing we could've done; we had to help him."

Alli shook his head. "And you wonder why you spend so much time in the hospital."

They all laughed as Fancy came back with their food. They dug in as they continued to make small talk.

After they finished eating and ordered dessert, Twilight brought out a wrapped box. "Happy birthday Fluttershy from Alli and I." She said as she levitated it over to Fluttershy who caught it and opened it. Her face was as red as Dash's hair; Flash gently ran a hoof along her back. Fluttershy opened the gift and pulled out a fluffy yellow blanket with purple butterfly pattern. "I was going to get you a book but somepony reminded me not everypony likes that on their birthday." Twilight said, glancing at Alli.

"I love it." Fluttershy said quietly. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." They said together.

"Alright, mah turn." AJ said as she brought out two jars. "Happy birthday." She said as she handed them down the table towards Fluttershy. "Mah family's famous Zap Apple Jam and Apple Cider."

"Thank you so much." Fluttershy said, looking at the Apple Cider.

"Apple Cider?" Flash asked.

"Oh right, you haven't had their Apple Cider; it's the best thing ever!" Rainbow said.

"We'll have some later tonight…if you want." Fluttershy said, blushing even more; her mane now used to block them out.

"Sure." Flash said with a smile.

"Why not have some now?" Rainbow insisted.

Fluttershy nodded and when Fancy came back with the dessert, they ordered some apple cider off the menu. He smiled and grabbed a bottle and seven glasses before pouring them all equal amounts. They all took a taste as Rainbow greedily gulped hers down.

Flash tasted it and didn't know how to describe it; it was unlike anything he had ever tasted. "This is amazing!" He finally said.

"Thanks Flash." AJ said with a slight blush.

"Me next!" Rainbow said as she flew over and gave Fluttershy a little box.

Fluttershy opened it and removed a pair of golden goggles with the Wonder Bolts logo imprinted on the sides. Official gear made for the Wonder Bolts… it said with a certificate of authenticity.

"Thank you Dash." Fluttershy said.

"I know you're not a flyer but these are supposed to help you see in any type of weather." Rainbow said with a small smile.

"OH! ME NEXT! ME NEXT!" Pinkie said, hopping up and down in her seat. Fluttershy nodded and Pinkie disappeared in the back. She came back pulling a 5 story cake. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" She yelled as she pushed the cake in front of Fluttershy. "It took me all day to make it." She said with a huge smile.

"Thank…thank you Pinkie." Fluttershy said as they stared at the mountain of cake.

Rarity then levitated a box over to Fluttershy. "There you go darling, my birthday gift."

Fluttershy opened it to reveal a grass green dress with a blue butterfly clip. It had small blue sapphires sprinkled through to give it a blue shine. It was light and flowing.

Fluttershy blushed. "It's beautiful." She said in awe.

"Only the best for my friend's darling." Rarity said.

"Princess Luna!" They heard Fancy yell as everypony bowed to the Princess of the Night.

"Please everypony go back to their business." Luna said, her face a little red. She came over and sat down in the empty seat next to Flash. She gave him a quick hug and looked at Fluttershy. "Happy birthday." She said as a small black package appeared in front of Fluttershy.

She eeped and clung to Flash as he calmed her down. She hesitantly took it in her hooves and opened the lid, revealing a sapphire blue hoof band.

Rarity's eyes lit up. "It's gorgeous!"

Luna smiled. "I found it on one of my travels around Equestria." She looked at Fluttershy. "I think it would look wonderful on you."

Fluttershy was completely hidden behind her mane. "Thank you… I don't know what to say."

Everypony glanced at Flash. "Your turn lover colt." Alli stage whispered.

Flash pushed his chair back and went to his hind hooves as he reached into his pocket. He pulled the small black box out and held it out for Fluttershy. She grabbed it and opened it, staring at the beautiful butterfly necklace. She gasped and started crying as all her friends watched with big smiles on their faces.

"Fluttershy, the last month with you has been the happiest time of my life. I know we don't know everything about each other or known each other for long; but I know in my heart that I want to spend every moment of my life with you. Fluttershy, would you make me the happiest colt in my life by becoming my wife?" Flash said his face completely red.

She was silent, her body shaking slightly as she cried. "Yes." She finally said her voice a whisper.

Everypony applauded as Flash started to cry. He used his magic and lifted the necklace out of the box and gently placed it around her neck, securing it. She fell into his hooves and cried, overwhelmed. He was smiling as he held her, running a hoof down her back.

Alli grabbed a cup of apple cider. "A toast to the soon-to-be married couple!" He said, holding up his cup. The others followed suit as they congratulated them and applauded as Flash kissed Fluttershy passionately.

* * *

><p><strong>So was it worth the wait? Even though it was painful to write; I still enjoyed the chapter. Any commentsconcerns/problems let me know via PM or review. I can't thank you all for sticking around through the long wait. I'm very happy with this story. Don't forget to review; it helps more than you know. :P**

**Song I used**  
><strong>Your Song - Elton John<strong>

**My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro (Can't wait for the 3rd season!)**

**See ya later!**


	11. Quick Question!

Ok so I have a question; I'm in the middle of editing the chapters and I was wondering what you guys thought about me cutting the chapters in half? It'll make updating it easier, considering it would go from 5-8,000 words to around 4,000 or so. Let me know in a review or PM. I'm also working on the new chapter; trying to update it before the 13th… Should be out soon; hopefully :P


	12. Chapter 11 The Date

**Well...hi, it's been a long time hasn't it? I'm so sorry about my disappearance life likes to keep me on my toes. It's been what, 3 months since I updated this story? But I'm back and I don't think I'll be disappearing for that long again...hopefully. Any way, to make up for my absence, I decided to write a long chapter; excluding these words, the chapter is 12, 676 words...the longest chapter I've ever written. So yeah, sorry about that... but between a nasty case of writer's block, bipolar bouts of depression, school, life, and a random computer crash, this is probably the hardest chapter I've written... the story itself was close to being cancelled cause I didn't think I'd ever finish it. And on a rather important note, I want to say that this is the last long chapter, every chapter from now on should be around 2-3,000 words or so so I can get them out to you guys sooner. Any way, enough of my babbling, you guys just wanna read the story huh? Well, finally, here's Chapter 11 - The Date!**

**-Originally, I was gonna wait till I finished editing the previous chapters before releasing this, but I think you guys have waited long enough. :P**

* * *

><p>Fluttershy slowly opened her eyes as the morning sun shone through her window. She blindly flailed about in search of Flash, but couldn't feel him. She started to panic and rolled over to find him gone. There was a loud crash downstairs followed by a grunt of pain that she recognized as his.<p>

"Sorry!" Somepony yelled.

Fluttershy yawned and sat up, wiping the sleep from her eyes. She grabbed her butterfly necklace and gently put it on before getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom to do her morning ritual. Afterwards, as she walked down the stairs, she spied something that made her stop in her tracks as she brought a hoof to her mouth to try and stop her laugher.

Flash was chasing the CMC who were themselves chasing Angel all around the house; somehow the three filles and bunny were avoiding the random assortment of animals and their homes. Flash however, was not as lucky; as a turn would cause him to crash into said animals or their homes.

"Give me mah bow back!" Applebloom shouted.

"Shouldn't we keep it down?" Sweetie Belle yelled back. "Isn't Fluttershy asleep still?" She yelled at Flash, who nodded.

"Please can you fillies try to keep-" he tried to say before he collided with a badly placed bird feeder.

As he lay against the bird feeder, which nearly toppled over, Angel had finally been caught by the CMC.

"Give me back mah bow ya varmint." Applebloom commanded as she glared and Angel held onto the ribbon harder.

"Angel, um… maybe you should give her bow back… I'll get you ribbon if you want." Fluttershy said as she entered the living room. Angel quickly threw the ribbon at Applebloom as he sped over to his owner. Sweetie Belle helped Applebloom retie her bow as Fluttershy wandered over where Flash lay. "Are you all right?" She asked, slightly worried.

"Never…better." He said with a faint smile. He staggered to his hooves and shook his head. "Glad I have a hard head." He said as he nuzzled against Fluttershy's cheek. "Good morning."

She smiled. "Good morning to you to." She said as they started to kiss.

"Ew; can't you two wait till we leave before getting all mushy." Scootaloo complained as Flash and Fluttershy both blushed.

"Sorry." They said together.

Scootaloo shook her head as her companions laughed at her reaction to the kiss. They soon got into an argument over if kissing a colt was gross or not as Flash and Fluttershy faintly listened from the couch.

"Sorry about all the noise." Flash said, wringing his fore hooves together.

"Don't worry, it's alright." Fluttershy said. "So you're watching the CMC again?"

He smiled. "Yeah; apparently they enjoy my 'adventures'. I'm not sure how worried I should be." He said with a chuckle.

She smiled. "Seems you have some admirers."

He chuckled. "Yeah, who would've thought?"

"So what are we gonna do today?" Applebloom asked.

Flash and Fluttershy looked at each other. "Well, I didn't have any plans really." Flash admitted.

"Why don't they help us feed the animals?" Fluttershy offered.

"They…kinda did that already." Flash said as the three fillies avoided looking at Fluttershy.

"Oh…" she said, staring at the fillies as her mind began to imagine scenarios of said act.

"We didn't mean to do it!" Sweetie Belle suddenly said.

"Sweetie Belle!" Applebloom and Scootaloo said together.

"Ah thought we promised not mention it again." Applebloom said to her fellow crusader.

"It's better if we tell her than she finds out the hard way." Sweetie Belle said, staring at the floor.

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well…we kinda destroyed the chicken coop and mixed all of your animal's food together… we were just trying to feed the animals faster!" Sweetie said quickly.

Fluttershy stared at the fillies in shock. She glanced over at Flash. "Um…where were you if you don't mind me asking when they were doing this?"

He coughed. "I was trying to pick up around here after they decided to try and give Angel a bath."

She tried to stop herself from laughing, but the craziness that she missed and the chaos three fillies could cause made her laugh harder than she ever thought she could. Flash and the CMC stared at her with concern before she smiled. "It's ok girls, I understand; cutie mark trials?"

They shook their heads. "We're sorry Fluttershy." They said simultaneously.

"It's alright. You've helped Flash pick up though right?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yes Ma'am." They agreed.

"So we have to go get new food right?" Fluttershy asked and Flash nodded.

"Eeyup." He said.

"You sound just like mah brother." Applebloom said with a small laugh.

"You have a brother?" Flash asked her.

"Well ya, everypony knows Big Mac…" She stared at him curiously. "You've never met him, have ya?"

"Can't say I have." Flash said as she stared at him in shock.

"Maybe we'll see him in town." Fluttershy offered.

"Maybe." Applebloom conceited.

There was a knock at the door and Flash slowly made his way over to it and flung it open to reveal AJ and Rarity. The three fillies ran towards them and Applebloom and AJ hugged along with Rarity and Sweetie Belle. Scootaloo sighed and followed as the other CMC went with their elder sisters; after they had thanked Flash for watching them. As the group left down the road, Flash sighed ran a hoof through his mane.

"Those fillies, I swear." He muttered.

Fluttershy giggled and walked over to him, kissing him on the cheek. "Thank you for being so kind and watching them." She said, a slight blush on her face.

He smiled. "It's what I do; anything to help out." He walked towards the door and held it open for her. "Now if my lady wishes to go to the store to get food." He said an accent similar to Canterlot ponies.

She blushed and giggled at his accent. As she walked up to him, she kissed him and they left the cottage and headed into town, holding onto each other's hooves. They slowly made their way into town and headed towards the market. As they walked around Ponyville, they nearly ran into Lambda and Tremble. Both mares slightly hid behind their colts, which caused them both to laugh.

"Flash it's good to see you." Lambda said with a faint smile.

"Good to see you guys too; it's been too long." Flash said as he held a hoof out for Lambda to shake.

Lambda shook it eagerly. "No kidding; what have you-" he started, only to notice Flash's horn. His eyes grew wide as he started listing off questions that Flash barely could understand. Before Flash could say anything, Tremble lightly poked Lambda, who blushed slightly and mumbled an apology.

"Don't worry about it; everypony else had been the same reaction."

He chuckled. "So what happened?"

Flash shrugged. "Couldn't tell ya; it just sorta happened." He lied; he'd rather keep it a secret how Discord helped him.

"Oh… that sucks; I would've liked to know."

"Sorry Lambda." They were silent. "So what are you two up to?" Flash asked.

"Oh… well; we were on our way to Fancy's restaurant for a lunch date."

"Oh really?" Flash and Fluttershy had small smiles.

"Congratulations Fluttershy." Tremble said.

"Oh…um…thank you Tremble." Fluttershy said, hiding behind her mane.

Lambda looked at Tremble confused, who motioned at the necklace hanging around Fluttershy's neck. Recognition flashed in his eyes as a smile grew on his lips. "Congrats!" He said, holding out a fore hoof that Flash bumped his against. "When's the wedding?"

Flash and Fluttershy shared a look. "We're not sure." Flash said.

"We're… um… still planning it; sorry." Fluttershy finished.

Tremble nudged Lambda again and he chuckled. "I wish we could stay longer, but we really should go make our appointment."

"Sure no problem. It was nice to run into you guys. How long are you staying in Ponyville anyways?"

"A few days at least; we were going to go visit Alli. We haven't heard much of him lately."

"Oh; well tell him we said hi." Flash said as they waved goodbye.

Flash and Fluttershy continued to head to the market as they leaned against each other. After navigating their way through the market, they split up to buy what they needed to restock the pantry. Flash bought all the animal new food while Fluttershy restocked their personal food. After several hours, they met up at the town hall, both of their saddlebags overflowing with food. They smiled as Fluttershy ran up to meet Flash, hugging when they met. Flash laughed as Fluttershy almost fell over, her saddlebags completely full. He caught her and kept her steady, which caused her to blush.

They started the walk home after Flash asked to carry her saddlebags too. She resisted at first, but finally caved in. They were silent most of the way, enjoying each other's company. When they finally arrived, they divided the saddlebags once again as Flash organized and put away the pet foods while Fluttershy restocked the pantry. The house was silent as the animals were out and about in the sunlight, enjoying its warmth.

Finally, with that done, they went about making sure the animals had fresh food and water for when they came back. After that was finally done, they started to clean and dust the house with the help of Angel, who somewhat got along with Flash, for the sake of Fluttershy.

Afterwards, Flash and Fluttershy relaxed on the couch, cuddling with each other as they discussed what to do.

Flash looked at Fluttershy. "I was thinking; did I ever take you out on a date?"

"No."

"Well, how about I take you out to dinner tonight, just you and me on our first "official" date. It's a bit overdue, but…"

She smiled. "Alright; but where would we go? I mean, where do you want to go?"

"Nope, you get to choose 'Shy, I want to make this special, so I'm letting you choose."

She was silent as she frowned. She went to say something, but closed her mouth instead, trying to think of somewhere that they would both like to go. He silently watched her, waiting for her to speak. Finally, she smiled. "How about at Fancy's? I mean, if that's ok with you."

"Of course it is. We're pretty much regulars there now." He said with a chuckle. He bent down and kissed her cheek as he started to make his way off the couch. "I'll head there now to go make reservations for later."

"Oh…ok." She said as she sat on the couch.

He stopped. "What's wrong?"

"Oh…nothing." She said, smiling.

He stared at her before sighing and walking back over to her. He gently rested his head against hers. "What's wrong 'Shy?"

"I thought we could wait till tomorrow and just relax today." She said, looking at the floor. "But if you want to go make reservations, I understand."

"Shy… how about this; today we watch a movie or something, then tomorrow it'll be our day?"

She stared at him silently, before nodding her head. "Ok…" He smiled and gently nuzzled the underside of her chin as she blushed. "But I don't have any good movies." She whispered.

"I'm sure you have one that we can watch." He said before heading over to her closet. She jumped off the couch and ran in front of him, blocking the closet. "Shy, what's wrong?"

Her face took on a bright red hue and she stared at the floor. "All I have are …" she whispered, the latter half of the sentence not audible.

"What?" He asked, leaning towards her to hear her better.

"All I have are romance movies…" she said, her face hidden by her mane.

He chuckled. "Would you like to watch a romantic move?"

She stopped and looked up at him. "You'd watch a romance movie?"

He shrugged. "Sure, why not?"

She faintly smiled and turned around and opened the door. She dug around for a while before pulling out an old film reel out of a box. She blushed as she saw him raising an eyebrow. "It's my favorite." She whispered.

Flash grabbed the box and pulled it out of the closet, the film projector inside. He pushed it into the living room. He glanced at her. "Living room or your room?"

"I usually watch them in my room." She whispered.

He nodded and built some energy into his horn as it was engulfed in an emerald glow. The box too was encased as it wobbled into the air. They headed upstairs and into her room as he gently set the box down. He dug inside and grabbed the projector and sat it on her end table. He moved the end table so the projector pointed at a blank spot on her wall. She grabbed a long white sheet and hung it on the wall. He flipped the machine on and it coughed into life.

She handed him the reel and he finally got to read the title, _Gone with the Wind_. He was intrigued; when he was little, he remembered having his mom buy him a camera obscura when they first came out. He was interested if they were the same. He hooked the film on the hooks of the reels and fed it through the machine as it started to spin. He saw Fluttershy slowly get on the bed as he finished setting the movie up.

The title screen appeared as Flash got onto the bed, Fluttershy making room. He got comfy as she snuggled up against him and rested her head on his chest, him pulling her closer. They were silent as the main character; Scarlett O'Hare appeared on the screen.

Several hours later, Flash was enraptured with the movie, Fluttershy smiling as she saw him staring at the movie in awe. The first part of the movie ended as the town burned around Scarlett as she proclaimed, "As Celestia as my witness, I'll never be hungry again!"

The movie ended and Flash looked down at her. "That's not how it ends right?" He asked, anxious.

She giggled. "No, that was the end to part one; the other part is in the box."

He blushed. "Oh. Hold on, let me get it." He said as Fluttershy got off him and he got off the bed and rummaged through the box. "Hey Shy are you sure it doesn't end that way?" He asked.

"No, there's a part two." She said, getting off the bed.

"I don't see one." He said, searching through her other movies. Let's see, Casamarca, The Fillydelphia Story, huh… not seeing a part two.

He saw Shy teary eyed as she quickly went through the box and still couldn't find it. He went over and draped a wing over her as he rested his head on top of hers. "Shh… it'll be ok." He said quietly. "Do you think Twi would have it?"

"She may, but I doubt it…"

"What about Rarity?"

"She would probably have it." Fluttershy said.

"Ok." He said, leading her back to the bed. "I'll go ask, I'll be right back." He said, heading towards the door.

"Thank you." Fluttershy said.

He smiled and looked over his shoulder. "No problem." He said, before gliding down the stairs and heading out the front door. He pushed off the ground and flew towards the Carousel Boutique. He landed on the door step and gently knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Rarity's voice said from behind the door.

He pushed the door open, the little bell on the top ringing. He stepped inside as he heard hoof steps coming down the stairs and saw Rarity with her red designer glasses on.

"Well good afternoon Flash; what do I owe this pleasure of your appearance?" She smiled.

He smiled too. "Good afternoon to Rarity; I was wondering if you had the second half of the movie _Gone with the Wind_?"

She was silent as she thought. "Hmm… I may, let's take a look." She said as she turned around and headed down a hallway. He followed her into what looked like a storage area as her horn lit up. A pale blue glow encased a few boxes as she pushed them out of the way and rummaged through some more. He stood there silently as he let her think. Finally she gasped and held up a metal container labeled _Gone with the Wind_ Pt. 2 in her very noticeable cursive hoof writing. She floated it over to him as he caught it with his mouth. "There you are darling."

"Thanks Rarity." He said.

"I never took you one for the romantic movies Flash." She said.

"You know me, like to keep ponies on their hooves." He said with a chuckle. "Hey Rarity, I had a question."

"Ask away darling."

"You can't tell any pony ok?"

"Oh…another one of these questions." She said with smile.

"Hehe yeah; tomorrow is going to be a Fluttershy day and I was wondering what restaurant would be good for us to go on our first date. Like a fancy restaurant."

She was quiet but he could see her barely able to contain her enthusiasm. "Well I know this wonderful little café in Canterlot… but I don't know if you'd like it." She said with a small frown.

"How about anything in Ponyville?"

"Hmm…well there is little café that a good friend of mine runs. I can call tomorrow and ask him for a favor."

Flash smiled. "Would you please?"

"Well; I normally wouldn't, but for Fluttershy's coltfriend and the prince of Equestria, I think I can make an exception." She said, blinking slyly.

"Thank you so much Rarity, I'll make it up to somehow."

"And how do you plan on doing that darling?"

"Uh…" He stuttered, his mind drawing a blank.

"If I may make a suggestion?" She said with a faint smile.

"Uh…sure?"

"I seem to be in need of a fine young stallion to test my new clothing line on, but I can't seem to find anypony that will help. I'd call it even if you would model for me?" She said, batting her long eyelashes.

He chuckled as he felt his face light up. "How can I say no? You got yourself a model." He said, rubbing a forehoof along the back of his head.

She squealed and jumped up and down. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! You don't have any idea how much your helping me." She said with a sparkle in her eye as she looked at him.

"Hehe… no problem." He said, embarrassed. _Oh boy, what did I just sign up for? _He coughed. "Well I better get back to Fluttershy, she's probably wondering where I am. Thank you again Rarity and just let me know when you need me to model." He said, heading towards the door.

"No problem darling and don't worry, I'll let you know. Ta-ta!" She said as he shut the door behind him.

As he slowly flew back towards Fluttershy's, he suddenly got a chill. _I think I just signed a deal with Hades…_

* * *

><p>He finally made it back to Fluttershy's with the film held firmly in his mouth. He gently opened the door to see Fluttershy quietly reading a book.<p>

"I'm home." He said, slightly startling the mare.

She jumped and peered over her book to see a smiling Flash holding a film reel. "So Rarity had it?" She asked, her voice it's normal whisper.

"That she did." He said, walking towards her. "So would my lady like to finish the movie?"

She giggled. "She would."

"Then let us commence thy movie!" He said in an overdramatic voice. They both started laughing as they walked upstairs. He gently took the movie out of its container and ran it through the projector as Fluttershy got comfy on the bed.

He finally finished and as the movie started, he quickly got up on the bed and they took their previous spots, Fluttershy resting her head on his chest and he rested his on hers.

* * *

><p>The movie ended several hours later. Fluttershy looked up to see Flash had been enthralled the entire time, his eyebrows up near his mane.<p>

"So what did you think?" She asked with a smile.

"That had to be the greatest movie I had ever seen! Granted it's the only one I have, but it was amazing."

"Wait… you've never watched a movie before?"

"Nope…back in my time, they didn't have these movie projectors? Right, they're called projectors?"

She frowned. "I'm sorry, I keep forgetting. And yes, that's what they're called."

"It's ok 'Shy that just means I get to experience more with you." He said, nuzzling her.

She sighed and melted in his embrace. They stayed like that for a while, until a very unhappy white rabbit made his presence known with a strategically thrown carrot to Flash's face. He grunted as the carrot fell onto the bed, the rabbit soon following the carrot.

Fluttershy frowned at Angel. "Now Angel, what did we talk about throwing things at ponies?"

He shook his head and opened his mouth as he pointed a paw towards it.

"Hungry?" Flash asked.

"I think so. Would you like a salad?" Shy asked.

He slapped her with his paw and shook his head.

Flash's eye twitched and his horn glowed with a green aura as Angel was suddenly lifted off the bed and hovered off the ground. He struggled in the emerald aura as Flash and Fluttershy stared at each other then looked at Flash's horn. Flash quickly but slowly brought Angel down, abet a bit roughly, on the bed. The rabbit glared daggers at him.

"I'm sorry Angel…I didn't mean to." Flash said, staring at his horn out of the top of his eyes.

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked, scared.

"I…I don't know. Magic is controlled by emotion and when I saw him slap you, I got mad and well…" He slowly untangled himself from her and got out of the bed. "I'm sorry." He said, hanging his head.

Fluttershy gently grabbed his head and pushed it up as she kissed him. "It's ok, I know you didn't mean to."

A small smile appeared on his face. "Thank you 'Shy… you truly are the best."

Her face blossomed in a blush. "I…uh… EEP!" She said as she hid behind her mane.

He chuckled as she nuzzled him. "So what do you want to do now?"

Her empty stomach made its presence known as it decided to growl. She blushed heavily. "Um… maybe get something to eat, I mean if that's ok."

"Of course; you stay here and I'll make us something to eat."

"No it's ok, I can make us dinner." She said, getting out of bed.

He put a hoof on her shoulder. "'Shy, you've made me dinner pretty much every night since I've been here, let me make you something."

She sighed and nodded. Angel jumped on her back and egged her to go faster as they walked down the stairs and headed into the kitchen. While Flash went about making something edible for himself and Fluttershy, she was making a feisty rabbit its salad dinner. She sat the bowl on the table in front of Angel and he glared at Flash as he slowly began to eat. Fluttershy smiled as she grabbed plates and silverware for herself and Flash and started to set up the table.

After she was done, she left the kitchen and relaxed on the couch, going back to her book. She was finally almost finished with it, just passing the climax. She was so engrossed into the book that she didn't hear the knocking on her door the first or second time. Finally the third knock was rather loud and Fluttershy jumped. She got up and slowly opened the door, revealing Rarity in all her beautiful glory.

"Hello there darling, how are you this evening?" Rarity asked.

"I'm fine Rarity… um… how about you?"

"I'm simply marvelous darling, thanks for asking. I hate to be rude, but is Flash around?" She asked.

"That he is." Flash said, walking towards the girls. He looked at Rarity. "Would you like to come in?"

"Oh no dear, I'm just stopping by to let you know he said ok."

Flash smiled as Fluttershy looked between the two, confused. "Thanks again Rarity."

Rarity smiled. "It's no problem. Just remember your end of the deal. Well I'll let you two get back to yourselves." She said, making a sultry motion. Both Flash and Fluttershy's faces turned bright red. Rarity giggled. "Goodnight you two." She said, before turning around and heading back into town.

"Well…that was interesting." Flash said as he shut the door and headed back towards the kitchen.

"What did she mean by he said it was ok? I mean…if you want to tell me, that is." Fluttershy asked.

"I'm sorry 'Shy, it's a secret for tomorrow." He said, walking back and lightly kissing her.

"Ok…"

"Sorry."

"No it's ok."

He sighed. "I'll get back to making dinner." He said, walking into the kitchen.

There was silence as they each went about their business, Fluttershy finishing her book while he finished dinner. Fluttershy sighed as she closed the book before getting up and putting it back on the shelf.

"Perfect time." Flash said from the doorway. "Dinner's ready, madam." He said with a bow.

She giggled and walked over to him and leaned up to kiss him, causing him to blush. They went into the dining room as he pulled a chair for her and she sat down as he pushed it in. He quickly ran into the kitchen and walked out with several trays balanced on his back and wings. He ever so slowly sat them on the table before sitting down himself.

"Sorry, I know it ain't much." He said.

"It looks wonderful." She said, getting some fresh salad and grabbing some cheese lasagna. She set a decent portion on her plate and waited while Flash got his own portion. They looked at each other before they began to eat.

They ate silently, savoring the lasagna and finally enjoying a quiet dinner at home. Afterwards, Flash gathered the dishes and they worked together to clean the kitchen and the dishes. Finished, they sat on the couch, relaxing against each other.

"So…want to watch another movie?" Fluttershy asked.

"Sure, what did you have in mind?"

"_Casamarca_, I think you'd like it."

"I'll give it a watch." He said and they both got up and went into her room.

The movie began as they cuddled together.

* * *

><p>The moon was halfway through its ascent into the sky when the movie finished.<p>

"Wow… I can see why you liked that movie." Flash said.

"It's really good; they don't make them like they used to." Fluttershy responded.

"Really? There are new movies like these?" He said, eager.

She giggled. "Yes but they aren't as good as these; they're called 'classics'. The modern ones are more actiony."

"Actiony?"

"Like in _Gone with the Wind_, when the Pegasi and Unicorns were fighting; actiony."

"Oh…that sounds fun…" He trailed off, a faraway look in his eyes.

Fluttershy looked at the clock she had in the room. She quickly noticed how late it was and headed downstairs with Flash in tow. They both yawned as they quickly went about feeding her animals for dinner and lightly cleaning. Both tired, they crawled into bed together, Flash being used as a pillow. They both fell asleep pretty fast, exhausted from the cleaning.

* * *

><p>Flash was in a dark room, the only source of light coming from his horn. "Where the hay am I?" He asked out loud, his voice echoing.<p>

"About time you got here." His voice answered.

"What?" Flash asked, looking around, trying to pierce the darkness.

"Hold on, let me turn on the lights." The voice answered and suddenly they were in what looked like a study of sorts, a fire roaring.

"Who's there?" Flash asked.

"Hold on a minute." The voice responded. Suddenly an alicorn walked out of the darkness. He looked strangely familiar…until Flash realized he was looking at an exact copy of himself, minus the scar on his right eye and the cutie mark.

"What in Equestria?!" Flash said, backpedaling.

The doppelganger laughed. "I thought this would happen. To get straight to the point, I'm you…well a previous you. My name is Vash."

"What." Flash deadpanned.

Vash laughed. "Yes… I'm you before the amnesia; I guess you can say I'm the princely side of us."

"But…how…when?" Flash asked, dumbfounded. It felt as if his mind was going to explode.

"It seems when Mother and Aunt Celestia hit us and Discord with the Elements, it buried my identity with it, causing us to form a new one…you."

"So why are you here?"

"I've always been here; I just thought it was time to make my presence known."

"What exactly do you want? Are you here to take back our body?"

He laughed. "Of course not, I came here to ask if you'd like to have your memories back."

"Huh?"

"Would you like to have your past back?" Flash was silent. "It is a big decision…you'd change."

"What do you mean?"

"You'd have every memory back; of course it'd change a small portion of your personality."

"I'm…not sure."

"I understand." He said, turning around towards the darkness. "I'll come back tomorrow and ask."

"Ok, I'll have an answer by then."

He started walking. "Oh, Flash?"

"What?"

"Be careful…the Elements aren't something you can mess with."

"What do you mean?"

"You'll see." He said, before disappearing.

Flash stood alone in the study and stared at the fire. What in the world is going on these days…just seems like one thing after another. And what did he mean about the Elements?

The fire suddenly disappeared and he was thrown into darkness.

* * *

><p>Flash awoke the next day before sunrise, the first orange rays barely beginning to mix with the dark blue of the night. He looked over to see Fluttershy soundly sleeping next to him, the covers slowly rising and falling with each breath. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek before getting out of bed and doing his regular morning routine.<p>

After the shower, he went about feeding her animals their breakfast. He quickly fed the chickens and collected the eggs, gave the Hummingway his nectar, the squirrels their acorns and some nuts. Finally, he started to gather several carrots for Angel to eat, but he couldn't find the rabbit anywhere. He searched the entire house and the surrounding area, but still no luck. He looked towards the Everfree Forest and shuddered, hearing nothing but bad things about the place. However, he saw the missing white rabbit returning from said woods. Angel seemed different somehow…almost as if he was happy. Flash raised an eyebrow at the passing animal, whom seemed oblivious of Flash.

Flash cleared his throat. "Who's the lucky girl?"

Angel stopped dead in his tracks and quickly turned around to face him, panicking. He waved his arms back and forth and shook his head no.

Flash chuckled. "What's wrong, don't want to admit you have a sweetheart?"

Angel quickly shook his head yes, only to stop and shake it no.

"You just admitted it." Angel glared at him and headed inside. "I left your breakfast on the table." Flash said, following him inside.

Flash started to make himself a little breakfast, some pancakes. He saved some batter for later to make Fluttershy some. After a tense breakfast with Angel, Flash sighed and relaxed on the couch, absent mindedly tuning his guitar.

He looked at the clock and somehow it was almost seven. He sighed and thought about what Vash had said. _Do I really want my memory back?_

Before he could answer himself, somepony fervently knocked on the door. Confused, he sat his guitar down and walked over to the door. He opened it to reveal a disheveled Rarity, who was frantically looking around.

"Rarity, what in Equestria-"

"No time darling, I need to ask for that favor. Now." She said, before levitating a scroll over to the table.

"What's going on Rarity?"

"I'll explain everything later." She said before grabbing him with her magic and pulling him along.

"What about Fluttershy?"

"I left a note explaining you were helping me." She said.

A few minutes went by with neither saying a word. Finally as they passed the bridge, Flash coughed. "Is it alright if I walk now?" He asked, still being pulled along by her magic.

She blushed and Flash felt he had control over himself again. "Sorry about that darling, I'm a bit overwhelmed."

"It's ok, but what in the world is going on?"

She sighed. "I was asked by Fancy pants and Hoity Toity to design the new stallion line for their upcoming fashion show. And I have to finish it by tomorrow!" She said, walking faster.

Flash easily kept up. "But that's ridiculous! Isn't that a bit of a short notice?"

"Yes, well, it seems a certain mail mare kept losing my mail and I didn't find out about it till this morning."

"You mean Derpy? Huh…" He said, thinking. He hadn't seen her the last two mornings, but hadn't thought anything of it at the time.

"Yes, so now I have to have at least five different gentlecolt attires by the end of the day."

"Well I'll help anyway I can." He said.

"Thank you Flash, it means a lot to me." She said with a smile.

"It's not a problem; with all the help you've given me, it's a little thank you." He said.

She gave him a smile and they were silent the rest of the way there. She unlocked her door and he held it open for her. She blushed slightly as he chuckled and they made their way to her drawing room.

He looked around and saw a small base in the center of the room. "I take it I'm supposed to stand on that?" He asked, pointing a hoof at it.

"That is correct." She said, as she used her magic to grab the measuring tape, her red glasses and a few fabrics. "Now this won't take too long, I already have your measurements from before I just have to make some slight adjustments."

He chuckled. "Take your time, there's no rush."

She giggled. "We shall see." She said before she started to measure his wings.

He let her measure in quiet, content to stand there and offer any help he could.

"Could you raise your wing a little more?" She asked, trying to figure out how much she would have to cut out for the wing to have complete mobility. He nodded and raised it as far as he could. "So what do you have planned for Fluttershy today?" She asked while writing down the wing measurements.

"Well I planned to take her to that café you told me about, then maybe after that, have a nice walk among the clouds. Maybe have some wine too."

"She likes dandelion wine." Rarity said.

Flash looked at her with a small smile. "Thanks."

"No problem dear, just watch out after her third glass; she gets a bit…tipsy." She admitted with a giggle.

"Oh boy…that would be bad." Flash said, imagining a drunken Fluttershy.

"Indeed it was; the last time she did it put poor McIntosh in such an awkward position."

"Applebloom's brother? How so?"

She looked at him. "I think its best you didn't know."

"Ok…" he said, shaking his head slightly.

As Flash continued to tell her his plans for the day, they were unaware of Pinkie Pie, dressed in a black spandex spy outfit, listening in.

* * *

><p>The sun broke through the curtains in Fluttershy's room, hitting the sleeping Pegasus in the face. She groaned and turned over, away from the sun. She sighed as she tried to get some more sleep, but that was short lived when a rabbit hopped on the bed and then jumped on her. She cracked open an eye and saw Angel looking very agitated.<p>

"Angel…what's wrong?" She asked, leaning up and yawning.

He grabbed her hoof and tried to pull her out of bed. She looked around and saw that Flash was gone again. She didn't hear any noise downstairs so she slowly got out of bed and went into the bathroom to freshen up. Afterwards, she still hadn't seen or heard from Flash so she went downstairs and saw a rolled up note. She grabbed it and quickly seeing it was from Rarity, her hoof cursive very noticeable.

She read the note and giggled as she visualized Flash modeling for Rarity. She put the note back on the table and went to feed her animals, only to realize Flash beat her to it once again. She smiled and went to check her bookshelf for another book, only to remember she had to return the one she just finished to the library. She grabbed that and headed towards the library, hoping that Twilight was awake.

* * *

><p>Pinkie had unceremoniously gathered her remaining friends at the library and kicked Alli out, before locking the door. Twilight was in the kitchen making tea for everypony while Rainbow and AJ were pestering Pinkie.<p>

"Pinkie, why did you wake me from my nap? I'm very busy today and it was the only one for today." Rainbow asked, glaring at the pink menace while rubbing her head.

"Yeah and Ah thought Ah told ya not to surprise me when Ah'm applebuckin; gave poor Big Mac a concussion." AJ said, shaking her head.

"I'm super de-duper sorry about this, but it's important." Pinkie said, defending herself.

"You still haven't said what this big "important" thing is though."

"Wait till Twiliy gets here."

"Tea?" Twilight said, carrying a tray full tea and four cups.

Pinkie grabbed one and pulled out a sugar bag out of nowhere and poured the entire bag into the cup, causing a mountain of sugar to form.

The others looked at her and sighed. "Pinkie, you don't put sugar in tea." Twilight said.

Pinkie looked. "Oh…whoopsies."

"Anyway, what's going on Pinkie?"

"Well…" Pinkie grabbed the others and pulled them into a huddle. "Flashie is taking Fluttershy on a super romantic date tonight."

The girls looked at each other. "Is that all?"

"IS THAT ALL? Yes Twiliy, this date has to go fantastic or else it'll make them super sad." She said with a frown. "That's why we have to make sure everything goes according to plan." Pinkie said.

They looked at each other. "Are you sure that's a good thing? Remember last time we tried to help Rarity?"

"But that's beside the point; we have to make sure their first date is super special." Pinkie did puppy dog eyes. "Pweeeasee?"

The girls looked at each other and sighed again. "Ok, ok; you win. What's the plan?"

Pinkie smiled and began to whisper her plan while Alli leaned against the outside of the door, wondering what in the world is going on. He saw Fluttershy heading this way and smiled before waving a hoof. She blushed and waved back.

When she got closer, Alli moved to meet her. "Hey Fluttershy, how are you?"

"Oh…I'm ok, thanks for asking. How about you? I mean, if you want to tell me." She said, staring at the ground.

He laughed. "It's ok to ask Fluttershy, I don't mind, and I'm ok… well was anyway." He said, staring at the library.

"What do you mean?"

"Pinkie threw me out to have a meeting with the others or something." He said, shaking his head.

"Really?" Fluttershy asked, confused. She walked towards the door and knocked. "Umm…hello?" She asked.

There were sounds of several ponies trying to make it to the door, along with shushes and whispers. Alli and Fluttershy shared a look before the door flew open, Twilight looking at them.

"Oh hey Fluttershy, how are you?"

"Oh… I'm good." She answered. She noticed AJ, Rainbow and Pinkie avoided looking at her. "Is everything ok?" She asked.

"Oh just peachie keen." Twilight answered, putting on an obviously fake smile. Alli raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything. "So what brings you Fluttershy?" Twilight asked.

"Oh, I came here to return this book I borrowed a few months ago, but if now is a bad time; I can always come back later." She said.

"No it's ok; here let me take it." Twilight said as Fluttershy passed her the book. Twi carried the book over to the desk in the corner and Twilight pulled a quill to scratch out Fluttershy's name. "There, all done; now I just have to put it back." She muttered to herself, before the book was encased in a purple glow and levitated back onto what looked like a random bookshelf.

Fluttershy and Alli briefly glanced at one another, confused. "Are you sure everything is alright Twi?" Alli asked.

"Oh yeah, everything is just fine." Twilight said, forcing a smile. A bead of sweat appeared on her forehead and Rainbow groaned and smacked herself in the face with a forehoof. Suddenly Fluttershy was picked up by a purple aura. "Well thanks for returning the book and I'm sure you're busy with Flash today so I'll get out of your hair." She said, slowly pushing the confused Pegasus out the door before quickly shutting it.

Fluttershy stared at the door, confused. "Um…ok, see you later." She whispered before lowering her head to the ground and dejectedly heading towards Rarity's.

Alli stared at Twi, shocked she'd do that to Fluttershy, of all ponies. "Twi, did you just kick the most sensitive pony in Equestria out of the library?"

"No, I mean yes; but I'll make it up to her." Twi said as she caught Alli up to speed.

He shook his head. "I'm not sure that's a good idea Twi; remember what you told me happened last time."

"I know and that's why this time, I'll make sure history doesn't repeat itself." She said determined.

Alli sighed and shook his head. "I have a bad feeling about this." He muttered to himself as the girls huddled up once more and started to plan.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy sighed as she quickly traveled the way to Rarity's Boutique. She went to knock on the door when she heard Flash yelp in pain. She quickly opened the door to see Flash covered in needles as Rarity was trying not to laugh.<p>

"Careful there Rarity, I'm not Spike." Flash said.

"I know darling, I have to poke this hard to go through the fabric." Rarity said, struggling not to laugh. She saw Fluttershy staring at Flash out of the corner of her eye. "Oh hello Fluttershy, how are you?"

Fluttershy giggled. "Oh I'm fine Rarity, how about you?"

"I'm wonderful darling."

Flash muttered something and Rarity poked him again, eliciting another yelp. "Careful with those things." He grumbled. He looked at Fluttershy. "Hey 'Shy, sorry I couldn't make you breakfast, I had to help somepony here." He said, glaring slightly at Rarity.

"I believe it was you who offered themselves as a mannequin." Rarity fired back.

"I didn't think I'd be used as your pincushion though."

"Pssh, technicalities; your helping me a lot Flash and for that, I thank you." Rarity said, pausing long enough to bat her eyelashes.

Flash sighed. "Ok… you win."

Rarity giggled. "I usually do."

Flash rolled his eyes as both Rarity and Fluttershy laughed. He looked at Fluttershy. "So how was your morning?" He asked her.

Fluttershy looked at the ground and told them about Twilight and the others.

"Huh…that isn't like Twilight." Rarity said. She finally finished. "Ok Flash, all done."

"Finally." He said and started to take the suit off with Rarity helping. He shook once he was done, fixing his fur. He walked over and gave Fluttershy a hug and a kiss on the cheek. She blushed and hugged him tighter.

Rarity politely cleared her throat. "You're all done Flash, you can leave now."

"Thanks Rarity, you're the best."

She smiled and went about cleaning the room as Flash and Fluttershy left the boutique, squinting at the bright light. They started to walk around in silence as Flash tried to plan out how best to tell Fluttershy about the date at the café.

Before he had to time to work up the courage, Fluttershy looked up at him. "So are we still going to Fancy's? I mean, if you want to still go, I understand if you don't." She whispered.

"Of course I do, but we're not going to Fancy's." She looked at him. "I asked Rarity to make us an appointment with a friend of hers at an outside café; thought you'd like that better." He said, a small smile on his face.

She blushed and smiled. "I would like that."

He chuckled. "Alrighty then; the appointment isn't till seven though. What do you want to do?"

She was silent as they passed the library. "What do you want to do?"

"Uh… I'm not entirely sure." He said, rubbing the back of his head with his forehoof. "I wouldn't mind watching more movies… if you don't mind."

"Of course not, but what movie did you have in mind?"

"I'm not sure…maybe see what's playing in the theatre?"

"Oh sure." They turned back towards town as Fluttershy led him to the theatre.

"Huh…never knew this was a theatre, always thought it was just the school." H said, looking at the school.

"It usually is, expect on the weekends. Miss Cheerilee lets the kids play movies on the weekends."

"Oh that's nice of her." He said as they walked up to a billboard showing what movies were playing. _Let's see…Tea for Two, Crisis, and Treasure Island_. "How about _Treasure Island_?"

"Oh I heard the CMC saying that was a good movie." She said.

He smiled and walked up to the colt standing next to the front door. "Two for Treasure Island." He said, handing a few bits to the colt.

The colt smiled and nodded. He pushed the doors opened and pointed towards the back. "It's gonna be in the last room on the left." He said.

They headed down the hallway and entered the room, expecting to see desks. They saw instead comfortable looking couches awaiting them, the room empty of ponies.

"Well looks like we get to sit wherever we want." Flash said with a chuckle.

Fluttershy nodded and picked a seat towards the back, in the middle with Flash sitting to her left. A few more ponies joined later, Lyra and Bon-Bon being the only ones that Flash recognized. A few minutes later, the same colt from outside came in and turned off the lights as he made his way towards the projector in the back. After a few stumbles, he made it put the movie on the reels and let the projector warm up. The movie was out of focus for a few minutes as the machine powered up, before finally it began; the title screen showing up. Fluttershy cuddled up to Flash as the hero of the movie, Sea Hawke, was helping his mother clean up their inn.

* * *

><p>When the movie finished, they exited the school house, the sun starting its descent. "Wow, time's flies." Flash said as he gently nudged Fluttershy. "So are you ready for tonight?"<p>

"Oh yes, I'm looking forward to it." She said, her voice a little louder than normal. Flash chuckled as they made their way home, but were stopped by Rarity.

"Oh just the mare I was looking for." Rarity said, grabbing Fluttershy. They all looked at each other. "What? I have to make sure Fluttershy looks simply marvelous for her date tonight. So I'll be taking her to 'freshen her up'."

Flash and Fluttershy looked at each other. "Um…ok… See you mares later." Flash said before heading towards Fluttershy's house.

"Wait!" She shouted, startling everypony near her. Her face instantly turned beet red and quickly ran up to Flash to briefly kiss him before going back to stand next to Rarity. "Um… see you later…" She whispered as the two mares headed back towards the Boutique.

"Don't worry darling, I'll take good care of her. Just stop by the Boutique and she'll be ready. Ta-ta!" Rarity said over her shoulder.

Flash sighed and shook his head before once again walking around Ponyville; he decided to check out this café that Rarity mentioned. _Probably is a good idea to check now and find out if anything's wrong_. He quickly found it, the rather large sign in the planter next to it giving it away; the _Rainforest Café_ it was called. He walked in and quickly noticed the entire café seemed to be overrun by a forest, the entire place was covered in green and trees seemed to growing from every corner. _How in the hay did we miss this place_? He walked around in awe until a lime green mare materialized in front of him.

"Welcome to the Rainforest Café, my name is Mossy Tray, how can I help you?" She said, sizing him up quickly.

"Uh... I have a reservation for later on today; my name is Cloud Flash but it may be under Rarity."

"Hmm… you sound and look awful familiar." She said as she led him to the podium off to the side. She quickly hoofed through several pages. "Ah-ha! Found you, under the name Rarity and listed for two? Says the entire meal and wine is on the house. Huh." She said before looking at him again. "No offense, but you don't look like her type."

"Wha?" He asked, dumbfounded.

"Aren't you Miss Rarity's date?"

"Oh no… She's just a friend that's helping me book something for my date with my fiancée."

"Hmm… hold on a second." She said before walking to the door in the back. "Hey Dad; can you come here for a second?" She yelled loud enough where it made the ponies near her wince. "Sorry." She whispered as they grumbled and got back to their meal.

A rather tall stallion came out of the room, his dark green mane all over the place and a pair of glasses situated on his snout, showing his dark red eyes. His cutie mark was that of an abacus, which slightly surprised Flash. Mossy stood up and whispered something in his ear as the stallion looked over at Flash. He smiled and nodded and headed over. He stopped in front of Flash and offered a hoof.

"Hello Mr. Flash, I'm Emerald Tray, owner of the Rainforest Café; I believe you've met my daughter Mossy." He coughed. "She tells me you're checking your reservation for later this evening and you said it would be under Miss Rarity?"

"Uh… yes, she said it might be." Flash said, nervous.

"Hmm…how do I know you aren't just looking for a free meal? I'm a good friend of Rarity's and I have to say she hasn't mentioned you before." He said, quickly glancing at Flash's cutie mark. "A guitar with wings…wait, aren't you that pony that Discord took over?"

Flash sighed. "Yes."

Emerald laughed. "My apologies sir, I just had to be sure. Of course you're who Rarity was talking about." He looked at the book. "It says your reservation isn't till seven tonight?"

"That's right sir, I just wanted to make sure everything was ok."

"Good stallion." He said. "Now if there was any other business, I believe I hear my abacus calling me." He said, waiting for Flash to ask any more questions. When none came, he started to head towards his office. "It was good to meet you sir and I'll see you later today." He said, shutting the door behind him.

Flash and Mossy looked at each other before Flash said goodbye and headed outside, looking at the time on the clock tower, it was already five o'clock. He sighed and started to head home, before suddenly Alli appeared in front of him, looking scared out of his wits. He grabbed Flash.

"Flash, don't – GAH" He said as another bright light blinded them as Twilight appeared and grabbed Alli's tail and they both disappeared.

"What in the world is going on today?" Flash asked himself, confused. He shook his head and headed towards the library_. Might as well see what that was all about._ He stopped at the door to the library and knocked, hearing frantic hooves run about inside till a very terrified Spike answered the door.

"O-o-oh, hi Flash… sorry, but the library is closed."

"Hi Spike and its ok, I was wondering if Twi or Alli was around." He bent down to whisper in Spike's ear. "Is everything alright?"

Spike shook his head no. "Of course it is; we're just reorganizing the books…again. Please help, she's even more crazy than usual!" He rapidly whispered, looking behind him.

"Who?"

"Pinkie, she's going to-" he started but was interrupted when his mouth turned into a zipper and closed. He frantically tried to open it.

Flash stared at him and quickly tried to help him too, until he saw Twilight smiling creepily at him. "Uh…hi? Maybe you can help Spike?"

"Oh he's ok; he knows he not supposed to tell ponies secrets."

"Ok…. So why did you grabbed Alli? What is going on?" Flash asked.

"Oh nothing. Well look at the time, you should go get ready for your date." Twilight said, before pushing him out of the library. He heard several locks clicking to place.

"Wait…I didn't tell her I had a date. How did she know?" He mumbled to himself as he walked back to the house. He looked around and saw that the animals had made the house a mess. He shook his head and decided to kill the rest of the time cleaning.

He wiped the sweat off his brow as he looked at the time. 6_:15; alright, I think I should start getting ready_. He put the cleaning supplies away and headed into the bathroom and hopped in the shower. He took extra time to clean his coat and mane. After the shower, he cleaned his wings, removing any feathers that were damaged.

As he dried off, he realized he didn't have anything fancy to wear. He quickly went about trying to find his suit that he wore to the 'Welcome to Ponyville Princess Celestia' party that Rarity had made him. He found it buried deep in Fluttershy's armoire. He shook it a few times and put on the shirt and vest, finding them a bit tight. He looked at the clock and realized that he had twenty minutes to get Fluttershy and walk to the café before their reservation expired. He quickly left the house and galloped to the Boutique.

Surprised he had made it there in five minutes, he politely knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Rarity yelled. He opened the door and saw her walking down the stairs. She stopped and saw his attire and giggled. "Those a little bit too short for you darling, but here, I made you a new one." She said, levitating a shirt and vest just like the one he was wearing, abet a tad larger for his current size.

"Thanks again Rarity." He said.

"It's the least I could do. You can change in the bathroom; it's right across the way from the kitchen." She said. "Fluttershy should be down momentarily."

"Ok." He said, making his way to the bathroom. He had a harder time getting out of the clothes than getting in. A few minutes later, he looked at himself in the mirror; the dress shirt looked exactly like the other and the vest matched his coat color. It was pristine and unwrinkled. He put the bits he had brought with him in his shirt pocket, just in case. He opened the door and saw Rarity sitting on the couch reading a fashion magazine. "So what do you think?" He asked, walking up to her.

"Oh it looks marvelous on you darling." She said, smiling.

He chuckled. "I don't know how you do it Rarity, perfect every time."

She blushed at the compliment. "Oh thanks darling."

"Um…Rarity, can you help me for a moment? I mean, if you're not busy." They barely heard Fluttershy's voice.

"I'll be right back." Rarity said as she made her way upstairs.

As Flash waited downstairs, he could hear them whispering something and the sound of a sewing machine powering on. Flash glanced at the clock and saw that they had ten minutes to get to the café. He sighed and went to sit down on the couch until he heard hoof steps coming down the staircase. He turned around and instantly felt his jaw drop and a blush bloomed on his face. Fluttershy's face was bright red also as she headed over to him.

What she wore put her Gala dress to shame. She was wearing a light blue silk top that matched the color of her eyes. She had on a thin, filmy, skirt that you could see her yellow coat, it was the same light blue as her top, and it had a thin trim around the edges. The top had a super thin gold sequence that you could see through so you could see her top. The dress was slim and hugged her coat perfectly, not to suggestive, but just enough to cause Flash to blush even harder than he already was. In her mane were small aqua blue and green beads that somehow didn't fall out.

"What do you think?" She asked, nervously.

Flash was awe struck, still staring at where she was. Fluttershy giggled as she closed his jaw. He shook his head and looked at her. "You're beautiful." He said.

She blushed and kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you."

"How eloquently put." Rarity said as she came down the stairs. "If you don't hurry, you'll miss your reservations." She said, ushering them out. "Have fun you two." She said with a wink before shutting the door.

They both got close to each other, Flash putting a wing over Fluttershy and Fluttershy leaning against Flash. They quickly made it to the café, but not before several ponies stopped and stared at Fluttershy. She buried her face into Flash's side as he led them into the café. He opened the door and Fluttershy gratefully got out of the street as he saw Mossy looking at them, a smile on her face.

"Hey Mossy, I'm back." Flash said, a small smile on his face. Fluttershy looked at him confused. "I'll explain later." He said as Mossy came back.

Fluttershy nodded as Mossy led them to a table out on the patio, the sun starting it's decent. She handed them the menus as she pulled out a notepad and a pencil. "What can I get you two to drink; maybe some appetizers?"

"I'll have a glass of water…if you don't mind." Fluttershy whispered.

"I'll have the same." Flash said.

"Alright, two waters. I'll be right back." She said, walking back inside.

"So what happened earlier?" Fluttershy inquired. Flash quickly caught her up to speed as she giggled when Mossy assumed he was Rarity's date. "Oh dear…I wonder what she'll say when she hears that."

"Who knows; probably say I need a makeover if I ever wanted the chance." He said with a grimace. He saw Mossy talking to another pony as she passed the drinks to her. The other waiter hopped towards them. Flash thought he recognized the new waiter, she had a bright pink coat and her mane was poofy, almost like cotton candy. She had on a pair of glasses with a large nose and a moustache however as Flash shook his head.

The waiter hopped next to them and passed them the two waters. Flash and Fluttershy looked at each other, both thinking the same thing. "Alrighty, two waters for the couple; so have you decided what you wanted to get? I recommend the spaghetti, its super yummy and sooo romantic." She said at a fast pace.

"Uh… yeah, I'll have that. What about you Fluttershy?" Flash said as he handed the waiter his menu.

"Oh…um… I was wondering if we could share. I'm not that hungry…" She trailed off.

Flash smiled. "Of course." He said, looking at the waiter. "Can you double size it?"

"Okey-dokey-lokey! One super de-duper size spaghetti, coming right up." She said before hopping away.

Flash and Fluttershy looked at each other. "Does she seem familiar or is it just me?" They asked at the same time. They blushed and laughed at the coincidence.

"Well… she does have certain characteristics that I can't seem to think I know from somepony." Flash said as he drank some water.

"She does, but where have we seen it?"

"I have no idea." He said, shaking his head.

A piano started to play as Flash and Fluttershy both looked around and saw a small purple lizard playing in the corner. They looked at each other and mouthed "Spike?" but before either could confirm it, an orange earth pony walked in front of them, wearing a Stetson hat. "Is everythin' to yer likin?" She asked in a southern accent.

"It is so far." Flash said, hiding a smile as he recognized the earth pony.

"Can Ah get ya any appetizers while yer spaghetti is cooking?"

Flash looked at Fluttershy. "Do you want anything?"

"Oh no… I'm ok."

Flash looked at the mare. "We're fine, thanks for asking AJ."

AJ smiled. "No problem, just wanted ta make sure." She paused. "What did ya call me?"

"It's alright AJ; we both know it's you." Flash said, his smiling getting bigger as Fluttershy tried not to laugh.

AJ blushed. "Ah don't know what yer talking about. Now if you'll excuse me, gotta tend to other customers. Your dinner should be ready soon." She said quickly before disappearing inside.

Flash chuckled as she closed the door. "So AJ's here and I'm pretty sure that was Spike on the piano…how did they know about tonight?" He asked Fluttershy.

"I have no idea… even I didn't know where till we got here."

"Yeah; the only ones that knew were me and…" He facehoofed. "And Rarity."

"She wouldn't say anything though." Fluttershy commented.

"True…but then I have no idea how they found out."

Before they could discuss it further, the pink waitress came out, hopping along carrying their pasta. She was almost to their table when her tail started to twitch. She looked back and grabbed her tail, somehow still holding onto the plate. "Oh! My tail, it's a-twitch a-twitchin'!" She exclaimed as she looked up in the sky.

"Get inside!" Somepony yelled.

"What does that mean?" Flash asked as he and Fluttershy looked in the sky; it was devoid of anything but clouds. "I don't get it, what's going-" he said only to be interrupted by a falling Derpy to crush him.

Derpy looked around and saw the shocked stares she was getting. "Sorry everypony, I just don't know what went wrong." They still stared at her. "What?"

"Ouch…" Flash groaned. He opened his eyes to see that Derpy was sitting on top of him. "Hey Derpy."

She looked down as she heard her name and gasped. "Oh I'm so sorry Flash, I didn't see you." She said, quickly getting off him and helping him get up.

"It's ok, I'm fine. Are you ok?" He asked her and she smiled.

"I'm a-okay." She said.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Fluttershy asked, worried.

"Yeah, I'm ok…just a bit sore." He saw that the chair was shattered. "Oh boy…" He muttered.

"Flashie, are you ok, whoa!" The pink waitress said as she tripped over a piece of the chair and she flung the plate and it smacked Flash in the face. He fell over from the impact and smacked the back of his head against the ground.

All he saw and felt was the burning pain of tomato sauce in his eyes. "Ouch…" he muttered.

"Don't worry, I got this." A tomboyish voice said.

"Wait Dashie; is that such a good idea?" The waitress said.

Flash didn't hear a response; all he got was a torrent of freezing cold water being poured over him. The noodles and sauce fell right off him but he was soaked. He looked up to see a raining cloud above him. A rainbow mane poked out from the side of the cloud and he saw Rainbow smiling and waving at him. He weakly waved back.

"See Pinkie, nothing to it." Rainbow said as she hovered back to the ground.

"All phooey, now the jig is up." She said, pouting.

"I'm pretty sure they recognized you from the start." Rainbow said.

Fluttershy was trying to dry off Flash. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah… yeah, I'm ok. I've dealt with worse." He said, shaking his head. "I'm sorry 'Shy."

She looked at him confused. "For what?"

"I was trying to take you out on a nice date and I can't even do that." He muttered, looking at the ground.

Fluttershy gently leaned her head against his, careful of the horn. "It's ok and besides everything that happened, I'm still having a wonderful night, because you're with me." She said, a small blush on her cheeks.

He faintly smiled. "Thanks."

"Oh sweet Celestia, what in the world is going on out here?" Somepony shouted as everypony turned to see the café owner Emerald, staring in shock.

"Whoopsies." Pinkie said with an embarrassed smile.

He furiously stomped over to Pinkie and Rainbow. "What are you two doing?"

"Well you see, we were just trying to make sure our friends-"

"So you impersonated my staff, wasted over a pound of spaghetti and broke on of my chairs." He said, pointing to the remains of his chair.

"We're really sorry." Pinkie said, her bottom lip quivering and she had puppy dog eyes.

He stared at her before sighing. "I'm sorry too, I didn't mean to yell."

"Its okey-dokey-lokey." She said, smiling again.

He shook his head. Flash reached inside and grabbed a few bits before getting up. "I think this'll cover everything." He said, handing over the bits.

"Thanks." He said. He clapped his forehooves together. "How about another plate of spaghetti, since you didn't get to eat yours?" He asked.

Flash looked at Fluttershy, who shook her head. "That would be great."

"Good and a bottle of wine for the couple too." He said and looked at Pinkie and Rainbow. "Not you two though, you two have to go inside and help with the dishes."

They both groaned. "Why?" Rainbow asked.

"Punishment for masquerading as waitresses, now come on; let's leave them alone." He insisted. He looked at Derpy. "You too, come on."

Derpy smiled and waved goodbye to Flash and Fluttershy as she followed a grumbling Rainbow and a happy Pinkie inside.

Finally, Mossy came out with another plate of spaghetti and she set it on the table. She grabbed another chair and hoofed it over for Flash as he gathered the debris into a pile. Mossy disappeared inside and came back moments later with a bottle of wine and two glasses. She smiled and headed back inside, leaving them alone. Flash poured them equal amounts of wine and passed her cup. They both grabbed it and gently touched glasses before they took a drink.

Flash smiled. "You know, this is the first time that I've drank wine before. It's pretty good."

"It is. It's good to have every once in a while." Fluttershy agreed, taking another sip.

He smiled and drank some more before starting to work on the plate of pasta. They each dug in to their respective sides and ate, enjoying the peace and quiet. Crickets started to chirp as the sun was slowly disappearing over the horizon. By the time that they had finished their first bottle of wine, the sun was completely gone, the moon in its place. The spaghetti was amazing, the cook somehow mixing the tomato sauce and garlic and onion slices to a perfect blend. Fluttershy seemed a little hungrier than she let on, her side almost half way done. A while later, the plate almost half done, the lights around town started to flicker off, their inhabitants getting ready for bed.

With the lights mostly out in the town, the stars and moon were able to shine brighter, the moon was the primary source of light for Flash and Fluttershy's dinner, the little candle in the middle of the table just bright enough to illuminate the entire table.

Flash had finally finished his side of the plate, putting his fork down and patting his stomach. "That was really good." He said as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

Fluttershy nodded, who had finished her side a little bit ago. "It was."

They had a few more glasses of wine, enough to relax them, but not enough to make them giddy. Mossy walked out and picked up the plate.

"So how was it?" She asked.

"It was wonderful." Flash said.

Mossy nodded. "So is that it or do you guys want dessert?"

Flash looked at Fluttershy. "I'm ok." She said, gently patting her stomach.

"No we're good. Thank you for the wonderful night." He said as he and Fluttershy got up.

"It was our pleasure. Have a good night and thank you for eating at the Rainforest Café." She said as she balanced the two glasses plus the wine bottle on top of the plate.

Flash and Fluttershy made their way outside of the café, but not before saying goodbye to Rainbow, Pinkie, and AJ. Somehow Spike had gotten away and ran back to the library. They also met Twilight there, who was also washing dishes with the trio.

As they wandered outside, Flash grabbed Fluttershy's hoof and held it as he leaned closer to her. She blushed but nuzzled his neck. "So what do you want to do now?" She asked.

"Well… I was wondering if you wanted to relax on a cloud and stare at the stars for a little bit?" He asked.

"Oh… um…sure." She said, her voice going lower than usual.

"It'll be ok; I'll be there with you." He said, gently squeezing her hoof.

She took a deep breath. "Ok..."

They both took off the ground. Fluttershy was a little hesitant and unbalanced, she didn't like to fly much, but Flash was right there the entire time as they made their way up onto a long patch of clouds. They landed and a Fluttershy staggered a little, but Flash caught her. She smiled and nuzzled him as he draped a wing over her against the cold. They slowly walked along the cloud, staring at the stars in the sky. They didn't say anything, just enjoyed the stroll among the clouds and listening to the crickets chirping on the ground below.

After walking to the other side of the cloud, they sat down and leaned against each other. She smiled and looked up at him. She kissed him on the lips and he returned the kiss. Afterwards, they both nuzzled each other's cheek.

The wind was picking up and it was getting rather chilly up there. Fluttershy and Flash both started to shiver and they decided to head down to her house. They landed back on the ground and Fluttershy relaxed a little, not being fond of clouds ever since she was a filly. They quickly headed home and tried to get there as fast as they could to get out of the cold. When they got there, they found the house empty save for Angel, who was relaxing on the couch as he lazily gnawed on a carrot. He looked up at them and briefly smiled before disappearing somewhere inside the house.

They found that all the animals had been re-fed enough for a late snack and the house had been cleaned up and dusted. There was a note on the table and Fluttershy read it.

_Dear Fluttershy and Flash,  
><em>_I hope your date went well and I'm sorry for the other's….they were hoping to make sure your guy's date went well. I stopped by and had Angel help me clean and feed the animals. They didn't like me too much but somehow I got Angel's help. With all the negative press I hear about him, it surprised me when he didn't do anything to hurt me. Anyway, I hope you guys have a good night.  
><em>_Alli_

They both smiled as she set the letter back down on the table. "That was real nice of him." Fluttershy said.

"Yeah, we'll have to get him something to say thanks." Flash said. He stretched his back to relieve some of the pain that had been building there. "Stupid chair." He chuckled.

She frowned. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine." He insisted.

She gave him a look but she didn't say anything else. "Seriously, I'm ok." He said.

"Ok…" She said.

"I think I'm gonna go take a quick shower though, get some of this tomato sauce out." He said as he yawned.

"Alright." She said as they both headed up the stairs. Before he went into the bathroom, she kissed him. "Thank you for the wonderful night, it was the best date I ever had."

"It was my pleasure, I had a great time." He said, smiling. He went into the bathroom and took a quick shower, rinsing off the remaining tomato sauce on his coat. He hung up his suit on a hangar to dry and exited the bathroom after drying off. He saw Fluttershy brushing her mane, trying to get it dry. He walked over and rested his head on her shoulder. "Need help?"

"Um… sure…I mean, if you want to." She said, blushing as she hoofed over the brush.

He gently ran it through her mane, making sure he didn't pull on it. She sighed in contentment, relaxing. She closed her eyes and began to hum as he finished getting the knots out. A few minutes later, he was done and set the brush on the table. She kissed him as she folded her dress and went to put it away. He made his way and got into bed. He got comfortable and closed his eyes, enjoying the peace and quiet. He felt the bed shift and something sit on top of him as he opened his eyes to see Fluttershy's bright red face in front of his. He felt his heart start to beat faster and his face grew brightly.

"Flash… y-you've made my life wonderful and I don't know what I would do without you. I love you so much." She said, before leaning down and kissing him passionately.

He closed his eyes and wrapped his hooves around her and kissed back. A moment later, they broke the kiss, their hearts beating a thousand miles an hour.

"Flash… would y-y-y-you…" She stuttered, her shyness getting in the way.

He put a hoof against her mouth. "Are you sure?" He asked, both his voice and hoof shaking. She couldn't say anything, so she nodded. He gulped as he felt his muscles tense as his nervousness got the better of him. He shakily put his hooves around her and pulled her onto the bed, pushing himself on top of her. "Are you absolutely sure?" He asked, looking down at her.

"Yes." She whispered. Her face was bright red.

He nodded and bent down to kiss her. She kissed back and he could sense her trust in him and love. He smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too." She said, reaching up to wrap her hooves around his neck.

* * *

><p>The moon was making its decent by the time they had fallen asleep, wrapped in each other's hooves.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>So...how was it? Was it worth the wait? I hope so...it definitely was "fun" to write... Anyways, sorry if the ending felt kinda off...It was hard for me to type. :P Any who, any commentsquestions/concerns don't be afraid to send me a PM or leave a review I'm wanna see what you guys thought. Till next time, you guys have my thanks for sticking with me through that disappearance. :D**

**My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro, but if the reports I read are true, it could be Disney soon...**

**P.S. - What did you guys think of Season 3 so far? I think it's been rather entertaining.**


	13. Chapter 12 Hearth Warming Surprises

**Well hello all... it's been, what a month since I've updated this story? I'm sorry.. but it's been a stressful month, what with finals and such. But that's ok, I know have a month off and I got nothing to do but write! So hopefully this story gets updated more frequently. Any who... this chapter; a lot of things happen in it. Probably a lot of you have predicted it though... but oh well. And I'm sure Ive mentioned this, but I posted this on FIMFiction (fimfiction dot net/story/31191/newcomer) So if you'd kindly stop by and leave a rating and such, that'll be much appreciated :) Just FYI, if this doesn't get updated a lot, check the link cause I post a lot there now and sometimes I forget to update here... Any way, let's start the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Three months passed since their first date and Flash and Fluttershy couldn't be happier. The next morning they had decided to get married a few days before the next Summer Sun Celebration, with Luna residing over them. Everypony was happy for the couple, with all of Fluttershy's friends helping to set the wedding up.<p>

The weather had changed, the days getting shorter and the nights becoming colder. The rest of autumn passed by before anypony noticed and winter was upon them, with showers of snow being a daily occurrence. Everypony was starting to prepare for their Hearth Warming's Eve.

It seemed the days were longer for Flash, who had started working on the weather team for Ponyville. He got paired with Rainbow Dash, whose last minute attitude slowly rubbed off onto Flash and they both nearly missed several deadlines. When he wasn't working or with Fluttershy, he spent his time with Twilight and Alli, working on his affinity with magic. They quickly learned he wasn't the most gifted and tired out rather easily with even the basic of tasks. His defensive and offensive magic were mediocre at best but levitation spells were harder than they should've been. His teleportation spells however, were on par with Pinkie Pie's mysterious ability.

Every night when Flash would be asleep, Vash would come back and ask the same question, and each time Flash would respond the same. What is the price of knowledge? Is it worth the change that followed? Would you potentially give up who you are to know yourself? All questions Flash asked himself and caused him to stay up till late at night thinking about his answer. Every time Flash refused him however, Vash grew more and more impatient.

"Soon, I won't be able to come back and you've lost who you were." Was his final warning last night before he disappeared.

[….]

As Flash lay asleep, he suddenly awoke to somepony throwing up. He felt blindly around for Fluttershy and when he couldn't feel her, he immediately jumped up and ran into the bathroom. There, he saw Fluttershy huddled against the toilet. He frowned and gently walked up to her. He sat down and slowly rubbed her back and pushed her mane out of the way.

She flinched at his touch until she saw his hoof. "Oh… um... sorry if I woke you up." She said, her muzzle leaning against the toilet.

"It's ok 'Shy." He said.

She leaned closer into the bowl. "Um… you don't have to stay-" she was interrupted as her dinner made its presence known.

"Shh, it's ok." He said, gently wiping the tears and continuously rubbed her back.

For the next half an hour, he sat there, helping Fluttershy as she relived her stomach of its contents. When she stopped, he quickly got up and grabbed a towel and ran to the sink to wet it. He went back and gently cleaned her muzzle and threw the towel on the ground. He picked her up and carefully carried her to the bed. She hid her face in his chest.

He carefully set her in the bed. "You don't have to do this you know." She said, embarrassed.

"I know but I want to." He said, kissing her forehead. "Relax, I'll be right back." He said, before heading off into the bathroom. He put some energy into his horn and picked up the wet towel and started to clean whatever was left of the mess. Afterwards, he went back into the room and saw Fluttershy coughing and he quickly ran downstairs and got a glass of water.

He made his way back up and held the glass to her lips as she slowly emptied the glass. He worriedly watched her as she coughed again. "How about in the morning, we go to the doctors?"

"Are you sure? I mean, can you miss work?"

"I think I can work something out; as long as I get it done." He reassured her.

"Oh…. Ok… if you say so." She said, her face bright red.

"I'm sure 'Shy, just get some rest." He insisted as he headed towards the door.

"Um… Flash… could you… hold me?" She asked, her voice nearly quiet at the end.

He turned around and saw her face bright red. He smiled and quickly walked over and got into bed as he held out his fore hooves as she gently rested against him, her head resting on his chest. He hugged her closer, resting his chin on the top of her head.

They lay there quietly, not talking as he gently stroked her back, letting her relax and calm down in his hooves. She sighed contently as she nuzzled his chest. _Why can't we just lay here like this every day?_ She was so happy that he had proposed. Even though she was surprised, she said yes without even thinking.

Unfortunately their time together was interrupted by a knock on the front door. Flash and Fluttershy looked at each other, then the clock, which showed it being rather early in the morning. Fluttershy sighed and got off Flash and rested her head against the pillow.

Flash looked at her apologetically. "I'll be right back."

"Ok." She said, closing her eyes.

He quickly made his way downstairs and opened the door, revealing a shivering Alli. "Alli, what the hay are you doing here so early?" Flash moved away from the door so Alli could get out of the cold.

He shivered as he walked inside, snow falling off his coat. "I'm sorry to bug ya, but I can't sleep…"

"Is this about Twi?" Flash asked, shutting the door and headed into the kitchen to make some hot chocolate.

"Yeah… I've been thinking of asking her… but I'm not sure what to do. What if she says no?"

"Alli, we both know that she won't."

"But if she-"

Flash interrupted him. "Alli, look me in the eye and say that you two don't love each other." He handed a cup to Alli and stared at him.

Alli sighed as he sipped the chocolate. "I can't… we do, or at least I do." He looked at Flash. "How'd you decide to ask Fluttershy?"

Flash blushed. "Well… I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her after that whole Discord debacle. In the beginning… I don't know; it just felt right. I know some ponies said that we're rushing into it… but I also know ponies that say we should." He said with a chuckle. "If you remember, I nearly didn't ask her until her birthday until you smacked some sense into me." His eyes got a faraway look. "But sitting there and watching her eyes light up when she opened the box and the look of love when she stared at me, well… my heart said it was a good thing." He said with a smile on his face.

"In the beginning, I was so worried about upsetting you." Fluttershy said, causing both stallions to turn towards her voice. She was walking down the stairs, looking at Flash. "I was so nervous that I'd do something stupid and you wouldn't want to be around me." She faintly smiled as she nuzzled him. "Then Discord happened and I knew I wanted to spend my life with you."

Flash blushed as he bent down and kissed her. "Likewise."

Alli smiled at the couple. "You two… I swear."

"What?"

"You two personify what love looks like." He said. "It makes me chuckle to say I was briefly jealous of you two when we first met."

Flash raised an eyebrow. "What'd you mean?"

Alli sighed. "When we first met, I was already friends with Tremble and Lambda… and they're a couple. Sure it's fun to hang out with them, but sometimes I feel like that third wheel, you know? Then I met you two, who were so in love that you would do anything for each other; hay Fluttershy risked her mind to go save yours." He pointed at Flash. "It seemed as if everypony had their special ponies but me… it just made me jealous of something I'd never have." He smiled, a few tears in his eyes. "Then I met Twilight and I finally understood what everypony was talking about. Meeting her changed my life; I thought I'd be alone forever till Lambda told me of a unicorn that studied under Princess Celestia. I thought he was just saying that, but when I met her… she was so easy to talk to, easy to make me laugh, bring a smile to my face." He chuckled. "And I finally understood the meaning of 'falling head over hooves'. Even with the problems we've had, the challenges we faced, I still wouldn't take anything back."

Flash smiled. "So?"

Alli laughed before finishing his cup of chocolate. "Thanks Flash, your right; I shouldn't have freaked out that bad."

"Nonsense, everypony does when they decide to make that commitment."

"True." Alli acknowledged before he got off the couch and sat the cup down on the table. "Well, I should leave you two love birds alone." He headed towards the door. "Thanks again Flash." He said, tightening his scarf.

"It's not a problem, now get home; you have your own sweet heart to get back to."

"That I do. See you tomorrow." He said, shutting the door behind him.

Flash sighed as Fluttershy looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Alli was gonna back out again; I swear he second guesses himself too much."

Fluttershy giggled slightly before she leaned her head against his chest. "Sounds like somepony I know."

Flash blushed and coughed. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Fluttershy leaned up and kissed his cheek. "Of course." She grabbed his hoof. "It's still pretty early, let's get some more sleep. I mean, if you want to."

He chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Lead the way." He said, letting her pull him back into their bedroom and they got into the bed; Fluttershy once again using him as a pillow. "Fluttershy?"

"Yes?"

"I love you." He hugged her tightly.

"I love you too."

They soon fell back asleep, the moon and the sun beginning to switch places.

[….]

Flash waited impatiently as he sat in the lobby of the hospital. He brought Fluttershy in to have Nurse Redheart take a look at her, that was roughly fifteen minutes ago but felt like hours. He sighed again and looked at the clock; it still showed it to be ten in the morning.

"Flash… can you come in here?" Redheart's voice traveled from the nearby hospital room.

Flash nearly tripped over himself getting up before rushing into the room. Fluttershy's face was bright red and she looked at him, fear and terror in her eyes. He rushed over and held her hoof. "What's wrong?"

"I'll just step outside for a moment." Redheart excused herself, leaving the room and shutting the door behind her.

Fluttershy was silent as she buried her face into Flash's chest. "'Shy?" He asked again.

She lifted her head briefly to look into his eyes, tears slowly coming from hers. "Flash… remember how we thought I was sick?"

He nodded. "Yeah… it was probably something you ate, right?"

She shook her head. "No… Flash, please don't be mad at me, but I've been throwing up in the morning for the last few weeks… and when I wake up, I'm dizzy for a little bit."

He looked at her, concerned. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want to worry you… and I thought it was just me catching the flu or something, it is flu season." She paused, taking a few deep breaths. "I don't have the flu Flash, I'm…" She trailed off as she broke eye contact.

He gently pushed her face towards his, his eyes full of concern and worry. "Fluttershy… what's wrong?"

"I'm pregnant." She whispered.

His face went blank. "What?"

She hugged him tighter. "I'm so sorry… are you mad?"

His face took on a reddish hue. He squeezed back. "Me mad, about this; Fluttershy… I'm so happy." Tears started to fall from his eyes.

She looked up. "Really?"

"Well yeah; granted, I'm not sure how I'd be as a dad… but you'd make an excellent mom."

She blushed and started to cry. "Oh Flash… I thought you'd be mad at me."

"Of course I'm not… surprised yes, but not mad."

She leaned up and kissed him, putting her feeling that she couldn't expressed into that passionate kiss. They closed their eyes and kissed for a good long minute before they broke for air.

"So… how long are you along?"

"About a month and a half."

"Ok." He said, squeezing her in a hug before giving a small chuckle. "I'm gonna be a dad… huh; never thought that'd happen."

She giggled and nuzzled him. "You'll make a great dad I'm sure."

"We'll see… honey."

She froze "What'd you say?"

His face went bright red. "Well… we're getting married and we're gonna be having kids so I thought we should try nick names?" He said. "But if you don't want to-" he was interrupted as she put a hoof against his mouth.

"It's ok… I just thought you'd ever call me honey."

"Why not; I think it's a perfect nick name."

She smiled. "We'll work on it later."

"Ok."

There was a knock on the door and Nurse Redheart came back in. "Well I see you took it well; congratulations you two."

They both blushed. "Thanks."

"So how is she?" Flash asked.

"Everything seems to be normal, I can't really tell just yet." She looked at Fluttershy with sadness. "You'll probably start feeling really tired and have random food cravings soon. Could you stand up for a second?"

Fluttershy got on the ground and stood up, her face hidden by her mane. Redheart walked around her, looking to make sure everything was normal.

"Ok thank you, I just wanted to make sure I didn't miss anything. You can have a seat now."

Fluttershy got back on the examining table while Flash held her hoof and Redheart wrote something on a clipboard she held. It was silent in the room besides the faint scratch of quill on paper. Redheart glanced at them briefly. "Any questions?"

They looked at each other before shaking their heads. "Well if you do, you know where to find me." Redheart said with a faint smile. "Fluttershy, I recommend you take it easy from here on out, nothing to stressful."

"Ok Nurse Redheart." She said. They all left the room and Flash and Fluttershy headed towards the exit.

"Oh Flash, can I see you for a moment?" Redheart asked.

"Uh… Sure." He said before giving Fluttershy a quick kiss. "I'll be right back." He said and made his way back to her. "Yeah?"

"I should warn you it's going to get tougher from here on out. She's going to have mood swings, random food cravings, gonna be sick a lot of the time. Even worse is she's going to swell and might get depressed about being 'fat'. Are you sure you ponies are ready for this?" She stared at him coldly.

He looked back at Fluttershy, who smiled and waved at him. He waved back before turning to look Redheart in the face. "Not at all, but I'll be with her every step of the way. We've been through so much I doubt this'll be any different. I'm ready to help her any way I can."

Redheart faintly smiled. "I hope you mean that. Now get going and remember what I told her, she can't do anything to stressful or any serious lifting."

"Will do and thank you." He said before heading back to Fluttershy and draping a wing over her as they left the hospital.

"What'd she say?" Fluttershy whispered.

"She just wanted to make sure we're ready for this and I'm ready as I'll ever be."

She leaned against him. "Thank you."

"No problem."

They silently walked around Ponyville, admiring the town covered in white snow.

"You know, I've always thought Ponyville was beautiful during winter, I'm so glad I could share it with you." Fluttershy said, leaning against him.

"I wouldn't want to spend it with any other pony." He said, leaning down and nuzzling her cheek. "So when do you want to tell the others?"

She was silent. "How about tomorrow at our Hearth Warming Eve party?"

"Sounds like a great plan." He said.

They wandered around some more before somehow being drawn into Pinkie's snowball war. Pinkie and Rainbow were opposing leaders; Flash on Pinkie's side, Fluttershy on Rainbows. It was an epic battle with everypony in town being involved, snowballs flying everywhere. Many were 'killed' by a snowball until it was down to Flash, Pinkie, Rainbow and Fluttershy. Rainbow was about to throw one at Flash till Fluttershy giggled and hit her from behind, causing her to fall dramatically to the ground. Everypony laughed as Pinkie threw a victory party right then and there, her party cannon appearing out of nowhere. The party went well into the night, the moon high overhead before ponies went to bed, getting ready for Santa Hooves to give the good little fillies and colts presents.

Flash and Fluttershy walked the rest of the way home holding hooves and next to each other for warmth. They still had remnants of the snowball fight on their coats, patches of snow clinging to them.

"That was the best snowball fight I've ever had." Flash said, laughing.

"Pinkie sure knows how to throw a party." Fluttershy agreed.

They made it home and gave her animals their dinner, all the animals seemed extra happy tonight, almost as if they could sense the happiness of their caretakers. Even Angel behaved, enjoying his dinner that Flash gave him.

"Well I'll be; I think Angel may like me." He chuckled, only to have a salad leaf thrown on his eye. "Guess not." He muttered as it slid off his face. Fluttershy giggled a little, her hoof over her mouth.

After that and a quick clean up of the house, they got into bed, cuddling beneath the sheets. Fluttershy rested her head underneath his and sighed happily. "Flash?"

"Hm?" He said, his voice sleepy.

"Merry Hearth Warming Eve." She whispered as she kissed his cheek.

"Merry Hearth Warming Eve to you too." He whispered back, kissing her on the lips.

They closed their eyes and soon fell under the spell of the sandpony, his powers sending them into blissful oblivion.

[….]

Flash sighed as the very familiar fireplace came into view. Vash looked like a nervous wreck, bags underneath his eyes, which were bloodshot. His mane was disheveled and looked like he just woke up.

"What in the world happened to you?"

"Long story; so is it the same answer?" He demanded.

"That it is."

Vash hissed in irritation. "Flash, tomorrow is the last night I can come back… I hope you're ready by tomorrow night." He said, disappearing. "Oh and congratulations on destroying the Elements."

[….]

Flash awoke suddenly, Vash's last thought repeating through his mind. Destroyed… the Elements? He looked over at Fluttershy, peacefully asleep, her hoof resting in his. He smiled and kissed her gently on the forehead before getting out of bed with a small sigh as he made his way to the front door. He paused to put on his scarf and coat before he went outside, the cold cutting through his clothing. He shivered and went to the hill that overlooked the town, looking at it covered in snow.

"Son… what's wrong?" Luna said as she walked towards him.

He chuckled. "How do you do that?"

"Mother's intuition… that and I'm the Princess of the Night, I can tell when ponies are upset." She said as she sat down in the snow. She looked out at the town. "Tis beautiful, is it not?"

"Yeah…" He said, fiddling with his hooves. "Mom… is it normal to dream of your alternate self?"

She looked over at him, an eyebrow raised. He told her of Vash and his comment, the promise of his memories returning. Afterwards, they were both silent. "That isn't everything, is it? I can tell something else is nagging you." She said.

"Yeah, but you'll have to wait till the party tomorrow." He said with a faint smile.

"Phooey." She giggled slightly. "But in all seriousness… I'm not sure; I've never heard of a pony removing his amnesia by combining with his past self. It does intrigue me… but I'm not sure of the outcome." She tilted her head slightly. "And what's this about destroying the Elements? Or is this part of your secret?"

"Pretty sure it's part of the secret."

"I see…" She was silent. "Flash, you know I love you for who you are, not who you were. If you choose to remain as you are, no pony will think differently of you."

"I know… but I'd like to know my past."

She looked at him sadly. "Does knowing ones past change who one is today? Would it really help to remember all the friends that you've lost, never having the ability to say goodbye. Things happen for a reason Flash; even if we don't understand it."

"I know… I just wished I knew."

She gave him a hug. "Trust me when I say this; you were and are a wonderful pony. You helped whenever you could, brought a smile to many faces, made being the ruler of a kingdom a lot easier." She pointed a hoof at his scar. "You were selfless, ready to sacrifice your happiness and physical well being to help others, which made me so proud." She had a few tears in her eyes. "You were the best son I could've asked for and I wished I was around more for your foalhood. I really do."

He hugged her back. "It's ok Mom, I understand. Things aren't always what you want."

She giggled. "That's the truth." She looked at him. "Even if you were mischievous and got into trouble too many times to count, broke several important relics." She smiled. "I'll never forget the time you put some dye in Aunt Tia's shampoo and her coat was a bright pink for a week." She laughed, rejoicing at the memory. "It was so hard to stay mad at you."

He laughed. "Well I'll be, I knew I had a wild streak."

"You were a bit of a prankster." She smiled. "Flash, may I try something?"

"Sure."

"Close your eyes and empty your mind." She said, a faint glow emitting from her horn.

He closed his eyes and felt her gently lay her horn against his. He was taken to a grassy field, full of trees. It was night and the only light was from the moon and stars. "Where am I?"

"You're in your mind… well, a small quiet place of it that is." Luna said as she appeared.

"What'd you do?"

"I'm going to share my memories of you… and if you want, I'll ask 'Tia to do the same."

He smiled. "Thank you…"

"The process is quite painful… are you sure?"

"I am."

She smiled sadly. "Then let us begin."

Their bodies didn't move from that spot. The only thing moving was their chest to keep air flowing throughout their bodies.

[….]

"Flash… wake up, we're going to be late for the party." Fluttershy whispered, shaking him.

He opened his eyes, and squeezed them shut as the sunlight blasted through the window. After his mind numbing experience with Luna, she had teleported him back to his house to make breakfast for Fluttershy. When they finished, they cleaned the house and got it prepared for the party that was taking place at her house. They fed the animals, swept the dust and dirt, cleaned the dishes, etc. That took most of the day and by the end, Flash decided to take a nap while Fluttershy relaxed, reading a book. Somehow he'd fallen asleep and used her as a pillow and he looked so peaceful she didn't disturb him.

He looked up into her eyes, finding love and happiness staring back at him. "Had a good nap?" She asked, placing a kiss on his forehead.

"That I did." He blushed slightly. "Sorry I used you as a pillow though."

"It's ok, after all the times I have, it's no big deal."

He got up and stretched, earning a few pops in response. "We should get dinner started, they'll be here soon."

She nodded and went to get off the couch before he held a hoof to stop her. But first, I'd like to give you your present. He said, racing up the stairs and grabbing his present. He came down the stairs to see her holding her own gift in her hooves. "Fluttershy… I told you you didn't need to get me anything." He said.

"We both agreed not to… but I couldn't resist." She said, a smile on her face.

He pretended to frown but chuckled anyway. They exchanged gifts and looked at each other. "I guess I'll go first." He said as he unwrapped his gift. He gasped as it revealed to be a record of the band Journay's newest album, Escape. He grinned like a little colt and gave her a hug. "Thank you so much! Where'd you find it, I've searched everywhere."

"Oh well… um… I called my old friend and asked if he could get me a copy." She said, blushing.

"Oh I owe him big time." Flash said with a smile. He put the record down gently before looking at Fluttershy. "Your turn."

Her face became bright red as she slowly opened her gift. Her face was one of shock as she pulled out a picture of her and him, along with all their friends, having a picnic, with all their animals running about in the background. "Oh thank you…" she said, looking at the picture with a smile.

"There's something else in the box." He said.

She looked back in the box and pulled out a new blanket, but this one had both of their cutie marks; Flash's guitar imbedded with her butterflies. It was a light green with yellow tassels. She leaned over and kissed him. "Thank you."

"I hope you like it… I wasn't sure what else to get you…"

"I think it's wonderful." She said, before folding it and throwing it over the couch, their cutie marks showing. "Now let's go make dinner…" She said, pulling him off the couch and led the way into the kitchen.

[….]

All their friends were there, arranged in a circle around the fire place. In the first surprise of the night, Rarity and Spike officially announced that they were a couple, much to the shock of everypony that quickly turned into applause.

"Alright, time for Secret Santa." Twilight said. "Who's first?"

"That'll be me darling." Rarity said as she levitated a gift over to Pinkie.

"What did ya get me?" Pinkie asked as she tore through the wrapping paper like a hurricane. She opened the box to reveal a brand new pink scarf, made from what appeared to be silk. It had her cutie mark emblazoned on the end. Pinkie pulled Rarity into a hug. "THANKYOUSOMUCH! ILOVEIT!"

"Your quite welcome darling but if you don't mind." Rarity said as Pinkie let go.

"Me next!" Pinkie said enthusiastically, giving Alli a present. He hesitantly opened it away from himself, and revealed a cupcake cake.

"Uh… thanks Pinkie… it looks yummy."

"It is; that's the fifth one I made before I stopped myself from eating it." She said with a giggle.

Everypony looked at each other before Alli coughed, holding a wrapped box over his head. "Here you go Dash." He said, levitating it over to the pegasus.

She opened it opened and her eyes grew as she pulled out an autographed shirt of all the Wonder Bolts. "How did you get this?"

Alli looked at Flash, who responded with a grin. "Oh… I know a pony or two."

She flew up to him and hoisted him into the air. "WHO?"

Flash coughed and got her attention. "I did… I'll introduce you to him later."

"Promise?"

"Pinkie Promise." He chuckled.

She nodded as she set Alli down and flew back to her spot. She reached behind the couch and threw a present at Flash, who caught it. "Your turn."

He looked at her wearily and opened it, revealing a new pair of goggles, but these were 'official' licensed from the Wonder Bolts; just like Fluttershy's gift from her for her birthday. Flash put them on his head, the middle strap resting on his horn. "Thanks Rainbow." He said with a smile and she nodded. Flash then used his magic and levitated a book over to Twilight, who had to catch the shaking present with her magic. He sighed as he dissipated the magic, his forehead covered with sweat. Fluttershy used a napkin to wipe it off and he kissed her as a thanks.

Twilight opened the present and squealed in joy as she levitated a book out the box. It was a maroon book with golden pages and the title was _Equestria - Secrets Exposed by Star Swirl the Bearded_. She levitated him over to her and gave him a bone crushing hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She repeated.

"Uh… Twi… I think you crushed him." Alli said.

Twilight paused and looked at Flash, whose eyes were closed and his mouth was open with his tongue out. "Whoops." She said, embarrassed. She levitated back over to Fluttershy, who gave him a kiss on the cheeks.

He shot right up. "Who, what, when?" He shook his head. "What happened?" Everypony laughed.

"Sorry Flash, I got a little excited." Twi said, her face red.

"No problem, nothing broken." He said, waving a hoof as there was a loud pop. "There we go." He chuckled, swinging his arm back and forth.

Twilight coughed. "Well… anyway." She said, levitating a present towards Fluttershy, who caught it.

Fluttershy opened it and smiled. She pulled out the movie _Gone with the Wind_ collector's edition. It came with both parts of the movie in a beautiful case and a movie poster that was signed by all the actors in the movie. "How'd you know I was missing a part of the movie?"

Flash guiltily laughed as Twilight pointed at him. Fluttershy leaned up and pulled him into a kiss. She broke it off and gave Twilight a brief hug. "Thank you." She whispered. She then got off the couch and went to the closet and pulled out a present. She walked over to AJ and set it down in front of her. "There you go AJ… um… I hope you like it." She said as she headed back to sit with Flash.

"Aw shucks Fluttershy; you know Ah'll like pretty much anythin' Ah get from ya." She said, before opening up. "Well Ah'll be redder than Big Mac." She said, her face lit bright red. She pulled out a new hat and a pair of new cowpony boots.

"I heard that you needed a new pair… I hope they fit." Fluttershy said.

"Come 'ere." AJ said, pulling her into a hug. "Ah love it." She said as she let go. "Now Rarity, Ah got yer name but Ah wasn't sure what ta get ya. So Ah asked around and got some advice from a scaly friend of yers." AJ winked at Spike, who blushed as Rarity looked at him curiously. "And Ah found out yer sewing machine just went caput so Ah bought ya this." She said, walking into the other room briefly before coming back with a rather large red sewing machine. Rarity gasped and ran over, scrutinizing it.

She gave AJ a hug. "Oh thank you darling! I was so worried I'd have to hold off on finishing those dresses till I could afford a new one."

"It ain't nothing sugarcube." AJ said, tipping her hat.

Rarity went over to Spike and kissed the top of his head. "Thank you too, my Spikey-Wikey."  
>He seemed to melt as she nuzzled against his cheek. "No problem Rarity…."<p>

"Now Spike…" Twilight said, grabbing his attention. "We weren't sure what to get you, but we all chipped in and with a little encouragement from Rarity, we got you this." Twilight said, her horn lighting up briefly and a bright flash blinded everypony briefly. When they could see, they saw Spike drooling at the massive fire ruby. Everypony laughed as his eyes grew large.

He pulled everypony in a hug. "Thank you so much guys!" He said, before running over to the fire ruby and just staring at it.

"Watch out Rarity, you might have some competition." Rainbow joked.

"Oh please." Rarity huffed. "Oh Spikey-Wikey." She said. He immediately turned around, but glanced back at the ruby. Everypony laughed.

Alli cleared his throat. "Um… everypony, can I have your attention?" Everypony looked at him as his face went bright red. "Right…" He muttered before gulping. He turned to look at Twilight. "Twilight, we've been together for around four months now… and I wanted to say that you've become my anchor."

"What?" She asked, her face bright red.

"Twilight… before I met you, it felt as if I was on autopilot, just going through the motions and not really caring what I did or what happened to me. But when I met you and got to know you better, I realized how happy you made me; every smile, every hug, every obsessive compulsive instant." He said with a smile as tears came down their faces. "I realized slowly, that I loved you... and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." His horn glowed brightly before a ring appeared. It was a basic golden ring, but inscribed it had '_Till the end of time, my heart and soul belongs to you_.' "Will you be my wife?"

It was quiet in the house for a moment before Twilight cried and dove towards Alli. She kissed him and stunned him momentarily. While he was stunned, she grabbed the ring and slid it down to the base of her horn. They looked at each other. "Does that answer your question?" She asked with a big smile. He stared at her blankly, almost as if his mind went numb. She kissed him again. "In case you didn't get it, yes… yes a million times." She said.

Everypony applauded as they kissed again. Alli looked at her. "Thank you… thank you so much Twi; you truly are my anchor."

She leaned against him as they nuzzled against each other. "And you are mine." She whispered.

Flash and Fluttershy looked at each other. "Um… can I have everypony's attention?" Everypony looked at her now and she squeaked in fear. Flash grabbed her hoof and moved closer to her, putting a wing over her. "Oh… um… well… I just wanted to say congratulations to Alli and Twilight… and oh…" She looked at Flash. He leaned down and kissed her.

"You can do it." He whispered.

She sighed. "I just wanted to let everypony know… that I'm pregnant."

Everypony was stunned. Rarity was the first to recover, as she squealed in excitement. "What?" She asked, before pulling Fluttershy out of Flash's grip and giving her a hug. Everypony else also gave her a hug.

"Well Ah'll be… congrats 'Shy." AJ said as she slapped Flash on the back. "Congrats too."

"Oh I'll have to make your foal's clothes… oh what color should they be… oh we have to plan your foal shower to…" Rarity said, jumping up and down in excitement.

"It's been an exciting night… but I think it's everypony's bed time." Twilight said with a yawn. And "we should let Fluttershy get as much rest as she can." Everypony agreed.

They all congratulated Spike, Rarity, Alli, Twilight, Fluttershy and Flash one final time before each went to their separate houses; Spike and Rarity to her boutique and Alli and Twilight to her library home. Flash sighed as he shut the door and headed back to the couch, where Fluttershy sat.

"What an interesting day; Spike and Rarity a couple, Alli proposing to Twilight." He said and rested a hoof on Fluttershy's stomach. "And you're pregnant. I think it's time for some shut eye."

She nodded as she yawned. She started to get the dinner plates and cups together before Flash stopped her. "We'll deal with that in the morning." He said, gently pushing against her flank towards the stairs. She giggled as she set them down and they headed upstairs.

They quickly got into bed and snuggled against each other. Fluttershy leaned forward and drew him into a kiss that he was happy to reciprocate. "I love you." She said when she broke the kiss.

"Me too… with all my heart, body, and soul." Flash said, leaning forward to kiss her briefly again. "Happy Hearth Warming Fluttershy."

"Happy Hearth Warming to you too." She said as she rested her head on underneath his chin. She could feel his breathing slow down as he drifted asleep. She lifted her head and looked at him, his face was finally at peace and he had a small smile. She gently kissed his lips before bringing a hoof to her stomach. _The next year is going to be the hardest I've ever faced, but I wouldn't change it for anything._ She nestled herself back under his chin and slowly fell asleep, their hooves interlocked.

[….]

Flash was waiting for the fireplace to appear and when it did, he couldn't be happier. Vash appeared soon after that.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" He asked Flash, who had a smile on his face.

"I'm pretty sure you saw what happened today?" Vash nodded. "Then I don't know how I couldn't be happy. I'm going to be a dad and my best friend is getting married."

Vash sighed. "You wouldn't if only you knew what you've done. So, is it a yes or a no?"

Flash laughed."You know for three months, you've been plaguing me with a rather easy question. Its cause me nothing but problems though and I'm tired of it. They say that it's not the past that makes you who you are, but the present. It's how you handle what life throws at you, and I gotta say, I think I'm doing pretty well."

Vash was silent. "So does that mean-"

"Yes… I don't need my memories. I'm happy being the stallion I am today." Flash said.

"Then I guess it's goodbye." Vash said as he turned around.

"Why?"

Vash stopped. "Why what?"

"Why does it have to be goodbye?"

"You can't have to two identities at once Flash; one always vies for dominance. I thought you would've learned that from Discord. And besides, my world is long gone; I don't wanna live in the one now." He paused before disappearing for the final time. "Tell Mom that I love her and goodbye."

Flash sighed. "Goodbye… Prince Vash."

* * *

><p><strong>See, a lot does happen. Shy's pregnant, Alli and Twi are getting married, and Spike and Rarity are a couple. Now I know I've hinted at Rarity having a coltfriend since Chapter 5 or so.. but I never said who :P So what did you guys think? Did you like it? Any commentsquestions/concerns leave a review or send me a PM, I like answering any question. Thanks for reading and I'll see you guys next time!**

**My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro, not I**

**Merry early Christmas by the way! Hope you guys have a fun one.**


	14. Chapter 13 The Zeppelin

**Well howdy there.. I'm sorry it's taking me so long to write this. Between the random bouts of depression and writer's block... yeah. Any ways... I'm not sure about a few things in here, so let me know. I'll let you get ta readin'..**

* * *

><p>The rest of the night was quite peaceful, both Flash and Fluttershy resting cuddled together.<p>

Flash awoke to Celestia's sun blinding him in the face. He squinted against it as he saw Fluttershy bathed in the warming glow of the sun, her yellow coat shining. He gingerly ran his hoof through her mane as she sighed contently. Her eyes slowly opened, the light reflecting her beautiful aqua eyes. "Good morning." She whispered as she gently nuzzled his chest.

"Good morning too; I hope I didn't wake you up." He said.

She got up and stretched. "Of course not." She said, with a faint smile as she got out of bed and headed into the bathroom, closing the door behind her.

He sighed as he leaned against the pillow until he heard the door swing open, Fluttershy looking at him in panic. He launched himself off the bed and ran over to her. "What's wrong?"

She looked at him. "We didn't tell your mother."

Flash's eyes grew. "Oh… pony feathers. I knew I was forgetting something." He started to walk back and forth. "She's gonna kill me…"

"Flash… relax. Take a deep breath." Fluttershy said, gently placing her hoof on his back. "I'm sure she'll understand."

"Yeah… I'm sure she will." He took a deep breath. "I'm gonna go up and tell her in pony."

"That's a good idea." Fluttershy agreed.

"Do you wanna come?"

"Sorry, but I promised Rarity I'd go with the spa with her. As she said; "it's been ages." She tried to copy the posh pony and they both giggled.

"Ok." He said. "Then I should head out and tell her as soon as possible." He bent down and kissed her. "But first, let's have some breakfast."

They made their way down the stairs and he whipped together a quick breakfast for both of them, half a dozen pancakes. Afterwards, he helped her feed her animals and pick up the mess from last night, which took several hours. When they finished, it was around noon and he grabbed his saddlebags, taking some bits and his Hearth Warming presents for his mother and aunt.

He made sure they were tight against his sides before they walked outside of her house. "Well, I'll see you later." He said, bending down and gently nuzzling her.

She kissed him on the cheek. "Be careful… I mean, if that's alright with you."

He laughed and smiled. "It's me, what's the worst that could happen?"

"Are we going off your track record, because I can think of quite a lot." She said with a giggle.

"Good point." He gave her one final hug. "Bye!" He said, unfurling his wings and launching off the ground. He paused once in the air and turned to see her watching him, giving him a wave goodbye. He waved back before using his wings to launch him towards Canterlot.

[…]

"I'm sorry sir, but Princess Luna is extremely busy and can't be disturbed." The unicorn said, his voice faltering.

"And like I said, I'm her son and I wanted to drop off a late Hearth Warming gift then I'll be on my merry way."

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't-"

"It's ok Script, he's telling the truth." Princess Celestia said as she made her way towards them.

Script seemed to sag with relief and nodded before opening the door to Luna's personal study. Flash apologetically smiled to him before entering her room, followed by Celestia.

The room reflected its owner, covered in midnight blue paint with sparkling dots that assumedly represented stars. The curtains were heavy and black, going all the way down to the hardwood floor. There was a fireplace tucked into one corner of the room. The walls were lined with bookcases, which were overflowing. There were a few pictures on the wall, but they were mostly bare. The mare in question was hunched over a desk full of parchments, a quill floating in the air incased in a blue aura.

"Mom?" He asked, slowly walking up to her.

She quickly turned around, panic on her face that quickly turned to joy. "Vash… it's so good to see you." She said with a smile. She pulled him into a hug as he rested his head on her shoulder. "Sorry I couldn't make it to the Hearth Warming party; I've been a bit preoccupied." She said, motioning towards her desk.

"It's ok, I just wanted to come up and visit." He smirked. "And give two very important ponies their Hearth Warming gifts." He said, reaching into his saddle bags and pulling out two wrapped gifts. Both princesses looked at the boxes curiously before they were engulfed by their respective auras.

"You know you didn't have to get me anything, you being back is enough for me." Luna said, looking at her present.

"But you deserve one." He paused to look at Celestia. "Both of you do; no pony could do what you two do." He insisted.

Luna and Celestia smiled at each other before Luna kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you son." She said before they both opened their gifts.

Celestia opened her gift and gasped; inside were two things. One of them was a silky white scarf that had her cutie mark on it. The other… was a cake. There were a few scrolls crammed in on the sides. She stared at the cake hungrily.

"I'm not sure what the deal with the cake was, but the scarf was a personal thank you from Rarity; something about letting her stay here." Flash said, looking at Celestia with a smile. Luna was trying not to laugh, holding a hoof over her mouth.

Celestia seemed to come back from a daze. "Um… yes well, I should go write my student and her friends to say my thanks." She said quickly, walking out of the room, shutting the door behind her.

Luna couldn't contain her laughter and giggled. "'Tia has always had a soft spot for sweets; we both agreed it was her weakness. It's actually become something of a running joke between us." She paused. "I'm not sure how anypony else found out though."

Flash shrugged. "Pinkie does that sometimes. Any hoof, open your gift."

She rolled her eyes and opened her gift. "Now what can get you so…" She trailed off as she pulled out a handmade scarf. It was just like Celestia's just with a different color scheme, a midnight blue and black. The colors were uneven and it looked like somepony took a pair of scissors to cut the ends. It had her cutie mark on the end near the short tassels. She gasped as she reached inside and pulled out a few scrolls and a couple of pictures. One was of a small white colt dressed in a pirate costume, being hugged by her.

"The scrolls are from the girls and the picture is from Pip." He said with a huge smile. He rubbed the back of his head. "The scarf is Rarity's failed attempt at trying to show me how to sew; I wanted to make you something personally." He said, his cheeks slightly red from embarrassment.

She pulled him into a hug, tears lining the outside of her eyes. "Thank you… and having you back makes everything so much better."

He was caught off guard by her hug, but gladly returned it, letting her rest her head on his shoulder. "I know… I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

She pulled away with a tiny smile. "It doesn't matter, you're back now and that's all that matters."

He gave her a smile. "And I won't be going anywhere anytime soon." He looked around. "Oh pony feathers… I was going to tell you two together."

"Tell us what?" Luna asked, curious.

Flash's face turned bright red. "Well… um… you see…" He muttered the rest, taking a page out of his fiancé's book.

"What?"

He muttered to low to be understood.

Luna put her hooves on his shoulders. "What were you going to tell us?" She said, her voice echoing her previous Canterlot voice.

Flash gulped and took a steadying breath. "Mom… Fluttershy is pregnant."

Luna's eyes grew almost double their normal size, her pupils shrinking to slits. Her mouth opened a few times as if she was going to say something. Finally in a very quiet voice, she asked; "I'm going to be a grandmother?" Flash slowly nodded his head.

It was silent for a few minutes before Luna started to giggle that turned into full blown laughter. Flash stared at his mother as tears ran down her face. "Mom, are you ok?"

"Of course we are ok; we're going to be a grandmother!" She shouted, grabbing him into an even tighter hug.

"Mom… need air…" Flash gasped.

"Oh… sorry, we are sorry." She said, letting go of him with a faint blush. "You should go tell 'Tia, she'd want to know."

"I think I'll go tell her right now; I'll be right back." Flash said, walking towards the door, shaking his head. As he shut the door behind him, he heard Luna jumping around and giggling like a filly.

As Flash walked around the castle, he heard accidently overheard two colts, one dressed in a suit, the other in a blue vest, talking. The suited one had a monocle over his right eye, the golden chain disappearing into a pocket. He had a dark blue coat with a mostly gray mane with streaks of gold. The other was a bright fiery red coat with a short and spiky orange mane with gray starting to creep through.

"Well they are late for their payment, again." The one with a blue vest said.

"What can you expect from a bunch of farmers?" The other said with a chuckle.

"I know… but they said they'd have enough."

"But they always say that. So what are you going to do?"

"Gotta recoup my losses and sell the farm." He chuckled. "By this time next year that stupid apple farm will be long gone."

"I heard you got a buyer already."

"Yeah… someponies called the Flim Flam brothers; said they could pay me the bits right now."

"How much do those apple farmers owe you anyway?"

"Last I checked, it something like two thousand bits."

The other whistled. "Wow... and I thought they had a decent business."

"They do, but with their grandmother getting up there, they have to pay for her hip surgery and it always sounds like something's breaking down." The vested pony shook his head. "It was a lost cause to begin with."

The other laughed. "Come on, admit it; the only reason you even thought about it was to get closer to that orange mare."

"Yeah... she's a feisty one." He said with a faraway look in his eye.

Flash's eyes grew as he walked towards them. "Excuse me and I hate to be rude, but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation and I was wondering if you were talking about Sweet Apple Acres?"

They looked at him and scoffed. "And who do you think you are?"

Flash sighed. "Prince Vash and you didn't answer my question." He demanded.

They looked at each other, something clicking in their eyes before looking back at him with disdain. "I was; what does it matter to you?"

"I'd like to throw my offer on the table if you would." Flash said.

The vested one raised his eyebrows. "Why does a petty apple farm matter to a prince?"

"I have my reasons. Now how much would it take to buy the deed from you?"

"I'm not sure... they owe me a lot of bits."

"Would five thousand be sufficient?"

The suited pony's monocle fell off as his mouth opened. The vested pony shared the same look. "You'd spend that much on a farm?"

"I would."

"Then you have a deal."

"Hold on one second." Flash said as he powered up his horn and teleported back to Fluttershy's to grab five thousand bits and put them in a bag. After that, he teleported back, holding the bag in his mouth. "Now when will I get the deed?"

"All we have to do is stop by my office and you'll have it." The vested one said as he turned around. "Follow me." He said as he led them down the street and into rather large bank. The receptionist's eyes grew as she saw the three of them and quickly got to her hooves. "I won't be taking any calls or visits right now Scribe, if you would." The vested one said, ignoring her as he led them towards the back.

"Alright… sir." She said, sitting back down.

Flash was led into a large office furbished like the Canterlot library, scrolls and books were everywhere. The pony walked up to his desk and rummaged around. "Ah, there it is." He muttered to himself, pulling out a scroll wrapped in a red ribbon. He pulled a blank scroll out and copied it down word for word. Before he signed it, he scrutinized it, going over every detail. He nodded and quickly signed it before passing it to his friend. "Moneybags, I need you to sign it please, as a witness to the deal."

Moneybags nodded and jotted down his signature before passing it to Flash, who quickly read it and made sure everything was in order. _Alright, they'd pay me rent, ask me to pay for any broken equipment, I'd get ten percent of all their products sold…wow, this guy really robbed them blind._ Flash looked up at the vested pony. "And they wouldn't owe you another bit right? No more rent or backwards or sneaky tricks?"

He shook his head. "On my honor as a banker, they would never have to deal with me again."

Flash nodded. "Just making sure." Flash's face grew serious. "Cause if I find out… well, I'm sure you can figure it out yourself." Flash promised before signing his name on the line. "Alright Mr. Vaults, I believe everything is in order." Flash said, handing the scroll and quill back.

Vaults nodded as he stored them in his desk. He hoofed the deed over as Flash handed over the money. Vaults smiled. "Nice doing business with you, _Prince Vash._"

"Indeed." Flash said before leaving the bank and heading back to the castle.

[…]

As he flew back, he reread the deed for the fifth time; he couldn't believe AJ was being robbed this bad but wasn't saying anything. He sighed and rolled the deed up before putting it in his saddlebag. He shook his head as he flew through a few clouds. He couldn't wait to give his little surprise. He chuckled as he remembered that Celestia had the same reaction that Luna had, minus the Older Canterlot. _Life just got more interesting. _

[….]

He got back and saw Fluttershy waiting for him. He smiled as she saw him and they met up with a hug.

"So how was your trip?" She asked, smiling.

"I'll tell you on the way." He said, heading off towards Sweet Apple Acres. She looked at him oddly but followed. She gasped when he told her what happened but smiled when he revealed he bought the deed and what he planned to do with it.

"That's so nice of you." She whispered.

"It's the least I could do for her; she was the only pony not wanting to kill me when we first met." He said, a faint smile on his lips.

They walked the rest of the way in silence until a few minutes later; they stood outside of Sweet Apple Acres. He sighed and continued on, looking for any of the Apple family. He saw a large red stallion, almost as tall as he was, dragging a hoe across a tilled land. They walked up to him as he stopped and turned to look at them, a small smile appearing when he noticed Fluttershy.

Her face went bright red. "Hey Big Mac… is… um… Applejack here?" She asked, her voice very quiet.

"Eeyup." Big Mac said, nodding towards the barn behind him. He paused and stared at Flash, before giving him a small nod and went back to work.

Flash confusedly looked at the stallion as Fluttershy pulled him along. "So that's Big Mac?" She nodded. "Huh…" He said, turning back to Fluttershy, who was staring at the ground. "Everything ok?"

"I'll tell you later." She promised as they finally made it the barn.

Before either of them could open the door, it flew open and smacked Flash in the face as Applejack came walking out, carrying empty baskets. She looked around and saw Flash holding his noise and gave him an apologetic smile. "Sorry 'bout that Flash, didn't know you were there."

"It's no problem AJ." He said, making sure his noise wasn't broken.

There was a slight pause as no pony knew what to say."So… what brings ya out here?" AJ asked.

Flash coughed and reached into his saddlebag to produce the deed. "This." He said, holding it out so she could read it.

AJ's eyes grew as she scanned it, fear evident in her eyes. "What the hay are you doing with that?"

"Why didn't you tell anypony that you were in this much debt, you know they would've helped you."

"Ah don't need no pony's help in running the dang farm!" She said, uncharacteristically angry.

"AJ, it's ok to ask for help when you need it."

"Oh… um… remember the time we helped you with the apples?" Fluttershy said, making AJ blush.

"Yes, but this is a bit different-"

"How so?"

AJ sighed. "When Ah asked for you mares help, Ah knew you'd help me with the orchards… but ta ask for money? That's when Ah draw the line, Ah ain't no moocher."

"AJ… we're your friends and friends help out their friends no matter the case, even if it's money related." Flash said.

AJ sighed. "Yer right, but what was Ah suppose ta do? Just walk up to everypony and say, 'hey you know Ah don't like ta ask fer help, but the farm is in serious debt and Ah could use some help?' They each have their own expenses and shouldn't have ta worry 'bout mine." She paused. So what are ya going to do with the deed? Are you gonna ask us ta pay it all back right now?"

Flash looked at her sadly. "Of course not; I'm going to do what he should've done a long time ago." He hoofed the deed to her. "I believe this is yours AJ."

She gasped as she held the deed. "But why?"

"Because with all the hard work you put into trying to save Equestria and the farm, I believe you deserve to be in charge of your own fate and not some snob pony in Canterlot trying to make some bits." He gave her a small smile. "That and I feel like I owe you."

She looked at him, bewildered. "How do ya figure?"

"Well… you were the only pony to not try and kill me when we first met." He said, still with the small smile as AJ chuckled. "You seemed to be the only pony that tolerated me enough to be able to make good on my words."

AJ smiled. "Everypony deserves a chance to prove themselves, alicorn or otherwise." She pulled Flash into a hug, surprising him with her strength. "Ah can't thank ya enough Flash." She let go and smiled as Fluttershy kept him up. "And if there's anythin' ya need, don't hesitate to ask."

Flash chuckled. "Will do." He looked at Fluttershy. "Well, I think we should be off and let you get back to work." He said, turning around.

AJ nodded and pulled her hat down. "Thanks again Flash and remember what Ah said."

He nodded as they walked away from the farm, heading back home. Before they got very far, a small yellow blur ran towards them. "WAIT!" It yelled as they turned around. Flash was tackled to the ground as he laid there dazed with Applebloom on top. "You weren't even gonna say hi." She said with a little pout.

"Sorry Applebloom, I figured you were crusading with the others." Flash said.

"Ah was, but Applejack wanted me ta come home." She said. "Ah'm suppose ta help her and Big Mac around the farm."

"Well that's good, have some bonding time with family."

Applebloom paused. "Can't ya stay fer dinner. Ah know everypony would love ta have ya over." She asked, giving him her puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry Applebloom but I was planning to relax with Fluttershy." He said. "Maybe tomorrow."

She gave him a sad smile. "Ok…" She got off of him and started walking away with her head down.

Fluttershy looked at him. "Maybe you should eat with them."

"But-"

She stopped him. "It's ok, besides I've been meaning to ask Rarity a question anyway." She said with a smile.

He sighed and kissed her cheek. "Ok; I'll see you later on tonight?"

She nuzzled him. "Of course, I'll see you at home."

He nodded before walking towards Applebloom and nosed his way underneath her to put her on his back. She squealed in surprise. "Is the offer still open?" He asked, looking at her.

"But what about-"

"We decided that it can wait till tomorrow."

Applebloom gave a huge grin and nodded. "'Course the offer's open; you can help us 'round the farm too!"

He chuckled. "Of course. Let's go make sure it's ok with your sister first." He waved goodbye to Fluttershy one more time before they headed towards Applejack.

The talk went rather fast, AJ was happy that Flash had decided to help. The day quickly flew by as the four of them finished up the day rather early. Dinner was made by the legendary Granny Smith, who embarrassed both Applejack and Applebloom, showing Flash their filly pictures.

Dinner was wonderful, Flash stuffed to the brim with applelicious treats. He was amazed at how many things could be made better with the inclusion of apples. Apple fritters, apple cake, apple bacon…there was too many to name.

The conversations were rather interesting; it reinforced his belief that because one was a farmer made them inferior to others. All of the Apple family was quite witty, both with nudges and jokes. Big Mac in particular surprised Flash; having always heard of his silence, he was surprised when Big Mac was the first to start the joke contests. After dinner, Flash helped AJ with cleaning the dishes, which at the end, resulted in a splashing contest with Applebloom; he had to help dry everything in the end.

The sun was just beginning its descent when he staggered out of the Apple house. He gave both Applebloom and AJ a goodnight hug, a hoof shake for Big Mac. Granny Smith was long asleep, having fallen under the sandmare's embrace after dinner.

[….]

He staggered home, slowly opening the door and saw Fluttershy taking care of her pets. She glanced at him and hovered over to him and gave him a nuzzle on the cheek. "So how was dinner?"

"It was amazing… they're one of a kind."

She giggled and nodded. "The Apples are a group of wonderful ponies." She smiled at him as he yawned. "Is somepony sleepy?"

He chuckled. "Maybe a little." He said, swaying a bit.

"Then I think it's your bed time mister."

"But I have to help you with your pets." He insisted as he yawned.

"No buts mister, besides I already fed them dinner." She said. "Why don't we watch a movie before bed?" She asked.

"Ok… sounds like a plan." He said as they made their way up the stairs. He laid on the bed as she rustled around her box and found a movie that she liked to watch every now and again; _The Fillydelphia Story_. She hooked the movie up to the projector and powered it on as she made her way on to the bed. They snuggled up as Flash rested his head on her stomach and she slowly stroked his mane as the movie started.

[….]

Twilight and Alli snuggled together in her bed, waiting for sleep to overtake them. It's been an exciting day, both telling everypony that they knew of the wedding and Twilight writing numerous letters to the Princesses. Twilight felt bad for Spike, who snored loudly in his bed, a claw on his stomach. The constant letters were probably bad for his digestion, but with the big news, she couldn't help it.

"Everything ok Twi?" Alli whispered, resting his head on her shoulder.

"I feel bad for Spike… I put him through too much today." She said, sadly looking at Spike.

"He'll be ok; he's a tough dragon now." Alli said quietly, gently massaging her back.

"I know, I'm just-" She was interrupted as Spike suddenly shot up, coughing. "Spike are you ok?" She asked as they quickly got out of bed running over to him.

"I'm fine… I think it's a le-" He stopped, coughing again. "A letter." He said, taking a deep breath before a rolled up parchment appeared.

Alli gently patted his back as Twilight grasped the letter in her magic, unfurling it. She gasped as she read a few more times to make sure she read it correctly.

"What's wrong?" Alli asked, laying Spike down as he trotted over to her.

"It's from Princess Celestia… she says my brother wants to stop by."

"That's good… it's been a long time since I've seen Shining-"

"Not him… My other brother."

He tilted his head. "But I thought you only had one brother?"

"So did I."

"So… when will this mysterious 'brother' of yours get here?"

"In a few hours… Says he can't wait to see his little sister." She stared at the parchment.

"Ok…" Alli nuzzled against her cheek. "Then we should get the library ready for our guest."

"Yeah…" She said, lost in thought.

They quickly picked up the library, getting it ready for their late night guest. As Alli made them some tea, Twilight sat thinking at the table. He magicked her some tea. "Here, drink this." He said.

She smiled gratefully as she sipped the still hot tea. "What does Celestia mean, 'other brother'? My brother is Shining Armor…"

"Um… Twi, I think you need to see this." Alli said, stalling her thought. She got up and looked out the window, only stare in awe.

A large flying ship hovered above their house. It looked like the balloon ship they've use before, but the balloon was easily quadruple the normal size. The basket itself was as large as a train, made of metal and had several viewports on the side. It had metal struts attached to a metal ring that seemed to be built into the balloon. Two large propellers were built into the back, along with a rudder that was directly in between the two. The blades of the propellers caused a rather strong and constant gust of wind that Twilight and Alli had to use their magic to not get swept away.

They saw numerous lights flicker on throughout the town as ponies became aware of the strange craft in the air.

"What the hay is that thing?" Alli whispered.

"I have no idea." Twilight said, staring at it as it hovered over the tree house. "It sorta looks like a zeppelin, but there's only a few in existence."

A rope ladder fell from the opening hatch on the side and a pony quickly climbed down. He turned around and stared at Twilight and Alli for a moment before breaking into a grin. He was almost as tall as Princess Celestia, easily taller than Big Mac. He had coffee colored coat with short, spiky brown mane. He had a brown beard that covered his chin and most of his cheeks, almost hiding a small scar on his bottom lip. His cutie mark was a wrench and hammer crossed in an X pattern. He wore a slightly dirty white scarf that fit him perfectly around the neck. He quickly hugged Twilight as she seemed to freeze up.

He let her go and continued to smile at her. "Hey Twilight, it's been a long time."

"I hate to be rude… but do I know you?" She asked cautiously.

He sighed. "I guess you were too young to remember me when I visited." He smiled sadly at them. "I'm your older brother Copper."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah... not sure between the AJ decable and I didnt want to go into detail, trying to make it shorter but I'll rewrite it if you want. Like usual, any commentsconcerns/etc, leave a PM or a review. Thanks for reading!**

**Copper owned by Captain Binoculars.**

**MLP is owned by Hasbro.**


	15. Chapter 14 The Trip

**Well Hello there, long time no see? Yes, I'm still around... just took me a lot longer than I thought it would to finish this chapter. And even now, I'm not sure of it. But I figured since it's been almost 3 months, I should upload something... You all should thank Capt. Binoculars for forcing me to write this, continuously bugging me to work on it. And I can't believe it's been a year since I started this thing, how time flies by. I was trying to think of something to celebrate but nothing came so if you have any ideas, let me know and I'll pick the one I like the most :D. Any way, without further ado, here's another chapter!**

* * *

><p>The rest of the girls were in the library talking to Twilight as Flash and Alli stared at Copper, Twilight's supposed brother. Twilight waited impatiently for Celestia to respond, pacing back and forth in the living room.<p>

"Twilight, darling, running a groove in the floor won't make the letter arrive faster." Rarity said, watching disdainfully as Twilight ignored her.

"I can't help it…" She muttered, going back and forth before stopping in front of Spike. "Anything?"

He rolled his eyes. "You'd know." He said yawning. "Why did you have to wake me up Twilight, couldn't have waited till tomorrow?"

"Technically it is tomorrow." Copper said as everypony looked at him.

"Whatever, you know what I meant." Spike said, folding his arms across his chest.

Alli sighed and got up, walking over to Twilight and stopping her forcing her to look into his eyes. "Twi, everypony's just as curious as you… but it won't help matters pacing. We need to take a deep breath and calm down." He held a hoof near his chest and took a deep breath before exhaling and moving his hoof away from his chest as he exhaled. "Try it." He said with a smile.

She paused, biting her bottom lip nervously before putting a hoof against her chest and taking a deep breath, then exhaling it, moving her hoof away. The difference was instantly noticeable; she was a lot more relaxed. She smiled at him and kissed him gently on the cheek. "Thank you."

"Don't thank me, thank Princess Candace, she taught me…" Alli chuckled.

Spike started to hiccup before he shot a small green flame out, a scroll materializing out of it. Twilight caught it with her magic. She quickly skimmed through it, Alli reading over her shoulder.

"What's it say?" Flash asked, Fluttershy leaning against him.

Twilight was silent as she looked up at Copper. "According to Princess Celestia… and my parents, he's my adoptive brother. But why don't I remember you?"

Copper sighed. "I wasn't around when you were born or a filly. I was out hunting this and that. Hay I left when Shiny was little." He paused, taking a breath. "But I still wrote letters every now and again to Mom and Dad, asking how you two were. They were so excited to tell me that you were accepted as Celestia's student…" He chuckled.

"But why come back now?" Twilight asked.

Any trace of humor left his face and he seemed to age. "While traveling the world in the _Sky's Iron_, I've seen a lot of gatherings of individuals protesting Celestia's reign. Granted that's not unusual but a few days ago, I saw a protesting group attack innocent citizens… Thought I'd stop by and let her know." He said.

The temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. "What? Why would they do that?" Twilight asked in a small voice.

"I don't know Twiliy but it's starting to get bad out there." He sighed. "On top of it all, the zebra tribes are in total chaos. Apparently their leader was murdered a month ago."

"What? Why didn't we hear about this?"

"I don't think the Princesses want us to know how bad the world is outside Equestria."

Silence prevailed in the room. "Wh-what do we do?" Fluttershy asked.

"I'm not sure… what can we do?" Flash asked, looking at Twilight.

She shook her head. "I'm not sure, as far as I know Equestria hasn't had a war since Celestia banished Nightmare Moon to the moon."

"All we can do is trust in the Princesses; they haven't led us wrong in a few thousand years." Copper said.

Silence once again reigned in the room, the assembled ponies at a loss at what to do.

Copper looked at Twilight with a small smile. "Well it is nice to see you Twiliy, even if you don't remember me."

She shuffled uncomfortably. "The same as you, I just wish somepony told me that I had another brother…"

Before he could respond, there was a knock on the door. The ponies looked at each other before Spike got up and walked towards the door. "It's a public library; you don't have to knock…" He trailed off, letting in the Mayor, flanked by two royal guards.

The mayor looked like she hadn't slept in a few days, faint bags underneath her eyes. "Good morning girls, Alli and Prince Flash but I was wondering if you could explain to me what is floating outside the library."

Copper blushed slightly. "That would be my zeppelin ma'am."

She nodded. "Then I take it you must be a Copper Sparkle?"

"The one and only." He said, giving a little bow as his scarf touched the ground.

She smiled. "I was wondering if you could move your blimp so it doesn't disrupt the weather pegasi. We're supposed to get another heavy snow storm within the next few days." She looked at Dash. "And Cloudsdale is asking for that report Ms. Dash." She said, still smiling as a hint of annoyance seeped into her voice.

Flash and Dash shared a look, both wearing small smiles. "I'll get right on that." Dash said, a faint red hue to her cheeks.

Mayor Mare sighed. "I'll let them know." She turned around and went to leave.

"Wait, Mayor Mare?" Twilight asked. "Are you feeling ok? You look… rather tired."

She turned sadly towards Twilight. "It's been a stressful few weeks Ms. Sparkle, nothing to be too worried about. I'll just be glad once Winter Wrap Up gets over."

Twilight nodded. "Same here, it's always relaxing after the winter season."

"Well, I'll let you get back to your little meeting, Mr. Sparkle if you will." She said, the two guards following her out.

Once she left, everypony looked at Flash and Dash. "There's supposed to be more snow?"

They nodded. "Yeah, it's supposed to hit hard till end of the month." Dash said, closing her eyes as she thought.

"Well Twi, Ah'd love ta stay and all but Ah got ta help Big Mac finish the west side of the orchard before more snow hits." Applejack tilted her hat slightly at Copper. "Pleasure ta meet cha."

"Likewise." He said nodding as she walked out the room, his gaze following her out.

"So… Coppy, how long are you planning on staying in Ponyville?" Pinkie asked.

"I'm not sure, maybe a couple weeks. I don't really like staying in one place too long..." He said, fixing his scarf. Pinkie was silent, staring at him intently. He nervously glanced at the rest of them and they shrugged. "Um… yes?"

The look was gone, replaced with a smile. "Oh nothing; well I better go see if the Cakes need any help." She said, hopping out of the library.

Copper watched her go. "Is she always like that?" He asked, looking at the remaining group, who shook their head. "I'm beginning to get the feeling I should be afraid of her."

"Welcome to the club." Alli chuckled as Flash held a hoof to his face.

"Whelp, I guess I should start working on those reports." Dash sighed getting up and stretching.

"Need any help?" Flash offered.

"Nah, I got this covered." She walked over to the door and waved goodbye before disappearing with a blue blur.

Flash and Fluttershy briefly shared a look before they got up. "Well it was nice to meet you Copper but me and Fluttershy have to go take care of her animals." Flash said, holding out a hoof.

Copper shook it. "Nice to meet the son of Luna."

Fluttershy waved goodbye to the remaining two Elements before Flash and Shy left, hoof in hoof. He watched them leave before he turned to Twilight. "They a couple?"

"Actually their engaged." She said with a smile.

"Oh… that's good then."

Rarity walked up to him and inspected his scarf. "Excuse me but don't you think it's time to retire that piece of clothing?"

He grabbed it. "Not anytime soon."

"But it's absolutely dirty and ragged. I shall make you another if you'd let me."

He sighed, looking at the flayed ends. "It's much more than a simple 'scarf'. A very close uncle gave it to me…"

"Well I'm sure it has some sentimental value, but it's simply atrocious."

"I'm sorry Miss Rarity but I'm not giving up the scarf."

She huffed. "Fine then." She said, turning her nose up away from him. "Well I would love to stay and chat but I have work to do and ponies with a sense of fashion to help." She said, looking once at Copper before walking out of the library.

"Don't worry she's usually not like that. She doesn't understand sentimental clothing." Twilight said, looking at Copper.

He shrugged. "Wouldn't be the first time I've made a mare mad."

[….]

Flash and Fluttershy walked around Ponyville, resting against each other as they wandered. Neither had a destination in mind and wanted to enjoy the peace and quiet.

"Well it's been a long time Flash." A voice said from behind them. They both turned and that unicorn they rescued, Stakes, stood underneath a tree, smiling at them. Flash smiled and waved as Fluttershy looked afraid of him as he walked over to them.

"Hey Stakes, it's been quite some time." Flash said, looking at Shy to see her looked worried. "What have you been up to?"

"Not much, just looking for my uncle." He briefly bowed to Fluttershy, whose face turned bright red.

"How's the search going?"

"Not as well as I'd hoped." Stakes said, looking disappointed. "You'd think in such a small town I'd found him by now."

"I'm sure you'll find him, you just gotta keep looking." Flash reassured him.

He faintly smiled. "So what were you two love birds up to?"

They blushed. "Well… we were going to go back pick up around the house; we haven't had a chance yet."

"Cause of that thing?" He pointed at the zeppelin.

Flash nodded. "Apparently Twilight's long lost brother was here to report to Celestia."

Stake's face slightly drained of color and his ears flicked as something passed through his eyes. "Oh really? What was he reporting?"

Flash blinked. "I'm really sure I'm allowed to say anything."

Stakes nodded. "It's ok no worries." He paused. "Well I should let you two get back to doing whatever you planned to do." He bowed to Flash and Fluttershy. "Have a nice day." He said, trotting away.

"Good luck on finding your uncle." Flash said loudly and waved goodbye as Stakes disappeared into the crowd. "Well… that was interesting." He said, putting his hoof down. _I wonder why he looked scared there for a moment._ He was brought out of his thoughts when Fluttershy grabbed him. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing… it's just…" She squinted in pain. "My stomach hurts…"

His eyes grew wide. "Are you sure you're ok?"

She smiled at him. "Yeah, I just need to eat something I think."

"Come on, let's get you home." He insisted, grabbing her hoof lovingly. They were silent as they made it back to the house and he led her up to her bed. "You get in bed and I'll try my hoof at cooking again."

She looked at him for a moment before nodding. "Just be careful…"

He gave her a lopsided smile. "Hey, it's me were talking about."

She giggled. "Exactly."

He dramatically held a hoof over his heart. "Oh your lack of faith hurts Shy…"

She leaned forward and kissed him. "Please be careful…"

He closed his eyes and kissed her back. "Don't worry, I will. Just relax and I'll be back in a little bit ok?" She nodded and he walked out of the room and into the kitchen. Angel was waiting for him, lounging on the table eating a carrot. "Hey Angel."

The bunny looked at him for a moment before nodding and hopping off the table, disappearing into the house.

He watched the bunny disappear before sighing to himself, running a hoof through his mane as he scrounged together some lunch for the two of them; a daisy sandwich with a side of mashed potatoes. He smiled and grabbed a tray from the pantry, putting the plate in the middle as well as pouring her a glass of orange juice. He balanced it on his back and made his way upstairs, walking into her room.

She was silently petting Angel as the bunny relaxed on his owner's stomach. Flash smiled as Angel saw him and blushed slightly and moved closer to the two. He grabbed the tray off his back and set it on the bed right next to her. "There you go 'Shy." He blushed.

She did as well, startled. "Oh… um… thanks." She said, smiling at him as she grabbed the hay sandwich and started to eat.

He smiled at her as he turned around. "I'll be downstairs if you need me ok?"

"Oh… um… what are you going to do?"

"Practice my guitar for a bit, it's been a few days since I've played it." He said. "Maybe pick up around the house."

She nodded. "Ok… if you need any help, I'll be here."

"Ok." He said, walking downstairs and hunted down his guitar. He held it in his hooves, plucking the out of tune strings and gently tightening them. He smiled as it was easier than he thought it'd be. _Hmm_… He strummed a few chords, trying to find something to play.

_"Just a small town mare, living in a lonely world_

_She took the midnight train going anywhere…"_

He paused, startled by the song that sprung up in his head. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled it down, smiling as he heard somepony knock on the door. He paused, walking over and opening it. He was surprised to see Twilight standing there. "Hey Twi, what are you doing here?"

She frowned at him. "I'm not sure… Princess Luna sent a scroll through Spike, asking for you and me to head to Canterlot immediately." She said, looking confused.

"Really? No pony else?" She shook her head. "Well… that's odd…"

"What's going on? I mean, if you want to tell me…" Fluttershy said as she came downstairs, Angel nestled on her back.

"Hey 'Shy." Flash said, nuzzling her cheek. "Apparently Mom asked for Twilight and I to go to Canterlot."

"Oh… um why?"

"We're not sure." Twilight said.

"Oh… ok…" Fluttershy said, looking worried.

Flash leaned down and kissed her. "It'll be ok, just relax and we'll be back before you know it."

"Ok…" She said.

"When do we leave?" Flash asked Twilight.

"Well, the scroll said immediately, so I'd say whenever."

"How are we getting there?"

Twilight levitated two train tickets in front of her. "Well I have train tickets but I could teleport us there if you want?" She looked at him.

He shrugged. "That's up to you, I don't really care."

"How about we teleport? It'll give you a chance to practice."

"Alright." He said, leaning down and kissing Fluttershy on the cheek. "Guess we'll be back."

Fluttershy nodded, nuzzling his cheek before she took a few steps back as both of their horns started to glow. "Alright, just visualize the castle."

"I'm trying… it's hard when you've only been there a few times."

"Ok… then try this, visualize Princess Luna."

He was silent, bringing up a picture of Luna. He held it firmly in his mind. "Ok, I got it."

"Alright, now try and attach a string of magic to her."

He did as he was told, the string becoming stronger the more he focused on Luna. "Ok-" He started but was interrupted as they suddenly disappeared, the room glowing in a bright light.

[….]

The guards watched them closely as they were led to Luna's private chambers. The guards were more than surprised when the two ponies appeared in the middle of the throne room. They grumbled as they all recognized Flash and Twilight and immediately sent them to Luna's room.

"Well that could have ended badly." Flash whispered to Twilight as she nodded.

They paused outside of the room, two Shadow guards looking impassively at them. A guard walked up to the two and whispered something to them, before a Shadow guard walked up to Flash. He inspected him closely before turning to eye Twilight. After a few minutes of awkward silence, the guard finally sighed and the door opened.

Flash and Twilight walked past the guards and entered the darkness.

The only light once again came from the roaring fire, the curtains blocking the sun. Luna was at her desk, her head in her hooves.

"Mom?" Flash asked, slowly going closer to her.

She jumped slightly and turned around, bags under her eyes. "Oh Vash, it's good to see you." She said, standing up and giving him a hug. She turned and looked at Twilight. "Good afternoon Twilight, how are you?" She asked, giving the unicorn a hug too.

Twilight and Flash shared a look. "I'm fine Princess Luna but how are you? You look exhausted."

She faintly smiled. "It's been a rather rough couple of days."

"We heard from Copper."

She was silent. "Ah yes, Twilight's foster brother. He stopped by after you Vash." She said with a faint smile that quickly disappeared. "He didn't bring good news." They nodded. "It didn't help matters when the griffon ambassador brought this." She said, levitating a scroll to the two.

_King Yakivec extends the flag of negotiations to the Princesses of Equestria. He requests that the negotiations take place in his kingdom. All he asks is that the lost Prince of Luna joins the ambassadors. He'll hold an open court on the thirtieth day of this month and wait till noon for the assembly to arrive. They will get a tour of the city and not have to worry about expenses; the King will gladly cover any costs._

_Signed,_

_Ahsasu, scribe to the king of the Griffon Empire._

Twilight and Flash stared at each other. "They want me to go?" Flash squeaked.

Luna nodded. "Indeed."

"But why? I don't know anything about politics."

"I don't know but I fear you must join them."

"But… but what about Fluttershy? I can't leave her now…"

Luna put a hoof on his shoulder. "Vash, I understand your pain but Equestria comes first. You won't be gone long, maybe a week."

"Don't worry, we'll watch over her." Twilight said, looking sadly at him.

He was silent, staring at the ground. After a few minutes, he finally sighed. "I guess I don't have much of a choice."

"She'll understand…" Luna tried to tell him.

He nodded. "When do they leave?"

"Tomorrow."

Flash sighed again. "Ok… "

Luna gave him a hug. "Thank you Vash, you don't know how much this means to us."

He hugged her back. "I know. I guess that's what it means to be a prince right?" He asked.

"One of the hardest lessons you have to learn." Luna agreed.

"Is there anything else? I guess I should head back and explain this to Fluttershy." Flash said.

Luna levitated the scroll over to her and duplicated it, giving him a copy. "This might make it easier for her."

Flash nodded and looked at Twilight. "Go ahead; I'll be back after I talk to Princess Celestia." She said.

"Ok, I'll let everypony know." He gave her and Luna a brief hug before teleporting back to Ponyville.

[.…]

Fluttershy took the news surprisingly well and Flash looked relieved. "Are you sure you're alright?" He asked again, wanting to make sure.

She nodded. "I'm fine, upset but I understand why you have to do it. It's not like I want you to but we don't always get what we want." She faintly smiled.

He hugged her. "I love you."

She buried her face into his chest. "I love you too and I wish you didn't have to leave."

"I don't have to leave till tomorrow… so I was wondering what you'd like to do for the rest of the day."

She was silent. "Why don't we watch a movie?" She offered.

He chuckled. "That's always fun but what movie would you want to watch?"

"Well there was a new movie that came out recently that has Hayes Starwert…" She said, her face turning red.

Flash smiled and nuzzled her. "Do you want to go see… what's it called?"

"Um… _Vertigo_."

"Hmm… sounds interesting." He said. "Come on; let's go see if we can find it."

They left the cottage and headed to the schoolyard once again, seeing what movies they had playing. Unfortunately, they didn't have _Vertigo_ so they decided to try the movie theatre that opened last month. It was a huge building easily the third biggest in town, behind the Carousal Boutique and the town hall. It was painted a bright red on the outside and had red carpet leading up to the doors.

Flash paid for the two tickets and they were a few minutes early, the lights on in the room. They sat in the middle of the room, able to see the screen easily. They were the only ones in the room. Flash moved the arm rest up and they snuggled together as the movie started and a few ponies trickled in.

When Hayes Starwert showed up on screen, Fluttershy made a small eep and her face turned bright red. Flash chuckled, nuzzling her gently as they focused on the movie.

[….]

They walked out of the movie theatre, Flash excitedly retelling the best parts of the movie. "How did they make the camera spin and do the zoomy thing at the same time?" He asked her, figuring she knew the cinematographic magic.

She giggled. "I don't know but I really liked the movie."

"So did I, I really like Hayes Starwert. I think he's an excellent actor." He chuckled as she blushed.

The sun was going down, the last of its rays lighting the town. "Let's go home and have some dinner." Fluttershy said, grabbing his hoof and they walked home.

When they arrived, Flash started to feed the animals as she made them a 'special dinner' as she called it. She wouldn't let him into the kitchen to see what she was doing so he stayed outside, watching the moon travel it's path, lit by stars. He hummed a few notes from the song that appeared earlier in his mind, wondering if he should go back inside and write it down.

"Oh… um… dinner's ready." Fluttershy's voice came up behind him. He jumped and turned around as she held a hoof to her mouth. "Did I scare you?" She asked.

"Hehe… maybe a little bit…" He blushed, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

She giggled. "Come on scaredy cat." She said as she turned around. He leaned forward and gently blew on her ear and she eeped, jumping into his hooves as he laughed. She blushed, pouting as he bent down and kissed her.

"Who's the scaredy cat now?" He said after they broke the kiss.

She shook her head and they walked inside and his jaw fell. The lights were out around the house, the only form of light came from two candles on the kitchen table. The table itself was decorated with a light green tablecloth, with food neatly stacked on top of it. Two helpings of spaghetti laid in the center, along with a pan of rolls and two glasses with a bottle of water off to the side.

"Um… I hope it's not too much… but I thought you'd like to have a special dinner before you went away." Fluttershy said nervously, her face bright red as she hoofed at the floor.

He picked her off the ground, holding her close as he kissed her passionately. She was surprised at first but closed her eyes and gave herself to the kiss. They seemed to meld together, neither wanting the moment to end as the world melted away.

Finally, they broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. "Fluttershy, I wouldn't want to spend my last night with you any other way." He said, smiling as he gently set her down.

He walked over and moved her chair for her, pushing her towards the table after she sat down. He grinned at her and sat down as she deviated up the food. "I hope you like it…" She said.

"It looks amazing 'Shy." He said, pouring equal amounts of water. She blushed and continued to eat.

He followed her lead and dug into his food. Somehow she found a way to make the spices blend perfectly with the tomatoes and bring out the flavor of both. He sighed contently. "Fluttershy, I stand by my words earlier." She blushed.

They ate silently, the candles burning steadily. They enjoyed the meal as they finished the spaghetti and rolls. Flash took the plates and washed them as Fluttershy relaxed on the couch, gently rubbing her stomach. After he finished, Flash sat next to her and she rested her head on his chest, feeling his heart beat. She sighed.

The clock in the corner chimed ten times and they looked at it for a moment. "I guess we should get to bed…" Flash said sadly.

Fluttershy nodded, getting off him as they walked up the stairs. He sat on the bed as she wondered into the bathroom for a moment. He closed his eyes and yawned, stretching out his muscles.

"Oh Flash…" Fluttershy's voice interrupted him, her voice strained to keep level.

"Fluttershy, are you-" He paused in midsentence, his face exploding in red. He stared at her outfit.

"Well… I-I thought that we could spend some quality time together… and well, Rarity insisted that she make the outfit… I can take it off…" Fluttershy said, her face redder than his.

"N-no it's ok… wear it if you're comfortable with it." Flash stuttered, his mind elsewhere.

"D-do you like it?"

He nodded as she slowly walked up to him and kissed him. He wrapped his hooves around and pulled her to bed, the kiss unbroken.

[….]

"Is it too late for me to join? I wanna find Gilda and try and talk to her." Dash asked, looking at Flash.

"I'm not sure; you'd have to ask Princess Luna."

"Ask me what?" The Princess herself asked. Everypony nearby bowed as she quickly told them to rise.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" Flash asked.

"What? I can't see my son off before he goes on a mission?" She asked, a playful smile on her lips. A scroll floated to Flash. "That and I forgot to give you that."

"What is it?"

"A list of bargaining items." She said. "Just in case."

He nodded, burying it in his saddlebags so no pony would steal it.

Luna looked around, noticing a pony missing. "Where is Fluttershy?"

Flash shrugged. "I'm not sure, she said she had to leave but she'd be back before I left…" He paused. "Why?"

Luna giggled. "That I can't tell you, it's for her to know."

"Uh huh…" He said suspiciously.

"Princess Luna, I have a question." Dash said, looking at the guardian of the night.

"Oh? Then please, ask away." Luna said, looking at the pegasus.

"Can I join the ambassadors and Flash? I have a friend I'd like to try and find."

Luna tilted her head. "A griffon?"

Dash nodded. "Me and Gilda were best friends back in flight school and well she stopped by last year and we didn't part on the best of terms… I was hoping maybe seeing if I could find her and try and talk to her."

Luna was silent as she stared at Dash before turning to Flash. "That is up to you Flash; you'd be in charge of her. If she did anything wrong, it'd be on your hooves."

Flash looked at his partner in crime before sighing. "Of course you can come Dash… besides, I'm sure you'd tag along even if I said no." He chuckled.

She smiled and hugged him briefly before disappearing back to her house.

"Who's in charge of the weather now that me and Dash are gone?" Flash asked Twilight.

She paused, thinking. "I think Thunderlane is in charge then."

He nodded as Dash came back, a pair of saddlebags at her sides. "Wow that was fast." He said.

She smiled. "They don't call me the fastest pegasus in Equestria for nothing." She said, puffing her chest out as she spoke.

"5 minutes before we board!" The conductor yelled from the train, disappearing inside.

_Where is she?_ Flash bit the inside of his lip, scanning around for the yellow pegasus. Finally he saw a small yellow dot in the sky slowly grow larger and the shy pegasus landed in the middle of the group, something in her saddlebags making noise. She sighed.

"I'm glad I'm not late." She said as she hugged Flash.

"Where did you go?" He asked, nuzzling her cheek.

"I had to go pick up your gift."

"My what?"

Her face turned scarlet. "Well… you gave me an engagement necklace." She said, holding a hoof on her necklace. "So I thought I'd get you something." She lifted up a flap on her saddlebag and rummaged around for a moment. She pulled out something wrapped in a cloth. "Sorry that it's not wrapped or anything… I didn't have much time…" She trailed off, looking away.

He kissed her gently. "It's ok 'Shy, I know it was kind of a spur of the moment thing."

She hoofed him the thing wrapped in cloth. "I wasn't sure what to get you… since you're an alicorn… but I thought you might like it…" She stuttered, her face red as everypony watched the two.

He held it for a moment before unwrapping and stared at it. It was a golden necklace like the one she had, except it was his cutie mark in dark emerald gem. Embedded in the middle were small purple butterflies. The inside sloshed around and it looked like it was some magenta color that filled it.

His mouth moved, but no noise came out as tears filled the corners of his eyes. He gulped and leaned down, hoofing her back the necklace. She smiled and clasped it around his neck, the necklace sticking out proudly. He smiled and kissed her as they hugged.

"Thank you Fluttershy." He whispered to her.

"All aboard the train leaving for Appleloosa!" The conductor said.

"Well… I guess that's our call." Flash said.

There was a round of hugs as the girls said goodbye for Flash and Dash. Finally, Fluttershy gave him one more hug, a few tears in both their eyes. They kissed before Flash walked to the train, waving goodbye. Fluttershy gulped and tried to stop the tears as the train started moving away from the station, Flash and Dash waving goodbye out a window.

A few moments later, the train was a speck in the distance as the girls went to leave, Fluttershy saddened. "Wait one moment girls, I have a favor to ask you." Luna said, looking at the group.

They paused and looked at the night monarch. "Yes Princess Luna?" Twilight asked.

"Well Vash's birthday is three days away and since he won't be here, we'll have to celebrate it when he gets home…" She said, a small smile on her face.

* * *

><p><strong>Well was it worth the wait? I hope it was? And I think I finally figured out where I want to go with the story so it should be easier to work on. Hopefully it won't take as long to finish another chapter. See ya all soon. Don't forget; any comments, concerns, questions, complaints, etc... please feel free to PM me or leave a review, I'll try and answer them as fast as I can.<strong>

**My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro**


	16. Chapter 15 Happy Birthday!

Holy! It's been like... forever hasn't it? I do apologize for that, got caught up with life and such. Was working on a bagillion of other stories, and still haven't finished one haha :P Anyway, now that things are settling down a tad more, this story will get a lot more attention. And that edit will get done eventually. Probably when I finish, I'll just rerelease it... A bit of sad news, had to take it down from FiMFiction cause they changed a few rules and from what I understood, can't use "published" songs other than from the show. :( Anyways, I should stop blabbing and let you read! Here's a bloody chapter that almost went a year in the making! Hopefully it's good :D

* * *

><p>The sun was high in the sky, the town clock ringing twice as the train's horn blared once more before it steamed away, smoke engulfing the station. Everypony coughed, the train a small speck in the distance before the smoke disappeared in the wind. Ponies mingled about, the town hadn't changed in the week they were away.<p>

There were more guards in town roaming about, however. They seemed to be searching for somepony, asking a random pony a few questions before departing, moving onto the next.

Flash and Dash coughed, stepping out of the lingering smoke. A cast was around Flash's ribs, a similar cast around Dash's wings. Their saddlebags were worn, barely held together. Their coats and manes were wind torn and ragged. Their wings needed a good cleaning, old feathers still nestled through. They looked exhausted, bags clearly under their eyes as they yawned in tandem.

"Glad to finally be home." Flash sighed, looking at the town.

"Me too, I bet everypony missed me-us." Dash sheepishly grinned.

"I'm just glad they let us home after your little show." He said, leading them to the library.

"Hey! Anypony that challenges Rainbow Dash should be prepared to lose."

"He wasn't challenging you, he was merely-"

"Merely saying my hoof! You know how he was treating us. And he voluntarily said yes remember?"

"Kinda hard to say no when there's an irate pony grabbing your beak."

"Well excuse me for getting ruffled at being called a one trick pony."

Flash sighed as they stood outside the library and wheezed, his ribs hurting again. "Huh, I wonder where everypony is, sorta expected them to meet us at the train station." He scratched his head.

"Yeah, me too." She looked around; the town itself seemingly busy. "Wonder where they are."'

"Not sure but we should tell Twi we're back, have Spike send a message to Mom." Flash said, opening the door to Pinkie's party cannon launching confetti and streamers all over both of them. They stood there, stunned as ponies appeared in front of them.

"Happy birthday!" They yelled, Twilight and Luna in the forefront. Everypony gasped as they noticed Flash's and Dash's conditions. Fluttershy flew to the front, hugging Flash.

"W-what happened?" She whispered before making sure he was alright.

"Just a few minor issues, nothing new." He chuckled.

"Doesn't look minor." She frowned, poking his rib as he hissed in pain.

"I'm fine, I'm fine… whose birthday?" He asked, trying to distract her.

"Yours silly." Twilight said, stunned before she levitated a small emerald jewel over to Flash. He caught it, both Flash and Shy staring at it. "Here, a little gift from Alli and me."

He smiled. "What is it?"

"It's a magic gem. You can store your magic into it and use it for small bursts to increase your magical prowess. Or so Alli says." She said.

"Speaking of, where is he?"

"Had to run back to Canterlot for business." She said with a slight frown.

"Oh… well, when he gets back, I'll have to thank him. And thank you too Twilight." He said before turning back to look at Shy.

They smiled at each other before they kissed briefly, intensely, all other ponies forgotten as the pair made up for lost time. Moments later, they broke the kiss, both blushing. "Glad I could say hello…"

She blushed. "Hi to you too… I missed you…" She whispered, nuzzling his chest.

"Well I'd hate to interrupt the moment but we do have a party waiting." Pinkie said, standing right next to them.

Dash backpedaled, the pink pony materializing out of nowhere. "But I didn't get him anything…" She said, scratching her hoof.

"Don't worry about it, didn't even know it was my birthday." Flash grinned.

"Still, I'll go find something real quick." Dash said, darting out of the library.

"Well then…" Flash said, watching her go.

"Come on, less talkie, more partyie." Pinkie insisted, pushing both of them inside.

The others wished him a happy birthday and he smiled, enjoying his party as the day wore on. Both Luna and Twilight insisted on healing him, which he declined.

"I can't get it healed."

"Why not? It's not like they'll ever know."

"I just can't. Call it weird and foolish but it'll undo everything I won."

"What do you mean? That doesn't even make sense."

"Mom, he said that if I won a fight, he'd talk to you and Celestia about the Zebras."

Luna paused. "I see…" She said slowly.

"Yeah and I won, so I have to let it heal naturally, like they do. If I got it healed and he came here, the talks would be immediately voided."

"But we can just fake it-"

"I'm sorry Twi but I'll just let it heal naturally. Besides, doesn't hurt that much."

"Fine, fine…" She rolled her eyes.

Fluttershy looked at him worriedly before they continued the party, the two inseparable. Finally, Dash returned with a bag in her mouth.

"Sorry it took so long, happy birthday." She said, tossing Flash a bag.

He caught it, looking at it weirdly before peeking inside. His eyes widened, pulling out a poster of the Wonderbolts, signed by Spitfire and Soarin. "Dash…" He said, everypony in awe.

"What?"

"How could you, I know how much this poster means to you…"

"Exactly. You know how much I didn't want to part with it. So take care of it, alright?" She said, sadly looking at her poster.

Flash paused before walking over to her and giving her a hug, careful of her own bandages. "Thank you…" He whispered.

"No sweat. Also sorry for what happened." She said, patting him on the back.

"No worries, we both made it out alive, more or less." He chuckled, letting go before they hoofbumped.

The party resumed, much to Pinkie's constant pestering. She forced them to play pin the tail on the pony, which she won, somehow putting a tail on the poster and Flash. Dash and AJ bobbed for apples, only for Gummy to make an abrupt debut, on Dash's snout. After her little freakout, AJ smiled victoriously as she held an apple in her mouth and ate it.

Luna insisted they put up the carnival game she played on Nightmare Night. She challenged everypony there to a contest, which only Dash accepted. The two got ready and when Pinkie blew the whistle, they launched spider after spider, AJ keeping score. With only five seconds left, they went into overdrive, AJ giving up counting till the end. Twilight called it as AJ counted, Luna had 100, Dash had 101. Dash grinned and Luna challenged her again and they repeated at least ten more games.

Flash and Fluttershy sat off to the side, watching the others. She sighed, resting in his lap as he wrapped a hoof around her. He smiled, kissing the top of her head as Rarity and Spike sat together on the library couch, Spike resting his head underneath Rarity's.

"I'm glad they finally admitted it." Flash whispered.

"Me too, its so good to see them happy…" Fluttershy whispered.

Flash sighed and nuzzled her cheek. "I've missed you…"

She smiled, kissing him. "Me too." She paused, wrapping their hooves around her. "So what really happened?"

"It's no big deal really, just some challenges for honor and stuff."

"Flash…"

He rolled his eyes. "It's complicated…" She looked up at him, staring into his eyes. The two waged a silent battle, Flash knowing he would lose. Finally, he caved and sighed again. "Alright, alright. The Griffins… they wouldn't let either of us talk to the king unless we proved our worth in battle."

"Even though they sent the message?"

"That was an invitation to the tournament. If I won, I got to talk to the King."

"And if you lost?"

He gulped. "L-let's not talk about that. Anyway, they allowed me and Dash to compete as a team, since we were 'hatchlings'. She's one hay of a fighter, I would've died several times without her." He chuckled. "Anywho, we got to the final round and… well, let's just say their champions aren't called the best for a reason."

"Those two really put us through the ringer." Dash said, throwing the spiders. "Still can't believe your plan worked."

"Oh yeah… Bit stupid in hindsight."

"What was your great plan darling?" Rarity asked.

He shrugged. "I distracted them while Dash sonic rainboomed them."

It was silent with even Luna staring at him, dumbfounded. "Excuse me?'

"Yeah, I distracted and fought them while Dash did a sonic rainboom, taking them both out with a good hit to the back of the head."

"First of all, that's a really stupid plan. Second of all, I'm sure they knew who Dash was, why didn't they see it?" Twilight asked.

"That's where I had to use… extreme measures…"

"Like?"

"Magic."

"Magic?"

"Eeyup. I may not be as good as you or Mom but with that illusion spell, they didn't even know that she was gone." He said proudly.

"But… you didn't know an illusion spell. Those are extremely taxing to use, much less have a good enough one to fool every griffin there." Twi said.

He shrugged. "I don't know, it just popped right into my head before the fight." He said, like it was normal.

Twilight and Luna shared a look, both confused. "Well… I guess that's good. Is that why you refuse to let us heal those wounds? Because of the tournament?"

He nodded. "The King said it was a great honor and we should wear these wounds proudly." He groaned, holding his side. "What an honor."

"But you didn't tell them the best part." Dash said.

"I don't think-"

"Yours truly defeated the Prince in a duel." Dash said, puffing out her chest proudly.

"It should've never happened…"

"Shush, he was asking for it."

"So what did you win exactly?" Twilight asked.

Flash and Dash looked at each other, both their faces burning red. "So… anypony in the mood for cake?" Flash asked.

"No, what did you win?"

"Uh… it was nothing. Just some time with the King." Dash stuttered.

AJ's eyebrow shot up and they knew they were busted but the cowpony stayed silent, looking Flash. He gulped, knowing that look. 'We'll talk about it later'. He hated that look. The ponies muttered amongst themselves before Pinkie pulled in a giant cake.

"Well I think its time for some cake!" She said, pushing it right in front of him.

Both him and Dash sighed in relief. He kissed Fluttershy before setting her on the chair and flying up to the top, careful of the ceiling. He closed his eyes and blew out the candles as they sung happy birthday.

Pinkie then pulled out a rather large kitchen knife and started to bisect the cake, hoofing each pony a piece bigger than any of the plates. A third of the cake remained before Pinkie inhaled the left overs, her stomach tripling in size. As they laughed, Pinkie burped, growing back to normal.

Everypony shrugged and went back to the games. Luna would not relent to Dash, making her even more aggravated each time Dash won. Dash didn't help either, mocking the Princess of the Night. Finally, the two decided to settle it in one final match. The winner got to choose something the loser had to do, no matter what it was. The stage was set as Twi started it, the spiders flying at mach one. Luna had the advantage, able to grab more spiders at once than Dash, but Dash had the speed to match every spider Luna threw.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1!" Everypony counted down, watching the two throw even faster.

"And time!" Twi yelled, the two combatants dropping their spiders and to the floor, panting with exhaustion.

AJ walked over to the baskets, starting the countdown as Pinkie and Rarity gave Luna and Dash each a drink of the punch, the two taunting the other.

"We both know I won Princess, just give up already." Dash said in between gasps for air.

"I… I doubt it. We haven't been taking you seriously till now." Luna fired back.

"Puhlease!"

"Alright, Ah finished coutin'." AJ said as everypony turned to look at her and she cleared her throat. "Dash, ya had 192 spiders with 5 misses." The pony blushed as AJ turned to Luna. "And Princess, ya had 192 and a half."

"A HALF?!"

AJ nodded, pointing to the basket. A spider hung on the rim, half its body in, half out. "So Ah'll give Princess Luna the win." AJ said.

Luna shot up, a big smile on her face. "Huzzah!"

Dash rolled her eyes. "I would've won if those five went in." She muttered.

Luna grinned at her before noticing the descending sun and frowned. "Oh phooey, right when we were about to have fun." She cleared her throat. "Sadly, I have to leave, so Celestia doesn't have to raise the moon." She said, hugging everypony goodbye. She hugged Flash tightly, kissing the top of his forehead. "Be good son."

He blushed. "I'll be fine…"

She smiled and turned to Fluttershy. "Make sure he doesn't get into too much trouble."

She giggled. "He won't…"

"Hey, I'm right here you know." Fluttershy leaned up and kissed him. "On second thought… please, continue."

Everypony laughed as Luna headed towards the door, shadow guards materializing out of nowhere. "Flash… happy birthday."

"Thanks Mom." He smiled, everypony waving goodbye as she left, heading towards home. He yawned, the last few weeks catching up to him as his body felt every bruise and sleepless night. He could tell Dash felt it too, the pony trying to stay awake.

Pain exploded in the back of his head as spots danced across his vision. He grunted in pain and held a hoof to the back of his head. Fluttershy looked at him worriedly, holding him tightly. "Are you alright?"

Her voice was distant as he tried to answer, his mouth not responding as blackness engulfed him.

[...]

He stood in a marble white room, a campfire roaring in the middle. The fire itself was surrounded by small rocks, almost as if they were keeping it at bay. A filly sat next to the flames, tending them with an iron staff. She had a tan coat, her tail an earth brown. Her mane and cutie mark were hidden by simple brown scarf and cloak, the cloak held together by a golden chain around the neck.

He slowly walked towards her and bowed. He wasn't sure why but he had a feeling he had to. She turned to him and smiled, looking at him with warm fiery red eyes. "Good evening Flash."

"Uh… good evening to you too. Who are you?"

"No pony important, just the one that tends the fire. If somepony doesn't, it goes cold."

"Um… alright…" He shuffled uncomfortably, power radiating off the filly.

"Relax Flash, I won't bring anypony harm. I just keep the fires burning."

"Right… I'm not sure what that means…"

She stoked the flames as they crackled with energy. "The warmth of family can help even the most desperate pony. But if those flames went out, well it would be bad, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah…"

She looked at him. "No harm will come to you here."

"But how do you know?"

"I tend this place, no pony can get in unless I will them."

"Where exactly are we?"

"My oikos young one."

Flash looked around and it looked so simple, a fire in the middle, doors leading to rooms off the side. "But how did I get here?"

"My nephew wanted to speak to you unhindered and-"

"Auntie? Are you in here? Oh, there you are." A pony walked in, similiar to the other; both had tan coats but this one was twice her size. He had blue eyes with the same fiery presence as the filly and a slicked-back blonde mane, his tail swishing back and forth. He quickly walked over and shook Flash's hoof. "And you must be Flash, glad to finally meet you. Can I borrow him for a moment?" He asked, bowing to the filly.

"Of course, that is why I brought him here." She said, shaking her head. "Just be careful, he seems to already be at his breaking point."

He turned and saw Flash holding his head and laughed. "Gotcha, come on Flash my boy, let's have our little chat." He said, grabbing Flash's hoof and dragged him into another room. He clapped his forehooves together, the room transforming into an archery range. He grinned at Flash and forced a bow and arrow into the alicorn's hooves. "Pretty neat, isn't it?"

"Bu… wha… who are you ponies?"

"We've gone by many names over the years but for now, call me Aurora."

"And the filly in the other room?"

Aurora laughed. "If she didn't tell you her name, then its not important."

Flash blinked. "Alright… what am I doing here?"

Aurora picked up his bow and held it steady, an arrow materializing. He was silent, aiming at one of the targets before he let go of the string, the arrow flying faster than Flash could see. He heard the 'thunk' and saw that he had bullseyed the bullseye. "Well we needed to talk and I was getting tired of Discord always interrupting."

"Wait what?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Didn't you think it was a bit odd that you passed out a lot? Always had nightmares and visions when you slept? That was me trying to get ahold of you, sorry about that by the way, but Discord kept butting in. Stupid draconequus."

"But for what? Why did you need to talk to me?"

"Well that's where things get interesting. You see, my oracle had a prophecy and you were involved."

"I was?"

He laughed. "Seems you only speak in questions, granted I would've expected that from Luna's offspring."

Flash stamped a hoof. "Alright, what's going on? How do you know all this? How could you do that? How could you summon things, you're not a unicorn or alicorn!"

Aurora raised an eyebrow. "How are you back then if you got taken by the Elements? How did you regrow a horn?"

"Well… I uh… don't know."

"Exactly, we can't explain everything. It's the way of the world, full of mysteries and wonders." He jabbed Flash in the ribs. "And besides, somethings are best left unsaid, trust me. You were already freaking out, if we told you the truth you might explode. You wouldn't be the first." He motioned for Flash to take aim. Flash shakily held the bow and almost poked his eye out with the arrow. After some pointers from Aurora, Flash launched the arrow, just hitting the bottom of the board. "Not bad for a rookie. Maybe aim a tad higher."

"Um sir… if I may ask."

"Please, I'm not that old, no formalities."

"Err… alright. But what prophecy are you talking about? And what's happening in the real world?"

"Oh you just passed out." He said nonchalantly.

"Again?"

"Yep, they're probably used to it by now. But you're right, I've kept you long enough. No more messing around." He clapped his hooves and the bows and arrows disappeared. The room shifted and they were back with the filly. "Now I must warn you, its not a full one… why, I don't know. She wouldn't tell me... I don't get to say how they're made, personally I liked it better when they rhymed..." He cleared his throat.

_"Both born to an immortal_

_One a bane, the other a boon._

_Either will decide our fate,_

_One will be killed by a parent,_

_The other will be granted an end."_

Flash stared at the pony, backing up. "What does that mean?"

They both shrugged. "We have theories but we're not sure."

"Then why did you tell me?"

Aurora and the filly shared a look. "Flash… you are part of the it."

"But…" He paused, letting it sink in. "Luna… she's an immortal." They nodded. "Then who's the other?"

They shared another look, almost as if they were conversing silently. "We… cannot tell you."

"Why not?"

"We have already done too much. But we can give you a hint."

"And that is Mr and Mrs Vague?"

They smiled. "Luna wasn't the only one that had a child."

Flash's eyes opened wide. "You mean… Aunt Celestia did too?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

"But… that… that doesn't make sense."

The room rumbled as a loud boom sounded above them. The two ponies looked nervous, Aurora's face paling. "Looks like father found out."

"Don't worry about him." She turned towards Flash. "We hate to cut this short and leave you with so many questions but it seems our conference is over." Her eyes glowed, the room shrinking around her.

"But I have so many questions!"

She nodded. "Just remember that it doesn't matter who one's parents' are, you decide who you are." She said, a bolt of lightning hitting Flash in the chest and he fell back into the darkness.

[...]

He gasped, opening his eyes as everypony circled around. "Hey…" He muttered weakly.

Everypony let collective sigh of relief. "She's gone five minutes and you pass out. How typical." Dash said, rolling her eyes.

"Thanks for the concern Dash."

Dash smiled and he could see the concern on her face, hidden behind sarcasm. "Oh you know me Flash. Never a dull moment with you."

Fluttershy sighed and hugged him tightly, kissing him. "I think that's our cue to go home…"

Everypony nodded. "Yeah, it is getting pretty late." Twilight said, looking at the clock. Someone started to snore loudly as everypony turned to the couch, Spike passed out. They laughed, Rarity using her magic to pick up the baby dragon. She kissed his cheek before passing him to Twilight.

"Goodnight darlings." She said, hugging each and every one of them. She kissed Flash on the cheek. "Happy birthday." She said, smiling at his red face before leaving. Everypony soon followed, leaving Flash and Fluttershy alone in the library with Twilight.

They helped her clean up the party, after she put Spike in bed. A good while later, the library was back to her very critical standards. She hugged each tightly. "Thank you both for staying. It would've taken forever…"

"No sweat Twi, glad we could help." Flash leaned and hugged her. "Thanks for throwing the party… it was fantastic."

"Don't thank me, it was Princess Luna that came up with the idea. I just hosted it."

"Still, it was amazing either way." He hesitated for a moment. "Hey Twi?"

"Hmm?" He quickly told them what happened while he was unconscious. She looked shocked, her mouth dropping. "Princess Celestia… no… she… unless those rumors were true." Flash tilted his head, confused but she waved him off. "It doesn't matter, I'll have to do a bit of research…" She quickly turned around, lost in her own world as books started to fly towards her.

"Uh… Twi?"

She ignored him and he went to call her again for Fluttershy to stop him. "It's no use, she's in her own little world. She probably wouldn't hear us even if we yelled right in her ear." She said.

He smiled, shaking his head. "Alright… come on, let's go home." He said, leading the way home.

Luna had made sure the moon wasn't blocked by any clouds, the stars sparkling in the clear night. Crickets chirped as they made their way home, most of the town asleep. A nice gentle breeze rustled by and Fluttershy got closer for warmth, pushing her way under his wing. Home was just like he left, animals scurrying around and a pain to clean.

They got inside and the animals had all been taken care of and the house clean. He looked at her surprised. "Oh… um… Twilight and Spike helped me clean up. Thought it'd be good so we didn't have to do it later."

"Oh… so that's where Spike disappeared too." He said, remembering the dragon had vanished from the party for awhile before he came back, covered in dust and lettuce leaves. "I thought he just had a bit of a fall in the pantry." He took off the saddlebags and sighed, plopping down on the couch and stretching. "Ow…" He muttered.

She shook her head. "Oh no silly, he's really good with the animals too…" She said, going into the kitchen and getting a hoof towel. She ran it under warm water and ringed it before walking back and sitting down next to him. He raised an eyebrow and watched her as she gently pressed against some sore muscles, the warmth calming them down.

He sighed, closing his eyes. She continued to hold the towel there, moving it across his back. "There…" She whispered, leaning up to kiss him. "I wish you would've let them heal you… I don't like seeing you in pain." She said sadly.

"I know Shy… its just I have to, so Mom and Aunt can talk to the King. Once the meetings done, I'll see if they can heal it. Maybe have them lower the pain."

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"Not too bad, I've had worse."

She sighed, resting against him. He wrapped his arm around her, hugging her close. "Why don't we get to bed?"

She yawned. "O-okay…"

He picked her up and she eeped in shock. He nuzzled her snout and carried her up the stairs in his forehooves, her face bright red. He gently sat her on the bed as her hooves wrapped around his neck, pulling him with her. He rolled so she was on top, smiling at each other with the moon the only source of light. He leaned up and kissed her, knowing this is where he belonged. Finally, he broke the kiss, both their faces bright red.

"I really did miss you."

"Me too…" She looked away. "It was… so quiet without you and lonely. Every night I laid in bed waiting for your nightly hugs… and I'd wake up…" She didn't finish.

"Hey, hey… its alright. I'm here now and I don't plan on going anywhere." He said, nuzzling her cheek.

"Promise?"

"Cross my heart, hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye." He said with a smile. "So enough about me, how about you? How are you? What did you do for the last week?"

"Oh… you know… just… taking care of animals. Applejack had a bit of a fruit bat problem but we solved that pretty fast." She smiled. "Nothing too exciting anyway. I went to Nurse Redheart, seems I'm doing well and everything's fine with the foal."

"I'm glad to hear…" He yawned.

She giggled and got comfy, nuzzling into the nape of his neck as she listened to his heartbeat. "I think its somepony's bedtime…"

He wrapped his hooves around her, using his magic to shakingly pull up the covers. "I couldn't agree more…" He said, kissing her cheek. "Goodnight Fluttershy."

"Goodnight Flash…" She said, closing her eyes. A few minutes passed as Flash quickly fell asleep. She opened her eyes, watching his face finally relax, his sleep peaceful. She kissed his forehead and wiggled out of his grip, snuggling up on his side. _I hope you can finally get some sleep, you deserve it…_ She could feel herself slipping, the call of the pillow to loud to resist. She fell asleep, using the last of her strength to grab his hoof, which reassuringly gripped hers.

[...]

He sighed, reading the newspaper in his quarters. The candle flickered just before somepony knocked. Quickly he threw on his disguise with a flash. "Yes?"

"It's Stakes my lord."

"Come in." He said, putting the paper on the table. The pony in question walking in, shutting the door behind him. "So what's new?"

"It seems he's back from the Griffins and got them to send over the King for a conference."

He raised an eyebrow in surprise. "Well then… I wasn't expecting him to do that."

"Neither was I… and I have some bad news. He knows."

"Knows what specifically?"

"The prophecy; it appears he was told in some vision."

He clenched his teeth. "I see…"

"So what do we do?"

He was silent for a moment, leaning back in his chair to think. "We'll stick with the plan for as long as possible. He doesn't know who the prophecy is for yet. Let's keep it that way. Are you still looking for your 'uncle'?" Stakes nodded. "Alright, I think its time you found him so you can keep a closer eye on him." He smiled at the pony. "You're doing great Stakes, you'll prove her wrong."

Stake's eye twitched as his pupils turned red and his body shuddered. "I know… then I'll prove just how wrong she was." He said.

"Good, now head back to Ponyville. We don't want anypony noticing you're gone. I'll have your 'uncle' meet you at the quill store."

Stakes nodded and bowed, leaving the pony alone with his thoughts. He sighed, grabbing the paper once again and flipping through the pages. _Hmm… who to send…_

* * *

><p>Woo! Hopefully it was worth it and like I said, it's gonna get more attention now that things are calming down. Got any problems, concerns, etc... I'll gladly answer. Once I read them haha :P<p>

And I decided to start answering the reviews at the bottom... it makes more sense... I think... So you can skip this, since I apparently never answered any review yet!

**Well** - Yeah, I know... its really rushed and pretty dang random. No idea why that particular scene there to be honest. I think I just wanted some... I don't know how to explain it. Maybe to show some tension with friends? I wish I could rewrite it but I'm happy with it for what it is, gives people what to expect with my writing style haha

**The Evil Guest** - I did all I could! D: But he'll be back... maybe...

**tjtjtj1212** - Thanks :3

**racecarghost** - Yeah, hopefully it was worth all the time it took to catch up! I'm glad you like it and I do have some dasterdly things planned. Muwhaha! And yeah, I'm gonna try to not go over 5k words anymore... I usually keep them 2-4 in my other stories.

**Couldn't delete this profile** - Yeah, I think its better. Cuts out a lot of filler too... even though I like filler. And thanks for liking it, especially since you were one of the firsts. :D

**Alixzander GearHeart** - I try... since the way it started, I knew people were gonna figureatively kill me for having an alicorn oc. I wanted to make him as powerless as possible... I think I did a good job, maybe cut down the hospital visits and blackouts, but otherwise good. And maybe, could be onto something there :3 Haha Cause Fluttershy is best pony... there I said it, now let's see how angry people get... And the flank kicking has been tripled! :D

**namco402** - I'm sorry it took so long but here ya go! And I just wish I could go into detail about them, maybe have a side story one day. TwixAlli is one of my favourite pairings, ignoring FlashxFlutters... And I'm glad to hear people still know who Elton John is! I thought I was just old...

**S.H.I.E.L.D-Agent-Phoenix** - I'm sorry it took so long... its been crazy! I'm happy to see you stick around since pretty much the beginning! :D More updates soon to follow.

**bearie** - Nope, not by a long shot. I still got a bagillion things I have to put Flash through- I uh, mean... let him experience a wonderful life... :) And thanks for your kind words... I meant to post a reply in the next chapter... I just never did, I'm sorry :(

**xtremesmw** - I'm sososososo sorry I never responded to these before! Yeah, he does tend to die a lot, sorta like his creator! :P When I started, I wanted his mum to be Luna, she's my favorite Princess (Bar Twilight...) If you reread the previous chapters, I've subtely hinted at it but I guess you'd only realize it if I point it out... I need to work on my foreshadowing skills... And we'll find out about his Father... I may have already shown him. :P Your advice helped so much! I can't thank you enough... and yeah, that word is one of the many that are the bane of my existence. Yes, Discord was speaking through Flash, I'm still not sure if I did it well enough, maybe change the color of the text next time or something... And I'm so glad you liked it, helped me get through a rough patch. That little trick helps so much but I usually just let it sit for a few days and go back and read it. People here don't like me printing out 15ish pages every other month or so haha And thanks so much for being my first review and I wouldn't mind hearing what you think of it now, all these year(s) later.

Phew! That was a bit too much... but from now on, every chapter I'll answer. If I missed you, I'm sorry! Thanks for reading everything! I'll see you soon.

Once again, I don't own My Little Pony, Hasbro does.


	17. Chapter 16 - Preparing for the Gala

Hello! Long time no see… geeze, feels like I'm repeating myself at this rate… Any who, sorry for the lack of updates, I've been busy with work and school and the drama at home. I would like to say that I'm trying a new format with uploading chapters and if it gets a good response, I'm gonna go back and fix the others. Instead of just copy/pasting, I'm uploading as a Word doc… Anyways enough rambling, onto the chapter!

-;-

Roosters signaled the rise of the sun, poking faintly through the building rain clouds. The pegasi in Ponyville were getting ready for another misty weekend, bringing in clouds and filling them to the brim with water. Two of their best fliers, however, were still on leave, recovering from the battles in the Griffin Kingdom.

Fluttershy groggily opened her eyes, the sun just squeezing through the curtains. She blinked, wiping sleep out of her eyes and with a small yawn, stretched, pausing when something lightly hit the bed. She turned and saw Flash sleeping right besides her, a faint grin on his face. He quietly snored, eyes fluttered fitfully under his eyelids.

She smiled and leaned down, kissing his cheek before she got out of bed, heading towards the bathroom. After doing her morning ritual, she paused, walking up and placing a hoof against the mirror. The mare staring back at her seemed so similar but so vastly different, life taking her places she never thought she'd be. She looked down, a small bulge starting to show on her stomach and she gently patted it with a hoof.

It seemed like she was living another pony's life, shocked that she was going to be married soon and a... a _mother_… Her cheeks took a pinkish hue as she walked out of the bathroom, stopping at her nightstand to grab the butterfly necklace, smiling as the memory of his proposal played in her mind. She clipped it around her neck before quietly walking out of the room, trying not to wake him up.

She headed downstairs, saying hello to all her friends along the way. Angel waited impatiently in the kitchen, his foot tapping rapidly. She smiled, nuzzling his cheek. "Good morning Angel, how are you?" He opened his mouth and pointed at it. "Oh.. you must be hungry, I think I still have some carrots for you." She said, walking over to the fridge and pulled out a little bundle of carrots. She dropped them off at the counter, grabbing a knife and chopping them up, pausing only to get a bowl.

She walked over to the table, placing the bowl in front of the bunny as he dived in, smiling at her once before ignoring everything, enjoying his food. She wandered around the house, making sure all her critters had food and water for the day.

Just as she was beginning to make herself and Flash some breakfast, somepony knocked on the door. She paused and put the whisk down before she walked over to the door and opened it. Three fillies ran past her and dived into the living room. Fluttershy smiled and cleared her throat, the same blurs standing at attention in front of her.

"One day ya'll have ta tell us how ya do that." AJ said, looking at the CMC standing in military precision.

Fluttershy giggled and opened her forehooves, the three fillies running to give her a hug. "One day… but what are you guys doing here so early?"

"Well Ah was wonderin' if Flash could watch the CMC while Ah borrow ya for something..." AJ asked, looking a bit uncomfortable.

Fluttershy looked up, surprised. "Oh… what'd you need?"

"It's… uh long story…" She mumbled, shifting her hat.

"Well Flash is still asleep-"

"Don't worry, we'll go wake him up!" Applebloom said, the three fillies disappearing upstairs.

"Oh my…" Fluttershy said, the two mares staring at the ceiling. For a moment, it was silent as the fillies slithered into the room.

"Ah thought they'd wake him up"- AJ was interrupted as the CMC yelled and Flash yelped in surprise, followed by a loud thud.

They could hear mutterings before Flash slowly walked down the stairs, his mane a disaster as Applebloom sat on his back, the other filles running around him. "G-good morning AJ… Fluttershy…" He yawned into his hoof, letting Applebloom down.

"Sorry bout the rude awakenin', Ah didn't know they'd do that…"  
>"No biggie, I'm up." He walked over and nuzzled Fluttershy's cheek. "Good morning."<p>

She smiled, kissing his cheek. "Good morning to you too."

"Well aren't you two just adorable." AJ chuckled.

They both looked away from each other, blushing. "So AJ, what's up?"

"Well Ah hate ta break up such a cute couple, but Ah gotta borrow Fluttershy here for a bit. And before ya ask, Ah can't say anything. It's a Rare thing…"

"I see… well… I'd hate to get on her bad side…"

Fluttershy nodded and kissed his cheek. "I won't be gone long…"

"And ya don't mind watching the CMC?"

"Nah, don't worry about it. I got a few ideas on how to keep them occupied." He nuzzled her cheek. "Go have fun and tell her I said hello."

"I will…"

AJ turned to the three crusaders. "Alright, yer all gonna be on yer best behavior while Flash is watchin' ya right?"

Applebloom nodded. "Mmhm! Ah promise."

"Good, then we'll be back in a bit. Thanks again Flash..." AJ tipped her hat at him as Fluttershy waved goodbye.

"Oh, I was beginning to make breakfast…"

"Don't worry, I got it." He waved goodbye back and shook his head before he shut the door. "Alright you three, how bout I make us breakfast and we go crusading?"

"Can we help?"

"Well… alright… Hopefully you three learned from last time…"

They blushed and kicked at the floor before charging into the kitchen.

[...]

Breakfast went surprisingly well, no big disasters, no fires, not even that big of a mess. After they had their fill and cleaned the dishes, Flash took the fillies out to Ponyville, helping them with their wacky ideas.

As Flash was getting ready to stop them from getting mining helmets and pickaxes, Dash dropped in front of them, her head frantically shooting from side to side. "Hey Dash."

"Rainbow! It's good to see you!" Scootaloo runs over and goes to hug her, but pauses and blushes.

Dash faintly smiled and rubbed her little sister's mane. "Good to see you too squirt. Have any of you seen Pinkie?"

"No why? What's up?"

"She's trying to get me to go to Rarity's…"

"You too? What's up with that?"

Dash blinked and rubbed her wing. "Really? Fluttershy or AJ didn't say anything? I saw them leaving the house so I assumed you knew…"

"Nope, not a clue."

"Oh well-"

"Rainbow Dash~" Pinkie's voice drifted towards them, every pony looking at the hopping pink pony.

"Oh shoot! Gotta fly!" And just like that, she took off in a blue blur as Pinkie hopped up.

"Hiya Flash and Cutie Markers! Got your cutie marks yet?"

"No…" The three fillies said simultaneously and stared at the ground.

"Aww shucks, I'm sure if you keep trying, you'll get them in no time!"

"But-"

"No buts unless its about your cutie marks." Pinkie giggled.

"Hey Pinkie," Flash asked, trying not to laugh.

"Yeesssssss?"

"What's up with the girls going to Rarity's?"

"Oh well its almost time for the Grand Galloping-" Suddenly her eyes widened and she dropped to the ground. "I BROKE A PINKIE PROMISE!"

"What?"

She grabbed him by the shoulders and went snout to snout with him. "I promised Rarity that I'll keep it a surprise for you so you could see our new dresses and she made a tuxedo for you. Twilight got a letter and it had tickets to the Grand Galloping-" She gasped. "I DID IT AGAIN!"

Flash blinked and tilted his head. "The… Grand Galloping Gala? Wait… how did I know that?"

Applebloom hopped on his back. "It's a big party in Canterlot with a bunch of fancy nobles. Mah sister and the others went last year… Apparently it didn't end well. She was mighty upset."

Pinkie blushed and giggled nervously. "Y-yeah… well… I gotta go-" On par with Dash, she disappeared, leaving a pink outline for a moment.

Flash shook and scratched his head. "Why is it every time I talk to her, I always feel like I missed something?"

"Cause it's Pinkie Pie; now come on, ya promised ta help us."

"Yes… but I doubt your cutie marks are in mining."

"You never know!"

"True…" He sighed and was dragged along as the trio went to get the pickaxes.

[...]

Fluttershy stood on the little stage in Rarity's work room as the fashionista cut some thread to just the right shape. "There we are darling," she said and held it up to Fluttershy.

"Oh, I think it looks wonderful Rarity… thank you."

"It's no problem dear, it's what friends do." Rarity hummed for a moment and pulled out some red ribbon, notching it through the holes. "Try this on again please."

Fluttershy took the offered garment and tried it on and after having Rarity help her tie it, looked in the mirror. "Oh Rarity… this is beautiful…"

The white unicorn blushed and fixed her red glasses. "Thank you darling but its your beauty that makes the piece." Fluttershy's face turned bright red and she hid behind her mane. "You know its true darling."

"I-I'm not that pretty…"

"Oh please Fluttershy, I know many mares that wished they looked like you." Rarity turned around and Fluttershy turned to look at her, a piece of the outfit sliding down her shoulder. Rarity's eyes widened as her horn was encased by magic and the dress dropped off Fluttershy. She ran to the table and starting sketching.

"Um… R-Rarity? Are you alright? Did I do something wrong?"

"Of course not darling, I just had a great idea…" Rarity finally finished sketching and sighed. "So Fluttershy, what do you think?"

Fluttershy's face turned beet red. "I don't know… you sure it's not… too revealing?"

"It'll fit you wonderfully, trust me. And I doubt it, but if you want…"

"No, I trust you Rarity… I wonder if Flash would like it?"

"I'm sure every stallion will be envious of him." Rarity giggled before disappearing into the other room. "Oh good, I still have some left." She walked back out, trailing behind a roll of light green silk.

"Oh nononono, I can't let you waste that expensive material on me…"

Rarity put a hoof on her friend's shoulder. "Fluttershy, do you trust me?"

"Well yes but-"

"No buts darling. You're going to be a princess soon and need to look as marvelous as possible."

"B-but I'm not really…"

"Darling, you're marrying a prince!"

Fluttershy smiled. "He definitely doesn't act like it sometimes."

Rarity laughed. "Oh Celestia no, he acts like a child… but he's such an honest and caring pony. You're a very lucky mare Fluttershy." Fluttershy blushed and Rarity walked up, measuring and trying to get the silk in just the right design. "So how are you feeling dear?"

"I'm okay, just the usual morning dizziness and such." Fluttershy looked down at her stomach. "I also think I'm starting to get fat…"

Rarity shook her head. "No dear, you're just starting to show. I remember my mother looking like that when she had Sweetie Belle. Speaking of, how is Flash handling the CMC?"

"Oh he loves watching them… even if he looks exhausted." She nervously kicked at the stage. "Rarity, can I ask you something?"

"Of course darling, what's on your mind?"

Fluttershy looked away, letting her mane cascade down her face. "D-do you think I'll be a good mother?"

Rarity stopped and looked at the mare over her glasses. "Fluttershy, I think you'll be a fantastic mother."

"I-I don't know about that… I'm just so worried that…"

"Worried about what dear?"

"Well… y-you know how my parents were… and Princess Luna was with Flash… I-I just don't know… I just have a feeling I'm going to freeze up… If something happens to her, it'll be my fault."

"Fluttershy, nothing is going to happen with the foal. Everything will be fine."

"But I read-"

"I don't want to sound rude and I mean this in the best way possible… but that's something you and Twilight have in common. You can't base all your knowledge off of books. Yes they help, but in the end, it's a bunch of other factors that you just can't control and the experience you have." She put a reassuring hoof on her timid friend. "Do you trust Flash?"

"With my life."

"Do you trust us?"

"Of course I do, you're my closest friends…"

"And do you trust Nurse Redheart?"

"Mmhm…"

"Then we've done everything we can… All we can do is wait and see."

"Can you promise me everything will be fine?"

"No darling, but I know that everything will be. I can feel it."

Fluttershy nodded and Rarity hugged her. "But what if I'm too strict?" She murmured.

Rarity stifled a laugh. "No offense darling, but I doubt you'll be too strict."

"A-are you sure?"

"Quite positive." Rarity used her magic to take her glasses off and put the silk on the table. "I think that's enough for now, I got your measurements so I doubt I'll need to modify too much… But it's an excellent time for the spa!"

"If you say so…"

Rarity faintly smiled. "If you don't want to, I understand darling."

"No, I think you're right. I could use a spa trip…"

"Good! I could use a spa partner…" She giggled and led the way out of the Boutique and to the spa.

[...]

Two ponies walked down a familiar path, both relaxed and glad to be away from Rarity's dresses. AJ and Fluttershy were almost to the shy pegasus' house, which stood intact.

"Well… at least they didn't burn down the house…" AJ muttered.

"Oh, I'm sure everything's fine…" She opened the front door slowly, waiting for the destruction inside. Instead, it was perfectly fine and clean.

Both mares were surprised as Applebloom hopped over. "Hey sis, how was Rarity's?"

"It was… great. Ah'm surprised everything's… well, standin'," she paused. "Where's Flash?

Applebloom blushed and looked away. "He's lyin' down…"

AJ recognized that look; it was the look Applebloom had whenever somepony got hurt. "What happened?"

"We didn't mean too!"

"Whoa there AB, slow down. Didn't mean ta what?"

"Well we thought we'd try ta get our cutie marks in minin', since last time we used them electric jackhammers and not good ol' fashion picks. We were minin' something in the tunnel up by the Everfree and a group of Timberwolves came by ta see what all the fuss was… Flash stopped them from hurting us… When Scoots thought it'd be good to see if our cutie marks were in Timberwolf killers, she charged in. Flash got hit-" Fluttershy rushed upstairs, AJ glaring at AB. She looked at her big sister. "Ah'm sorry… Ah yelled at Scootaloo and Dash heard and took her away… Ah think Sweetie Belle is up with him…"

Fluttershy flung open the bedroom door, Sweetie Belle jumped and squeaked. Flash laid on the bed and opened an eye, a small smile appeared on his lips. "Hey, how was Rarity's?"

She trotted over and looked at him sadly. "Why is it everytime I leave you, you always get hurt?"

He chuckled. "Hey… I do other stuff!"

She faintly smiled, the corner of her eyes wet with tears. "How badly did they hurt you?"

He groaned and rolled over, showing his shredded fur and wing. "Not too bad, it's just sore. I got rid of all the bad feathers, looks like I won't be flying any time soon…"

She leaned down and wrapped her hooves around his neck and kissed him. She looked at Sweetie. "Thanks for taking care of him.."

Sweetie blushed. "It was nothing," she squeaked, "he did save us… I told Scoots that was a bad plan… but we really just want our cutie marks."

"You'll find it, don't worry, eventually you'll figure it out… I doubt you girls will have to wait as long as me." Flash chuckled, nuzzling up to Fluttershy's stomach.

"Aww…" Sweetie giggled.

AJ knocked on the door frame. "How is he?"

"Oh AJ? You're here too? I'm fine… just grazed me…"

AJ faintly smiled. "Always something… can't just get hurt once, can ya?"

"Nope! I swear, the universe is conspiring against me… it's almost as if it likes me in the hospital…"

They all laughed and Applebloom looked sadly at him. "Ah'm still sorry…"

"No problem, I understand the rush… Just, let's be more careful next time in our mad dash for cutie marks. I don't think any pony wants you hurt."

"Ah know…"

AJ smiled. "Alright you two, let's leave them alone. Ah bet Flash wants to relax…"

"Hehe, a little… Goodbye you two, I'll see ya later…"

Applebloom and Sweetie both waved goodbye as AJ did as well, the three followed by Fluttershy. Flash rested against the pillows. AJ paused at the front door, the two fillies waiting by the bridge. "Ah'm real sorry Fluttershy…"

"It's okay, at least he's not too hurt…"

"Still… Just make sure he rests, alright?"

"Mmhm, you don't have to worry."

"And you too, Ah don't want ya ta stress yerself out."

"I won't…" Fluttershy smiled.

"Good, if ya have any problems, ya know you can count on me." AJ hugged her before waving goodbye, the fillies following.

Fluttershy sighed and shut the door, going back up to Flash and getting on the bed. He opened his eye again, smiling as she ran a hoof through his mane. "Oh Flash…"

"I'm sorry Shy, I always get hurt…"

"It's alright, just… get better okay?"

"I'll do my best… So how was Rarity's?"

"It was just what I needed, we went to the spa afterwards."

"So that's why you look even more beautiful." He smiled and got up slowly, grabbing her hoof. She blushed and kissed his lips.

"Oh shush, you're just saying that."

"You know how I feel…" He smiled and nuzzled up under chin as she wrapped him in her hooves. "So… was it for the Grand Galloping Gala?"

She paused and her eyes grew wide. "How did you…"

"Pinkie blurted it out… and went a wee bit crazy when she broke a Pinkie Promise."

"Well Rarity did say that Pinkie promised not to say anything so we didn't have another incident like last year…"

"Yeah, about that, what happened?"

Fluttershy's face went bright red. "It's a long story…"

"I got time… won't be doing much…"

She sighed and started to explain what happened.

[...]

A few weeks past as Flash recovered from both the Timberwolves and the trials in the Griffin Kingdom. Dash seemed to be not really affected as she quickly got used to the pain. Fluttershy started to show more each day, her belly rapidly expanding. It was getting challenging for her to walk, waddling through the house. Flash was by her side the entire time, helping the best he could.

He trained in magic in his sparse spare time, his grasp getting slightly better. Twilight was impressed when he showed them his illusion spell. And Rarity surprised him with another outfit, just like his old but made of silk.

No pony was surprised when Flash found out, having it not really have been a secret. Rarity had made them all new outfits, although she had to make a few adjustments for Fluttershy.

It took all of them and Flash to convince her to go, fearing that everypony would make fun of her for being fat. They promised no pony would and eventually she decided to continue going.

[...]

Flash and Fluttershy were on their way to a routine checkup with Nurse Redheart, Fluttershy leaning heavily on Flash. "I-I'm sorry I keep putting all my weight on you…" She whispered, her face hidden into the crook of his neck.

"It's fine sweetie, just relax…"

She sighed. "Everypony is probably staring…"

"No pony is honey, they don't even notice." He looked around, not a single pony was staring, all of them glancing once and smiling before finishing their own business.

"I-if you're sure…"

"I am, trust me. Now we're almost there…" The two of them went into the hospital and saw Nurse Stitches watching the counter. "Hey Nurse Stitches."

She looked up and smiled. "Hello yourself… what happened now?"

"Nothing today, just a checkup for Fluttershy."

"Oh, I see. I'll let them know you're here. Why don't you head into the third room and we'll come in in a moment?"

"Alright…" He led the way, Fluttershy refusing to look around as they went into the room and he shut the door. "It's alright, it's just us…"

She finally looked around and wobbled to the examine table. She struggled to get up and he went to help. "No, no… I got it…" She said and finally got up, lying on her back and getting comfy. He pulled a chair next to her and rubbed her stomach.

A few minutes went by before the door opened, Dr Stables walking in with a smile. "Hello you two."

"Hello Doctor," they said at the same time.

He levitated a folder inside, glancing through it. "Sorry, Nurse Redheart's off today, she's on vacation so I'm taking over…"

"It's alright Doctor."

"Just a routine check up right?"

"Mmhm…"

He smiled and read some more. "Ah, so you're already in week twenty, congratulations by the way on the foal." She blushed as he gently poked her stomach. "Anything that you wanted to ask?"

"Not really… just, I'm eating a lot more than usual and it's hard to move around. I'm always tired and my hooves hurt."

"That's normal, being this late. Your body is focusing all its resources on the growth of the foal. I would recommend not flying unless you're used to pulling an extra twenty five, thirty pounds."

"Oh don't worry, I haven't flown in a while…"

"That's good, that's good…" He said, rubbing a hoof along her stomach and looking for any warning signs. "Everything feels good, let's take a listen…" He put on a stethoscope and placed it on her belly. She giggled and tried to move, the end being cold. He smiled and moved it around, giving it a listen. "Hmm…" He paused, tilting his head and listening. "Interesting…"

"What?"

"It didn't say you were having twins…"

"Twins?!" They both yelped and looked at each other.

He nodded and took off the stethoscope and hoofed it to them. "Have a listen for yourself."

They each listened on a side and for a moment, it was quiet before they heard two different sets of heart beats. They both paled slightly as Stables took back the stethoscope. "I see that you didn't know as well… Congratulations on the twins."

"T-thanks…" Fluttershy murmured as Flash gripped her hoof tightly.

"Unless you need anything else, I think we're done…"

""N-no.. thank you Doctor…"

"It was my pleasure." He gave us a small smile before he left.

Flash turned to her and nuzzled her. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah… just… we're having twins…"

"I know…"

"I-I'm scared…"

"Me too…"

"W-what if we can't do it? W-what if I'm a bad mother?" She said, starting to panic.

Flash gripped her hoof tightly and kissed her lips. "Fluttershy, relax. I know we can… and it's not like we won't have help. Mom, Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie, AJ, and Dash all said they'd help anyway they could." He paused and rubbed her stomach. "And you a bad mother? I don't think anypony is more qualified as a mother than you are…"

She blushed and took a deep breath, her heart beat slowing. "Y-you're just saying that…"

"Oh no, I've been thinking about it since I heard. You're kind, caring, you already watch the animals. And I know they're completely different, but in a way, taking care of all those baby animals have prepared you for this. You'll be a great mother… I just know it…"

She smiled and leaned forward, kissing him. "Thank you…"

"Hehe, it's just the truth…"

She leaned against him, listening to his heartbeat. "What about you? Are you okay?"

"Oh no, I'm terrified haha… I think I'll be a horrible father…"

"No you won't."

"I didn't really have a father when I was growing up, the closest thing was a guard… and me and your dad had such an a good time the first time around…" He chuckled.

"Flash…" She murmured and wrapped his hooves in hers, resting it over her stomach. "I think you'll do fine. You've learned so much since you came back, you've been so patient with me and willing to help out my friends and my animals… You've even risked your life to protect the CMC and every pony in Ponyville… You'll do great…"

"Well technically-"

She kissed him. "Shush, it wasn't your fault…"

He sighed and nodded. "I guess…"

She nuzzled him before getting off the examination table, her hooves shaking for a moment as the two of them left the hospital and made their way home. "When do you think we should tell the others?"

"Why not tomorrow on the train ride to Canterlot? We should let them relax, it is the Gala… From what I heard, it's pretty stressful."

"Mmhm… hopefully it won't be like last time."

"I doubt it, you girls learned from it, I'm sure it'll go fine."

She leaned against him again. "I think it will be."

He blushed and nervously chuckled as they got home. Time seemed to speed by, Flash making sure Fluttershy didn't do too much. So he took care of the animals, save Angel, who Fluttershy got to deal with. The house was already clean from before, well mostly, just a few stray feathers and food. He made them dinner and helped her get comfortable in the chair, the two enjoying a peaceful meal.

Before they knew it, it was night time, the clock striking ten. "Come on Shy, let's get some sleep… It's gonna be a long day…" He said, offering her a hoof off the couch.

She nodded and the two of them made their way upstairs, Fluttershy having to stop once to take a break. He got her inside and helped her to the bed, making sure she was comfy. "Do you want me to sleep on the couch so I don't hurt you?"

She quickly shook her head. "No… I want you here…" He got into bed with her, nuzzling up to her and covered them with a blanket. Fluttershy scooted down so she could rest on his chest. "I-I hope it's okay if I use you as a pillow…"

He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "It's fine by me…" He rubbed her back. "Goodnight Fluttershy…"

"Goodnight…" She said, already trailing off into slumber.

He stayed awake, listening to her quietly snore. He smiled and ran a hoof through her mane. _Twins huh… I wonder if I will be a good dad..._

-;-

So? What'd you think? Worth the wait? I hope so… I'm trying to finish so many stories and crud that I really don't have time to update… so if I'm really slow, I do apologize, I'm doing my best. Well, till next time! Thanks for reading!

**godzillafan1** – Hehe yeah, may have overreacted on that part… I was trying to make it more drama, I guess… And who knows? You'll just have to wait and see :P

**sweetmelodi** – I'm doing the best I can! XD I hope you enjoy it!


	18. Chapter 17 - The Gala

Hello everyone! Long time no see! Hehe... sorry, that's my fault. Lots of stuff happened lately... it's been a long half a year or so. But I don't wanna bore you with personal details. Just insert any excuse you want haha. But here's the next chapter, and a bit of a warning. I think I may have changed Fluttershy a bit. But in my defense, I thought it was time to grow her out a little as a character. I mean, they've known each other for a while now, they're starting to rub off on each other. Or so my brain says. Anyways, if this chapter feels different, I... it was hard to write. I hope I did it justice though... Any who, onto thy reading!

* * *

><p>The sun rose over the mountain top, birds chirping their morning tidings to each other. Flash slowly awoke, rubbing a hoof into his eyes. He groaned and stretched, only just remembering he was a pillow. He looked down and smiled, Fluttershy sleeping peacefully still. He leaned and kissed her forehead before scooting out from underneath her and placing a pillow in his place.<p>

She smiled and nuzzled it, quietly snoring. He shook his head and quickly did his morning routine before trotting downstairs, the animals saying good morning in their own way. He held a hoof up, "Shh… She's still sleeping," he murmured to them.

The animals seemed to get the message and he went about feeding them and getting them water and other boring chores. Once he was done with that, he headed into the kitchen and started cooking some breakfast. He made himself some toast and nommed on it while cooking Fluttershy something.

He finished the pancakes and hash browns, grabbed a tray and put everything on it, long with a glass of orange juice. He balanced it on his back and made his way upstairs.

Flash opened the door and peaked inside, Fluttershy was still asleep but was waking up, a frown on her lips. She opened her eyes and yawned, looking at the pillow for a moment before looking around. She saw him and smiled, going to get off the bed.

He rushed over. "No no, stay in bed…" He turned and took the tray off his back and put it in front of her.

She blushed and looked at the food before up at him. "Oh… you shouldn't have…"  
>"I wanted to. Besides, you need to rest."<p>

"I'm fine…" She yawned and nuzzled his neck. "But thank you…"

"Of course Shy, I'm glad I could've help. All your animals are fed too ma'am." He mock saluted.

She giggled. "At ease... " He grinned and she pulled him into a light kiss. "Thank you, you really are too good to me."

"It's the least I can do Fluttershy. You've given me so much, I'm just glad I could do a few things to help out."

She rolled her eyes and her stomach growled loudly. "Oh my…" She smiled and turned redder. He sat down next to her and rubbed her back as she wolfed the food down. "I guess I was a little bit hungry."

"Heh, I can go make more-"

"No no, I'm full…" She got up on wobbly hooves before walking over to the bathroom.

He cleaned up after her and put the tray back on his back. Just as he started making the bed, she came out and shooed him away. "You've done enough mister, I can take care of it."

"But-"

"No buts, I may be pregnant but I'm not helpless." To prove the point, she made the bed faster than he could've. She grinned, proud of herself. "See?"

He sighed. "Fine, fine… I was just-" He was cut off when a pair of lips met his.

They kissed for a moment before she ended it and rested a hoof against his cheek. "I know you're worried about me, but I can take care of myself. Thank you for this morning though."

He smiled, "Of course Fluttershy. And I'm sorry, I guess I get a bit carried away…"

"It's fine, we all do, especially when we're worried about ponies we care about."

"Personal experience?"

She nodded her head. "Yeah… hehe…" Her mane hid half her face and she looked up through it. "I-I do the same…"

He leaned in and nuzzled her snout. "I think its pony nature Shy; I'm just glad I have somepony as amazing as you to make sure I don't do it too often."  
>She blushed deeper and kissed his chin before she waddled towards the door and the pair went downstairs. "So how did you sleep?" she asked as she walked over and petted a few animals.<p>

"Same old, same old. You?" He made his way into the kitchen and put the dishes in the sink.

"Oh like a foal hehe… I had a great pillow."

"I'm glad that you enjoyed it so-" There was a knock on the door and Fluttershy went over to open it.

"Oh Derpy, good morning."

The mailmare smiled and hoofed the startled mare some mail. "Good morning Fluttershy!" She saw Fluttershy's stomach. "Oh wow… congrats!" She hugged her before Flash walked up and hugged him. "Congrats to both of you."

"Hehe thanks Derpy…" He patted her back. "So Derpy, where have you been? Haven't seen you in awhile."

"Oh I've been everywhere! Appleloosa, Canterlot, Las Pegasus… They've had me flying all over the place." She said exhaustedly.

"Oh wow, busy busy... "

"Yeah. They finally gave me a week off, to catch up on some very important Dinky time." She smiled.

"Well I'm happy you're back. It just wasn't the same." He said.

She blushed and kicked at the ground. "Aw, thanks Flash…"

"Don't mention it. Want some breakfast?"

"Oh nonono, I wouldn't want to be a bother… Besides, I gotta get back to work."

"Alright, tell Dinky we said hello."

"Will do," she gave them one final hug and lept into the sky, waving goodbye.

They waved goodbye before Flash shut the door and Fluttershy wandered over to the couch, flipping through the mail. "Anything good?"

She shook her head. "Nope, just bills... "

"Ah, I'll take care of those."

"Flash…"

"Okay, okay… I'll take half, you take half?"

She nodded. "Sounds fair."

"Oi…" He muttered and sat down next to her, taking half the bills. "So, you ready for tonight?"

She turned away, hiding behind her mane. "Y-yeah…"

He brushed it out of her face and kissed her cheek. "It's going to be different from last year, I promise…" He took her hoof and squeezed it.

She squeezed back and set the mail on the table before leaning against him. He wrapped a hoof around her shoulders. She giggled and kissed him. "What's that for?" he asked surprised.

"Just for being you…"

"Oh… I see..."

She sighed and closed her eyes, listening to his heart. "I still can't believe it's the Grand Galloping Gala already...'  
>"I know, time sure flies. Hey quick question…"<p>

"Hmm?"

"How are we getting there?"

She paused for a moment and blinked. "Last year Princess Celestia sent a carriage down to pick us up."

"Oh, that makes sense."

"Yeah hehe…"

He gently rubbed her belly and smiled. "So… what do you wanna do till then?"

She paused and thought for a moment, tapping a hoof against her chin. "Well…" She turned a dark shade of red. "If I were to say we sat here and watched a movie, would you be okay with it?"

"That sounds lovely… You know I love movie time hehe…"

They got up and prepared for the movie, Flash setting up the projector and Fluttershy getting the popcorn. He grabbed a random movie and prepared it, waiting for her before he started it. They cuddled and sat the popcorn in between them.

He chuckled. "You know, I'm getting an odd sense of deja vu…"

"Oh?"

"Yeah, like we've done this a few times…"

She laughed and rested against him. "I'd say only a few times… I love them…"

"Me too…" The two went quiet, the movie starting.

[...]

"Are you sure I can't pay you Rare?" Flash asked as he looked at himself in the mirror. Once again, Rarity had gone the extra mile and made him a Grand Galloping Gala outfit, for free. It was a silk tuxedo, just a shade darker than his coat. A few gems littered the collar and he straightened the tie around his neck.

"Nonsense darling, it was a pleasure."

He frowned. "I still feel guilty for making you do all this work for free."

Rarity paused and stared off for a moment before a small smile appeared on her lips. "Well… I do have one way you can pay me back."

"Name it."

She walked over and put a hoof on his shoulder. "Make sure Fluttershy has an amazing night."

He blushed and chuckled nervously. "That's a tall order Rare…"

"But I'm sure if anypony can, it'd be you…"

"I'll do my best…"

"That's all I ask." They were silent for a moment before both laughed. "But in all seriousness..."

"Okay… I plan to do what I can to make sure it's one of the best nights of her life…"

"Good…" She patted his cheek and giggled. "Now I better go check on her, she's been awful quiet."

"Yeah… Maybe I should-"  
>"Nononono, you stay here. Spike's out in the lobby… Maybe you can ask what's on his mind."<p>

"Oh? Something wrong?"

She hesitated for a moment. "I'm not sure, there's something bothering the gentledrake but I doubt he'd tell me. Maybe if you could just go talk to him."

"Consider it done Rare, I'll see what I can do."

"Thank you Flash…"

"Of course." Rarity went to leave and he remembered something. "Oh Rare, quick question."

"Hm?"

"Did you make Alli an outfit?"

She shook her head. "No… he said he wouldn't be able to attend. Said he had a job from Princess Celestia."

"Oh… that's depressing. Maybe I can talk to her to let Twi have a good night."

"Maybe darling, but you can't help everypony." She smiled and disappeared into the shop.

Flash sighed and went into the lobby looking for a certain dragon. Spike was staring at himself in the mirror, fixing his bowtie repeatedly. "I think it's good."

Spike jumped and turned around. "Oh, hey Flash…"

"You okay?"

"Just a little nervous… but I'm fine."

Flash nodded and sat down. "Looking forward to tonight?"

"Oh yeah! I can't wait! It's going to be a lot better than last years… I hope…"

"I think it will." He grinned. "Looking forward to spending time with Rarity?" Spike blushed and didn't say anything. "Spike?"

"Yeah?"

Flash paused for a moment, trying to get the right words. "Sometimes… it takes a real stallion to admit that's he's scared or worried…"

Spike raised an eyebrow and was silent for a moment. "A-am I really… that transparent?"

Flash chuckled. "To Rarity, yes. But I think she's right… if you're concerned about something, you should say it."

He laughed dryly. "I'm worried about a lot."

"Oh?"

He waved a claw. "I don't need to drive you crazy; you have enough to worry about."

"No no, it's not a problem. I wanna help anyway I can."

"Why?"

"Because you're a really good friend. And I hate to see you so upset."

He faintly smiled and Flash patted his back. He hesitated for a moment before he looked back at his reflection. "What if I'm good enough for her? She's amazing… and I'm just a baby dragon." He placed a claw on the mirror. "I'm not strong, I'm not funny, or strong… I'm useless… I don't see what she sees in having me around."

Flash sat down next to him and stared at the mirror, both thinking. "Spike, do you care for her?"

"With all my heart."

"And she cares for you right?" He shook his head. "Then you're going to have to trust her. I know its hard, but the worst thing about ponies or dragons… the worst critic is themselves. I mean, look how many times I questioned every little thing. You have to take a shot, but from what I've seen you have nothing to worry about. So what you're not physically strong? You have an amazing heart and you care for her. That's all that matters."

Spike went to argue but Flash held up a hoof. "You've literally waited on her for months before you finally asked her out. You did everything in your power to make her smile, laugh, brighten her day, help her. Right?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Then you've already done a lot more than many ponies in your place. I know you're worried now but don't let it destroy who you are. An awesome dragon, who has a lot of potential when he grows up." Flash said with a smile.

Spike grinned and offered a close claw. "T-thanks Flash…"

"Of course, it's the least I could do for a close friend." He bumped his claw.

Spike turned away and wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm gonna go make sure the other girls are ready." He said quickly before leaving the Boutique.

_Huh… maybe it was too much?_ Flash scratched his head and watched the dragon leave. He heard a sniffle behind him and turned to see Rarity there, wiping her eyes with a handkerchief. He quickly got up and went over to her. "You okay?"

She nodded. "Quite, darling." She hugged and he patted her back, confused. "Thank you for helping."

"Of course… I'm not sure if I did…"

"Oh, you did… I'm glad you were able to talk to him darling."

Flash mockingly saluted. "Twas a pleasure… and besides, he put the hoof down. I'm glad I got him to think about it from a different point a view."  
>She faintly smiled. "Quite…"<p>

"So how's Fluttershy doing?"

"Just fine, I had to make a few more adjustments…" She slightly frowned.

"...she's worried, isn't she?" She nodded and Flash looked towards the stairs. "I wish I could help…" he whispered.

"Hm? What do you mean?"

"I feel so helpless Rare… I know she's a strong mare, but I see her struggling to do even the simple things now. If I help her too much, I don't want to bug her… but I don't know when to help or not… So I just do everything I can so she doesn't have to." He sighed and straightened his tie nervously. "I feel she's upset with me because I don't think she can do anything that she's pregnant now."

"Do you?"

"Huh?"

"Do you think she's useless now that she's pregnant?"

"Never; she's stronger now than I ever thought… She's able to do everything she could before but with a foal…"

Rarity nodded. "What a mare goes through when they're pregnant… it's hard to explain. There's a lot more pressure on the mare, and not just physical. Her hormones are all over the place, and I've noticed she's a lot more.. how do I say,combatant, than usual."

"Yeah…"

"But that hasn't stopped you from treating her like usual right?" He nodded his head. "Then I don't see why you should worry. Yes, we like to be taken care of, but we also want to challenge ourselves to see if we can still do everything even when you're pregnant." She put a reassuring hoof on his. "Don't worry Flash, I'm sure she understands and appreciates what you're doing…"

He smiled. "Thanks Rare… I-it was good to talk to somepony about it."

"Of course, it makes me happy to help my friends."

He chuckled. "Although you sound like you have a lot of knowledge about pregnancies. You're not pregnant are you?"

She laughed. "Oh Celestia no, at least not yet." She winked. "I just remember when my mother was pregnant with Sweetie and my dad was doing a lot of what you did."

"Oh… I see."

"U-um… i-is it okay if I come down? Is everypony gone?" Fluttershy's voice called from upstairs.

"It's just me and Flash darling, you can come down whenever you're ready." Rarity called up and pushed Flash to be at the base of the staircase.

Flash looked quizzically at her and she smiled. "Just wait."

Hoofsteps came from above and headed towards them, a door opening. Flash's jaw dropped as Fluttershy came into view. Her face was beet red as the two made eye contact. Her pink mane shone in the light, brushed and stylized. Her tail was neat and brushed as well. White flowers were wrapped in both her tail and mane, helping draw focus to them. Her wings were preened and cleaned, neatly folded at her sides. She wore traces of makeup, nothing to stand out, but enough to emphasis her natural beauty. To top it all off, she wore a thin silky dress the color of fresh grass. It sparkled in the light, the dress highlighting her curves but yet hiding her most of her stomach. It slid off her right shoulder slightly, almost seductively.

Fluttershy made her way down the stairs, the dress gently dragging across the ground. She had on small hoof slippers, the same color as the dress, but opaque. She blinked, her mane covering half her face.

Flash stared in awe, his mouth hanging wide open, his face burning. Finally Fluttershy stood in front of him, trying to hide entirely behind her mane. "H-how d-do I look?" she stuttered, her face turning a shade darker.

"Absolutely gorgeous darling, that dress does you wonders." Rarity smiled, before turning to Flash. "Isn't that right Flash?"

Flash had lost his voice, his face vacant before he bowed slightly and grabbed her hoof, kissing it lightly. "Y-you look… beautiful…"

Rarity giggled as Fluttershy's face turned an even brighter shade of red. "T-thank you…" she whispered, leaning up and kissing his lips. "Yo-you look handsome…"

He smiled. "T-thank you… hehe... " He looked over the outfit one more time. "It's… stunning…"

Fluttershy smiled. "I know, Rarity did a fantastic job…"

Rarity dismissively waved a hoof. "I really didn't do anything darling, it's all you. But thank you for the kind words."

Flash paused. "And what are you girls wearing by the way?"

"Oh, I just did a few adjustments to our old outfits," she said, looking at her outfit on the mannequin.

"Oh, I thought you'd make new ones…"

"Nonono, the only one I made new were yours. Being a princess deserves a new outfit!"

Fluttershy blushed and Flash opened a wing and gently placed it over her, patting her back. "Well thank you again Rarity… if there's anyway I can repay you…"

"Think nothing of it darling, I'm just helping a friend."

Fluttershy slid out from his wing and hugged Rarity. "Thank you Rarity…"

Rarity hugged back. "Of course darling, I'm just glad that you're happy with it."

Flash walked over and hugged her as well. "Thank you… for everything you've done."

Rarity smiled and kissed his cheek. "It's not a problem," she said with a little giggle, "I'm glad I could."

The three ponies let go when the front door bell went off and the rest of the girls walked in. They all wore their previous garments, Pinkie bouncing happily. "You three ready to-" Twilight started, her and the rest of the girls gasping when they saw Fluttershy.

Fluttershy hid behind her mane more. "I-is there something wrong?"

No… just… wow, Rarity you really outdid yourself." Twilight said with a big smile.

"It's all Fluttershy darling, but thank you."

Spike walked in and cleared his throat. "The chariot is here for us…" He said and headed to be next to Rarity.

She lifted up her outfit. "Could you ask them to wait for a few moments while I get ready?"

"Of course, we'll be waiting inside." Twilight said, leading the girl outside.

Flash looked at Fluttershy. "You ready?"

"Hehe… I-I'm nervous..."

"About?"

"I just know everypony will make fun of me…"

He nuzzled her gently. "I doubt that, they'll be too busy picking their jaws off the floor." He chuckled and held out a hoof for her. "But I won't leave your side the entire night, just in case."

She gratefully accepted the hoof and the two headed outside. "T-thank you…"

He nodded and went to say something when they heard Twilight squeak in surprise and headed out. Twilight had tackled a pony to the ground, the guardponies grinning at the scene. Under Twilight was Alli, in a hand-me-down suit and tie. He grinned as Twilight kissed him a bunch of times.

"Twi, Twi! I'm glad to see you too!" he chuckled.

Everypony laughed when Twilight realized what she did and blushed deeply, getting off him and helped him up. "S-sorry… I just wasn't expecting you to be here. I thought you were on a mission for the princess?"

"I was… well, am still technically."

"Huh?"

"Something about making sure Twilight has a good time at the Gala was what she told me." He said with a sly grin and kissed her gently. "I'm glad to see you Twilight, I've missed you…" he said.

She kissed back. "Me too…"

He looked at her outfit and smiled. "You look beautiful Twi…"

Twilight blushed more and muttered something. "Oh my, I didn't know you'd be here Alli… in that…" Rarity said, walking out of the Boutique, Spike right next to her, stifling a laugh.

"Sorry, I didn't know either till I got back from Las Pegasus." He looked down at his outfit and embarrassingly smiled. "It's all I had…"

Rarity looked a little irritated as she gave him another look over. "Well normally I'd force you into the Boutique and we'd give you a proper outfit, but it seems like we have little time." She said, her right eye twitching.

"Hehe… yeah… sorry about that…" He said, motioning to the chariot. "We're ready to leave…" He trailed off as he noticed Fluttershy. His eyes went wide and his mouth opened slightly. "F-fluttershy?" he asked.

She blushed. "Y-yes?"

"Wow… uh… okay… Never thought I'd see you wear something like that... " He grinned. "It looks great on you."

Fluttershy hid behind her mane and moved closer to Flash. "T-t-thank you…"

Alli smiled and nodded at Flash before he moved out of the way, the girls and them getting in the chariot. Alli and Twi held hooves as Rarity glared daggers at Alli's outfit.

Fluttershy and Flash sat a ways from everypony, Fluttershy relaxing against him as he massaged her back. "You ready?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Mmhm…"

He kissed her forehead. "Told you you look gorgeous."

She giggled. "Oh quiet you…"

[...]

The chariot pulled up to the majestic castle in Canterlot with thousands of ponies milling about. The group got out as the guards unhooked themselves and followed close behind. Most ponies stopped and looked at them, memories of last year fresh on their mind. A few greeted them, namely Fancypants, who took Rarity and Spike away to meet the others.

The group waited in line as it slowly moved inside, the Princesses greeting everypony that entered. When it got to their turn, Celestia and Luna smiled and hugged everypony.

"Hello Princess," Twilight said with a big grin.

"Hello Twilight, I see you like my gift." Alli coughed nervously.

Twilight nodded. "I do, thank you for not making him go somewhere else."

"I am standing right here, you know…" He muttered.

As Twilight and Celestia giggled at Alli, Luna hugged Flash. "Hello son."

"Hey Mom."

She kissed his forehead before turning to Fluttershy and kissing her forehead as well. "Hello Fluttershy, how are you feeling?"

"I-I'm feeling okay... "

"That is good to hear." Luna gave Fluttershy's outfit a once over. "Might I say you look absolutely stunning little one."

"T-thank you…" She said with a huge blush.

"Now usually you'd have to stay with us Flash and help greet guests, but we thought it'd be better for you to stay near Fluttershy."

Flash grinned. "Thanks, I can't imagine how you do it…"

Luna made a disgusted face. "Neither do I, but we manage. Now go, have fun."

Flash hugged her once more before leading the way into the ballroom. Both ponies eeped in surprise.

The entire room was swarming with ponies walking to and fro. Four ponies stood off to the side on a small stage, playing calming music, Pinkie Pie hopping towards them. The cellist saw her coming and cringed before Pinkie gave her a wave and headed towards the concession. Twilight appeared, minus one Alli, who had disappeared to find Lambda and Tremble. Rarity and Spike were talking happily with Fancypants and his little ensemble, Spike grinning ear to ear. AJ and Rainbow Dash had vanished into the crowd, probably heading over to the Wonderbolts in the corner.

Fluttershy hid herself as somepony turned and stared at her, the others following suit. Many gasped in surprise and a lot of stallions' mouths dropped wide open.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Fancypants cleared his throat, loudly, and walked over to them. He bowed slightly and took her hoof and kissed it. "Lady Fluttershy, you look absolutely divine." He turned and bowed to Flash, who nodded. "Prince Flash, would you two care to join us?" He leaned closer. "We'll wander by the patio door so you two can slip out." he whispered.

Flash faintly smiled and took Fluttershy's hoof. "Want to join them?" She seemed frozen, afraid to do anything as everypony's eyes stayed glued to her.

"Hey everypony, I brought cake!" Pinkie yelled, a five story cake appearing at the concession table. Everypony turned to her for a split second and Fancypants and Flash led Fluttershy over to the little group, the pegasi heading out the back door.

"Thanks Fancy," Flash said.

Fancy smiled. "Take care of her, she looked like she was about to pass out." He said before turning back to his little group, moving it in front of the door to block them.

Flash led her to the railing overlooking the garden and held her close. "You okay?"

She nodded and he kissed her head and went silent, letting her breathe the fresh air. They stood there silently, the party forgotten.

After a while she nuzzled his neck. "I'm sorry…" she said quietly.

"For?"

"For… being me…" She sighed. "I thought I could handle it… I thought I was ready. But when everypony looked at me… I… I just froze again." She turned away and stared out into the garden. "I-I don't think it's something I'll ever get used to… I'll always freeze up like that…"

"Shy, that doesn't matter to me. I love you for who you are. So what that you freeze up in crowds? So do I… I don't like being the center of attention." He nuzzled and kissed her cheek. "Trust me, if anything had happened, I would've taken you away and hid you. But I think everypony was just stunned. It's not every day they see a beautiful pony such as you…" He faintly smiled.

She blushed deeply. "I'm not beautiful..."

"Oh yes you are… You saw everypony's reaction…" He leaned down and got eye to eye with her. You're the most beautiful pony I've ever laid eyes on... " He kissed her snout as her face turned as red as a cherry. "I just wanted to say that, no matter what happens, that I love you deeply. Even if we've only known each other for the few months or so that we have… You are my world. And I want you to be happy…" He gently leaned against her forehead, lips inches away from hers. "I hope I can make you happy… Because I love when you're happy… Your smile really makes the world seem okay... I know after everything, if I can see your smile, that I'll be okay because you're here..."

She paused and a few tears gathered at the corners of her eyes before she kissed him gently. The two looked into each others eyes as the kiss deepened into a more passionate one, Fluttershy wrapping her hooves around him. He closed his eyes and ran a hoof through her mane. They stayed like that for what seemed like eternity, the only one to witness was the moon and stars, shining brightly in the night sky.

Finally, they had to end it and both mutually ended the kiss, gazing into each other eyes. "I-I love you…" She said breathlessly.

"I love you too…" He nuzzled her again. "Do you feel better?"

"I do… T-thank-" She was cut off by somepony yelling inside. They looked at each other before heading back inside, making their way through the crow.

In the middle was Spike, Rarity, and a trio of ponies. The two ponies on the sides look like your average cronies, nothing out of the ordinaries. But the leader of the group was a pure white unicorn with a long blonde mane. He snickered at Rarity as Spike rubbed his cheek, on his back.

"Take that back!" Spike yelled, forcing himself up.

"Or what?" The unicorn mocked, his two friends grinning menacingly.

Spike's fists shook as he glared at the ponies. "Why don't you stop hiding behind your flunkies Blueblood?!"

"Now gentlemen, why don't we all calm down and have a drink?" Fancypants tried to calm the situation down. The other girls materialized and glared at Blueblood. Twilight went to say something when Fancypants stopped her.

"Oh shove it ya old man, how can you call yourself a noble if you deal with riffraff like her?"

"Excuse me!" Flash said, walking past the group and over to Rarity.

"Well if it isn't the hero himself," Blueblood dramatically bowed, his two friends snickering. "I'm so glad you could grace us with your presence."

Flash ignored him and looked at Rarity. "You okay? He didn't hit you did he?"

"Oh Celestia no, but he did hit Spike."

"I'm fine!" he yelled and stomped up to Blueblood.

Blueblood glared at the dragon and went to speak before Flash glared at him coldly and took Rarity's hoof. "Do me a favor and just leave my friends alone. Come on Spike."

"Aw, how cute. But of course, please, remove this harlot and her little lighter from the Gala. It'd be so much better." He scrunched up his snout. "And maybe the other riff raff."

Flash's eye twitched. "Other riff raff?"

"Those earth ponies…" He waved his hoof dismissively. "I can't bother to remember their names…"

"Applejack and Pinkie Pie, two of the Elements of Harmony and two of my closest friends." Flash seethed, stomping right up to Blueblood.

Guards appeared through the crowd, watching silently as Blueblood laughed. "Oh, I'm sorry… did I offend the big scary Prince? What are you going to do? Use your magic- oh wait, you can barely lift a pot, let alone hurt anypony!" His two friends laughed.

"At least I have friends and not ponies that are only using me because I'm a prince!"

Blueblood blushed. "My friends are a lot better than yours!"

"Have your friends saved Equestria when I wasn't looking? Or helping out other ponies, and not for self gain?" He grinned. "Didn't think so."

"At least my friends weren't my fiance's and didn't try and beat me up. Oh yeah, I heard about that, Prince."

"Look pal…" Flash growled before he felt a hoof on his back.

Fluttershy looked at him. "Flash please calm down, it's not worth it…" She whispered, giving Blueblood a stare before looking back at Flash.

"But…"

She gently pulled him closer. "Trust me, it's not worth it."

He paused for a second before he nodded and took her hoof. "You're right… let's go…" He looked at the furious unicorn. "I wish you the best of luck Blueblood, maybe one day you'll grow up…" Flash, Spike, and the girls started to walk away.

"Oh that's pretty high and mighty coming from the bastard foal of Princess Luna."

Everypony gasped and the girls stopped, whipping around and staring at him in horror. "Excuse me?!" Dash yelled, her wings buzzing.

"It's fine, let's just go…" Flash said through gritted teeth.

"Oh yes, I heard all about you from Aunt Celestia. Luna's precious lil son that was 'killed' fighting Discord. Imagine my surprise when I heard you returned... Another prince, I thought, maybe I could have another friend. But it seems you're just as pathetic as this lot. Discord should've killed you."

Fluttershy turned around and waddled up to him. "How dare you!"

"Oh what is it bitch?"

It instantly went silent, everypony in shock. Music paused and you could hear a pin drop. Ponies eyes widened as they turned to stare in shock at the little group. Flash froze, the air growing cold as he slowly turned his head to stare passively at the unicorn. Fluttershy shrunk back, bumbling backwards. "W-what did you call me?" she asked, her eyes growing misty.

"Oh please, the only value you have besides the Elements is you look like a good breeder. Even he could see that."

A strong current of static electricity flew through the room as several ponies shivered. The guards turned to each other, one quickly running out of the room. Blueblood's friends hesitantly took a step back. "Uh Blueblood, maybe you should dial it back a bit…" One muttered.

"What are they gonna do, hit me? I'm a prince-" Blueblood didn't get to finish the sentence as he flew through the room, crashing right through the wall behind him.

The windows shattered as ponies screamed, glass raining down on them. Ponies scattered as the girls huddled around Fluttershy, Twilight at point. Flash walked towards Blueblood, his body twitching as it nearly doubled in size.

"What is the meaning of this?" Blueblood demanded, getting up. A glass shard soared towards him and he quickly rolled out of the way. The shards stopped in midair as they were encased in a green aura. They circled Blueblood, who turned paler by the second.

"What was that about not being able to use magic?" Flash mockingly asked, his voice deeper than usual.

"F-Flash?" Blueblood squeaked.

"I don't care if you make fun of me… I've lived with it all my life. But when you make fun of my mother, my friends, my wife…" He punctuated every word with a shard of glass sent towards Blueblood's head. "Then we have a problem."

"F-flash, w-we can reasonable-"

Flash growled, his eyes fading away into lifeless green orbs. "Reasonable? You want to be reasonable?" He laughed and his horn sparked as it pulsed with a green glow.

Suddenly a purple, blue, yellow and several other auras hit Flash as he flew backwards, his eyes closed. Blueblood quickly got up. "Aunties! It was horrible!" Blueblood pleaded as Celestia and Luna rushed into the room.

"Not now Blueblood, go to your room and we'll discuss your behavior later." Celestia commanded.

"But Auntie… I-" He was cut off with a swift glare from the sun goddess. "A-as you say, Aunt Celestia." Blueblood murmured, quickly leaving the room, his friends trailing him.

Celestia and Luna shared a glance as the girls rushed over to Flash, who was slowly coming to.

"What a monster!"

"I can't believe Luna would want a son like that…"

The remaining ponies whispered among themselves before Celestia cleared her throat. "My dearest ponies, my apologies that you had to witness that… My two nephews were staging a fight, I was told they wanted to beat last Gala's spectacular performance by the lovely Pinkie Pie."

"Oh! That's me!" Pinkie giggled.

"Now they were a bit overzealous and have seemed to have destroyed the windows and gave us a new door to the other room." She clapped her hooves together. "While I'm one for theatrics, I do believe thats enough excitement for one night. I'm terribly sorry but we're going to have to end this night a wee bit early. If you wouldn't mind, the guards will see you off." Celestia smiled politely as the ponies quietly left, stealing quick glances at the remaining ponies.

"Ugh… what happened…" Flash muttered, leaning up and holding his head.

"Are you alright son?" Luna leaned down, staring at him intently.

"Uhh… y-yeah, I think so… I remember Blueblood…" He trailed off and his breathing quickened. "I remember…" His voice got deeper again, his horn starting to spark.

Fluttershy quickly hugged and pulled him into a kiss. He blinked in surprise but kissed back, wrapping his hooves around her.

Luna turned to look at Celestia, the two alicorns having a silent conversation. Finally, Luna sighed and nodded. "Vash, we need to talk." She looked at the others. "Alone."

"Mom, whatever you have to say, you can say in front of the others."

"As much as I appreciate the camaraderie, it's not for the others to know. Please."

Flash went to argue when Fluttershy nuzzled his neck. "It'll be alright, we'll wait for you."

"Are you sure?" She nodded and he kissed her briefly before getting up. "I'm sorry..."

"It's fine…" Fluttershy watched the three alicorns walk to the other room and sighed.

"What in the hay just happened?" Dash asked, looking at Twilight.

"I… I don't know. I've never seen Flash get that mad…" She put a hoof to her chin.

"Umm… what did I miss?" Alli asked, poking his head in through the hole in the wall.

"Alli!" Twilight yelled, galloping over and giving him a hug.

"Hey sweetheart." He smiled, nuzzling her cheek.

"How are Lambda and Tremble?"

"They're okay… what did I miss?"

"Oh just Flash going coo-coo!" Pinkie hopped over.

"Come again?" Twilight caught him up to speed as he sighed. "I see… that's strange…"

"I'm worried…" Fluttershy murmured.

"What's wrong sugarcube?" AJ wrapped a hoof around her friend.

"It's just… what was that? I've seen him angry before… but it was nothing like that…"

Rarity was silent, hugging Spike. "I'm sorry Rarity…"

"For what Spikey-wikey?"

"For not being strong enough to defend you…"

"Oh it's fine… You're strong in other ways." She kissed his cheek.

[...]

The two goddesses stared at the green alicorn. "What happened?" Luna asked, sitting next to her sister. Celestia remained silent, staring impassively at her nephew.

Flash told them everything he remembered. "And then I remember this big built up of pain in my head… and the next thing I know is I'm on the ground..."

"I see…" Luna shuffled forward and put a hoof on her son's. "Flash, you have to be careful."

"I know Mom… it's just; I couldn't stop it. When he said those things about Fluttershy, it was like a… a switch in my head." He shook his head. "I'm crazy, aren't I?"

"It's not that… just…" Luna gently bit the inside of her lip. "Emotions affect you differently, they're stronger in you. It's hard to explain, but you have to keep calm."

"Why? Why me though?"

Luna hesitated and Celestia answered. "...We're not sure, all we know that when you get angry or sad, you become… somepony else." She walked over and kissed the top of his head and looked at him sadly. "And we won't always be able to stop you. Flash, you could've honestly hurt or killed Blueblood tonight."

"I know…" Flash looked away, mumbling something.

"Hm?"

"...I wanted to." He said quietly.

"Wanted to what?"

"Kill him, hurt him… anything to get him to shut up. To know that he'd made me mad and that I could hurt him. It was weird… I… I felt so happy looking him in the eye and seeing how terrified and helpless he felt. It was almost like I was getting stronger…" He looked them in the eye. "I-I don't understand… and it absolutely scares me to think that I'd enjoy doing something like that…" A few tears fell down his cheek. "What's happening to me Mom?" he pleaded, sounding lost.

Luna pulled him into a hug, nuzzling his cheek. "I don't know Vash… I wish I could help…" She looked pleadingly at Celestia, who shook her head no.

Flash was silent and closed his eyes, resting against his mother. Finally, he pushed away and wiped his eyes. "I-I guess I can try… to control myself."

"That's all we ask…"

He sighed and turned to Celestia. "I'm sorry about the Gala Aunt Celestia…"

"It's fine Flash, I'm just glad you're alright." She faintly smiled and motioned towards the door. "Why don't you go back with the others? We have a room prepared for all of you whenever you're ready."

"Thanks…" He left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Luna turned to her sister. "We have to tell him."

"We can't."

"But if he knew, maybe it'd-"

Celestia shook her head. "If he knew, it'd destroy his perception of himself."

"We don't know that."

"Yes you do Lulu… I know it's hard to watch… But you know him. If he knew the truth, it'd destroy him."

"I just hate watching him get hurt constantly…"

Celestia patted her sister's back. "I know... I hate it too, but you know it's for the greater good."

Luna sighed and nodded. "I-I guess…"

"Trust me, the longer he doesn't know, the better."

[...]

Flash returned and told the girls plus Alli about the rooms Celestia had offered. Even though they wanted to ask him what happened, they paused when they saw the haunted look in his eye. A few guards appeared and led them deeper into the castle, several joining the group as they got deeper. AJ and Dash were the first to be dropped off, the door shutting on each. Twilight and Alli got their own room, along with Spike and Rarity.

It came to Fluttershy and Flash's turn as the duo was led by almost half a group of guards. When they got to the room, two guards stayed at the door and they went inside.

The room itself was almost as big as Fluttershy's living room and the bed alone could hold all seven of them. A small couch sat in front of a table, a silent fireplace sitting quietly in the corner. The bathroom door was slightly askew, and a giant window took up half a wall. Fluttershy waddled over to the bathroom as Flash sighed and took the suit off and threw it over the couch as he plopped down.

Fluttershy came out, out of her outfit. She laid it gently on table and sat down next to him. They were quiet until he scooted over to her and leaned against her. She wrapped a hoof around him and kissed his horn. "You okay?"

"No…" his voice cracked.

She nodded and pulled him closer. "I'm here…"

"It's just… I couldn't control myself Shy… I… I wanted to hurt him. I wanted him to feel the pain he inflicted on you. But.. it was almost as if I got stronger... " He shook his head. "It doesn't make any sense to me…" He looked up to her and tried to hide the tears. "Am I a bad pony?"

"No, no you're not. You're a brave pony. Not everypony would go against Prince Blueblood." He rolled his eyes. "You defended me, Rarity, and Spike."

"But I wanted to kill him."

She nodded. " I know… but you didn't."

"Only because Mom, Aunt Celestia, and Twilight interfered."

"Flash, is Prince Blueblood dead?"

"No…"

"Then you're not a bad pony." He went to argue but she placed a hoof against his lips. "You may have had bad intentions, but you were stopped. What you did… may be good or bad, all I know is you stopped an even bigger fight between Spike and those three. You helped out Rarity and you might've knocked some sense into Blueblood."

He was silent and nodded, snuggling up with her. "I still feel like an awful pony…"

She kissed the top of his head. "I know… but those feelings will pass… Hey Flash?"

"Hm?"

"Can I ask for a favor?"

"Of course, anything."

She faintly smiled. "Can you smile for me? I love looking at your smile, it makes me think that the world will be okay…"

He fought against it, but he couldn't help but smile. "Hehe… does this work?"

"It works wonders," she leaned in and kissed him briefly before leaning into him and closing her eyes.

He rested his head on top of hers. "You okay?"

"Mmhm… j-just tired…"

"I see…" He leaned down and put his hooves under her and picked her up. She epped and wrapped her hooves around his neck. He carried her over to the bed and sat her down, joining her. They snuggled up under the covers and he rubbed her back. "Better?"

"Much…" She leaned up and kissed him. "G-goodnight Flash…"

"Goodnight Shy…" He smiled as she was already half asleep, wrapping her in his hooves.

* * *

><p>Well... heh, that was really fun to write. I hope I didn't make too many of you upset with this chapter... I didn't want to do a usual Gala chapter, I'm sure that's been done to death at this point. And Fancypants for the save he's pretty cool haha =P Anyways, any commentsconcerns/questions, PM me or leave a review, I'll answer with the next chapter. Till next time, have a good one!

**LinkessKeyblade **- Hehe thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it! XD And you have?

**WhiteLunaNight** - Woo! Thank you so much! Glad you enjoyed, and I know, I loved writing that chapter XD And I don't plan on giving up anytime soon. And sorry, didn't mean to take so long...

**Arkraiththeepicbrony** - Hehe, da lemon. And of course, it wouldn't be a story from me if there weren't errors everywhere! XD

**Mlp Ninjago** - Thanks!


	19. Chapter 18 - Oh My

**Howdy ya'll, how are ya? I'm doing alright, glad to finally get some writing done. Especially on this story. It seems like I let this one sit for long periods of time... Sorry about that. Anyways, I got a semi-short one this time. It's mostly just a lead up to the next chapter. But I didn't want that one to switch around as much as this did. Next chapter is special in many ways, one of the biggest is it leads into the final arc of the story. So yay! I'm almost done. I can't believe it... hehe So hopefully you enjoy and you don't get too mad at me for the ending XD**

* * *

><p>A few weeks have past since the Gala and the newsponies going crazy. Blueblood, using his bits and ego, pushed the story and skewed the facts so now everypony knew Flash as a crazy pony that tried to kill him. On top of what they heard about Ponyville back when a Discord-controlled Flash attacked it, the general consensus was not in his favor.<p>

The girls and the Princesses tried to stop it however, but in the end, the ponies heard and drew their own suspicions. Flash, however, didn't really care; ever since the Gala, he'd gotten quieter and more drawn in on himself. Only Fluttershy was able to get him to talk more than a few words. Otherwise, he was mostly silent.

He ignored a few get togethers, staying home and taking care of the house. Even Angel noticed the change and tried to get his spirits up. Flash smiled and laughed, but there was rarely ever any feeling behind them. Instead, he spent most of the time alone, training his magic and staring off into space.

Fluttershy was worried and talked to Rarity about it on one of their trips to the spa. Rarity wasn't sure how to answer, so instead recommended they talked to Luna about it. A short while later, Luna had joined them and the trio tried to think of a way to help him out of his funk.

It was a bright spring morning, the sun warming the earth already. The Summer Sun Celebration was only a week away and Canterlot was preparing to host it. Not only that, but they had to prepare for a wedding as well. Construction ponies were hard at work building the gazebo where the wedding would take place, right in the center of the castle.

Luna watched carefully, a small smile on her lips. Thoughts of the wedding were full on her mind, a book left unattended to next to her. "Oh Lu-Lu~ Where art thou dear princess of da night~?" Discord's voice echoed from the castle.

Luna sighed and rolled her eyes before getting up off the bench and headed towards the floating menace. She still wasn't sure this whole redeeming thing was going to work, not on Discord, but she was willing to give it a try. All things considering. "What is it Discord?" she called and waited for him to appear.

In a flash, he was there. "Oh there art thou, dear goddess." She stared at him flatly. "Well rumors going about that a certain son of yours was quite the big nasty-"

"He was not," she interrupted.

"Of course not, he would never harm a fly." He mockingly said.

"What is it Discord? If it's mocking my son, please leave me be. I'm busy."

"I would never want to come between your work… It must be simply dreadful… but somepony wished to discuss something with you."

"Who?"

A tan filly walked up, her earth brown tail almost dragging on the ground. Her red eyes looked at Luna, a warm smile on her lips. Her mane and cutie mark were still covered by a scarf and brown coat. "Hello Luna, it has been some time."

"Hearth mother, what are you doing here?!" Luna gasped, bending down to hug the filly.

"Sadly, events have unfolded that I need to intervene once more." She paused and sighed. "I will be discussing things with Flash."  
>"I see…"<br>She nodded. "I won't tell him of his heritage yet, but he's going to find out soon."

"How do you know?"

She looked at Luna, suddenly thousands of years old. "I know."

Luna wanted to ask how, but knew she'd never get the answer. "Very well, you have my permission." A small smile wormed its way back on her lips. "But you don't need mine."

"The quiet one, I'm assuming?" Luna nodded. "Very well." She turned around and walked away. "Come along Discord, you're needed too."

"Aww…" He flew behind the filly, the two heading towards Ponyville.

* * *

><p>Fluttershy paused and rested against the broom, holding onto it to keep her up. She wiped sweat from her brow and looked around. She finally finished sweeping the kitchen and grinned. <em>Ha! I can still do this…<em> She squinted in pain and rubbed a hoof gently against her stomach. The twins were upset about something this morning and haven't been quiet about it. "It's okay…" She whispered to herself and leaned the broom against the counter before waddling over to the couch.

Flash was outside, cleaning up the chicken coop. It'd been awhile since they've in-depth cleaned it and he wanted to get it out of the way before the wedding.

He sighed and shook his head before brushing at the chicken feathers in his mane. He poured out the water in the bucket and threw away the dirty straw . He put things away in the shed before going inside to see Fluttershy resting on the couch, yawning. He snuck up behind her and gently rested his head on top of hers.

She didn't even flinch, used to him doing it. Instead, she smiled and brushed a hoof gently against his cheek. "How are you?"

"Mmm… fine. And you?"

"Just taking a break, the twins were getting feisty."

He chuckled and moved his head, but not before kissing hers and rubbed her belly. "Calm down you two, you'll be out of there soon."  
>She smiled and leaned against his chest. Moments like these proved to her that the 'old' Flash was still there and she treasured them. She closed her eyes and listened to his heart beat, just enjoying the moment, which was quickly interrupted by a knock on the door.<p>

Flash sighed and got up, brushing his lips against her cheek before walking over to the door. He opened it and stared in shock at the visitor. "Discord?!"

"The one in only!"

Fluttershy struggled to her hooves and waddled over, leaning on Flash for support. "W-what are you doing here?"

"Oh, you know… wanted to congratulate the two of you adorable ponies on the whole wedding thing! And the kids… I can't wait hehe. They'll be so much fun for Uncle Disc-"

"Not a chance." Flash said flatly, smiling as Discord's face fell.

"Well, can't blame an immortal for trying. Besides, I'm only a passenger on this."

"Oh?"

"Flash, it's been awhile... " A voice from behind him said. The same brown filly walked up and smiled at the prince.

"IT'S YOU!" Flash pointed, nearly hiding behind Fluttershy.

Fluttershy looked at the pony and had a warm feeling come over her. Quite a few worries seemed to disappear from her shoulders and for the first time since before she was pregnant, able to feel her exhausted body feel at peace. "Um… e-excuse me… but who are you?"

"It's that pony that took me to her home! Or whatever…"

"That's correct, you can call me Hearth." She dipped her head slightly. "It's a pleasure to meet the Element of Kindness."

Fluttershy's cheeks turned pink. "Oh nononono, the pleasure is all mine… Hearth. I'm Fluttershy."

Hearth smiled and looked up, her amber eyes calm. "if you don't mind, I'd very much like to borrow Flash for a moment or two. We have things to discuss."  
>"Not without Fluttershy. Anything you can say, can be said with us together." He said and grabbed her hoof.<p>

"I'm afraid not. This is information for you and you alone."

"But…" He faltered.

Fluttershy expected this with a smiled and kissed his cheek. "Don't worry, I'll be fine."

He sadly smiled and nodded. "I'm sorry this always happens…"

"It's okay sweetie." She smiled and nuzzled his neck.

"I'll be back soon. Promise, and I'll give you a hoof massage to make up for it." He kissed her lips and picked her up, hugging her. They stayed together for a brief moment before he put back down and looked into her eyes and with a quick nuzzle, let go.

"That'd be lovely." She giggled and waved goodbye as she watched the three walk away. She sighed and shut the door, resting against it. She looked at the ceiling. _I hope they can help him... _

Angel hopped by and shook his head, heading into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>The three walked towards the Everfree, going deeper and deeper into the forest. The sun soon disappeared and they were left in nothing but darkness. Flash nervously gulped, never being fond of the place that he was found at.<p>

The filly, or Hearth, led them on a very faint path and pretty soon the group crossed a rickety wooden bridge. Flash paused, something nagging him about how familiar it was. "Where are we going?"

"To the castle."

"W-what? Why?"

"It's a special place." Discord answered.

"I see… what's so special about it?"

"Many things. Lots of treasure, forgotten knowledge, some booby traps. Fun stuff like that!"

"Also is housed on a strong focal point of magic."

"Well, that too…"

The trio went silent and walked the rest of way there. Finally, Hearth walked up to the castle and looked on it, a sad smile on her lips. "Time seems to have eroded you old friend… but I can sense you're still there somewhere." She walked forward and opened the door, Discord and Flash watching her.

"W-was she just talking to the castle?"

"Yep." Discord replied and followed inside.

Flash rolled his eyes and walked inside, following the echoing footsteps. He somehow knew the layout, knowing that she was leading him to the basement. How, he wasn't sure, but he's learned to trust his gut. The ruins were darker than the forest, cobwebs covering the halls.

Dust had settled nicely on the floor, coating it and everything nearby. Flash closed his eyes for a moment before his horn sparked weakly to life. The lone light barely lit the hall in front and he quickly caught up with the duo.

When they finally stopped, a lonely door stood between them. She opened it and just like in those horror movies Fluttershy let him watch, it creaked open slowly, a musty smell bellowing out of the room. Hearth walked in fearlessly, torches blazing to life as she made her way inside. Discord was right behind her and Flash behind him. The door slammed shut, almost smacking him on the flank. He yelped and bounced forward a few steps.

Hearth walked to the middle of the room, a small fire pit dug into the ground. She sat down and murmured a word before a gentle fire erupted. She sighed and two more chairs appeared next to her. "Come Flash, sit. We have much to discuss but so little time."

Flash hesitated for a moment before walking over and sat across from her, Discord floating over and sat in a chair above everypony. The three looked at each other before Flash cleared his throat. "So… what did you wish to discuss?"

She prodded the fire before looking at him. "There's a question you want to ask."

"Many. Like, who are you? Why are we here? Why do you always show up after something weird happens? Who was the other pony with you?" He pointed a hoof at Discord. "And why is he with you?!"

"Hey. And why? Well, many reasons, none that concern you."

"They do concern me if you take me away from my very pregnant fiance."

Discord went to argue but Hearth put a hoof on his thigh. "Patience. He is correct." She looked at Flash. "We heard what happened with Blueblood."

Flash sighed and plopped down on the seat. "Course you did, everypony has."  
>"It was quite the scene, I fear." Flash didn't say anything so she continued. "Flash, I fear for you."<p>

"Why?"

"Because you're very important." Flash glared at her. "I know I'm not the first one to say anything, but you need to control-"

"Yes, I know. I need to control my emotions better. I can't overreact when somepony calls my fiance a bitch. Or useless. Or they insult my friends. But no, I have to be careful! Like some little colt! And just take it. Am I not supposed to defend my family? My friends?"

She sat there and stroked the fire for a moment. "Do you feel it?" she asked quietly.

"Feel what?"

"That bubbling feeling in your chest? The urge to hurt somepony to make you feel better?"

He paused for a moment and gasped when he realized she was right. He wanted to hurt somepony again, to make them feel afraid. He took a deep breath and tried to calm down. He wasn't sure how it came over him… and that's what terrified him. He didn't know what set off the… _monster _inside him. He didn't want to lose his cool like at the Gala. Not again.

She watched him quietly. "Do you see now why we all say you have to calm down?"

"W-what am I?" he whispered.

"A monster," Discord snickered.

"Discord." She quickly shot a glance at him.

"No… Discord's right, I am."

"You're not."

"How so?"

"Flash, besides the random outbursts, you're a model prince for the country."

"Pff… nah."

"Oh yeah, model prince. Destroys a town and then the Gala. Discord grinned. I know what you are, makes me laugh no pony has figured it out."

"What do you mean?"

Hearth went say something but Discord snapped his fingers and she was vanished. "Think about it kid. Don't you find it odd how you wind up with the Element of Kindness, the definition of shyness... and she clings to you? Or you make a full recovery? Or when ponies are upset, you seem to get stronger? Hmm?" He went to say more when the building shook for a moment as Flash could feel somepony very angry was fast approaching. Discord grinned. "Oh dear, gotta run!" he cackled before he vanished as the door flew straight off its hinges and bounced right past Flash, hitting where Discord was.

Hearth was furious, her amber eyes aflame. The ground shuddered where she walked and it looked like she was about to burn down the forest. She glared at Flash and Flash could feel something burning in his chest before she took a calm breath and simmered down. "Sorry about, he was about to overstep his bounds."

Flash gulped and nervously laughed. "N-no problem…" He watched her sit down across from him and silently tend to the fire. "What are you?" he asked in a quiet voice.

"No pony important, just somepony to tend to the flame."

"But Discord is afraid of you…"

"That's debatable," she smiled. "He's not afraid of me… he's afraid of who I work for."

"And who's that?"

She shook her head. "I can't say." She looked into the fire and the reflection danced in her eyes. "Maybe one day… But not now."

He sighed and rubbed a hoof over his face. "Why is everything riddles?"

"Because the greatest discoveries of life are unwoven like a tapestry. Sometimes there's knots, the bad things you have to overcome. Those knots lead to more knots… but also without those knots, the entire thing would fall apart. Without the negative, you wouldn't know the positive."

You may have nothing but questions and a few answers. Just means you have to work out what the picture is." She poked the fire and sizzled out slowly, the embers still burning. "I may not be able to answer all your questions, but know this. you are a good pony. You have saved more ponies then you put in danger, and your mother is very proud of you. Fluttershy has a lot to thank you for as well. With your help, she mostly broke out of her shyness. Some remains, but that's who she is. She's able to talk to more ponies without freezing up in terror."

"And you found somepony that loves Twilight and she loves back. Without you, three ponies would still be alone. Princess Luna would still be without a son. With all the pain you say you cause, the trade-offs are well worth it. Don't you think?"

"Yeah… yeah, I suppose you're right."

"Good." She got up and paused, blinking as she noticed the door on the floor. "Oh… I did that, didn't I?" He nodded his head. "Oops, well, thankfully no pony comes here, so we'll just keep this between us."

"Hehe… sure…"

She blushed slightly. "Oh, one more thing Flash."

"Hm?"

Her eyes locked onto his. "Vash isn't dead, he's just slumbering. I suggest talking to him one more time. I'm sure he'll have a very interesting view on things."

He looked at her. "How did you…"

"I can feel him. He's still there. He'll always be there till you two come to some sort of agreement."

"But I didn't want my memories."

"Even if you don't want them, they're still your memories. All memories are sacred, including the sad ones. It shapes us into the ponies we become. Whether we like it or not, our memories hold a lot of strength over us." She patted his hoof. "Once you find peace with that, you'll feel better."

"I… I guess… I just, don't know. What did Discord mean? What if my memories change me into somepony else?"

"Lots of what ifs… What if Celestia suddenly disappeared again? What if Equestria went up in flames?" She poked his chest. "You can spend all of eternity wondering and worrying… or accepting that changes will happen, good or bad, that you have no control over. It's a simple fact of life that many ponies struggle with. It's not a simple matter… but things happen and it's your response that is important. But come, I've wasted enough of your time, I think your fiance needs you."

"Is something wrong?"

"Oh no, I said I'd borrow you for a moment. I didn't plan on taking this long. Besides, I have my own obligations to meet."

She led the way back and they were silent, each lost in thought. He scratched his mane, trying to get his mind in order. Looking back over the past few weeks, he realized he'd ignored most of his friends, because he was afraid of awakening whatever was inside of him. He'd let his fear of that control him. He stomped his hoof on the ground. _No more, I may not know what that is or what Discord meant… but I'm tired of running…_ He could feel something uncurl around his heart and for the first time in awhile, he smiled.

Hearth looked over and chuckled. "Better?"  
>"Yeah… thank you…"<p>

"No worries young one. I'm glad to help." They stopped at the door and Hearth looked up at the sky. "Oh my, it's a bit late. Please say thank you to Fluttershy for me… and congratulations you two. If anypony deserve to be parents, it's you two."

Flash blushed and kicked at the ground. "Hehe thanks… we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"

Something twinkled in her eye as her smile widened. "We will. Till next time Flash. Remember, all you need to do is ask and if I can, I'll be there." She turned around and walked away, disappearing over the bridge.

Flash sighed and shook his head before he walked inside. "Fluttershy?"

"I'm over here…" she said, lying on the couch.

He walked over and saw her covered up with a shaw, reading a book. She looked up and smiled at him, throwing the shaw off before waddling over to him. He met her halfway and hugged her, kissing her gently. She eeped in surprise but melted into the kiss, hugging him as tight as she could.

For a long time, the two stayed that way, enjoying the other. But finally, Flash ended the kiss and looked into her beautiful sapphire eyes. "Hey sweetie…" he said sheepishly, their faces both red.

"Oh my… h-hi…" She kissed his snout. "Feeling better?"

"Mmhm… I wanted to say sorry for how I've been acting lately…"

"It's okay… as long as you're better. That's all that matters."

"But, I was a bad pony."

"Flash."

"Hm?"

"You weren't a bad pony. We all understood you were scared…"

"It wasn't just that… I noticed little things set me off… I could feel.. something burning inside my chest. It's hard to describe… But I didn't like it. And I was afraid I'd do something accidently… I'd never be able to forgive myself if I hurt one of you…"

She placed a hoof on his cheek and forced him to look her in the eye. "Flash, even if it took over, we know it wasn't you. You would never harm any of us, we know that. We all love and care for you. We kept hoping you'd open up to us and tell us what was going on… but you never did. We got worried that you'd become secluded and scared of other ponies."

"I was for a bit… but I realized sometimes I just have to accept things for what they are. Besides, I was being a bad coltfriend and soon to be father, letting you deal with this all on your own."

"Oh, I'm fine silly. Maybe a bit more hungry than usual… and a tad fatter."

"You're not fatter sweetie."

She glanced at him, eyebrow raised. "Flash, that's nice of you to say, but I'm fat."

"But…"

She cut him off with a kiss. "It's fine, I know it's not me personally. Once the twins are born, everything will be back to normal." She poked her stomach. "Maybe a bit more pudgey than before though…"

"Hehe… that's fine. You're still gorgeous to me princess."

She blushed even harder and her mane fell to cover her face. "S-stop it…"

"Sorry…" He nuzzled her cheek and kissed the nape of her neck. "You know you'll always be my princess right?"

"Mmhm… just like you'll always be my prince."

He beamed, their faces bright pink and nuzzled her snout. "I love you Fluttershy…"

"I love you too…" She let go of him and smiled before heading towards the kitchen. "Now, I was thinking I could make us some-" Suddenly Fluttershy squeaked in pain and doubled over.

Flash caught her, holding her up to him. "What's wrong?"

"I-I think the twins are ready…" She murmured, hooves covering her stomach.

"N-now?!"

She shook her head, forcing her eyes shut as she began to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>Phew! Hopefully I did that well. I was hoping that Hearth would more or less be able to help Flash get rid of some self-doubt... but I'm not sure if I di that well enough. Also, Discord totally gave away the secret. Hehe... That's been planned since the beginning. Although I've only hinted at it from time to time. Maybe I gave away too much... Oh well. If you liked it let me know in a commentpm/review, etc etc. Till next time!**

**bluecatcinema - hehe thank you! I tried...**


End file.
